Eclipse: Rise of a hero
by TheXMan99
Summary: One night can change everything, he found that out the hard way, can he make it in the hero business? And keep his secret from certain people? A Spider-Girl fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Spider-Girl fic, this chapter will focus on the beginning of how my OC and May meet fro the first time so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 1: New neighbours

It was a beautiful day in Queens, New York as it was another normal day in the Parker residence.

But the day wasn't normal as across the street from them they were all observing new arrivals to the neighbourhood.

Peter, Mary-Jane and five year old May Parker and other residents were all watching as they saw a couple emerging and taking in boxes of stuff and furniture.

"New neighbours, I was wondering when someone was gonna take the Williams place I mean sure the guy was a womanizer but still it's about time." Peter said.

"You mean normal people right?" MJ said.

"For once yes not after the last time, I mean I had no idea they were actually aliens and out for world domination!!!" Peter said recalling a past misadventure.

Two people emerged from one of the moving truck a man and a woman, the man had black short hair, brown eyes and wore glasses, a blue shirt and cream coloured pants with loafers. The woman was a blonde with blue eyes, a white t shirt, jeans and sneakers.

Both were bringing stuff in as they were approached by the Parkers and stopped to greet them.

"Hi there we're the Parkers, I'm Mary-Jane, that's my husband Peter and this little number is our daughter May." MJ introduced her family to the new neighbours.

"Hello there aren't you just precious, how old are you?" the woman asked with a smile.

"Five." May said holding up five fingers.

"Well now aren't you a big girl." she said.

The little girl then smiled at that.

"Oh sorry how rude of me!! I'm Caitlin Redgrave." Catlin shook their hands introducing herself. "And somewhere is…ah James!!!" she called.

As the man approached them with his arm around Catlin.

"What is it dea-oh hello there." he said.

"James dear this is Peter, Mary-Jane Parker and their daughter May." Catlin said introducing the Parkers. "Peter, Mary-Jane, my husband James Redgrave." she introduced her husband.

"Pleasure to meet you all." James said shaking their hands and smiling to May who smiled back.

"Where's your parents?" Catlin asked her husband.

"They phoned earlier and they'll be a few minutes." James said.

"What about Jack?" Catlin asked.

"A little excited and wanting to see his new home." James said.

"Do you have any children?" Peter asked.

"Oh yes our son Jack, he's five and a half…but a handfull." James said.

"The joys of parenting." Peter joked.

"All kids are like that…well not our little Mayday, she's good as gold." MJ said looking down to her daughter and stroking her head.

"So why did you move here?" MJ asked.

"My job, I work for Stark Enterprises, we moved from West Newberry, Mass, I was promoted to Head of Energy and Development." Caitlin explained.

"What about you James, what do you do?" Peter asked.

"I'm lecturing at NYU, I teach archaeology." James explained.

Peter then noticed a copy of a book by an old friend of his in the left hand of James.

"Is that "Theories of Genetics" by Dr. Lazarus?" Peter asked.

"Yes I've been reading for a few weeks now and I must say, it's such a fascinating theories he has." James said.

"Have you read the chapter of the possibilities of how many unmapped parts of the human DNA there could be?" Peter asked.

"Yes I never knew there were so many parts still yet to be discovered." James said.

Both men went on and on about the different theories and mostly all the science stuff as both wives just shook their heads seeing their husbands are both science geeks.

"You married a geek too." MJ said.

"It was one of the qualities that attracted me to him, among other things." Caitlin said referencing to other things as MJ giggled with her.

As then a car pulled up and the two front doors of the car opened and a man and woman emerged who looked to be in their sixties as the door of the back of the car opened and out came a young boy.

He had short black hair, blue eyes, wearing a red t shirt, with quarter inch jean pants and some old sneakers.

The woman took his hand and led him over to the others as he gleamed in joy.

"Mommy!!! Daddy!!!" the boy shouted as he went up to them and hugged them as he was just glad to see his parents.

"Yes we missed you too." Caitlin said to the boy.

"Mary-Jane, Peter this is our pride and joy, our son Jack." Caitlin said introducing her son to the Parkers.

"Well aren't you a handsome young man, how old are you?" MJ asked.

"I'm five and…a…a…half." Jack said.

"You're becoming a big boy aren't you." MJ said as Jack just smiled.

Jack saw May as he just smiled at her but she shied behind her mother as MJ looked to her daughter noticing her reluctance towards Jack.

"May? What's wrong?" MJ asked her daughter as she looked in her direction and saw she was hiding from Jack.

"Don't be shy…he's not gonna bite, I bet he's just as scared as you." MJ assured May.

Jack then went forward. "Hi, I'm Jack." Jack waved as he introduced himself to May.

She then came away from her hiding spot and went towards Jack.

"Hello…I'm May." May said as she waved to Jack.

Both mothers witnessing the greeting made by their children was joyous moment as then they just randomly went to play a game with one another.

"Looks like our kids are going to be friends." Caitlin said.

"I guess May's taken a shine to Jack." MJ said.

"Jack has that effect on people." Caitlin said.

Both Peter and James were taken off trail by their conversation on science by seeing their children playing with one another.

"It's an amazing sight isn't it?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I mean they are the future and we have to guide them towards it, as the parents we must pass down our teachings so they may pass theirs on to their children and so on." James explained.

"No books could tell them anything we already know." Peter said.

"I concur with that ." James said.

The parents just stood to watch their children play with each other as it was a sign of things to come.

"Do you guys want help getting your stuff in?" MJ asked.

"Now there's no need, we don't want to imply you both to help us." James said.

"No we insist, it's the least we can do now we're neighbours and anyway the kids are too occupied to notice anything." Peter convinced them.

He was right as they were having a game of tag and just chasing each other in the Redgrave's front garden.

As they helped them get things in this would be a whole new beginning for them all.

**They meet for the first time but what does the future hold for them?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, This one will be focusing on their childhood even more so without delay...enjoy!!!**

Chapter 2: When I grow up 

Jack was now seven years old and attending New York Junior School, he was the most charismatic in his class and always seemed to get the attention, accept another boy in his class.

The boy was Gene Thompson, he was the most popular boy in the school, but was also the school bully.

Whenever he could he always used his size and strength to intimidate any kid who threatened his position of power. The boy had two sides to himself, when in front of adults or girls he was as sweet as pie but in front of boys was a different story he was as mad as a truck driver, he would either humiliate or hurt the victim, well with his friends Davis Hall and Simon Jessop.

Wherever Gene was they trailed behind him and everyone was scared of them well not everyone, Jack was one of his victims but it never got him down until one day.

Jack was on his way to meet his friends May and Jimmy but as he walked further down the hallway he saw that Jimmy was being confronted by Gene and as Jack liked to call them his minions.

"Alright nerdo hand me your lunch money!!!" Gene demanded.

Jimmy was scared and the fear could be seen behind his glasses as the young boy knew if he didn't do as he said it would mean trouble for him as he quickly reached into his pocket and grabbed his lunch money to give to the bully as he just laughed at his weakness and just took his money.

Gene looked at his cash and looked a bit confused. "Consider this nerd tax, you better have more tomorrow!!!" Gene said about to walk off.

Just then Gene was spun round by someone as he turned to see Jack as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Give Jimmy his money back." Jack stated.

The bully looked at him as his friends were behind him as he just laughed like it was a joke.

"Get lost Redditch!!!" Gene said as he went to leave again.

But once again he spun him back around as he showed defiance to the face of Gene once again.

"I'm not asking again, give Jimmy his lunch money back…Now!!!" Jack demanded.

"What're you gonna do about it…Red…ditch?!" Gene snared getting in his face.

Jack looked to him. "This." as he just pushed Gene as he fell to the ground humiliating him in front of everyone who was in the hallway.

Gene now having the egg on his face, was furious as he got back up and approached him wanting to exact punishment on Jack.

"You're so dead nerd!!! Both of you…you…me…after school…I'm gonna make mincemeat outta you Redditch!!!" Gene threatened as he and his friends stormed off.

Jimmy and Jack looked to each other as Jimmy had the look of fear on him. "Now you've done it Jack, he's gonna pulverise you then he's coming for me!!!" Jimmy worried.

Jack got a hold of his friend "Jimmy!!! I had enough of him and his minions always pushing us and everyone around, it's time someone took a stand and I will take that stand even if it means I die today so how many hours until execution?" Jack asked.

"Three hours, well at least you've got an excuse to skip the math quiz tomorrow." Jimmy said as both laughed to that.

"Seriously though I need you to do me a favour or two." Jack asked his friend.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Stay away from the fight and don't tell May, I know she'll try to get involved but this is my fight, so please for me." Jack asked.

Jimmy looked concerned and reluctant to do so but made his decision.

"Yeah I won't just try not to die, so we can at least finish our science project." Jimmy said as he laughed to that.

* * *

The bell rang and that meant it was time for Jack as he saw Jimmy giving the "You're so screwed" look as Gene was now clutching his fists as he was ready to dish out some punishment on Jack for humiliating him earlier on.

Everyone left in a rush to get to the front of the school as they all knew that Gene would be fighting but who it was they didn't as Gene and his minions kept the surprise for later.

Jack walked through the crowded hallways as he went to confront the bully himself and try to end his supposed reign of terror, he made it to the front of the school and saw people were waiting in a circle as he saw Gene waiting for him at one end as he just entered.

"You actually showed up Redditch!!!" Gene taunted.

"It's Redgrave ya butthead!!!" Jack came back.

"You're gonna regret what ya did today!!!" Gene said as then his minions joined him.

"I thought this was one on one?" Jack asked.

"Their just watching us, now ya gonna fight or are ya chicken?!" Gene taunted further.

Jack knew it was a trap as he was outnumbered three to one as it was hopeless of him to try and win but like his dad always said _"A man's gotta do, what a man's gotta do." _

"Ok let's do…

He then saw Jimmy enter the ring right next to him as he was shocked and confused to why his best friend would even be there let alone step into a fight.

"Jimmy?! I told you to get out of here, you're gonna get killed!!!" Jack said to him.

"What you said before, you're right I'm tired of him and his friends pushing us around, I want to take a stand with you even if it means I die but at least I get fifteen minutes of fame and going down with my best friend." Jimmy said taking his glasses off.

Jack smiled as did he and they both turned to the three bullies and got ready for their doom to approach.

* * *

Just then May and her friend Courtney were on their way home as they heard some shouting and cheering.

"What's going on?" Courtney asked May.

"Probably just another stupid fight, let's just ig-

"Let's go see who's fighting!" Courtney interrupted as she dragged her friend with her.

"Uh fine, but I doubt it's gonna be any interest which guy is beating wh-" May stopped in mid sentence as she saw Gene Thompson and his friends fighting Jack and Jimmy?!

They watched as Jimmy was being held back with ease by Davis and Simon as Gene and Jack went at it and Gene was beating Jack to a pulp but Jack was fighting back as he managed to cut his lip and give him a black eye.

However Jack was just as beaten with his eye blackened, his lip and nose were bleeding and he had some redness on his forehead.

As Jack was beginning to get the upper hand on Gene he was then grabbed from behind and restrained by Davis and Simon as Gene walked towards him confidently as he smiled at the fact Jack was defenceless.

"Okay Redditch your gonna learn why I rule this school!!!" Gene said balling his fists up.

Jack looked to see Jimmy was down holding his abdomen as he knew it was hopeless as he looked directly in front of him waiting for the beat down.

Gene then came forward to finish the job he was stopped in his track as someone got in front of him and blocked his path.

"Gene don't please!!!" May said as she tried to plea with him.

"Buzz off red, Redditch is goin down!!!" Gene said as he just ignored her and continued on.

But once again the young red head got in his way as he had enough and with one hand he shoved her hard to the ground as May fell on her face as her friend Courtney went to help her she saw she was bleeding from her lip.

"May!!! Oh you're bleeding…that jerk!!!" Courtney angrily said.

Gene saw what he did as he just shrugged it off and went back to Jack.

Jack saw what Gene did to May, with the blood coming from her mouth and then looked to Jimmy as he went to check on May and saw he was still in pain, seeing them both made something just snap inside of him as he had a burst of strength and elbowed Simon in the stomach and bit Davis on his hand as he just ran full force at Gene and tackled him to the ground.

Jack was blinded by rage as every moment Gene bullied him or his friends came back to him he wailed on him.

"ALRIGHT!!! BREAK IT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!"

He was pulled off by the big man himself, The Principle as he brought Gene up to his feet and dragged Jack and Gene to his office.

* * *

The Principle made sure both boys were patched up by the nurse as they sat in his office and awaited the arrival of their fathers.

"Principle Karlson, Mr. Thompson and Mr. Redgrave are here." the secretary said.

"Send them in." Principle Karlson said

Both Jack's dad and Gene's dad came in, Gene's dad was a high school gym teacher and knew from May's dad he was his bully in school, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

"Mr. Thompson, Mr. Redgrave, now you know why you're both here?" The Principle asked referring to their sons.

"Both Jack and Gene were caught fighting and I've heard both sides of this story and it seems a dispute over Gene here taking children's lunch money again." he explained.

"Gene not again, you promised me!!!" Flash said now disappointed at his son.

"And Jack here seemed to have challenged Gene to this fight and as you can see how it ended." The Principle said.

"Jack, I thought I taught you better than this!!!" James said also feeling the same way.

"I'm sorry Mr. Thompson but I'm going to have to suspend Gene for a week as this is his second strike." The Principle said.

Flash looked at Gene just really disappointed at his son's behaviour.

"And Jack for fighting on school grounds and since it's your first offence detention for two weeks.

James was a bit upset but knew Jack learned his lesson.

As they all left The Principle's office the father's had a small talk.

"I'm sorry about my boy's behaviour, it's just that my wife and I are having marital troubles, he's lashing out ,but I promise I'm going to set him straight." Flash said making excuses for Gene.

"I know my son should've shown more restraint but I will assure you this won't happen again." James said.

"Now Gene you got something to say to Jack here?" Flash asked his son.

"Do you as well Jack?" James asked his son.

Both boys stepped forward reluctantly as they looked each other square in the eye.

"Sorry." Gene muttered.

"Sorry." Jack muttered.

Both boys knew this was only the beginning for them both.

* * *

It was now evening and Jack was now officially in trouble his mom was upset and he got grounded for the month.

Just then the doorbell rang as Caitlin went to answer it and saw it was May and Caitlin saw her lip was cut but dried now as she smiled.

"Hello, Is Jack home Mrs. Redgrave?" May smiled as she asked.

"Yes he is May but he's being punished for the incident in school." Caitlin said.

"I know what happened, I wanted to see if he's okay?" May asked concerned for her friend.

"Well okay but not too long, he's being grounded…Jack, May's at the door!!!" Caitlin shouted for her son.

Jack came to the door and was delighted to see May as his mother looked to him. "Remember only ten minutes, then bed mister." Caitlin said to her son.

"Okay mom." Jack said as she left them.

Jack saw her now dried cut lip from which Gene caused. "May I'm so sorry, I got you involved!!!" Jack said.

"It's not your fault Gene's such a jerk, and I heard you got two weeks of detention that sucks." May said.

"And look what he did to you, I take that back he's not a jerk he's a butthead!!!" May said after seeing what Gene did to Jack.

"I'm just glad you and Jimmy are ok and that I taught Gene a lesson." Jack said.

"I still think it's a bummer you got punished for standing up to him." May said.

"Yeah well, it's how that goes, what did your mom and dad say after they saw the battle scar?" Jack asked referencing to her lip.

"They freaked, I told them what happened and my dad was gonna go and kill Gene and his dad." May said.

"Don't blame him, he has my blessing." Jack joked as May laughed.

"Jack!!!" Caitlin called indicating his time was up.

"I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." Jack said.

"Yeah sure, see ya…JackHammer!!!" May joked to Jack as he found it funny.

* * *

It was now exactly October and some of the popular kids were throwing a Halloween party and it was a costume party as May, Jack, Jimmy and Courtney were going together as all of them were in costume.

May was dressed up as a cat, Jack dressed as Zorro, Courtney dressed as GI Jane and Jimmy dressed up as his hero, Spider-Man.

But they were being chaperoned by May and Jack's Fathers as there would be other parents there and plus they also knew Gene and his father would be there as they promised Caitlin that Jack will not get into any trouble with Gene.

When Peter saw Jimmy's Spidey costume he just laughed as it brought back some memories. But he still favoured his daughter's choice as it was her mom's costume from when she was young.

James was liking what Jimmy and Courtney wore but his son was his favourite as he knew it was the perfect outfit for his son, he always liked dressing up as a dark hero and Zorro seemed to be the perfect fit for him as he watched him play with his plastic sword.

Both James and Peter just went looking around the place while they waited for their shift to start.

The group saw that all the kids were dressed up as they then went in and mingled.

"Hey look what John's wearing!!!" Courtney said pointing to the boy as he was wearing a Captain America outfit as they all thought it looked kind of cool.

"Well check out Desmond!!!" Jimmy said pointing towards the boy who was wearing an Indiana Jones outfit.

They were all mainly making observations on who was wearing what but Jack was on the scope for his arch rival as he could not see him anywhere and was actually relieved that he was not in sight as he did not want to repeat their last encounter again.

"Looking for Gene?" May asked Jack as she noticed him looking around.

"Yeah, I didn't want to spoil this night for us so I'm looking around in case." Jack said.

"Be cool JackHammer, if he does show up just ignore him, he's a butthead and you're bettter than him." May assured Jack.

As he smiled to her in response as did she they went back to the party.

* * *

The Party was over and it was a Gene free night as they did not see or hear anything the four kids were all talking as they walked home with Peter and James.

"I wonder how will things be when we grow up?" Courtney asked.

"I'm gonna be a comic book creator!!!" Jimmy said.

"I wanna be a photographer!!!" May said as her father smiled at that.

"I'm gonna be a designer!!!" Courtney said.

"I wanna be a rockstar!!!" Jack said as he began to pretend his sword was a guitar.

"Jack wants to be a rockstar?" Peter asked James.

"Yes he does, he's already started some guitar lessons and with a lot of work he could become a rockstar." James said.

"I can see it now, Jack Redgrave, rockstar, future legend and son of a university professor!!!" Peter joked.

"Someday maybe someday but who knows what's in store for them all." James said.

* * *

After Courtney and Jimmy were taken home both Peter and James were talking science stuff again.

Which left May and Jack to pass time as they were outside in the Parkers back yard as they sat on top of a tree talking.

"Are we gonna be friends forever?" May asked.

"Yeah!!! Always, you've been my best friend ever since I moved here and someday when I become a huge rockstar and you a world famous photographer, we'll still be!!!" Jack said.

May smiled as did Jack it seemed nothing could break them apart.

**So it begins with Jack and Gene!!! But also what does the future hold for them all?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, hope it does good so...enjoy!!!**

Chapter 3: This isn't Goodbye

Jack was now ten years old, getting good at the guitar as he liked to say but still was in need of practice.

May came by to see him as she saw a lot of things getting packed in boxes and then saw Jack as he had a sad look on his face as he went to talk with May.

* * *

"But…But why do you have to go?!" May said in disbelief.

"My dad's just got a grant to go and check this site out, he said that it has possible evidence of a lost civilisation." Jack explained.

"Well…when are you going?" May asked.

"Three days we've already started to pack." Jack said.

May was feeling sad as her best friend was leaving her after five years and they thought they would be friends forever.

"Do you know where you're going?" May asked.

"Yeah I'm going to Germany." Jack said.

"What?! But that's like far away!!!" May said.

"I know, I have no choice I can't stay, my mom's already transferred to their department it's all final." Jack said as he knew he had no say in them leaving.

A silence was between them as this earth shattering news had effected them both.

"So what do we do now?" Jack asked.

"You're getting a going away party!!!" May cheerfully said.

"You don't have to, It's not like I'm going to another planet or anything." Jack said trying not to make such a big deal out of his departure.

"But I want to and everyone will be there to see you off in your new life and I bet out there you'll become a rockstar." May said.

It was still Jack's goal in life to be a rockstar as he began to think about it as he actually kind of liked the idea of starting his rock career in Europe.

* * *

James and Caitlin were packing their things up as once again they would be leaving another home behind, at least though if the find doesn't take James that long to research then they could come back but for now the house would be rent only so it can remain under their ownership.

"I'm going to miss this place and everyone." Caitlin said feeling a bit sad.

James seeing his wife feeling saddened that they had to leave for his sake made him go and comfort her as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Katie…if you don't want to go just say the word I'll tell them no." James said.

She looked up to him hearing him make that statement as she felt her and his love for one another shine through.

"But James this is your chance to pursue a dream, why give it up?" Caitlin asked now confused.

"I love my family more, I'd rather give it up than lose you and Jack." James explained.

"Oh James…" Caitlin taken back by those words as they began to kiss and then fell on the couch which was nearby.

They kept the rhythm going as they continued to kiss and James's' hands wandering up inside her shirt as he was getting them both in the mood…

"Hello?! Anyone in?"

Both were now incredibly pissed as the interruption just spoiled the mood for them. As James hesitantly got off his wife to answer the voice.

He looked around and saw that it was his neighbours Peter and MJ, as they both saw that he looked a bit scruffy as then Caitlin joined him looking the same as well and knew what they had just interrupted.

"We weren't interrupting anything were we?" Peter grinned as James looked irritated but got the joke.

"No…just packing away." James said.

"We came over to see if we could help you pack, I mean it's the least we can do." MJ said also feeling sad her friends were leaving.

"Sure that would be great, thanks MJ." Caitlin said as they went off to pack in the living room.

"So James, how's Jack taking this all?" Peter asked.

"He's a bit upset but I don't blame him, he's leaving his friends and life behind, he's dreading telling May about this." James said.

"May's gonna be upset those two have been friends since they were five, it's going to be hard on them both." Peter said.

As then both May and Jack came down as Jack dragged his guitar case and guitar which was inside it.

"Dad can we throw a going away party for Jack and his parents?" May asked.

"Well I don't know May but you'd better ask your mother first." Peter said to his daughter.

"Okay!!!" May said as she and Jack went to ask her mom.

"This find, where exactly is it?" Peter asked.

"It's out in Siberia, they've given me housing in Germany and transport out to the location so it's all been taken of." James said.

May and Jack came back as they looked excited.

"Mom said it was ok and we can invite who we want!!!" May said.

Both Peter and James looked to one another as they knew their kids would get their way.

* * *

It was the next day and the party was in full motion as they held it out in the Redgrave's backyard.

Peter and James were on the barbeque and of course had to wear the chef gear which just flat out embarrassed their kids.

They didn't know what was worse showing their cooking skills or their aprons expressing themselves.

Most of Jack's classmates were at the party as they wanted to say their farewell to him but then Jimmy tapped Jack on the shoulder as he turned to him.

"What's he doing here?!" Jimmy freaked as he pointed to the guests arriving.

They both saw Gene, a girl and a woman as they entered the party.

"Don't worry I'm gonna talk with him." Jack said making his way over to them.

"Jack…Jack…Jack!!!…oh nuts!!!" Jimmy said knowing full well what was going to happen.

Jack made his way over to where Gene was as he then locked eyes with his arch nemesis.

"Gene…glad you could make it." Jack said.

Gene did not respond as then the woman nudged him in the back lightly. "Uh yeah thanks for inviting us Re-Jack." Gene said as he was absolutely wanting to just burst a gasket.

"Yes we all are and thank you once again Jack, Gene has been feeling bad about last week's incident he didn't mean to let the prank go that far."

"I know he didn't meant it Ms. Hardy, but I am wanting to put all of this behind us so I can leave knowing it's all cool with us both." Jack said as he remembered the prank Gene pulled on him which went too far.

_SEVERAL WEEKS AGO_

_Jack was on his way to English class as he was going to meet Jimmy, May and Courtney outside class._

_But just then his book was swiped out of nowhere as he then just ran after the culprit through the crowded hallways._

_He then saw him ran into the boys locker room, without thought Jack entered the locker room as he saw the thief and saw it was Davis, which meant if Davis was there then…_

"_Well if it ain't my best buddy in the world…Redditch!!!"_

_It was Gene and beside him as always was Simon, it was a trap as Simon locked the door, there was no escape._

"_You're gonna pay for stink bombing my locker Redditch!!!" Gene said._

"_Oh come on now it was only Ass for men I mean isn't it the fragrance you use?" Jack joked._

"_Guys hold him for me!!!" Gene ordered._

_Davis and Simon both went and grabbed Jack's arms as he struggled to get away but was powerless to do so as Gene came towards him._

_All he could remember was that his head was submerged into water as then he saw lots of swirling and was choking on the water as then he was brought up for air as he gasped for precious oxygen._

"_Had enough Redditch?!" Gene asked in a mocking tone._

"_Actually…the water…was kind of fresh…mountain…fresh to be…precise." jack joked in between breaths._

_Gene took it as a no and put him back in the toilet as he continued to flush away and humiliate Jack after what Jack did to him last week he was hell Bent on revenge._

"_Okay guys let him up." Gene ordered._

_As they got his head out of the toilet and held him up, he was dripping wet and Gene then looked to his fist and just sucker punched Jack as the fist connected with his face he went flying back and his head hitting the porcelain rim of the toilet with a thud as he was knocked unconscious._

"_Oh man…Gene dude, I think…I think you killed him??!!" Simon said now panicked._

"_He's just knocked out leave him!!!" Gene ordered._

"_No man we can't leave him, he's bleeding we gotta get him to a hospital!!!" Davis said checking Jack's bloody forehead. _

"_But we'll get into big trouble for sure…even expelled!!!" Gene stated._

"_Dude I can't go to jail, we have to help him!!!" Davis said helping Jack as then Simon looked to Gene then went to help Davis._

_As Gene had no choice as he went to help as well, they took him to the nurses office and the paramedics were called as they came and took Jack out of there._

_All blame was on the three culprits as Jack came to in the hospital he explained everything and to everyone's surprise he was thanking them even though they caused the injury he only changed the story to not let them go down for this, now they knew he stopped them from getting expelled and would hold it over them._

The incident did play whatever he could remeber over in his head as he could feel the five stitches in his forehead he got and would be a permanent scar.

He saw behind Gene's mom was young blonde girl who he had seen around and was shying away from him.

"Hi Felicity, glad you could make it." Jack said as he smiled to her.

"Um…Hi Jack, Thanks for inviting me." Felicity said nervously with her head down trying to cover her face up.

Gene didn't understand why his sister was like this around Jack all the time as he led them to the centre of the party.

May saw Jack coming over to her and her parents with Gene trailing behind him.

"What's he doing here?" Peter asked.

"I don't know but Jack doesn't seem to care." MJ said.

May went over to Jack and Gene who was five feet behind him.

"Jack…what's Gene doing here?" May asked feeling a bit confused.

"I invited him and his family as I want to forgive and forget before I go." Jack explained.

"After what he did to you." May asked.

"Yeah I'm willing to put it behind me, so let's just enjoy ourselves and oh yeah we're having an extra person join us." Jack said as Felicity was behind Gene and May knew it was her.

"Hey Felicity." May greeted.

"Hi May, where's everyone else?" Felicity asked.

"Their over there come on we're getting some food." May said taking her hand and leading her there as Jack followed.

"Well if it isn't my favourite Spider-couple."

Both Parkers turned to see it was their old friend Felicia Hardy, the former and the costumed hero known as the Black Cat.

"Felicia! How long has it been?" MJ said hugging her friend.

"Hello Peter." Felicia said.

"Hey Felicia, good to see you." Peter said.

"How are you? I mean it's been a year since you and Flash split up." MJ asked.

"I'm fine Mary-Jane, really it's just the adjustment was a bit tough on me and Felicity, but it's Gene I'm more worried about, he's turning more into his father everyday." Felicia said expressing her worries for her son.

"I hear that." Peter muttered as he still carried hatred for Flash after the abuse he suffered by him in high school.

* * *

Both Jack and Gene found an isolated area around his house and were having a private chat.

"Listen here Redditch just because you got me and the guys out of trouble doesn't change anything between us." Gene said.

"I know but I can blackmail you, so here's the deal, leave my friends alone from now on." Jack said.

"Fine I'll leave the nerds alone just keep your mouth shut and I won't hurt em." Gene said extending his hand out to him.

As Jack met his as they shook on it sealing the deal.

"Hey Jack, c'mon everyone's waiting for you!!!" Jimmy said.

They both looked to one another and kept the act up as they went back to the party.

* * *

The day had finally arrived, Jack and his family were leaving as they said their goodbyes to everyone.

"We're gonna miss you Jack." May said.

"You're gonna mail us right?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah I promise and you guys as well I wanna know if anything happens while I'm gone." Jack said.

"We will just be careful out there." May said.

"I will and I also got something for ya." Jack said giving a wrapped gift to May and another to Jimmy.

"Open them when I'm gone ok." Jack asked.

"Jack…it's time to go!!!" James shouted to Jack.

"I guess this is it, see ya guys around." Jack said.

"Bye Jack I'm gonna mss you buddy." Jimmy said as they shook hands as he was left alone with May.

"Bye May, you really have been there for me, I'll never forget you." Jack said holding his hand out to her.

She looked at his hand and just went right up to him and kissed him on the cheek as she looked to him "I'll never forget you Jack…goodbye, we'll see each other again." May said as she left him to go as he was stumped holding his cheek.

He went to his car and got in as they were ready and were leaving as Jack stuck his head out of the window and waved them all as they drove off.

Both Jimmy and May opened their presents from Jack and Jimmy got a picture of them at the Sci-Fi convention last month, they both dressed up as Star Trek guys.

May got a picture of her and him at the school Valentine's ball, they went to it for fun as she felt happy he left these behind.

* * *

Jack thought that today was a new start but he had no idea what was ahead for his future.

**So Jack has left his friends behind to start a new life in Germany, but what will the future hold for him?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well took me long enough hope this does well, without delay...enjoy!!!**

Chapter 4: The night it began

Months had passed for Jack as he was settled into his new home in Germany, he was now living in a country house which was alright at times but he got a little lonely as he did not see his mom or dad until after school.

He had to learn German as part of his new curriculum and with Caitlin and her perks from work she was able to get him into a good school. However Jack hated it, the kids were snobs, they didn't show him an ounce of respect and the teachers were just as bad, at the moment it sucked.

His only good things he had left were his family, his guitar and his friends back home in the states he talked with every chance he got.

* * *

James was able to start his research into the ruins that were found out in Siberia, it looked like a cave and there was endless writing on the walls, the writing went on for miles and miles as he then saw cave drawings of something.

Getting a flashlight he shone it on the wall as it showed a round object and two forces claiming for ownership of it, the object seemed to have some sort of power as it then showed a war happening the result…no one won.

The ones who survived knew the dangers this object had so they hid it and locked it away so it could never be used or sought out.

James delved deeper into the cave as then he found a huge stone wall with the same writing and drawings all over it.

He was just astounded by this, the language was like no other on any text book or even any recorded civilisation that existed since the dawn of time.

"This is a huge find, I could rewrite history with this." James said to himself.

Investigating further he saw that this wall was in fact a door and he looked closely to see if he could open it.

There was more writing as he tried to make sense of it, however he would not be finding anything more today as he had no idea where a type of key like that was as he just took some photographs using the night vision on his camera, he wanted the paintings and some of the stone walls writing as he needed to research this language.

* * *

Jack was in the middle of an MSN chat with Jimmy.

BlackJack99: So he actually went to the planet unarmed?!

IamBorg11: Yeah I can't believe you missed it!!!

BlackJack99: No cable out here (sad face icon )

IamBorg11: Man that's harsh, how is your new school?

BlackJack99: Ok if you're into guys who like to let their wallets or mommies and daddies do the talking ( laughing face icon )

IamBorg11: Glad I'm not there those guys would have a field day with me there. ( scared face icon )

BlackJack99: Wish you were, I hate it here.

MayBug08 has entered the chatroom.

MayBug08: Hey guys!!!

IamBorg11: So they let you come on?

MayBug08: Uh sort of ( angel face icon )

BlackJack99: What time is it over there?

MayBug08: It's about 9.

BlackJack99: Really? It's 11 in the morning here!

IamBorg11: Wait if it is morning there then aren't you supposed to be in school?

BlackJack99: I am, I'm just skipping that's all.

MayBug08: Wait you skipped class?!

IamBorg11: Why'd you do that?!

BlackJack99: I hate the English classes, I tend to avoid it as much as I can, those buttheads keep on going at me cos I'm American!!!

MayBug08: ( sad face icon )

IamBorg11: BTW thanx for the chocolates me and my parents appreciate it!!! ( happy face icon )

MayBug08: Yeah me and my mom had to hide them from my dad so he wouldn't eat them all ( funny face icon )

BlackJack99: No probs I got most of it as a welcome present from .

MayBug08: I miss hanging out with you. ( sad face icon )

IamBorg11: Me too. ( sad face icon )

BlackJack99: Wish I could come back, I'd rather get pounded by Gene than stay here with these snotty rich kids!!! ( angry face icon )

IamBorg11: Yeah that's another thing, Gene's just left us alone.

MayBug08: It's so weird, but what's even weirder he's stopped bullying and is just being nice?! ( confused face icon )

BlackJack99: I wonder why that is and oh crap they found me g2g tlk l8r!!!

BackJack99 has left the chatroom.

IamBorg11: Even in another school and country he's still getting himself into trouble lol!!!

MayBug08: Yeah he's just being Jack, completely crazy lol!!!

* * *

Jack was caught by the school prefects for skipping and was sent home for the week as part of his punishment.

That was just the icing on the cake for him as when his parents found out they no only grounded him but he had to spend the week out in Siberia under his father's watchful eye.

"Okay Jack I'm off to see the ruins, you will be confided to here until you finish all of your English assignments got it?" James said to his son.

"Yes sir." Jack mumbled.

"Good I'll see you later." James said as he left to continue his research.

Jack went about to finish his English assignments and was just going through it like a madman as it was an easy task for him, he already knew the English language, I guess being an American stuck in an European country wasn't all bad.

He also had time to practice his guitar solos and even got to write his own songs as he just finished his homework assignments and pulled out a notebook as he opened it, it was filled with notes he had written down for potential music notes but was still work in progress.

Looking around making sure that no one was around as he went to the guitar case opened it and pulled out his prized possession, his guitar.

Grabbing his pluck he was then going to the handle of the instrument and began to tune it as he started hitting some notes

"Okay let's try and play a classic." Jack said to himself as he started playing.

As he began playing some Led Zeppelin, Whole lotta love.

* * *

BOOM!!!

An explosion rang through the caves and cliffs as then the smoke cleared and people were stirring.

"WE GOT IT!!!"

"Wait!? Why did you blow the door up, I was still researching the cave writing??!!" James said feeling upset.

"Sorry doc got orders from the bossman, you'll have to take it up with him."

"Dammit!!!" James cursed.

As then the workers brought some sort of box out of the wreckage, James followed them as they carried it off to his trailer.

Jack saw what came in as his father entered just completely fixated on the object which was a box as he went over towards his father and the object for a closer look.

"Dad, what is that?" Jack asked now also fixated on it.

"I don't know son but that's why I need to find out." James said as he examined it.

The box was strangely metallic and as James brushed all the dust and rock off of it as it seemed completely new and the strange writing was also all over the box.

But upon further investigation he noticed a strange hole which he suspected was for a key of sorts.

"This is going to take some time." James said as he went to work to try and decipher the language around the box.

Jack knew better than to disturb his father as he just went back to playing arandom song.

"Son?" James asked.

"Yeah dad?" Jack answered.

"Can you play Smoke on the Water please?" James requested.

As Jack began to tune the strings and just played away with James just working along with the tune.

* * *

Three years had now gone by and so far James's research was getting nowhere as he desperately tried to decipher the language on the mysterious box.

But he got a call from the man who was funding his research and said that he'd found the key and it took quite the hassle to get it but the only problem was the key was in pieces and was working on recreating a copy of it.

James was told the key would be delivered to his house as the box was now residing at his home away from possible thieves or any other outside organisations.

* * *

Jack however was doing better in school as he had gotten better at some of his subjects including his musical talent, he even managed to win the school's talent contest.

The kids were warming up to him for his talents in school and in the ring.

It all happened one day.

He said he wanted to gain some respect around the school and the only way he could do that was that he fight for it…literally.

Jack knew his parents would flip out if he got himself into another fight so he had to refuse but it was something much different.

The kids out here settled their differences in the bowls of the building, in an old abandoned part of the school as they used an old coal pit as their fighting ring where it was a contest of bare knuckle fighting and no holds barred the only way to win was by knockout or surrender.

Jack faced off against a student who has been taking verbal shots at him and it was his chance at revenge.

They squared off with both boys hitting strikes as each scraped one another's face but it got more aggressive with kicks to the shins and sides as then Jack winded the boy with a left hook to the gut, and a huge right knee to his jaw as he was knocked out they declared Jack the winner.

It may have been a savage sport but they did care for their fighters as the appointed doctor checked on them both, there was nothing serious wrong with them just minor scrapes and red marks as now Jack had earned respect.

* * *

Jack had come home and checked and yes the door was locked he had time to make up an explanation for his minor scrapes, he got in using his keys and threw his bag down by the door.

But then he saw a small brown packet by the door as Jack went to pick it up, he saw no name on it as he just went to open it out of curiosity.

He pulled out an object as it looked like a key of sorts.

Looking closely at it he saw writing on it and it looked familiar as he then had a thought and went into his father's study, he walked up the stairs and up another flight to the study.

He opened the door and standing on his father's desk was the ever-so mysterious box he found out in Siberia.

That box was sometimes on Jack's mind as it was a complete mystery, where did it come from? who made it? And what was in it?

Jack looked at the key and knew what it was for.

_If this is what I think it is, should I? _

_It's your dad's find not yours!!!_

_But I wanna see what's in it and be the first to see it!!!_

_It could be bad or good…only one way to find out._

Jack took the key and went straight over to the box as he looked for a insertion point and found it on the top as he inserted the key into the point and turned it as then it reacted and the box began to glow as Jack was frozen in shock and fear as then the box just opened itself.

The inside was no exposed but there was some smoke as he then saw a shining object on the inside.

He slowly reached in and grabbed it as he now held it in his hand, it was a blue orb of some kind as he was now fixated on it.

But all of a sudden he felt a surge going up his arm and into his head as he felt like his head was on fire.

He saw a light then images of war, destruction, chaos, fire and death were shown, then some symbols and the writing he'd seen on the box and key as he heard someone call out to him in an unknown language as then it all stopped.

"_Don't let…Paradox…fall…into…wrong…hands!!!"_

His eyes just opened as he realised he was still in the study and he was lying on the floor, as he then saw right next to him was the orb but when he picked it up it was just a silver round orb now not blue anymore.

"What just happened?" Jack said to himself.

"Jack? Are you home?" It was his father as he quickly shot up.

He began to panic as he just took the orb and put it back into the box and locked it up quickly as he heard footsteps he put everything back as it was and got out of the room and within seconds he was almost caught by his father.

James walked right in and saw that everything was still in place except here was a key of sorts on his desk next to the box.

He looked closely at the key and knew what it was automatically as he just looked at in awe.

But to distracted to see that Jack slipped past him from behind the door as he slithered away and down quietly to his room.

Quietly opening and closing his door he made it back without being found out but his head began to hurt and the room was spinning as he then felt a bit faint and had stumbled towards his bed as he just collapsed unconscious again.

_He knew he was dreaming again and this time he saw the same images he saw when he first touched the orb_.

_But this time he was standing in a spotlight as he them looked up and saw he was surrounded by strange looking buildings and it seemed a solar eclipse was happening and just then the city was on fire and the buildings were burning and the eclipse was still happening as the symbols were in the sky and then it all went black._

"AH!!!"

Jack woke up in a sweat as he just had a nightmare…yeah just a nightmare.

"Jack…are you ok honey?" Caitlin shouted from downstairs hearing him scream.

"Uh yeah mom just fine!!!" Jack answered.

"Ok then remember to study for your German oral test!!!" Caitlin said.

"Yeah I'm on it mom!!!" Jack said in a bored tone.

Jack went to look for his German language book to study as he found it on his desk as he went to grab it he sat down on his bed and opened the book.

He began to turn the page as then his mind just went into some kind of drive and he was reading every word per second as he flicked through page by page as he read it he had just flicked through the last page and finished.

"_Whoa what was that Kumpel?" (Dude)_

Jack just felt like he had some sort of a mind meltdown and just realised he spoke German even though he had no concept of the language before but now…wow.

Getting up he tested himself as he made a small sentence.

"Wo ist die nächste Bar?" Jack said in German. (Where's the nearest Bar?)

"Glaubst du an Liebe auf den ersten Blick, oder soll ich wieder vorbeigehen?" (Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk past again?)

Jack heard his sentences as he smiled.

"Ich bin so acing diesem Test morgen!!!" Jack said in German (I am so acing this test tomorrow!!!)

_How did I do that? I just learned an entirely new language within…_ he looked at the clock and saw he had only been minutes in doing so.

_Damn that quick but how did I…the orb!!! It did something to me!!!_

Jack made the realisation and then had an idea as he went to get another book, he decided on grabbing his math book as he studied for his algebra.

* * *

What a result he passed his test with an A!!!

Jack had walked out with the biggest smile as he flaunted his newly acquired grade about and what's even more better he even aced German today.

But why stop there, Jack went to find the hottest girl in the school, he knew her usual hangout was out in the courtyard as he went there and found her.

Portia De Souza, she was the most popular, beautiful and fine looking girl in the entire school, her family owned several banks and a couple of oil fields.

Jack saw the auburn haired beauty sitting on her own reading a book, he made his way towards her as then she saw him coming over and she just looked at him.

"So reading are we?" Jack said as she just shrugged him off.

He knew that didn't work and tried something else.

"Uh I saw you at the fight, did you see me win?" Jack said in another attempt of contact.

"Ragazzi americani sono tali suini." Portia said in her native tongue of Italy.(American boys are such pigs)

Jack smiled at her as he gave a light chuckle as she looked a bit confused at his reaction to that.

"Oh by the way Portia…I può essere un maiale, ma almeno so che quando qualcuno parla cestino per me in un'altra lingua. Jack said back to her. (I may be a pig but at least I know when someone's talking trash to me in another language)

The dark head of the Italian native rose up from her book an looked at him in surprise as she gave him a light smile.

"Jack isn't it? Come sit with me." Portia said motioning him to come sit next to her on the bench.

"I have not seen you around here until now." Portia asked.

"I've been here for three years now." Jack said.

"Oh…I didn't realise, you know I never thought Americans were so…refined, yet you were a typical American but you know how to speak Italian, what else can you speak?" Portia asked.

"Well…Ich weiß, Deutsch." Jack said in German. (I know German)

Portia kept on listening to him as she wanted to hear more.

"También aprendí un poco de español y sólo porque me aburría." Jack said in Spanish. (I also learned a bit of Spanish well only cos I was bored)

She then saw his guitar case and had to ask.

"I heard you play, you were good, can I hear you play?" Portia asked as she looked to his guitar.

"Uh yeah sure let me just adjust a few things." Jack said as he took his guitar out and was stringing it up and used his pluck to get his tuning right.

He began to play his guitar, he played Led Zeppelin- Whole lotta love as Portia was loving his small solo of his guitar playing made her a fan of his music as he continued to play for her.

As the solo stopped the bell just rang for class as she quickly jotted down something on paper as she just handed it to him folded and smiled as she left for class.

He looked a bit confused but then opened the paper and it had 0198-004-909, as Jack just grinned like a Cheshire cat as he took the paper and put it in his pocket, packed his guitar up and headed off to class.

* * *

For weeks now Jack had been using his new "power" to help him in his social life as he gained some popularity in his school, he excelled at his subjects and even got Portia to be his girlfriend.

Things were looking up for him and it was all thanks to the orb.

Jack was on MSN chatting with his friends.

IamBorg11: Man you're doing fine out there, she's a looker!!! ( Cool face icon )

BlackJack99: I know I guess being linguistic pays it's dues, lol!!!

MayBug08: Yeah but I still hate French, never understand the difference between that and Spanish!!! ( Angry face icon )

BlackJack99: They r similar but different by pronouncing and different spelling.

MayBug08: K but I still don't get it…foreign languages r hard!!! (Angry face icon )

IamBorg11: Don't worry Red, neither do I but still it's only extra cred. ( Happy face icon )

BlackJack99: Oh man they found me again g2g tlk 2nite c ya!!!

BlackJack99 has left the chatroom.

IamBorg11: He's at it again?!

MayBug08: That's Jack for ya lol!!!

* * *

James was trying to work out what this silver orb was about and why was it a secret.

"_Why keep some orb with no purpose at all in a sealed temple and in some unbreakable box?" _

James mentally questioned himself as he paced around his office trying to think, as then he heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.

He opened it and in came three huge dark figures as he was grabbed by the throat by one of them.

"WHERE IS IT?!!!"

* * *

Jack went to see his dad as he said he would come by and have some dinner with him as his mom was working late tonight.

As he walked up to the door he went to knock it but it slowly opened.

"_That's weird dad never leaves the door unlocked." _Jack said to himself mentally.

He entered and saw the hallway was a mess as he began to get worried and followed the trail to his dad's office and arrived there only to find his father on the floor with a busted nose and three dark figures trashing the place as they grabbed the box Jack hid quickly behind the corner out of sight as he looked around and saw the coat rack and grabbed it.

"Ok, we got what we came for, make sure he's taken care of!!!"

As the one figure brought out some sort of strange looking weapon and pointed it at James who looked up and saw the barrel aimed at his head as he just closed his eyes waiting for the end…

"AHHH"

It was stopped as the figure was dropped by Jack who raced in knocking him down with the coat rack to his head.

He swung for the other and got him as well but was hit by what only could be described as a tail as it connected with Jack's chest as it winded him.

"You little roach!!! I'll have your head for that!!!"

He grabbed the gun and aimed for Jack as he took aim and pulled the trigger.

The shot rang throughout the office as then Jack opened his eyes as he didn't feel any pain but saw his dad in front of him and saw a smoking hole in his chest as he just collapsed to the floor.

"DAD!!!!" Jack screamed clutching his father.

"Finish the job before…" he was cut off by sirens as the Police was arriving.

"Dammit let's get out of here, leave the little roach with his father!!!"

As they took the box with them and fleeing the scene.

Jack clutched his father trying to make sure he didn't die.

"Dad…I'm sorry…I'm…"

"Don't be sorry…Jack, you did what you thought was…right." James said now losing blood and coughing.

"Dad what did they want?" Jack asked.

"The…box, I don't know…why…but it's…worthless and…" James was cut off as he coughed blood up.

"Dad please don't go…I…I op-"

"Jack listen…tell your mom I love her and son I love you and I'll-_cough-_always be proud of you…"

James said as he held his son's crying face one more time as then he was still.

"Dad? Dad? DAD!!!!" Jack screamed.

The Police came rushing in and found a son clutching his dead father.

**The tragedy of losing a loved one and now with this waht will Jack do?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here it is hope this does good so...enjoy!!!**

Chapter 5: Creation of a hero

Hours after the incident the Police took Jack and Caitlin into custody to try and get statements from them both but they could see Jack was in no state to even talk as they let him and his mom go home and give them a few days to recover from shock.

Catlin was trying to be strong for her son as he just ran upstairs and shut his bedroom door as he just slumped to the floor and cried his heart out.

"_I'm sorry dad…I couldn't stop them…it's all my fault!!!"_

Jack mentally beat himself up about the entire thing as he kept on going back to that moment when his father gave his life for him.

"_Tell your mom I love her and son I love you son and I'll always be proud of you…"_

His father's last words as he curled up into a ball and just kept on crying.

* * *

It was now a few weeks later as James's funeral was today and all the Redgrave's were in attendance, Caitlin's family, friends and Jack.

The entire ceremony was hart warming things about James and his past exploits, Caitlin was trying to keep a brave face for everyone including her son.

Jack however was now in depression as he just sat there in a catatonic sort of state as he just ignored all things around him.

* * *

As the funeral went on they burying of the body ceremony began, with the rain pouring hard as everyone was present and prayers were sang as all sang as one.

It then ended and all had left the grave except Jack who stood there just staring at it as the rain continued to pour furiously he ignored it and just looked at the headstone as it read…

JAMES HAROLD REDGRAVE…

A SCHOLAR AND SCIENTIST…

A LOVING HUSBAND…

A LOVING FATHER…

Looking at those words made Jack cry harder as he knew in his heart this was all his fault somehow.

Two teens were watching him from a distance as they then approached him as he was still facing the grave.

"Jack?"

He turned around as he saw both May and Jimmy and he was glad to see them but wished it was under better circumstances.

"Guys…I'm glad you came." Jack said in a depressing tone.

"I'm so sorry, how could this happen?" Jimmy asked.

"Jack…are you okay?" May asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah…I'll be fine, I wanna get out of the rain, I'm just kinda waterlogged." Jack joked.

They shielded him further from the rain with their umbrellas as they walked away from the grave.

* * *

The ceremony continued inside the old Redgrave home as Peter and Mary-Jane were observing the behaviour of Jack.

"I'm worried about his state of mind." Peter said.

"So's Caitlin, she's thinking of getting him some therapy after this, I mean he did see his father die and he keeps on blaming himself for that." MJ said.

Seeing this made Peter feel his pain as it took him back to that fateful night when he lost the one man who he held dearest to his heart.

"I'm going to go and talk to him, offer some advice." Peter said as he went over to the young man.

"Jack…do you have a minute to spare?" Peter asked him.

"Yeah I do." Jack said.

Peter sat right next to him as he saw his head was down.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked him.

"Yeah…I guess." Jack answered depressingly.

"Look Jack I know you've probably heard this a lot from people but I know what it's like to lose a father." Peter said in a sad tone.

Jack kept his head down but still listened.

"I had a man who I called my father, he was my Uncle Ben, when I was a kid I always wanted to be a man like him, I hailed the ground he walked on and I always listened to the advice and words he shared with me." Peter explained.

Jack's head rose up to face his as he continued.

"But one night I made a mistake and he ended up paying for it." Peter said as Jack heard the pain in his voice.

"Even though, he's gone I'll always remember the one wise thing that has always been with me throughout my life…With great power, comes great responsibility." Peter said.

That one thing made sense to Jack as he took that to heart.

"My dad sacrificed himself to save me after I tried to stop them from taking his research." Jack said.

He began to sob as he mentally kicked himself for even attempting to do so as if he hadn't his father would still be here.

"Your father did what any parent would do to protect their child, he gave his life to save you." Peter explained.

"Yeah I guess you're right…Thanks ." Jack said wiping his tears away.

* * *

It was now a few days afterwards and Jack was trying to go back to practicing his guitar and found out he would be moving again because his mom's division was being relocated as part of their project research, they will be spending a year in Madrid.

Jack didn't mind but at least he got the worst part over with as he had to tell Portia he was leaving, she didn't mind as he saw her the next day with another guy.

He was just glad to be moving out from there as they moved to the city of Madrid in months.

It was a small villa and of course Jack will be at a private academy for privileged kids as he was just glad he knew Spanish.

* * *

It has now been a few months as Jack was still the same as the gaping hole in his heart from losing his father was still there.

Trying to clear his head he walked the streets of Madrid as he became accustomed to the sights, people, food and the language of course.

He had also decided to try and use his power to learn actual self defence moves, as he was reading a book on Kempo Karate. The information just flowed from the pages into his head as he felt he could actually do these moves.

As he continued walking he heard something.

"Help!!!"

Jack looked towards the direction to the screaming as he saw a young woman being dragged into an alleyway by a couple of thugs.

_Should I help her?_

Jack thought for just a second as then he just darted towards where they were and headed into the dark alleyway.

It was dingy and the perfect place to commit a crime as then he heard some voices in the distance and ran towards it as he was faced with two men in their late twenties trying to mug a woman in her thirties as she struggled to get free they rummaged through her purse.

"HEY ASSHOLES!!!" Jack shouted at them.

They turned around and saw him as they just grinned knowing their day just got better as the one guy walked towards Jack.

"¿Así que quieres ser un niño héroe?" ( So you want to be a hero boy?) the Spaniard spoke in his native tongue.

"Que se vaya ahora." ( Let her go now ) Jack spoke to him in Spanish.

"hazlo a tu manera héroe." ( have it your way...hero ) The Spaniard said.

He charged at the teen but out of instinct he just sidestepped him as he swung for him but he dodged him as then Jack threw his book down and went for him, but what he did next just was down right amazing.

As the Spaniard lunged for him again he grabbed his arm and just flipped him to the ground back first, then used his legs to lock his arm as then he had both hands on the limb and followed was a loud…CRACK!!!

The Spaniard was howling in pain as Jack had just broken his arm in an instant and Jack seeing this was in shock, as he saw the other man and picked his book up quickly and went at him as he was going to use it as a weapon but the other Spaniard pulled out a knife and held it to the throat of the woman.

As Jack cautiously approached him he then threw her into him as he quickly pushed her aside as then he saw the Spaniard lunge at him with the knife and got him in the upper chest cavity.

But he looked at his chest to see the knife had gotten stuck in the book as he used the other side of it and hit him in the head with it hard as it stunned him for a few seconds but he had no time as he was met with a fist to the stomach and a huge knee to the face as it busted his nose.

The two Spaniards quickly retreated as they just ran for their lives, Jack went to check on the woman.

"Senorita ¿Estás bien?" ( M'am are you alright? ) Jack asked.

"Sí, gracias joven dios te bendiga!!!" ( Yes, thank you young man god bless you!!! ) she said as she took her bag and things and left.

Jack grabbed his book and saw the knife stick out of it as he took it out and threw it into a garbage container as he saw the hole made in the book.

"_Dude…I only just got this!!!_

* * *

It was now night time and all Jack could think about was what he did today as he helped that woman and beat up those two thugs.

The things he felt was incredible, his blood was pumping, the excitement, the sense of right and justice for the good deed he did.

It felt good…for the first time in months he felt better as the wounds were healing but the scars will always remain.

He then went back to what Mr. Parker said to him…_With great power, comes great responsibility._

That played over and over in his head after today's incident, he kept in mind about what happened and began to fall asleep.

_It was another dream and this time he flashbacked to the night his father was killed as he saw his body with the gaping hole in it._

_Then he disappeared as out of nowhere a bright light engulfed the entire area as then the three men who killed his dad were in front of him as they then turned into monsters as Jack couldn't move for some reason as they marched towards him with loaded guns as he was frozen with fear as he just waited for them to get him._

_But then the light was engulfed by something as the three monsters were now cowering in fear as Jack looked up and saw they were cowering from the darkness of an eclipse as he looked deep into it he didn't know what it was but that one solitary eclipse awoke something inside him._

* * *

Ever since he had that dream he was always thinking about it even when he was in class.

He was in Physics class the most boring and mind numbing experience he has every Thursday.

"_What did that mean?…that eclipse seemed to make those monsters scared of it."_

As the teacher continued on with his lesson the old codger didn't care if he was rambling on incoherently as Jack was still not paying attention.

"_Unless…of course!!! It's so simple but brilliant!!!"_

"Mister Redgrave!!! Pay attention!!!"

Jack was snapped out of his thoughts as he just gave a nervous grin and pretended to work.

"_Time to begin tonight I guess."_

* * *

It was night and Jack was in his room, as he then drew the eclipse several times on paper as he was creating his symbol.

But he knew if he was going to fight the scum of the Earth he had to disguise himself somehow.

He needed materials and all sort to do so as he checked his allowance safe, as a small metallic box was pulled out from under his bed he then quickly tapped in the four digit code to unlock the door as he looked in and pulled a few Euros out but knew it was not enough.

"I need more money…oh that means….why did I have to do this now?!" Jack said to himself.

Jack went downstairs as he knew he had to ask his mom for what he needed.

He knew where she was as she was in the study going over her work for the energy project, she's managed to stay strong for these past few months but it was painful for her to lose her husband like that and having Jack exposed to that kind of violence.

"Mom…can I ask something a sec?" Jack asked.

She rose her head and sae how red her eyes were and knew she had been crying again as he saw next to her was a picture of her and James on their wedding day.

"It's going to be okay mom, I know you miss dad but he's watching over us, I know he'll want us to just live and never forget him, he'll always be here." Jack said as his words comforted his mom.

Jack just went to his mom and just hugged as he knew what she needed at the moment as it helped them both cope with their loss.

They broke as Caitlin wiped her tears away and went to answer her son.

"What's wrong Jack?" Caitlin asked her son.

"Nothing it's just I was wondering if it's ok if I can get a job or something?" Jack asked.

She was surprised by that as she thought he would ask for money then be forced to work but after what's happened anything is possible.

"Actually I can help you with that, I heard the division needs more people on scrap, I could put a call in for you?" Caitlin informed him.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks mom!!!" Jack thanked as he hugged her.

* * *

So far the designs were getting better as he was researching what materials and different sorts of looks he could use.

He needed it to make villains fear him and that he meant business.

Worst part of this was that he needed to make himself better, stronger, faster and increase his knowledge in criminal psychology.

He knew what he had to do as he headed off on the web to research any bit of Criminology he could find. It took him an hour to read several different articles and books on it as all these theories and reasons to why they do what they do.

But the best part of having this power was learning all new fighting techniques as he absorbed over thirty styles of martial arts, take down moves and even how to sneak which will come in handy.

But still one question remained…"What kind of mask am I gonna wear?" Jack asked himself.

That was his main concern as he made more designs on what would be suited best, he went through design after design as an hour went by he finally had a final design.

"This is the one, okay now that's settled, time for practice." Jack said to himself as he picked his guitar up and practiced.

* * *

It was now night and a window opened and out crept a young man who then quietly snuck off from his home and into the city struts as he then found a nearby building and used the fire escape ladder to get to the top of the roof of the building.

The view was amazing as he saw the entire streets of Madrid lit up and the sounds of motor vehicles, people and sirens.

He knew tonight was the beginning of his training, _Okay let's try some rooftop jumping, hope I don't die!!!_

Going back to the other end of the roof he took a deep breathe as he saw the distance and timed it, _3...2...1...GO!!!_

He just ran with all his speed and just made the leap of faith as he felt the ground leave his feet and saw the other side and prayed he would make it and…YES he did it!!! He managed to make it but crashed hard into the fire escape door as he hit it shoulder first.

"Owww…okay note to self, watch where I am landing!!!" Jack said to himself.

Getting to his feet he felt his shoulder was bruised but not broken, as he continued his training.

* * *

As weeks, months passed Jack was getting stronger by the day and improved each time he went out to either train his body, fighting skills or taking down some criminals it was all experience he needed to become wiser.

He stood out over the city once more and this time in full costume, he wore a mostly black costume, he wore combat boots but he redesigned them for running and sneaking reducing the weight.

The rest of his outfit was a suit he made after getting several designs off the internet from some military projects that were scrapped as he combined the different parts of them and made his suit, it was all a light rubber with a new type of bulletproof armour fitted in, thanks to his job in Stark Industries as a part time member of the scrap yard team, he had access to scrap metal and materials.

He even managed to make his insignia on his chest plate as it was an eclipse.

On his wrists were two gauntlets, in one was a grapple hook, he modified a mountain one into a more smaller version and the other one shot out a sort of discs which were a titanium alloy as he redesigned them to cut through metals ten times stronger than steel.

The mask he wore was grey and had small white eyeholes as the outer lining of them was black.

Now standing overlooking the city he took his mask off and went into thought.

_Like you said dad…man's gotta do what a man's gotta do._

_This world needs me…I have to become…the avenger…the saviour…the man._

Jack put his mask on and jumped off the roof.

_Who am I?…I am Eclipse!!!_

He fired his grapple out of his wrist as it dug into a side of a building and swung through the city as he went to work.

**So now the birth of Eclipse has happened!!! What will our hero encounter?Furthermore what challenges will he face?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!! (I own Jack/Eclipse!!!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is hope this does well, so without delay, enjoy!!!**

Chapter 6: Guess who's back

It was a whole year now since the incident with May becoming Spider-Girl, facing villains old and new, making new friends, having crushes and heartbreak and even facing her father's worst enemy, The Green Goblin aka. Norman Osborne inside her father's mind and even gaining a twin sister, April her mom and Benjy accepted her in as a member of the family but her dad was a bit weary of her, because of her being half human and half symbiote given her father's history with the symbiotes she didn't blame him. But after time he learned to see her as he saw his daughter and accepted her with open arms as the newest addition to the Amazing Spider-Man Family as May liked to call it.

But now she was sixteen and still continued her double life as a hero alongside her twin sister as they were a force to be reckoned with when trouble was about.

May was walking to school with her twin sister April as they were talking about the concepts of dating as April was asked out by Wes Westin and in a few days it would be her first official date with a boy.

"But I'm not sure if I can do this!!!" April said as she was panicking.

"Ape, don't worry Wes will like you and besides all you have to do is act normal, as in no showing your symbiotic powers or wardrobe just be yourself and he'll come to love you as we all have." May reassured her twin as April smiled knowing that.

"_It was only last year that April came into our lives and now it's like she was always there, okay she's a human symbiote hybrid with my DNA but she's proven that the bond we share with her isn't genetics it's being who she is and not what she was made to be."_

She then took out her cell phone and went to contact her boyfriend.

"The person you're attempting to call is not available, please leave a message after the tone."

May sighed in frustration as she just closed it with a loud snap.

April then noticed May's frustration and had to ask. "He's not answering again?" she asked.

"Sometimes I just don't see the point, I gave him another chance and if this is how he's gonna make it up to me I might as well just break up with him for the third consecutive time!!!" May complained about her boyfriend's lack of commitment.

"He might have a good reason for not answering." April said.

"Maybe you're right I need to trust him a bit more." May said agreeing with her twin.

They just put that behind them and strode on to school as another day would begin.

* * *

This morning however was going to be his first day of normal high school and back in his own home city and even country.

Jack was just washing himself as he splashed cold water over his face and looked at himself in the mirror as he combed his raven hair which was now down to his upper cheek, he looked at himself.

"_Okay Jack this is it, time to make your return and hope they still wanna talk with you."_

He was hoping his old friends would still want him around, even though he has been out of contact for a year from them, with good reason of course, it was hard to communicate when he's fighting evil most of the time.

As he finished in the bathroom he went to his room and changed into a black t shirt with some tribal markings on it, he adjusted his holy cross neck chain, he wore his favourite old jeans which were faded, he put on a pair of blue and white sneakers and put on his leather wristband which had the symbol on it for infinity on his left wrist and also his most important item was his wristwatch he put that on his right wrist

He looked in his mirror and was ready as he grabbed his bag and guitar case containing his guitar and went downstairs to the kitchen as he just grabbed a couple of slices of toast as it popped up from the toaster.

"Jack you're going to be late!!!" Caitlin said to her son.

"Yeah mom, just eating breakfast!!!" Jack said.

As he was eating in came a man in his late thirties and had blonde hair and looked like his mom.

"Morning everyone."

"Hi Dave." Caitlin said.

"Morning Uncle Dave." Jack said.

The man was Caitlin's brother and Jack's Uncle, he moved in with them after he lost his job at the insurance company due to cutback and landed a job in New York as a statistics officer.

Jack looked at the time…8.35!!!

"Oh man gotta go I'll see ya guys!!!" Jack said as he rushed out the room.

"Jack!!!" Caitlin said.

"Hold on." Jack said as he went to his mom and kissed her on the cheek goodbye.

"Bye Mom!!! Bye Uncle Dave!!!" Jack said leaving.

He rushed out the door and went to the garage door and opened it and pulled out his custom made bike, he put his guitar on the back of the bike as he tied it safely to the back as he then put his helmet on and got on as he put his keys in the ignition started the engine and took the clutch off and drove off to school.

* * *

Making evasive turns at every corner he just avoided every car that stood in his way.

However he almost did get lost but found the place and went to find a parking spot as he found one where there were other bikes as he parked there and just clamped his wheel, took his stuff off left his helmet on the bike locked to it and made his way to the administrators office.

He knocked the door and entered as he saw the middle-aged receptionist and went up to her.

"How can I help you?"

"Yeah I'm the new student here and I came for my transcripts and schedule." Jack said.

"Ah yes…Jack Redgrave, just take the next left down the hallway to find your first class."

"Okay thank you." Jack said as he was given his documentation and schedule making his way to his class.

He looked down the hallways seeing how this was different to private and was glad to be back home and was ready to start a new chapter in his life.

* * *

It was first period of History and everyone was settling down as May and April came in as May sat next to Heather and Courtney was behind her, April sat next to Jimmy and Wes as both her and Wes kept eye contact as both were really looking forward to their date.

Their teacher walked in and went to her desk and placed her notes and books down on it.

"Alright class settle down!!!" she asked as they began to.

"Now we have a new student joining us today, he's been away from the states a long time so please welcome him." she said introducing him.

As in walked the teen and no one seemed to recognise him as he turned to them as they were in wonder to who he was as May, Jimmy and Courtney felt like he looked familiar.

"Class this is Jack Redgrave." she introduced him.

May, Courtney and especially Jimmy could not believe it was him, it had been a whole year since they last heard from him as he saw his friends in front of him he looked happy to see them all.

"Jack take a seat next to Simone over there." she said as Jack went over to his seat.

He sat next to a dark skinned, dark haired girl who was dressed in designer clothes was now eyeing Jack up as he sat next to her.

* * *

It was now after class and outside of class Jack met up with his friends and they still could not believe it.

"I can't believe it…it's been too long!!!" May said in joy as she gave Jack a huge hug.

"Yeah I mean a whole year and no mail, message or phone call?" Jimmy asked.

"Sorry dude, stuff was going on and I was in a bad place…but I'm ok now and Jack is back!!!" Jack said.

They all had a chuckle from that as Jack saw among them was Courtney, Heather Noble and…another May?!

"Uh just out of asking…am I seeing double or have I actually lost my mind?!" Jack asked as they all found that funny.

"Actually this is my sister, my twin sister April." May said introducing him to her.

"Nice to meet you Jack, May told me about you." April said as she greeted him.

"Really, she never mentioned you to me?" Jack said asking the question.

"Oh we only found out last year, it was a mix up at the hospital and we ended up finding out fifteen years later and here we are." May lied as Jack bought the story.

"Wow, I guess things have happened while I was gone, so what else has happened?" Jack asked.

As then his question was answered with a bombshell, as then approached a tall boy who was on the football team and had blonde hair and looked familiar to Jack.

"The wanderer appears." May said to him as they hugged then had a light kiss.

"Hey babe, who's your friend here?"

"Gene, don't remember him?" May said.

"Wait did you say Gene?" Jack asked.

_Gene and May?! Ok now I'm officially in the twilight zone!!!_

Gene turned to him as he looked at him and started having a sense of familiarity with the new guy, until it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Redgrave?! You're back in town?!" Gene said in disbelief.

"Yes I am Eugene Gennie Gene, and this time it's for good, so how ya been since we last met?" Jack asked in a mocking tone.

"Good and I see you've seen better days." Gene said taking note of Jack's choice of clothing.

"Well I can't say the same for you but I'm not the one who's looking a bit chubby, you really need to cut down on those chilli dogs, those things are fattening." Jack came back.

As he then began to feel self conscious and looked at himself in a worried look on his face and everyone concealing their smiles and holding in their laughter.

Gene now feeling like a fool was now remembering why he hated Jack in the first place, a big mouth and always standing up to him.

As then as always two guys came to his side as he took a wild guess who they were.

"Simon and Davis, man this keeps on getting better, it's like a reunion or something, who else you got coming?" Jack joked as they all were now a bit confused.

"Hey ain't you supposed to be like gone?" Simon said.

"Yeah but I like came back." Jack said mimicking Simon.

Gene then got a text and looked who it was as he then put his cell away.

"Guys we gotta go, see ya later babe." Gene said giving her a peck on the cheek. "Nice to see ya again Redgrave." as he and his minions walked off to wherever they were going.

"Ok from start to finish what exactly has happened here since my departure." Jack asked.

* * *

It was now the end of the day and the gang were now leaving to go to their homes as then Jack went to get his bike.

They all saw him unchain the vehicle, and bring it over to them.

"Is that yours?!" Jimmy asked.

"Yep It took me about a year to make, the parts were hard to come by, but nothing beats trying to get my licence." Jack said.

"Wait I thought you have to be seventeen to drive?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah but European law says you can at sixteen and I'm waiting on my new licence to come through." Jack explained.

"So you riding at this moment is illegal." May pointed out.

"In a way yes." Jack said attaching his guitar to the back of his bike.

"Some things don't change, you're still a troublemaker." May said.

"Always have done, always will be." Jack said as they laughed getting the inside joke.

"Ok I gotta go, got my first day of work." Jack said getting his helmet on.

"Wait you've got a job?" Jimmy said sounding astounded.

"Yeah I work in the scrap department of Stark Industries, I've been there since I was thirteen." Jack explained his job.

"Cool man, you coming round tonight?" Jimmy asked.

"Sorry dude, I'm working till six and I have to help unpack but I promise to hang with you tomorrow kay?" Jack apologised.

"Sure no problem, I'll see you tomorrow." Jimmy said.

"Hey Jack do you need help with your stuff?" May asked.

"Well we could use help, so yeah if you're okay with that?" Jack asked accepting the offer.

"Of course, I'm always come to help you, you know that." May told her friend.

"Cool, I'll catch you guys later." Jack said as he revved his engine. "We ride Tornado!!!" Jack shouted as he drove off at high speed.

April turned to May. "He seems nice, but a little crazy." April said to her twin.

"Ape, you haven't seen the half of it." May said to her twin.

* * *

The roar of a bike was heard as the security guards at the front entrance gate to Stark Enterprises.

One of the guards noticed the biker and got his hand on his gun ready as he went to confront him.

"Okay kid this is a restricted area unless you have…

He interrupted him by showing him a card as he took it from him and examined it, then taking it to the small building next to the gates as he waited a few minutes he came back out with another card.

"Sorry about that, have to do our job, here's your new pass and have a nice day sir." the guard said as he went to open the gate for Jack.

He rode on through as he saw the sign directing him to the scrap department and parked his bike outside as he went towards the door and swiped his card as the door unlocked for him.

Entering his new workplace he looked around as he knew him and another member of personnel would be working here as it is different shifts.

"Hey you!!!"

Jack looked to be facing a man who looked to be in his late forties, having blonde hair and some sort of a goatee as he wore the same overalls for working there and the gloves for protection.

"What're you doing here, it's no place for kids?!"

"I'm the new guy, name's Jack Redgrave." Jack introduced himself.

"Oh sorry I heard you were coming, name's Frank Evans, I'll be yer supervisor." Frank said going over to him and shaking his hand.

"Thanks so where do I start?" Jack asked.

"Get your gear on we're gonna recycle the copper and steel slides." Frank said as Jack went to do so.

* * *

Scouring the skies and streets of New York city was the arachnid avenger, the wall crawler and she was known as Spider-Girl.

Spider-X wasn't with her tonight as she was with Jimmy and Wes helping them with the school articles.

She was swinging through the city and on patrol the young hero was on the prowl as she was in thought.

_I still can't believe it…he's back!!! I've missed him a lot, but he has changed a little mostly look wise I mean damn he's now as good looking as Gene and Normie put together and…_

_OH whoa there Webhead!!! He's one of your best friends, you can't go and think of him like that!!!_

_Yeah but he is hot and just as crazy as he used to be._

_But remember what happened before, you and Normie? Didn't work out as you hoped and anyway he's a happily married man with a baby on the way, your over him, you've got Gene now._

_Yep Gene Thompson, your boyfriend, the son of your dad's high school bully, a bully himself, a complete jock and why did you give him another chance?_

_Cos your you and besides he's behaving himself…You hope._

Her mind kept the debate on her life as she swung on with patrol, but then her spider-sense went off as she saw it was a bank robbery…typical.

She swooped on down as the smoke was beginning to show the way for her as then she saw the crime in progress with four masked men armed to the tooth with weaponry as she carefully surveyed them and had to play this safe without trying to get shot at.

* * *

A van came speeding down the street as then more masked men appeared as it was now six of them and they began to load up the van with sacks of what could only be money.

"We gotta load this cash up before the cops get here!!!

As they loaded more in the door was then slammed in the guy's face knocking him out.

The one guy looked and saw what caused the door to smack him, as he saw a familiar sort of webbing and knew who it was.

"Man the accident rates that doors cause these days are incredible!!!" Spider-Girl joked as she stood a top of a lamp post.

"It's the bug…Squash her!!!"

They all opened fire on her as she dodged fire using her speed and agility as she ended up jumping over to a wall and stuck to it as she quickly fired a web line grabbing one of the men's guns and taking it from him.

But it didn't stop the rest of them as they fired again and yet again more dodging was involved and taking their weapons away didn't stop them as she took their guns away one by one as she leapt down to the ground ready to combat the thugs in hand to hand.

"Okay who wants a piece of the Spider Stallion?" Spider-Girl bantered.

They surrounded her in a circle as it seemed she was outnumbered but the odds did not scare her as she got ready for them.

One of them came at her but she easily jumped out of the way and landed behind him and just kicked him in the head as he went flying forward and fell flat on his face. Another came at her but she saw him coming and dodged his fist and grabbed his exposed arm and flipping him to the ground as they all attacked at once as she dodged and beat them down.

But out of nowhere even with her spider-sense and avoiding every shot made she got hit from behind with a bat but it was a sort of electric one by one of the guys she took out earlier as she felt the bolts run through her body and begin to shock her system.

"AAHHH" Spider-Girl screamed as she got shocked.

The thugs saw she was down and was vulnerable as then they went to grab their guns and wanted to take the opportunity as they all had the hero down as she was getting shocked with the electric bat over and over as she screamed even more in pain.

"Man this is gonna be sweet!!!"

"Okay boys let's finish the bitch!!!"

They all pointed their guns at her as she got shokced a few more times.

"Count of three…

May seeing her predicament and her pain she knew she was officially now screwed!!!

_This is it…after all the villains, psychos, met human and cults I've defeated…Spider-Girl gets defeated by…Bank robbers?!_

"ONE!!!" they loaded their guns.

_I failed everyone…Dad…Mom…_

"TWO!!!" got In a line and took aim.

_April…Benjy…Aunt May…Uncle Ben…I'm sorry!!!_

She closed her eyes as she just waited for her demise.

"THREE!!!" and went to pull the trigger.

But as she waited she heard nothing and felt nothing as as she opened her eyes and saw that they had their guns sliced in half as they were all just shocked and stunned by this happeneing in a split second.

"What the hell just happened?!"

As then out from nowhere a dark figure leapt out from the shadows and landed directly in front of them.

Spider-Girl looked to see her saviour as he was dressed in what was described as an all black armoured outfit, he had on his chest was looked like an eclipse symbol and his mask was black woth small white eyeholes and grey around them as he stood stoically and shot a glare at the thugs.

"What the hell is goin on here?! Where'd he come from?!"

"Man you costumed freaks keep on comin…waste the sucker!!!"

One came running at the dark figure as he just stood there waiting until the thug lunged at him with a right fist but at the last second he sidestepped him and grabbed the exposed limb and hit a right elbow hard to the head of the criminal and then a kick to the back of his legs bringing him to his knees and finished with a knee to the face knocking him unconscious.

Another one came at him but he quickly leapt uo and over him as he landed directly behind him and within a second just nailed a roundhouse kick to the back of his head.

The rest of them just ganged up on him as they all attacked at the same tme as he just fought them all.

Spider-Girl was just watching this while she tried to recover from the shocks she received earlier on.

_Where did this guy come from? Whoever he is he's kicking some serious butt!!!_

As the masked man just managed to take them all down and had left all of them laying on the ground broken and defeated.

But then he turned to see the other guy armed with the electric bat coming at him as he got ready to fight but he got grabbed and was hung upside down by a sort of what he could only describe as a spider's web.

He saw that the wall crawler was back up and had saved his neck as they both looked to one another the sounds of sirens hit the streets as they both knew it was time to bail as she shot a web line up to the nearest rooftop as he followed with a shot from his grapple hook as they both went up and I nthe nick of time with the police seeing the wreckage left behind by both heroes as they watched from above.

* * *

As the police left Spider-Girl turned to face her saviour as she got a better look at him in the light.

She went to say something but she felt a slight sting to her abdomen as she clutched it in pain.

The dark hero saw her cringe as he went to check on her.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned for her health.

"Yeah I'm good just my time of the month!!!" she joked.

"You took a beating from that guy, you need to see a doctor." he said.

"No really I'm good I heal fast, just give me a sec." she said waiting for her healing factor to kick in.

As he waited to make sure she was ok, he knew who she was by the colours and costume design.

"By the designs on your outfit I take it your Spider-Girl right?" he asked.

"That's me, your friendly neighbourhood, All-American sweet heart…and you are? Wait!!! Let me guess…Darkman?…Shadowman?…? Oh I know…I got it…The Midnight Marauder!!!" Spider-Girl joked.

He then actually found that a bit funny as he chuckled a little under his mask.

"You can call me Eclipse." Eclipse said.

"Eclipse huh? Has a good ring to it and I gotta say sweet moves you pulled off including the gun chopping thing you did." Spider-Girl complemented.

"It's nothing really, it's the power of the mind, and these nifty things." Eclipse joked holding his gauntlets out.

"Just like my webbing, so I haven't seen you before, you new around here?" Spider-Girl asked.

"Well I did grow up here but I…" he then stopped in mid sentence as he saw the clock in the distance as it said 6.55?!

"Sorry I gotta go, like to stay and chat but duty calls butterfly!!!" Eclipse said running off the roof and jumping down as he shot out a line and swung off.

"HEY WAIT A SEC?!" she shouted after him.

_So the new hero in town is Eclipse, hope I can see more of him…real soon and…_

Her trail of though was interrupted as she saw the time 7.00?!

_Oh man I promised to help Jack out, better get there, hope he doesn't think I'm standing him up!!!_

She quickly leapt off the building and swung off home.

* * *

May had made it back and quickly crawled into her bedroom window and changed out of her costume and into a blue and green striped t shirt and jeans and threw her sneakers on as she went downstairs to go out the front door for a change.

"May?"

"Yeah mom?" May said.

"Can you come in here please for a second." MJ asked her daughter.

She went into the livinf rom and saw her mother and , well not anymore she's now as she changed back to her maiden name and Jack kept his father's second name as he told her earlier on in school.

"Hi , it's good to see you again, is Jack waiting for me over your house?" May asked.

"Actually he hasn't come home yet, he must've been late at work, you can go right over his Uncle Dave is there." Caitlin said.

"Ok thanks , I'll see you all later!!!" May said leaving to go to their house.

She made her way to his house, as she went up to the door and rang the bell, as she waited a few seconds someone answered as a man answered it knowing that it was Jack's Uncle he knew who it was.

"Hello , come on in the master will be home soon." Uncle Dave joked.

"You know me?" May asked.

"Oh yes my nephew talks about his friends all the time especially you." Dave said.

"Really?" May said.

"It's been rough for him but I guess having you guys and his family has helped him get through all of this." Dave said.

May knew how much of a hard time it's been for Jack and his family aftrer the tragic death of his father but it seemed to now be ok.

As then a sound of a motor engine was heard and it meant only one thing as the engine stopped and the door opened as entered the teen to find both his Uncle and friend awaiting him.

"Hey guys, sorry I was late they had me in a very very…very long introdution presentation on health and safety, I never know why but I'm not likely going to get my head chopped off." Jack joked.

"Don't blame you, those things are so long and boring, but their there for a reason." Dave said.

"I hear that, so what do need help with?" May asked Jack.

"I need a hand bringing some of my stuff in and setting my room up." Jack explained.

As he then led her to the living room where the oxes were as they both began to take them all one by one upstairs.

* * *

They had finished doing so as they were in the kitchen as Jack got them both sodas as they talked.

"So you and Gene Thompson, I never thought you went for that type?" Jack asked.

"Yeah well I guess I thought I could try to change him I mean the first time it was great but he broke up with me." May said.

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"It was my fault, I let my personal stuff mess it up." May said as he knew it was something she didn't want to talk about as he didn't ask.

"However we got back together after he asked me to but he messed it up." May said sounding a little angry.

"He did something bad?" Jack asked.

"I was running for student president and someone was destroying my campaign posters and it turned out to be him, but what was worse he beat Wes up." May explained as he could see and feel it hurt her what he did.

"So your still with him even after that?" Jack asking in wonder.

"I guess I felt bad and he really did but lately he's been a bit distant with me, I barely see him, it's like he's lost interest completely." May said now a bit concearned.

"You gave him chance after chance and if that's how it's going to be then maybe he's not the guy you want." Jack said.

May knew he was right and maybe it was time to sever the ties between her and Gene once and for all.

"Yeah but I think I should try to take time to think on this before I jump the gun, thanks for being a good friend Jack I needed this talk." May said as she went over to him as they hugged.

"Mayday, I'll always be here for you, like you have been for me." Jack said as they both smiled at one another.

* * *

It was night as the dark hero Eclipse stood atop a building as he looked over the city.

_The city needs heroes and I guess I arrived on time._

_Meting Spider-Girl was kinda cool, hope I bump into her again but fot now duty calls!!!_

As he leapt off the rooftop and fired the grapple hook as it hit the side of the building and he swung off into the night to fight evil.

**Eclipse has arrived!!! But with his presence in New York what dangers will he face? **

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is, sorry for the long wait but I made this longer so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 7: Audition

Jack and Jimmy were walking through the hallways after having Physics and both their brains were fried from just trying to learn a lot of complete gibberish they may or may not use in their adult lives.

"That was sooo boring." Jack complained.

"My brain actually hurts and we're never gonna use this stuff in our jobs are we?" Jimmy asked.

"I hope not but it does help me with one thing though." Jack said.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"How I can make a better amp for my guitar." Jack said as they laughed.

They continued to walk through the hallway as then something caught Jack's eye on the notice board as he stopped to read it.

"Hey dude what is it?" Jimmy asked as he looked in his direction.

The piece of paper read:

WANTED,

LEAD GUITARIST FOR UP AND COMING BAND,

AUDITIONS TODAY AFTER SCHOOL,

IN THE MUSIC ROOM.

Both teens looked to one another and they both knew what was going to happen as Jack held his guitar and knew this was a sign.

As then Jack took the pen next to the sheet and signed his name on it.

* * *

"Okay that was good we'll call you"

The auditioner took his guitar and left as the three guys in the front just let out a heavy sigh as they slumped back in their chairs.

"Al dude where did you find that guy?"

"I heard he was good like John Bonham good." Al said.

"Yeah so did I but I guess he was more like Liam Lynch."

"I agree Ken, that guy sucked, so who's next?"

"Uh Jack Redgrave?" Al said.

"Oh the new guy in school ok let's see what he's like, NEXT!!!" Brad shouted.

Jack made his way in as he had his guitar and amp and plugged it in as he adjusted the strings and tuned himself ready as he then looked to the trio ready to play.

"So what're ya gonna play?" Brad

"I'll be playing Sweet child o' mine by Guns and Roses." Jack said.

"Ohhh that's a tough one ya sure you don't wanna change?" Al asked.

"Al shut it, let im try." Ken

As Jack went for it and began plucking the strings and the sound of the riffs he made with the guitar as the music began to flow and the sounds were being heard as he played the classic song and all three guys were humming along to the tune as they were beginning to like his playing.

He kept it going as he had to go the guitar solo of the song and executed it perfectly as he then finished the solo with ease.

The three band members looked at one another and whispered to one another as they were seemingly trying to come to a decision with one another.

As Jack stood there just bursting with anticipation on what the decision was.

They all then came out of conference and faced him.

"Dude, Al, Ken and myself have come to a mutual agreement." Brad said.

* * *

May, April, Jimmy, Wes, Heather and Courtney were all waiting outside for Jack as they knew he had an audition and were waiting to find out if he got in.

"Hey didn't you and Gene have plans today?" April asked May.

"Yeah but he cancelled on me, I guess something came up but this will be good for us all supporting our friend." May said even though she was down about him doing so but she did want to be here for Jack.

"Imagine if he does get this, we're gonna be hearing it all semester and then he's gonna play a victory tune." Courtney said sounding annoyed.

"My bet it'll be Smoke on the water." Jimmy said predicting his friend's actions.

As then Jack exited the school and came out with a blank look on his face as he walked up to them all as they were now in anticipation.

"So…are ya in?" Jimmy asked.

He looked up with a disappointed face as he then just walked over to where he chained his bike up and took the clamp off it and just turned his engine on and sarted to rev the bike as loud as he could with everyone else covering their ears as the roar of the engine was deafening to them as he then just reversed out and drove off as he did a quick lap around the school parking lot and came back to them.

He raised his head to them and just smiled. "Yeah I got in, you're looking at the new lead guitarist for Abdizur!!!" Jack said as they all began congratulating him.

"So when will you guys be performing?" May asked.

"Are getting free tickets?!" Jimmy asked.

"I heard that the singer Brad is hot?" Courtney asked.

"Isn't Abdizur a name of a demi god?" Wes asked.

"Is that true?" April asked Wes.

"Settle down guys, one at a time!!!" Jack said raising his hands up trying to answer them all.

* * *

The next day Eclipse was on patrol since he skipped last night for homework and after dropping his bike and stuff off at some parking lot he quickly changed into his costume and began his work.

He landed on a nearby rooftop and just kept his eye out for any sort of trouble that may arise.

_I still can't believe I'm part of a band!!! This is like a dream come true…I was hoping one day someone would notice my talents, those European shmucks didn't even care but now I'm part of something!!!_

He was In a good mood and nothing could possibly spoil it…nothing.

BOOM!!!

_Oh well so much for that then ,time to get for work!!!_

Eclipse jumped off the rooftop and fired out a line and swung off to the direction where the explosion was heard.

* * *

A diamond exchange was just robbed and through the fire and smoke out came some guy flying as he laughed maniacally as he was then met by a few police cars as he stopped in mid air.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER NOW!!!" A ploice officer ordered.

The robber just looked at them and smiled as he went to reach into a bag that was around his torso and pulled out what seemed to be pumpkins as he threw a couple at them they collided and exploded into a smokescreen as it blinded the police and he flew off laughing.

"_Got the loot and I got the cops all I do now is wait for bug girl to arrive." he said to himself._

As then something hit him in the head and threw him off balance as he began to spiral round and round in the air and managed to halt himself as he felt a bit surprised by that and began to look around.

"Who did that?! Show yourself!!! If it's you wall crawler I swear your in for a world of hurt!!!" he shouted as he felt a bit humiliated.

"Man for a villain you really do whine!!!" as he turned to face a guy in black who was standing on a rooftop.

"Who the hell are you?!" he demanded to know.

"Oh sorry I'm the new guy…you can call me Eclipse." Eclipse said introducing himself.

"Well Eclipse you can call me your worst nightmare!!!" he shouted as he threw some pumpkins at him as he got out of the way as they exploded.

He jumped to another rooftop as the bomb throwing villain came at him with more. "You can call me Hobgoblin hero!!!" Hobgoblin said as he threw more at the dark hero.

Eclipse was doing his best to dodge each blast as one got harder than the other as he was just trying to get him back for earlier on as he just kept them coming as the dark hero fired some discs at the costumed villain and one managed to hit his glider which caused a slight malfunction with his engine as he crashed into a construction site where the workers there saw him coming and got out of the way.

Hobgoblin jumped off the glider as it got wedged into a part of the unbuilt infastructure he was dazed but aware of his surroundings as he saw Eclipse swing and land on his level as he quickly retreated to get his glider.

Eclipse looked around as he saw construction workers running away as he saw the bad guy trying to get to his glider in an attempt to get back in the air.

But the hero was in pursuit as goblin looked to see him coming for him as he quickly reached into his bag and brought out some more bombs and saw he was now within the structure as he just threw them at the top of it and as they exploded on impact and parts of the in construction building fell as Eclipse saw it coming dsown around him as he quickly got out of the way but was caught by a beam as it fell on top of him back first pinning him down.

This now bought goblin some time to get his glider but seeing that he was trapped and realised this was too good an opportunity to miss as he smiled evily and went back down to the trapped hero.

_I gotta get free, damn this thing's heavy!!!_

Eclipse was struggling to get free as he did move it an inch but he then saw the goblin approach and pull out what looked like an advanced version of the arc plasma handgun.

"I told you I was your worst nightmare…any last words?" Hobgoblin said as he pointed the gun directly at his head.

Jack was trapped, no way out and was at the mercy of this villian as he looked to him he saw above him a bucket full of screws and bolts as he knew what to say.

"Well there is something….is that the Batsignal?" Eclipsed said pointing to the sky behind him.

As the villain looked away to check as the window was open and he fired a disc at the bucket and it fell from the top and the rain of metal came down on him and followed by the bucket knocking the gun out of his hand.

He then used all of his strength to throw the metal beam off of him as he finally got free and the goblin regained himself as he saw the dark hero was free and just ran for his glider as it was his only chance.

Jack looked to see him fleeing but saw on the ground was the gun as he picked it up and just quickly disarmed the weapon in seconds reducing it to pieces rendering it harmless.

Hobgoblin meanwhile was trying to pull his glider free as then a line was shot up to his floor and he just in time pulled the glider free and then just got on and took off as Eclipse grappled up there he saw the villain take off and knew what was next as he shot a line and it connected with the glider.

"Whoa!!!!" Eclipse shouted as he was elevated up into the air with the goblin towing him.

He hung on for dear life as the grapple line was still hooked and he was refusing to let him escape as he tried to shake him off by going for a ride around the city.

They went through the busy streets of New York as he was hanging on and being dragged as he went into street signs, trees, traffic and even skiming a truck but he hung on as the goblin was continuing his rollercoaster of hell for the young hero.

But now he'd had enough and used the grapple to bring himself to the glider and was now climbing on to it with him as they both struggled for control which distracted the goblin and both of them crashed down into the streets as their fall was cushioned by the glider as they both fell off and the glider collided into a parked car and exploded.

Both costumed advesaries were dazed but not out as Hobgoblin knew this was a losing fight and he just ran for it while he still had the loot.

Eclipse got up and saw him fleeing the scene as he went in pursuit and goblin then reached for his belt and pressed something as then he cut into an alleyway but the dark hero was right behind him as he ran for his life but then he stopped for a second and pulled out of his bag another pumpkin bomb as Eclipse stopped knowing what would come next.

But then from behind he heard a sound of an engine and he was knocked down by a second glider as it came for the goblin, he got on but Eclipse was on the ground on his stomach and looked up to see him about to get away as he acted fast and fired another line as it grappled onto the glider and then another to a lampost as that wrapped around it and he took off.

"Not such a hotshot now huh?!" Hobgoblin said as he jetted off.

But then just like that as he went up the glider was stopped and he was thrown off it and went right through an office building as the glider crashed down to the ground in a heap.

Eclipse went to check on goblin as he switched his gauntlet back to normal grapple function and went up to the crash site, as he zipped up the building and into to the shattered window he entered seeing the pieces of shattered glass all over the floor office cubicles were wrecked and a lot of terrified and confused workers.

"Holy crap did you see that?!

"Isn't that the Hobgoblin?"

"I think he's out!!!"

"Man this place got totalled!!!"

All the office employees on the floor were just throwing in their thoughts on what happened as Eclipse made his way to the fallen criminal and checked on him as he was alive but completely out as he carefully carried him on his shoulders.

"Okay people move along nothing to see here!!!" Eclipse said as he took the villain out of the building and carefully back to the ground.

He was then met by a couple of police officers and he just put the goblin down.

"Here's the perp and now I leave!!!" Eclipse said zipping off.

"Where do these guys keep on poppin up from?" one officer said.

"Man if in know, so who's gonna write the report?" the other officer said.

* * *

May and April were both in costume and were swinging through the city and had just dispatched some thugs who were terrorising a neighbourhood.

"We'd better move it we're going to be late!!!" April said.

"Yeah I know but we do have to tie up the bad guys in order for the cops to arrest them." May pointed out.

"It would have been better if your knight in black was there." April teased.

May was blushing under her mask as her twin reminded her of what went down a couple of nights ago and April being a sister couldn't help but tease her constantly about it.

They arrived on time at school and quickly changed in an undisclosed location and got to class where everyone was sitting in their desks awaiting the teacher to arrive.

"Hey guys your just in time." Courtney said.

"Yeah we had a…slight distraction but we got here." May said as April looked to her.

"And once again Jack's late, wonder what he'll think of today?" Jimmy predicted knowing what his friend will do when he arrives.

As then the teacher walked in and everyone settled down and the lesson began.

* * *

Jack was speeding back on his bike as he had to make sure he was out of sight to change back and get his bike.

_Man my back is killing me, that guy was a complete tool!!! If I see him again I'll remember to get him off his glider and then stick one of those bombs straight up his…_

His trail of thought was cut as he then saw a red car and accidentaly clipped the side of it and braked hard.

He cut the engine and saw the damage he did as he saw it was a red Mercedes, GTI and he just scratched the paint…badly and knew he couldn't let that person find out it was him as he just parked his bike and left like nothing happened.

Jack just rushed through the hallways as he was now ten minutes late for class but with his nagging back injury he suffered at the hands of Hobgoblin earlier on was slowing him down.

He was almost there just a few more halls to clear and he was there!!!

* * *

Everyone was taking notes as Mr. Hasten was writing notes down on the board and everyone was copying.

April was copying down the notes and heard every word he said but then while she was writing her notes down a piece of folded paper just landed in front of her interrupting her writing as she looked around and saw the Wes looking to her as she figured it was a message from him.

She stopped writing for a moment as she went to grab the paper and began to unfold it as she then went to read it…

"Excuse me Miss Parker!!!" April looked up and saw she caught his attention. "Could you please tell me what's so important for you to not pay attention in my class?" Mr. Hasten asked putting her on the spot.

April was speechless as she had the message in her hands and he caught sight of it. "So is that piece of paper more important than my lessons?" he asked.

"Well…I…it's-

"I know why don't you read it all out so everyone can all know what's so important that it had to interrupt my lesson?" he barked at her as he was now picking on her.

She was about to be humiliated and May, Wes and her friends were really ticked he was doing this to her as she went to do so…

The door swung open as then standing there gasping for air was Jack

"Mr. Redgrave…once again your late!!! And I trust you came prepared for why?" Hasten asked.

"Sorry I'm…late…alarm…didn't…go…off, would've gotten…here sooner but…clipped a…red…Mercedes." Jack said gasping for air.

"Wait!!! Did you say a red Mercedes?!" Hasten asked.

"Yeah why?" Jack asked.

As then he looked terrified and just ran out of the classroom at super speed and went to the parking lot and…

"REDGRAVE!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs with everyone in the school hearing it.

As Jack just brought his hand to his head.

_Uh…why me? Really why me?!_

* * *

After several hours of complaining, yelling and anger by Mr. Hasten, he was sent on leave for stress, Jack was forced to pay for the damage but was let off lightly and April was saved from telling everyone what was on the private message.

"Hey guys check this out!!!" Courtney said as she was looking on the internet with her cell.

They all gathered as they saw a video off of YouTube which was titled "Hobgoblin versus Batman rip-off."

Jack saw that title and was insulted. _Are you kidding me?! Batman rip-off?!!! What did I do to deserve that, well at least it's better than the other stuff the French called me. _

They watched it as it showed the two costumed people fighting one another then Eclipse being dragged through the city by the goblin's glider, them fighting in the streets and then goblin going through the building window and Eclipse apprehending him and leaving.

"Dude, another new hero!!!" Jimmy said.

"How does he look like Batman?" Wes asked seeing no difference as Jack smiled at that.

"Wicked threads, I could get used to having him as a hero." Courtney said.

"I like it when they wear masks, so mysterious." Heather said as Jimmy felt a bit jealous as she saw his face and went over to him and hung on to his arm and pecked him on the cheek making him smile.

Both May and April were away from their circle and whispered amongst themselves.

"I'm telling you it was him, that's the guy who saved me." May said.

"Really? So he's the new hero and furthermore he held his own against the Hobgoblin, do you think The Avengers or The New Warriors will ask him to join?" April asked.

May knew she was right as they would notice him and ask him to join them, but still they didn't know him that well.

"I better ask Felicity to find out more on him." May said.

* * *

The music was blaring and Abdizur was in full practice as Jack was practicing with them for the first time.

They then stopped and took a breather as they all sat down on the separate chairs that were placed in the basement of Al's house.

"Ok guys real good but we need to improve on the drumming." Brad pointed out as Al knew why.

"Dude I told you I need new sticks man these things are run down!!!" Al complained.

"So why haven't you bought new ones?" Ken asked.

Al looked down and Ken knew why by that look. "Man you talk about being "pussy whipped" all I gotta say is Al you are officially "pastry whipped" that girl makes something for ya and you do backflips or her." Ken joked as Al held his red face down in embarrassment.

As Ken and Brad were laughing and Jack had no idea what was the big joke.

"Uh what's the joke?" Jack asked really confused.

Brad in between laughing got some air to explain. "Al here is dating a chef, who's a really good cook." Brad said.

"We're not kidding she is, I mean look at Al's big bones." Kern said pointing to his gut as Al was really embarrassed about this.

"Let me guess she does that and in return he showers her with all the romantic stuff he can think of while maxing out his allowance." Jack said in a metaphorical way.

"Right on the money man." Brad said.

"Okay!!! No more okay…just stop!!! Can we just go back to practice?!" Al said throwing his hands up trying to stop this whole analysis of his relationship with his girlfriend.

"Al dude calm down!!! And anyway he's right back to practice…Jack dude you got any ideas on what we should play next?" Brad asked.

"Yeah I got one how bout Gym Class Heroes." Jack suggested.

"Nice they're a good choice." Al said as he went to his place on the drums.

Everyone else did as they looked to Jack to what to play. "How bout Take a look at my girlfriend." Jack said as the guys realised what he was referencing to with Al shooting a glare at him and Brad and Ken just laughing their heads off at that.

* * *

Spider-Girl and Spider X were swinging their way through the city and just landed on a rooftop.

"Bit slow today, no super villains rampaging, no bank robberies not even a mugging?!" May said to her twin.

"Well for once it's quiet and I would like to get home and get ready." April said referencing to her date with Wes tonight.

May went over to her sister to talk her through this. "Well Wes is a really great guy and I know he won't do anything…inappropriate." May said as April raised an eyebrow to that.

"If he does I'll throw him through a wall." April said as she hit the concrete wall and it cracked.

"Okay with that said let's get home and get you prepared." May said as they both swung off for home.

* * *

April was now getting ready as she put on a pink t shirt with hello kitty on the front of it, a pair of new jeans, and some blue pumps with pink laces, she took her denim jacket and did her long hair back into a ponytail.

She made her way downstairs as she then went into the living room to see her family before she left for her fist date.

"Look at you!!!" May said seeing her twin all dolled up.

"I hope he likes it." April said as she felt nervous.

As then MJ went to her daughter and adjusted her hair a little. "April he must be nuts to not like it." MJ reassured her.

"Either that or he's gay." Peter chimed in while reading his paper.

The three women looked at him in annoyance as the doorbell rang andApril went to answer it to reveal her date Wes.

"Hey." Wes said nervously.

"Hey." April replied nervously.

"Ready?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, let's go." April said.

She closed the door and they made their way to his car and drove off for their date.

May watched from her window as she smiled. _She'll be okay, she's a tough girl._

Then her cell went off as she received a text from Gene it read _Sorry can't do 2nite have math test 2omorrow need 2 study c u 2morrow xxx Gene._

Once again he stood her up and also what's more suspicious he never studies for any tests.

_He's cheating on me?…No don't think that he wouldn't…would he?_

The doorbell rang as she answered and it was Jack.

"Hey you doing anything?" Jack asked.

"I was but now I'm free." May said.

"Well I came by cos we haven't hung out since I got back and thought you'd wanna?" Jack asked.

She knew they hadn't and with Gene blowing her off…yes this would be a good idea.

"Mom!!! Dad!!! I'm going out with Jack." May shouted as she got her jacket.

"Okay be back by ten!!!" Peter shouted.

"Have a good time you two!!!" MJ shouted.

They both went to his bike as he then got on and handed her a helmet and he started it up.

"You may wanna hang on tight." Jack advised.

"Just don't kill us!!!" May joked.

She got on behind him and clutched her arms around his waist and then she felt his abdomen.

_Damn…he must work out or something and…whoa you're doing it again webhead just try not to get those thoughts!!!_

"I'll try not to, just hang on to me for dear life I'm about to kick this baby into full gear!!!" Jack said as he revved his engine as they drove off and went off into the night for fun.

**He successfully beats The Hobgoblin, gets into a band and still has time for friends. What else lies in wait for the young hero?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait had other things on. anyway here it is so enjoy (I own Eclipse, Jack, Dave and Caitlin, Marvel own the rest)**

Chapter 8: Electric words

May suggested they go to the arcade as it was the place they used to go all the time and since she had become Spider-Girl having a social life was hard, but now with Jack's return and this Eclipse guy showing up and helping to clean the streets up with her…which was great but having Jack back was the best thing to happen to her since April came into her life.

It was great having a twin sister besides the symbiote DNA in her, she was still her sister and their bond was just as unbreakable just like her family's.

They stopped off at an arcade and decided to have a few rounds at air hockey and it was the one thing Jack wasn't good at as history taught him, whenever he played he always managed to either lose or injure his fingers.

But May however was just enjoying herself as she beat him each round they had as Jack kept on injuring his fingers and making a complete noob out of himself.

"How in the world do you keep on losing at this game?" May asked Jack who was holding his reddened fingers.

"I don't know!!! But it hurts, can we play something else now?" Jack pleaded to try and stop his pain.

"Ok how bout we try out an old game of ours…House of the Dead." May suggested as Jack's face lit up.

"Now you're talking!!!" Jack said as they went to the game.

May was already there but Jack was a little slow as it seemed his back was hurting him but caught up with her.

"You okay?" May asked seeing him struggle.

"Yeah just an injury I had after I sort of fell off my bike." Jack lied.

"You should be more careful, you never did have concern for your own safety." May said.

"Well be concerned for me killing more hordes of undead corpses than you." Jack said.

They approached the game and Jack threw a quarter in as it came on "The House of the Dead!!!" as she shot start "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!" it sounded as they both had their arcade guns ready.

The game started as both of them engaged in first person as a whole bunch of zombies came bursting through a gate and it went into combat mode, both just shot whatever was a walking corpse as they got shots in and more of them came at them they just hit and hit.

Both were having even more fun as it felt like old times once again, Jack was enjoying the time he was spending with May.

After shooting poor zombies for several minutes they decided to sit down and take a break as Jack bought them both a couple of cokes.

"Jack you're a guy right?" May asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked I was unless I had some sort of a five second sex change." Jack joke as she chuckled to that joke.

"Ok moving on, I think he's cheating on me or either that he's avoiding me." May said as he knew she meant Gene.

"You really think he is?" Jack asked.

"He blew me off so he could study for his math test." May said.

"Wait…Gene studying for a math test? Okay so he blew you off for that and you think he's cheating on you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah or either that he really is, I'm trying to give him the benefit of a doubt I really am!!!" May started to get worked up.

Jack had to try and calm her as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Mayday!!! Look at me when I say this…if he ain't doing the deed with another gal I'll eat my bandanna with hot sauce." Jack said as she just looked really confused.

"But then again a football player studying for a test, even though his dad's the high school gym teacher, he's the star player but he has to study…then again you might be right but you could confront him or just trust him it's your call." Jack explained as she thought about it.

"Yeah I'll think before I act." May said as she needed to think this through.

"It's gonna be okay, I know you're strong and know this ain't gonna stop you." Jack said reassuring her.

She smiled and just hugged him as he accepted it giving her his support. "Thanks Jack, I can always count on you." May said.

However only a couple of tables away and hearing and watching the entire scene unfold someone was watching the two friends be "friendly". "Watcha doing Simon?"

"Oh nuthin babe just taking a moment that will last forever." he said looking at his cell.

* * *

It was the next day and Jack had just finished English and was headed for a quick practice session with the guys.

He had a good time with May last night and as he heard so did April and Wes as she couldn't stop talking about it, their ears were sore from the constant reminder of their date from them both.

He smirked thinking of that as he continued on through the corridors as he took a left which took him out to the courtyard as he was then blocked by someone and looked up to see it was Gene…a very pissed off looking Gene.

"Oh hey Gene…uh so how ya been?" Jack asked.

He just looked at him with a glare with his arms crossed.

"So…I'll be going then so…" he was cut off as he saw his minions step forward to his side.

"Davis…Simon, good to see you both as well." Jack said now feeling nervous as all three gave him a glare.

"Ok I'll just be going back this way then." Jack said as he turned around to see his path was blocked.

"Oh and you brought the football team as well…hey guys what's up?" Jack said out of nervousness.

He saw no one was in a talking mood as he was stuck in-between them all as he knew something was up.

"So why exactly are we all gathered here today?" Jack asked.

Gene took out of his pocket his cell as he showed a picture of him and May from last night hugging as he wondered how that photo got in his possession.

"You son of a bitch!!! First you come back like nothing's changed!!! Then you start giving my girlfriend advice on how she should break up with me!!! And finally you're now trying to steal her from me!!!" Gene said in an angry rage.

Jack was now confused and scared as his now clearly still rival was thinking him and May were…it's just insane!!!

"Gene, we're just good friends that's all, but she came to me for advice because you kept on blowing her off, it's your fault she's thinking of leaving you, don't blame me!!!" Jack explained.

His eyes widened. "GET HIM!!!" Gene shouted.

As the entire football team just ganged up on Jack as he had less time to react as he struggled to get free they were too much for him as he was held back with Gene now approaching him and smiling evilly at him.

"I'll teach you to mess with me and steal my girl!!!" Gene said as he went to sock Jack In the face…

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" It was Principle Sanders.

"Uh nothing…sir just kidding around!!!" Gene said as the team let Jack go.

Jack looked as he went with it. "Uh yeah sir just kidding around." Jack said.

"Ok then boys, stay out of trouble." Principle Sanders said as he walked off as Jack grabbed his stuff from the floor and followed him away from them.

* * *

Jack made it to his practice session with his bandmates waiting for him.

"The wanderer arrives." Al joked.

"Sorry got sidetracked by some apes." Jack said as they looked confused.

"Okay since we're all here I think I should announce that in a few weeks we Abdizur will be competing in the school's battle of the bands." Brad announced.

They all smiled and saying "oh yeah" as they had a chance to show everyone what they were all about and take that one step towards superstardom.

"So do we have any songs we're gonna play for this gig?" Ken asked.

"Ok how bout we each pick two songs of our choosing and see how it goes from there." Brad said.

They all nodded their heads in agreement as they resumed with practice.

* * *

May was walking to her locker as then she saw Gene was there waiting for her and he did not look happy.

"Hey how did your test go?" May asked her boyfriend.

"…" Gene just looked at her angrily.

"Is there something wrong?" May asked.

"You could say that." Gene replied.

"So what then?" May asked now feeling confused.

"I know." Gene said.

"Know what cause I'm really lost now?" May asked even more confused.

He took out his cell and showed the picture of her and Jack from last night.

"Wait is this about me and Jack hanging out last night? Now look you blew me off and he came to see if I was doing anything so we could hang out!!!" May tried to explain to him.

"You really think I'm that stupid huh?! Your cheating on me with him!!!" Gene shouted.

People heard the conversation and were watching the drama unfold.

"What?! Now your just being paranoid, we're just good friends!!!" May said in protest.

"Yeah I know his game, he does this to get at me!!! I also heard you're planning to break up with me?!" Gene said as she just did not want to hear anymore and walked off until he grabbed her and pushed her back first into a locker as he looked like a madman.

"ANSWER ME!!!" Gene shouted as she looked scared never seeing this side of him before.

A crowd formed as the hallways stopped to observe this outburst as he realised what he was doing and let her go and walked off.

May watched him leave and looked to see a dent in the locker she was slammed into.

_How the hell did he get that picture? Was he following me? I'd btter talk to Jack._

She then walked off to find her friend for some sort of an answer.

* * *

It was now science class and everyone was seated as Jack and Jimmy sat together as always and May just entered the classroom and wanted to talk with Jack as she saw him but knew it would have to wait until afterwards as she went to sit with her friends as the class was scheduled to watch a special on TV about the life cylces of plants, until…

"We interupt this scheduled programming for a news bulletin."

"This is Jenna Palmer reporting live from the scene…BOOM!!!" it was interrupted by an explosion.

Everyone including the teacher had gathered around the television as they watched the report.

"A robot has gone on a rampage and is tearing up downtown Queens, the individual can only be described as a giant metal monster with weaponry, this thing was seen leaving Stark Enterprises warehouses as it left a destructive path behind the area."

May and April both seeing this as they looked to one another and knew they had to try and stop this thing before someone got hurt or worse as they used the distraction of the news to sneak out.

Also seeing it Jack without thought left the classroom and went off to fight the evil cyborg.

* * *

The andoroid was on a complete rampage and Police tried to stop him as they tried their weapons on him as the bullets bounced off it's armour as it then just used a blaster on it's shoulders to get rid of the annoyance of New York's finest.

Even the SWAT team couldn't contain it as he just blew a few of their helicopters out of the skies and it seemed nothing could stop it's path of destruction.

It then turned it's attention to the group of reporters as it marched towards them as they tried to run but it aimed it's weapons right at them but then something just blnded it's vision as it was then knocked to the ground with a large kick.

"Tiiiiiimmmmmbbbbbeeeerrr!!!"

The cyborg looked around and sat up as he saw two costumed people and he knew who they were straight away.

"I've always wanted to say that." Spider-Girl joked.

"Uh I think he's getting up." Spider X pointed out to the cyborg now getting to it's feet.

"So a challenge has risen, what better way than to test my power against two of you heroes." it said.

"Who are you?" Spider X asked.

"I am the future of mankind, the futre ruler of this world and…

"Look we haven't got much time so can you please get to the part where we know your name?" Spider-Girl interrupted.

The cyborg was surprised by that. "I am Eradicator!!!" Eradicator introduced himself.

"Ok original but still way too long in introductions and- BOOM!!!

Spider-Girl was cut off by a blast as the two sisters dodged the attack thanks to their spider senses as they landed down on the street lamp.

May turned to April. "So any ideas?" May asked her twin.

"I say we just insult him until he's open for attack." April suggested.

"You're beginning to think like me now…and I like it!!!" May said as both heroes went for it.

"Hey Eradidork, nice outfit how many Battlestar Galactica conventions did it take for you to think of actually being a Cylon?!" Spider-Girl insulted the villain.

As the cyborg just brought out a huge machine gun and fired on the young hero but her spider sense once again provided the warning nad her reflexes helped her to dodge gunfire.

"Uh hey ugly!!!" Spider X also insulted.

This angered the cyborg even more as he fired on her as well and both were now dodging gunfire.

He then grabbed a ca and hurled it towards some bystanders as then it was caught in mid air by a web line from Spider X which grabbed it on time and it landed back on the ground in a heap.

"Quickly run!!!" Spider X said to the bystanders as they did so.

Meanwhile Spider-Girl was dodging every attack made by the cyborg menace thanks to her spider sense but as she tried to pinpoint a weakness but for some reason was having a bit of difficulty doing so as it was hard to do that and dodge for your life all at the same time.

As then Eradicator drew out a sword slash chainsaw and just lunged at the young hero but as he lunged again as then his weapon was webbed to the ground by Spider X giving them some time to find a weak spot.

"I think he has a weak spot but it's on the back of his head but problem is that he's packing a lot of heat and if we're both trying to go for the weak spot he could hurt someone while we're distracted." Spider-Girl explained as they then sensed a blast coming their way and ducked out of the way.

"May, I'll distract him and you get to his weak spot, I can draw his fire for a short while so be quick!!!" Spider X said to her sister.

As then they split and Spider X began to hurl impact webbing at the cyborg as it caught it's attention the attacks were directed at the Black Spider as she dodged and continuing her attack as then from behind Spider-Girl umped on to it's back and went for the back of it's head as she started to fiddle with the three cables on the back of it's neck.

Pulling as hard as she could she was beginning to loosen them as then a charge of electricity surged and burned through her body, she howled in pain as she was then thrown off violently to the ground.

This distracted Spider X who took her eyes off of the cyborg and got caught in by a rocket blast as she was hurled towards and into a wall as she then saw the metallic villain approach her as he had his sword slash chainsaw out and raised it up as April looked to see her sister lying on the floor as she was stirring but was too far away from her to help.

"Now meta-human feel the blade of Eradicator!!!" Eradicator said as the weapon began to buzz and was ready to cut her in several pieces.

As the weapon lowered towards her he was then hit in the face with a flying disc as he fell backwards a few feet and caused his weapon to get stuck in the ground.

She was then grabbed and taken away from there and brought to where Spider-Girl was now getting to her feet as they both saw who just came in the nick of time.

"Au chantei ladies." Eclipse said as he helped Spider-Girl up.

"It's you, thank you for saving my sister." Spider-Girl thanked the dark hero.

"No problem happy to help butterfly." Eclipse said.

"Yes thank you I don't know how I would've gotten out of that but thank you." Spider X thanked her saviour.

As then thesoundof the chainsaw whirring as the cyborg began to free itself from the ground.

"Oh he looks like he's now about to rejoin the party, any ideas cause I'm open to suggestions?" Eclipse asked.

"He has a weak point on the back of his head, there are three cables but only probem is he has a security measure which involves shock therapy." Spider-Girl said.

"How long did it take for it to shock you?" Eclipse asked.

"About under a minute I guess." Spider-Girl asked.

"Just enough time, I'll cut the cables." Eclipse said as he adjusted his right gauntlet.

"We'll distract him long enough…be careful." Spider-Girl said to him.

"I will ladies take care and watch out for that rocket!!!" Eclipse said as they sensed it and all three of them got out of the way as the explosive just collided and destroyed the ground they once stood on.

"Feel the wrath of Eradicator!!!" Eradicator said as he fired bullets and rockets at the three heroes.

Then Eclipse disappeared from the scene as the cyborg felt confident. "At least one of you had sense to run while you still co-" a Thwip sounded as he was shut up by webbing across his mouth by Spider X.

"Be quiet for one minute!!!" Spider X said.

"Okay Eradidork ready for round two?!" Spider-Girl said as she had on the end of her webline was a car door which she flung at him as he just swatted it away.

He used whatever weapons on them as he went full out on the two heroes and they dodged his attacks and just threw any objects at him as all it did was just annoy him.

But then from right behind him something landed on his back and he guessed it to be Eclipse as he then held on to the cyborg and then activated something on his right gauntlet as on the side a side saw came out as he then began to cut through the cables.

"What're you doing?!" Eradicator said after he got the webbing off his mouth as he began to charge his countermeasure against the dark hero.

"Well I'm trying to do some DIY here but having you blowing everything up is sort of breaking my concentration here." Eclipse joked as he just cut the first cable.

A loud hiss was heard as the cyborg villian shouted in agony as Eclipse went for the second cable as he began to saw cut through it the cyborg then shot out the electric charge as he felt the burning sensation got through his body as he wined in pain but hung on to the back of the villain.

"Oh no he's getting electrocuted, we need to keep his mind off him!!!" Spider-Girl said.

"I've got an idea aim for his eyes!!!" Spider X said.

They both shot out webbing and it blinded the cybernetic villain as he began to go into a frenzy as his sight was blocked by the spider sisters webbing.

Eclipse was then relieved of his electric shocks as it stopped he could then go for the second cable and he easily got it and saw that it was all beginning to take effect as he was now in real pain as his weapons were shutting down.

But however he managed to jolt him again with more shocks as he was hanging in there but was having difficulty trying to get the last cable as he then flailed around wildly and drew out his chainsaw slash sword and swing it around violently as the spiders just easily dodged the attacks.

"I think he needs help." Spider X said refering to Eclipse who was sill getting shock treatment and trying to pull the last cable out.

"I'll ask him…Hey E-man you need help?!" Spider-Girl called out.

"I'm ok…just…in a…lot…of…pain!!!" Eclipse said in between shocks.

May turning to face her twin. "Yeah I think we should." she said.

They both swung around to the side of the cyborg and both shot webbing wrapping it's legs and eventually constricting him all the way to his upper body as then Eclipse finally cut the final cable and the shocks stopped as he screamed and knew his systems were shutting down as he just stood there completely still.

Eclipse jumped off his back as he was just irritated and smelled like a texas barbeque he just went up to the front of the shut own cyborg and hit him with a huge heel kick which just knocked down the seven footer as he fell hard to the ground.

"That's for giving me several minutes of shock therapy…which I already have had and look what good it did with me!!!" Eclipse said as the other two heroes watched on.

"You alright E-man?" Spider-Girl asked.

"Yeah just crispy…you both ok?" Eclipse asked.

"We'll live, you're Eclipse right?" Spider X asked.

"That I am and you are…

"Spider X pleased to meet you." Spider X said as they shook hands.

"So are you two like related or you just had the same hero personas and didn't wanna clash?" Eclipse asked.

They looked at him with questioning glares as he realised they were not amused.

"No? ok note to self, never make hero jokes when heroes are in front of you." Eclipse joked.

Both girls giggled as they saw his mistake, but then they all then heard the familiar sound of sirens approaching as they knew it was time to leave.

"Well I guess it's time to say bon voy- where'd he go?!" Spider-Girl asked.

"He just vanished, have to admit he's something no wonder you got taken down so easily by those thugs." April joked.

"Hey!!! It was an off day and besides I softened them up for him." May said in her defence.

As they saw the boys in blue appear they decided to leave and head back to school.

However the battle was watched by a dark figure, he was mainly observing Eclipse. "Amateur." he said.

* * *

As the class were still glued to the TV and no one had noticed that Jack slipped back in right next to Jimmy.

"Wow…that was sooo cool!!!" Jimmy said seeing the entire battle as he then turned to Jack.

His face then cringed as he smelled something. "What the heck is that smell?!" Jimmy said getting a real wiff of something.

"Sorry dude had to go to the bathroom and those goth kids were smoking in there and I guess…I stink." Jack lied.

He was in a bit more pain with his back injury and now after a few rounds of shock treatment it was really bad as he had trouble trying to move a little but luckily for him his suit took the damage but he still received minor injuries.

"But all the same what happened? Did I miss it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah it was awesome that dude appeared again he got electrocuted and was taking each shot like nothing!!! Man he could be the spider's new competition." Jimmy said as Jack smiled at that.

As then entered the Parker twins who snuck in quietly as they were discussing with Heather and Courtney what had happened on TV as they were just trying to hold in their pain and wait for their healing factor to kick in.

The bell rang and an entire lesson was wasted watching the news as they all left May quickly went to get Jack.

"Jack!!!" May called as he turned to face her. "Yeah?" Jack answered.

"I need to tal- Oh my god!!! What is that smell?!" May said as she held her nose in disgust.

"Sorry that would be me, I smell like charred turkey ass." Jack joked.

"You need a shower…and I mean like now!!!" May said as the smell was bugging her.

"What did you need to talk with me about." Jack asked.

She had the look on her face as he knew it was serious. " Someone took a picture of us last night and Gene's all pissed off about it, you know anything about this picture?" May asked.

"Yeah he kinda came at me with it and had the entire football team to give me a beat down, but luckily Principle Sanders came along." Jack explained.

She went wide eyed. "He what?! Oh that is it!!! He's so dumped, I know you'd never do anything like this, even to get at him." May said.

"I should've kept my mouth shut about you wanting to break up with him." Jack said out of honesty.

"You told him?! Why would you even do that??!!" May said.

"He said he knew even before I told him!!! I don't know how he knew but he did!!!" Jack said as they argued.

Their friends all watched on as they were confused and shocked at the revelations which took place earlier on today.

"I-I-I can't believe this I thought he was bad but you…you're just as bad!!!" May said now really angry and confused.

"May come on I didn't do it on purpose he found out, confronted me and was about to kill me for it, he's no good and you know it!!!" Jack said now also angry that she said that.

"This is why I try not to tell people things, it always leads to trouble." May now was beginning to sob.

"I didn't mean to-" she then just shoved past him as she walked off trying not to cry as the girls followed.

Jack was met by Jimmy and Wes as they looked to him and his look was expressionless.

* * *

"Guys you don't have to side with me it's okay.?" Jack said.

"No we're your friends, we know you wouldn't do that to May." Jimmy said.

"Exactly, I've known you little but I know you're not an asshole." Wes said.

"Thanks guys I appreciate it but-" he was stopped in mid sentence as he saw his bike.

"Son of a bitch!!!" Jack shouted as he rushed over to his vehicle as it was completely trashed.

His bike was vandalised, his wheels were missing, the lights were broken as the glass was all over the place.

He was pissed.

"Hey Redditch!!!"

He turned to see Gene driving by. "Nice bike shame about the makeover ha!!!" Gene said as he drove off.

This was retaliation for earlier on and now Jack was in a bad mood, his friend hates him, his bike got trashed and he was ready to kill Gene Thompson.

** After saving the day he has an angry friend, a rival out to get him and now someone is watching Eclipse, who is this mystery person?**

**What you think? Reviews please!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is, sorry for the delay work's a bitch! so enough talk enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Citizens on patrol

April was concerned for her sister's well being as she hadn't said a word since the incident that took place between her and Jack.

They made it home and May just ran upstairs to her room and shut the door behind her as she then just threw her bag on the floor and just threw herself down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

_Stupid Gene…Stupid Jack…Stupid boys…they're all the same!_

_That's it, I give up no more boys…why does this always happen to me?_

May was now crying her eyes out as her now ex-boyfriend betrayed her once again, her childhood friend had betrayed her trust.

The sound of hollow hits were being heard inside a small room full of gym equipment as there Jack was training himself and was now taking his anger and frustration out on the training bag with fists, kicks, elbows, knees and even head butting it as the anger just came slamming into the bag as he stopped after an hour.

He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off himself as he took a breather from his training and sat down to take a moment to think.

_That asshole is gonna pay one way or another!_

_Worst of all May hates me, I would never betray her like that, if only she knew what actually went down between us today._

_I should've kept my big mouth shut…Stupid loud mouthing has gotten you in trouble again Redgrave!_

After training he took a shower and went into his bedroom and changed into clean clothes as he then looked to his watch he then picked it up and held it in his hand.

_I guess I should go out on patrol, should take my mind off stupid high school drama._

He put on his watch and pressed the two buttons on the left and right sides and it equipped his costume as he then threw on his mask and he was now Eclipse.

May was still in her room and had fallen asleep as she then woke up she felt a little better but still down.

_Guess I should go out on patrol._

Mayday Parker changed into her costume and became the amazing Spider-Girl as she threw on her mask and jumped out of her window onto the roof of her house and swung off to patrol.

She swung off towards the city…her city but as of late things are a bit quiet minus the incident earlier on today it was quiet and it could have something to do with a hero in black.

As she swung throughout the city and landed on a random rooftop and looked out on the city as she was hoping for someone to try and push their luck with her.

"HELP ME!"

Hearing the cry for help she jumped off the rooftop and went into the direction of the cry as she saw who made it and it was from as she saw a young boy being chased by a bunch of guys as she had to intercept.

"Okay ya little runt, hand over the money!"

"NO! it's my mom and dad's you can't take it!" he said a he held tightly onto a plastic bag containing money.

"Give us it now or we'll cut ya!" as he brandished a knife.

The young boy nodded his head as he just closed his eyed not wanting to see what will happen to himself "THWIP"

He heard that sound and opened up his eyes and saw the one guy hung up and wrapped in a spider's web as he knew it was only one person.

"Five guys on one kid…c'mon seriously just because all the good stuff gets taken by the super villains you have to stoop to robbing kids now?" Spider-Girl said standing in front of them.

"It's the bug bitch this is gonna be fun!" as one of them ran at her ready to punch her.

She was ready for the strike as she just grabbed the exposed arm and threw him back first into some garbage cans.

As more of them came at her she just easily dodged every attack using her agility and spider sense as all of them were down and out and it was a clean sweep for the young arachnid hero.

She then saw the astounded and scared boy and went up to him to check if he was ok.

"Are you alright, did they hurt you?" Spider-Girl asked the young kid.

"N-N-No I'm fine, Y-Y-You saved me…thanks spidey!" the young kid said.

"Why are you out here on your own at this time of night?" Spider-Girl asked.

"I was going to go back to my home, I had to take this back and put it in the safe." he said as it explained why he was carrying cash around.

As then her spider sense went off and one of the thugs was back up and charged at her as she got ready for an attack.

But then he was knocked down from behind by someone as the dark figure revealed himself to be Eclipse and once again saving the arachnid hero the trouble of taking the guy out.

"He shoots he scores!" Eclipse said looking down at the unconscious thug.

"Are you stalking me?" Spider-Girl joked.

"Well…maybe but I was however in the neighbourhood, heard the cries for help and so on so fourth, here I am butterfly." Eclipse said.

"Ok I believe you I guess I owe you thanks…again." Spider-Girl said.

As then the young boy was tugging on her costume as she looked down to face him.

"Can I go home now?" he asked.

"Uh sure where do you live?" Spider-Girl asked.

"I live a few blocks from here." he said pointing in the direction of his home.

"Let's take him home, if you want me along?" Eclipse asked.

"Yeah sure you'd like that won't you…

"Josh and I know your Spider-Girl, you're the coolest!" Josh said.

"Thanks I do my best to look cool." Spider-Girl joked.

"And you're that guy who looks like Batman." Josh said.

As Eclipse stood in a huff as that comment and video of him on the net would be held over him for good as Spider-Girl was clearly holding in her laughter.

"I'm not Batman! I'm Eclipse!" Eclipse complained.

"Oh that's a cool name!" Josh said.

"Thanks you're the first person to say that." Eclipse said looking to the webhead.

"Anyway shall we?" as Spider-Girl took the boy's hand as he piggybacked onto her back and both them and Eclipse went to take him home.

They swung through the streets as Josh was having the time of his life seeing how it all looked to the two heroes everyday.

After the brief ride they arrived at Josh's house as they made sure he got home safely as he left the heroes side and went to his front door but before he went in he turned back to face them and waved to them as they did and he went home.

"That's great ain't it?" Spider-Girl asked.

"Yeah he gets saved by superheroes and gets to go home to his family, makes it worth fighting for." Eclipse said.

"Yeah, well now I'm bored wanna go on patrol?" Spider-Girl asked.

"Yeah sure let's do it!" Eclipse said as she shot a web line up to the nearest building as he shot his grapple to follow her.

They were enjoying their night of being as Eclipse called it "citizens on patrol" even though Spider-Girl knew they were far off from being just citizens on patrol but still it was funny to think so.

Both heroes had so far stopped two muggings, attempted murder, a carjacking and even a pickpocket.

But their last one was the worst as they had just caught some guys trying to hold up a gas station as the heroes interrupted the robbery but they saw the goons and they were packing some serious heat as they held what looked like some Uzis, but looked a little modified.

After some bantering by the two heroes they just went for them but they had to made sure that the gas pumps did not get hit as they had to disable the gun wielding thugs quickly.

Spider-Girl used her webbing to snatch their guns away and used them to knock them out as she swung the handle end in their faces.

Eclipse took on the other two as they fired at him as he made sure it was away from the highly combustible gasoline as he dodged gunfire but barely but as he took a chance and went right for them as he shoulder barged one as he just got floored but the other shot a few rounds at him as he tried to dodge but he felt something hit him in the arm.

But he ignored it and just quickly got up front with the thug and grabbed the arm the gun held and just flipped him to the ground and took his gun as he quickly disarmed the weapon.

The webhead had just finished webbing the two thugs up and noticed he was tying the other two up as he was then holding his left arm and she noticed the blood coming out.

"You're bleeding!" she said pointing to his wound as he looked.

"Oh that all? Eh what ya gonna do let's go find some more bad guys!" he said shrugging it off like nothing.

"What! No you need to get that patched up now!" the wall crawler told him.

"Well maybe I should, ok follow me I know how I can stop this leakage." he said as he shot a line up and she followed.

They eventually arrived and landed on a rooftop as he then went over to a wall and towards a vent cover and pulled it off carefully.

He reached in and brought out…"Is that a first aid kit? You leave stuff on an open rooftop?" she asked.

"Hey now I do a good job of hiding it and anyway "always be prepared!" Eclipse exclaimed.

She laughed at that as it sounded so dorky that is just was funny as he took off his left arm guard and saw the wound is a little deep but nothing he couldn't fix as he had to remove the bullet first.

He opened the kit and brought out a pair of tweezers and slowly and carefully went to remove the bullet from his wound as he clamped on to the sides of it the stinging pain he felt as he tried to remove it, it then began to emerge as the blood started to trickle from the wound of the dark hero.

Spider-Girl seeing the shell emerge from his arm made her gut wrench a little with some blood coming out of him as he then stopped feeling more pain as it seemed to be jammed in.

She went over to him. "You ok?" she asked concerned for him.

"Yeah I think it got lodged in I just need to give it a…AH!" he said as he pulled it out but the blood began to pour from his arm as he settled the shell and tweezers down next to him.

"Oh you need any help?" she asked seeing the blood.

"Yeah could you pass the canister out." he asked.

She went over to the box and found the canister with a sort of small tip coming out of it and went over to him.

"Apply it to my wound." he instructed.

She did that as he winced feeling the sting of the tip going in.

"Start the spray." he went on as she did and he felt the formula going into the wound and him holding in his pain. "Ok that's enough!" he said as she stopped.

"What is this stuff?" she asked.

"It's a disinfectant plastering, in other words a band aid, it's made to seal wounds instantly and help the wound heal faster, it can last for weeks and it's unnoticeable as you can see." he explained pointing out.

She saw that it turned to a flesh colour and had to admit it was good as the bleeding stopped and he cleaned himself up using the wipes in the box as he then put his armguard back on and then picked the tweezers with the shell and looked at it closely.

"How the hell did they do that?" he asked looking at the shell.

"It's a bullet, they hurt and most of the time they kill people." she pointed out in a joking fashion.

"No I mean bullets don't penetrate my armour like this unless…

"Unless what?" she asked.

"I'll have to do some research but this is definitely not the usual kind of armour piercing bullets I've seen." he said as he then brought out a sealant plastic bag and put it in there and put in his pocket.

"So what now butterfly?" he asked.

"Wanna just hang out for a while, I mean it would be good to get to know one another?" she asked.

"Yeah ok I'd like that." he said.

"Follow me I know the perfect spot." Spider-Girl said as she shot a web line and swung off as he followed.

She led him to a random rooftop as then as he landed next to her she turned to him.

"Back in a second." as she swung down to a stand and got a couple of coffees and paid for them and made her way back up to him and handed him a coffee as he was surprised and delighted.

"Thanks didn't think heroes got stuff like this." he said as they went to sit on the edge of the building and pulled up their masks with their lower mouths exposed.

"Is your arm ok?" she asked.

"Yeah It's good, not the first time I've been shot." he said assuring her of his safety.

"Really? When did you first get shot?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Two years ago by a crack head with a Kalashnikov." he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Seriously? First time I got hit was by a bank robber with a handgun." she said.

"Why did you decide to become Spider-Girl?" he asked.

She knew he'd ask something like that as she went to answer him. "I did it not just cause I'm carrying on the legacy but I did it cause I wanted to keep my family and friends safe." she explained.

As they both sipped some more coffee and she went for her next question.

"What about you what made you become Eclipse?" she asked.

He lowered his head and knew it was hard to talk about but he went to explain. "One night can change your life, I learned the hard way, because of my curiosity, I…lost someone close to me and I made a promise to not let that happen again, especially to no one else." he explained as she saw it was painful to talk about.

"I'm sorry it must be hard to live with." she said putting her hand on the back of his shoulder as it was comforting.

"Yeah but I know you can't save everyone, you do what you can." he said as it made sense to her as well but she changed the subject immediately.

"So why do you call me butterfly?" she asked as he looked up with a smirk.

"Because you remind me of one, every time you're in the air you act and look like one." he explained.

She giggled hearing that and even blushed a little under her mask as he even chuckled hearing himself act all poetic and stuff.

They spent the rest of the evening just chatting and joking around as both heroes had a great deal in common with one another.

"Can I ask your advice on something?" he asked.

"Sure what is it?" she asked.

"Well a friend of mine made one of his good friends hate him after he did accidentally said something and now he's really feeling bad about what he did, what do you think he should do?" he explained hoping it could help him.

"Ok well I'd say that if he did do something like that then he should try and apologise to his friend, but if that don't work tell him to say he'll do anything to make it up to his friend." she advised him.

"That's solid advice I hope he will use it well when I see him." he said.

Afterwards they exchanged misadventures they had as heroes.

"So I said "You're so ugly you could be a modern art masterpiece!" said Spider-Girl as both laughed at that.

"That's a good one but I got a better one…we're being watched." Eclipse said.

"Wha-by who?" she asked.

"A guy in red who looks like Daredevil." he said.

As she looked frustrated and looked back. "We know you're there, come on out Darkdork!" she mocked as the figure emerged from the shadows and came down to the rooftop to confront them both.

"At last we meet, Eclipse is it?" the dark guy asked.

"Yeah Daredevil right?" Eclipse asked as he just shot a death glare at him and Spider-Girl trying not to laugh as he had no idea why he was mad.

"For the LAST time I'm not Daredevil! I'm Darkdevil, don't forget it!" DarkDevil said to the face of the dark hero.

"Whatever Darkdork." she mocked again as Eclipse smirked at that as Darkdevil was even more infuriated with her teasing.

"So why are you stalking us?" Eclipse asked.

"It wasn't my call." Darkdevil answered straight.

"Let me guess Uncle Kaine sent you to baby sit me?" she said sounding a bit annoyed.

Eclipse looked to her and then to him and guessed it was one of those family moments.

"No he's just keeping an eye on your friend here, he just wants to say you're good…for an amateur." Darkdevil said with sarcasm.

"Amateur? Excuse me Daredevil but I've been doing this for years now and believe me I'm no amateur!" Eclipse stated.

"Is that a fact? Then how come you got hurt so easily tonight?" he said pointing out his gunshot wound from earlier.

He looked to his injured arm and felt where the wound was.

"They were packing some serious heat, the weapons looked modified and the ammunition looked like a new type of armour piercing." Eclipse explained.

"I know, we've been investigating these reports of this happening all over the city with these weapons being used, we've tried to find the source but it seems this dealer is very elusive." Darkdevil explained.

"Warriors are looking into this? You guys must be bored." Spider-Girl joked.

"No just concerned, now excuse me I'll be going and Eclipse remember were not the only ones watching you." Darkdevil said.

"Don't worry about it…Daredevil." Eclipse joked as he just disappeared in a huff.

The two teen heroes turned to one another just laughing at that.

"I guess I'll be going now, I'll see you around butterfly, hope to do this again." Eclipse said.

"Yeah you're right I should be as well, we should team up more often E-man." Spider-Girl said as he smiled under his mask at that.

"I'd like that butterfly." he said.

"So how do I find you if I need you?" she asked.

"I'll find you, catch ya later butterfly." he said as he jumped off the roof and shot a line and swung off.

She watched him leave. _Guess I'd better get back home._

As she jumped off the roof and shot a web line and made her way back home.

May arrived back home and changed into her normal clothes and went downstairs to join her family.

They all saw her enter the living area and they looked concerned as April informed them of what went down earlier on today.

"Hey hotshot where you been?" MJ asked her daughter.

"Out, I needed time to myself." May said.

"You look like you've done more than just that." Peter said noticing she was feeling better.

"Could be you had a good patrol or you met up with a certain man in black." April commented as she was playing with Benjy.

"You…shut it, so what if I was he's actually a nice guy who can dish out a butt kicking times ten, but that wasn't the best part." May said as they were all listening.

"What was did he-" as April was cut off. "NO! we didn't if you let me finish, Reilly showed up after stalking us for hours." May said.

"What did he want?" Peter asked.

"He said that The New Warriors were keeping an eye on Eclipse and he also said they're not the only ones watching him." May said.

"I guess he needs to watch his back." Peter said sounding concerned.

"Yeah and I-" she was then cut off by the doorbell going off.

"I'll get it." May said as she went to answer the door.

She opened the door and saw it was Gene and she quickly stepped outside to talk with him away from her family.

"We need to talk." Gene said.

**With his presence now felt by other hero factions things may get more interesting, but what will happen between May and Gene? What will Jack do to get his friend back?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we are, hope the wait wasn't too long so enjoy!**

Chapter 10: No more words

May seeing her now ex-boyfriend in front of her and wanting to talk she didn't want her family to know he was here so she took this outside next to his car.

"Before you say anything at all, I can't do this anymore…it's over." May said as his head went down.

"No…you listen! I met someone else." Gene said in a mock tone of voice.

"What? Is this why you've been avoiding me?" May said as she began to get angry.

"Exactly and you wanna know something else…I'm tired of this, I wanted one last chance to make you feel what I felt each time you were never there, now you know how it feels!" Gene mocked.

This was just unbelievable behaviour by her ex-boyfriend, he deliberately set out to hurt her feelings just so she feels the same way he did the first time, her emotions were all over the place and she was using all her will power to hold back using her powers on him.

"You…You…You shmuck! I tried I really tried to be there but…things got in the way and after what you did to Wes and stopping me becoming class president, but worst of all I've lost one of my dearest friends who I've cared about since I was little." May said as her eyes filled with tears. "I hate you." she said trying not to cry.

"Whatever." Gene said as he walked to his car and got in completely unaffected by what she said.

Jack decided after his night patrol with the wall crawler he changed elsewhere and walked the rest of the way home so he could take his mind off the pain in his arm and to try and get what he was going to tell May as he approached his street and saw a familiar blue car driving past him as he saw the driver, it was Gene and it seemed that he had just been to see her and Jack now had to go and see what he wanted from her and set things straight.

He approached his house as he looked across to her house and saw her standing there holding her hands to her face as he just went to talk with her.

She saw him approaching and didn't want to leave as he approached her. "Look I know I'm the last person you'd be wanting to talk to but if it's any conciliation for ya, my bike got trashed and It's gonna cost me a months wage to fix it, I guess I'll be taking the bus till then but then again I could pogo my way to school." Jack joked as she removed her hands from her face as he saw she'd been crying and she smiled a little hearing that remark.

"Jack, you're an idiot…but a sorry one, I forgive you." May said as both of them hugged in forgiveness.

But he had to ask what that ass Gene wanted. "I saw Gene leaving, did he do or say something to you?" Jack asked.

She wiped her eyes as she told him everything. "So that's about it, he did it to get back at me…maybe I did deserve that." May said.

_What the hell is she talking about? That piece of slime, how dare he make her think it's her fault!_

He then put his hands on her shoulders as she looked up to him as he looked to her as he wanted to say this loud and clear to her.

"May…it's not your fault! He's the one to blame, he does this to you, he trashes my bike and now I'm pissed off…I call Vendetta!" Jack said in a dramatic tone.

She raised an eyebrow as once again he was being random. "You have to stop watching the Godfather, but I take it by that you have a plan in motion?" May asked.

"What makes you think I have a plan?" Jack said trying to act innocent.

"Jack, I've known you a long time, you've always got something up your sleeve…now spill." May asked.

"Okay these are the ideas I've got spinning…

The next day Gene was heading to his locker as he had his talk with his now ex-girlfriend and was feeling great about that as he now had someone new in his so called life and one upping his rival Jack Redgrave was the icing on his cake.

_This was going to be a good day…_

He thought to himself as he did the combination to his locker and as he opened it he was covered in a mountain of granny panties as they came flowing out of his locker and right into his face.

It was like time had frozen and everyone in the hallway was just in shock seeing that happen to the most popular guy in school as then the silence was filled with laughter as Gene had egg on his face and just threw the panties off him and stormed off trying to avoid the jeers and laughs of every school kid in his way.

As the day went on Gene and his minions were now trying to think on who could've done that prank.

"You think it was that dork Jimmy?" Davis said.

"He might be smart but not stupid!" Simon said.

"What about your ex?" Simon asked.

He thought for a second but he dismissed it. "Nah she's a goody two shoes, she couldn't do it even if she wanted me dead." Gene mocked.

"So that leaves…

"Redgrave…but he ain't smart enough to do something like this?" Davis said.

"I know he did it…that rat bastard, he's getting his payback for what we did to his bike." Gene said.

"We need a plan to get back at im." Simon said.

"We'll do it after practice…he's gonna get it!" Gene said.

The three boys were getting changed in the locker room as they finished changing into their football gear they came out to the field and arrived for practice.

"Alright ladies let's get this show on the road…Thompson…you know what to do!" coach said.

As he nodded to him and got into formation with the team. "Twenty two…thirty four…hut!" Gene commanded as they began playing.

He had the ball and made a huge pass to one of his team mates as he caught it and he then ordered for him to go long as then the opposing team came at him for the tackle but he threw the ball as it was caught by Gene who grabbed it in mid air as he just barged through whatever came at him and went for the touchdown as he got it and did a small victory dance.

He looked to the stands to see that his current girlfriend Sam was watching him and cheering him on as he smiled to her.

As then he went to play another game he had the ball looking for another win but then he dropped the ball as he felt a strong burning sensation in his lower region and was seriously feeling it as he wasn't able to play and then he just got desperate and ran off the field in a hurry and back into the locker room and was in a state.

"OH MY GOD!…IT BURNS!" Gene shouted as he tried to get his pants off.

Gene who now after that horrible experience was hobbling along with Simon and Davis as he knew someone was out to get him.

"God this hurts!" Gene said holding his private area in pain.

"Man you got it bad, whatever he used that ain't the light stuff." Simon said.

"I swear I'm gonna get him back for this!" Gene swore with his fist in the air.

"Come on man time for computer science, you can try and do sumthin to him when we get there." Davis said.

They helped him to their next class as everyone saw his state and of course among them was Jack as he could not believe what he was seeing as he tried to hide his smile.

Gene got a shot at him smiling and wanted to kill him on the spot but calmed down as he tried to ignore him as he went to turn on his designated computer…

"I have a tiny penis…I have a tiny penis…I have a tiny penis."

The words repeated on and on as the entire classroom erupted into laughter as this day had gotten worse for Gene as he was about to explode on the obvious culprit as he just tore out of his seat and went towards Jack.

"Redgrave! I know this is all on you!" Gene shouted accusing him of all the pranks.

"Dude chill out, you're gonna bust a nut…oh wait it already looks like that happened…uh I mean a vein then." Jack said as it made Gene madder.

"That's it! You and me after school!" Gene challenged.

"Whoa, easy there cowboy! You might want me but I'm not swimming that far upstream!" Jack said as the room erupted with laughter again and Gene humiliated.

As Simon and Davis came in. "No he means he wants to beat your ass all over the school!"

Jack had a weirded look on his face. "What did you say he was going to do to my ass?" Jack got again as the laughter got louder and the three stooges were humiliated once again.

Gene had enough and grabbed him by the collar as a fight was about to happen…

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Mrs. Helms asked.

Gene reluctantly let go of Jack. "Nothing." both of them said.

"Then everyone take their seats immediately." Mrs. Helms said as everyone did and the lesson began.

The hallways were quiet and coming through the rooftop doors quietly was May as she just finished her duties as Spider-Girl after stopping Mr. Nobody holding up a bank.

She looked around and slowly walked through the hallway back to her class.

_No one around…good just sneak back to gym class unnoticed and everything will be…_

"Miss Parker!"

She turned to see that that was the voice of Mr. Randolph and she was busted.

"Uh hi Mr. Randolph…what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"You seem to be lost, aren't you supposed to be in class right about now?" he asked.

"Yeah I am I just…went to the bathroom yeah!" May answered off the top of her head.

"In the middle of Physical Education?" he questioned.

"I was desperate and…oh gotta go see you later sir!" May said running off as she just dodged a bullet.

May was walking with April, Courtney and Heather as they were discussing the series of unfortunate events that have followed Gene Thompson in the day and they were laughing about it.

"Underwear from his locker?" Courtney said in disbelief.

"Raining Granny panties, it was priceless!" Heather said.

"But I heard another two more happened?" May asked.

"Yes I heard he had a below the waist encounter on field." April said

"Painful and worst of all in front of his new girl." Heather said.

"What about that computer thing? Man that was genius!" Courtney said as then Jimmy and Jack approached them.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Jack asked in a casual manner.

They all turned their attention to Jack as they had to know what happened to him earlier on today.

"So you're still alive." Courtney asked.

"Yep looks that way, now it's time for practice, the show's coming up soon and we need to get ready, I'll see you guys later." Jack said as he went off to practice.

"Jack." he turned to see it was May who called as he knew she wanted to talk with him.

"What's up?" he asked.

She took him over away from their group. "So…it all worked then." May said with a devious smile.

"Didn't it just! His face when the computer started chanting that…priceless, I never knew Felicity was that smart I need to ask her to do future projects with me sometime, Oh and thanks for the locker combinations…didn't think he'd be dumb enough to make his number 1-2-3-4-5." Jack said.

"He is and I'm glad we got him back but it's too bad he thinks it's all on you." May said as Jack just chuckled at that as he didn't mind getting all the credit for all of that as he'd be avoiding the jock from now on.

It was now late evening and Jack was back from work and now at home as usual no one was there but himself as his uncle was most probably on a date and his mom was working late so this gave him time to do his heroing easily.

He still had the bullet that was used on him the night before and had to know how it penetrated his armour as he used his digital camera to send a picture of it to a contact he has out in Europe in hopes the mystery of what type of bullet it was can be solved.

_Bing! You've got mail!_

The contact mailed him back as the details of the bullet appear on his screen and what was better was the weapon and he saw it was the same one used that night only it looked more modified.

"So these guns and ammo were stolen from an army shipment in Ohio, but how? Who? And why? Maybe there was something at the scene that could tell me." Jack said to himself beginning his investigation by looking up the news reports as he looked at the different articles.

They all said the same amount of things as he read each word to find something that can give him a lead…but nothing.

As he was about to give up for now something caught his eye.

He scrolled towards it and then used his greatly enhanced brainpower to think back to the barely helpful descriptions of the thieves and the description of their clothing and symbol that was on their right arms.

The symbol was a spider insignia from a crime lord and only one person he knew had that.

"Our paths cross again…Mi enemigo." Jack said in Spanish. (My enemy)

**With his revenge exacted on his rival and now possily an old enemy of his has shown up what will happen?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is sorry for the long delay but work has been on my back as of late! so enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Tarantula's web Part 1

The Parkers were sitting down for dinner as everyone noticed May was in good spirits…extra good as they had to know.

"By the look on your face, I'd say something good happened today, besides your encounter with Mr. Nobody?" Peter asked his daughter.

"Could say that…could be a certain guy got a certain thing coming to him, who ever thought being bad could be good." May whispered to herself with a devilish grin.

"I can't believe that you actually did all those things to your cheating ex?" April said knowing of today's series of unfortunate events were all down to her.

Her parents looked a little shocked at her, they never thought their daughter would have this kind of a streak in her.

As she saw the looks they gave her she needed to have a quick answer for them.

"Before you say anything…I wasn't acting alone." May said trying to reassure her family that she hadn't gone bad.

"Let me guess…trouble himself?" MJ asked.

May gave the look of yes as both her parents knew the only person who would do such horrible pranks on the young football star.

As then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." May said as she left the table to do so as she opened the door.

"Hi sorry for dropping by late but I needed to see you if it's ok?"

"Yeah sure it's no worry just having dinner, I take it this isn't a social call Felicity?" May asked her.

"Sort of but I wanted to ask…was all that really necessary to do to my big brother?" Felicity said as she heard about his misfortunes today.

"Yeah and the fact he cheated on me then dumped me, I guess it was a little harsh." May said as Felicity realised why it happened as it made sense why she did it.

"Oh…stupid idiot, I should've smacked him for that! You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll live, he's a jerk and jerks always get what's coming to them." May said as they had a small chuckle from that.

Felicity then produced a small folder of papers and May looked at them as it was information on Eclipse.

"I did some digging on this Eclipse guy and he has been all over Europe for the past three years and he's taken on the baddest they have to offer, including an old friend of ours." she explained as a photo of Black Tarantula and him were shown in combat.

"Him and Tarantula? Wow he has been busy." May said as her encounters with the criminal kingpin came back to her.

"Also his last known whereabouts were in Siberia." Felicity informed.

"So what's your point?" May asked.

She brought out some documents as she managed to hack SHIELD files and found something interesting.

"An bunch of extremists hijacked a convoy containing an experimental weapon which can detonate anything nuclear within five hundred miles and of course SHIELD was on it but however he got involved and managed to take them down single handedly much to SHIELD's dismay but he did stop World War three from happening." Felicity explained.

May was just getting even more impressed as more information about Eclipse was coming to light and just made her admire him more.

"But what about Tarantula, how did they meet?" May asked.

Pulling a separate document out she showed a newspaper article. "Check this out, Tarantula was shipping drugs and weapons into Rome two years ago but our hero got involved, beat him and sank his shipment, even though he was arrested Tarantula escaped custody months later and he's now been rumoured to be back in New York and looking for Eclipse." Felicity said.

"Wait looking for him? By that you mean he's after him." May said now acting concerned for the hero.

"Yeah you need to warn him, if he coming after him then it's most likely he'll come back for you." she said as May knew the villain's romantic obsession with her.

"I really don't need this right now, but Eclipse needs my help so I'll go and find him and we'll stop whatever that guy's up to." May said.

After the long discussion on both Eclipse and Black Tarantula the two girls were still outside as then they saw a car pull up across the street as then the garage door of Jack's house opened as four guys with instruments came out and out from the garage came Jack himself as he greeted the guys with high fives and a joke about one of the guy's weight.

Looking across Jack saw May and a seemingly familiar blonde girl with her as May waved to him he waved back as he told the guys he'd be back in a sec as he made his way over to them both.

"Hey May." Jack said.

"Hi Jack, I see you and Abdizur are about to practice." May pointed out.

"Yeah only a week left now till we headline the gym hall and we're not Abdizur anymore." Jack said.

"Really? What are ya called now?" May asked.

"It's The Outsiders now, we all agreed on a name change that would be better suited for a rising band." Jack explained.

"You guys haven't even played yet?" May said as Jack realised what he said. "But we will be a rising band after we win." Jack said.

As they had a small bicker Felicity was just a bit miffed at this and her attention was on Jack as she could not believe it was him.

"Um am I missing something here?" Felicity asked as they turned their attention to her.

"Sorry about that, Jack you remember Felicity right?" May introduced as he just realised it himself and felt a bit stupid now knowing that.

"Seriously? Man it's been a long time I mean last time I saw you were yay high." Jack said remembering her when they were children.

"Yeah it's…been…a…while, Jack." Felicity said as it seemed there was a twinkle in her eye as they young man stood in front of her.

"So I take it you heard of your brother's…misfortunes?" Jack asked.

"An earful I never thought there were so many way you could describe a person and most of them aren't in the English dictionary." Felicity said talking on how her brother has reacted to the series of pranks.

Jack laughed at that as the girls did.

"Hey Jacky boy!"

They turned to see one of Jack's band members. "You still wanna win this show or is this cutting into your flirt time?" Brad shouted as Jack waved. "I'll be there in a sec go raid the freezer I left some Gatorade in there!" Jack said as he went back into the house.

"Sorry girls I gotta go superstardom don't wait for no man…not even me, I'll see you guys later." Jack said as he went off.

"He hasn't changed at all." Felicity said.

"You're telling me girl." May said.

The night's sky was clear and Eclipse was out on the lookout for any gang activity hoping it would lead him to the mastermind behind the rise in gun crime on the streets of New York.

He zipped from rooftop to rooftop as he landed on top of an apartment building overlooking most of the area known as the RedHook section of Brooklyn.

Following a tip he got from a…reliable source he made his way down to a street known for shady dealings as he saw the black van that was described to him there as he saw two men talking and decided to watch the deal go down.

"You bring it?" he asked as the other guy opened the van door and showed him.

"This merchandise is top of the range and exclusive to us, the guns and ammo are all specially modified with the latest in US army tech." he explained as the buyer examined the weaponry closer.

"How much for a crate?" he asked.

"20k if you're looking for real firepower." he offered.

"Tell your employer I'll take his offer." he asked.

"Excellent, it will be with you in twenty four hours." he explained as he handed the cash to him and accepting it.

But as the buyer went to walk away he just disappeared into darkness and a muffled scream was heard.

"What was that?" the dealer said as he went to investigate the noise.

As then he felt something wrap around his legs and pull him up by them into the air, as he finally stopped going up and he was now hanging upside down and had no idea what was going on.

"Nice night ain't it?"

He looked above him and saw Eclipse standing over him. "Oh crap, not you, look I don't know nuthin man…nuthin!" he pleaded to the dark hero.

"Sure ya don't like you didn't know about those weapons you just sold to that guy I just saw, about the guy you're working for or about the number of innocent people who have been caught in the gang wars that were started by your boss." Eclipse said as the dealer was only thinking of how high up he was.

"Look man all I know is that those automatics were military stuff, top secret hush-hush ya know? But I swear I don't know nuthin else!" he pleaded even more.

"Really? Then I guess you're no use to me, I guess I'll let you go…hope it doesn't hurt too much when your head hit's the ground." Eclipse said as he went to untie him.

Realising Eclipse had nothing to lose he knew he had no choice. "Ok-Ok-Ok! Man just don't drop me! All I know is that my boss got contacted by this guy yeah and he set him up with the stuff and told him to sell it for him…that's all I know I swear!" he said pleading for his life.

"Ok I guess you're telling the truth just tell me where he is and I'll let you go." Eclipse asked.

"Yeah…he…he…he's at our hideout just by the old construction yard outside of here…NOW LET ME GO MAN!" he pleaded again to be let go.

"Uh…na I already tipped off the cops they'll get you two and the guns so it's off to prison for you…I'll give your boss a visit." Eclipse said as he jumped off and swung away.

"GET BACK HERE MAN!" he shouted as the sound of oncoming sirens were heard.

He found the place no problem as the construction yard wasn't too far and seeing it was tagged he carefully approached the entrance as he saw the front door with muscle guarding it as he just went up to him.

"Hold it small fry you-" he got cut off as Eclipse just decked him in the stomach and a shot to the jaw knocking him out.

"Thanks for letting me in." Eclipse said as he just opened the door and walked in.

The inner part was all littered with beer cans, food wrappers and gun shells as he followed the light at the end of the path and his behind the corner and peeked around to see how many there were.

He saw about five of them and was guessing the other members were out on an "errand" as they were just counting cash, wrapping up what he saw to be heroin in bags for distribution and more guns all over the table as there were a few crates were stacked to one side.

Knowing he only had one way of entry he just walked right in as they saw the man in black enter their house and went for their guns but he quickly just fired his discs at them as he disarmed them as quick as that.

"Okay which one of you is the head honcho?" Eclipse asked.

They all just charged at him as the first offender missed a fist and his right arm got caught as he face was rammed into the wall knocking him out.

The next guy he just quickly used his momentum to flip him on his stomach as he just knocked him out with a fist to the head.

He smacked the next guy with a crushing side kick to the skull taking him out.

the last one just looked at him as he saw his homies down and out as he just ran off scared leaving one left.

"Looks like it's just you and me boss man." Eclipse said.

The boss looked around seeing all his crew was down and was all alone as his back was literally against the wall.

"What do ya want man?" he asked.

"Simple I want the name of your gun supplier?" Eclipse asked.

"I ain't telling you spit!" he defiantly said.

"Hmp I thought you'd say that." Eclipse said as he just rushed up to him grabbed him by the head and bashed it on the table as he pinned him down by his face and had his left arm in his grasp.

"Now I don't usually do this but I need the name of your supplier so I'll give you one more chance to confess now." Eclipse warned.

"I already said I ain't telling you nothing!" he said again.

"Did you know that each finger in the human body has pressure points which can lead up to the receptors in your brain?" Eclipse gave him a biology lesson as the boss was a bit confused. "Now if you tweak any finger in a sort of way it can cause extreme pain shooting up your arm and into your brain causing migraines to happen instantly." he went on.

As then he tweaked his thumb and the pain began happen but it was only irritating him. "So you feel like talking now?" Eclipse asked.

"Screw you!" he said.

He had to push it further as he grabbed his second finger and pressured both that and the thumb as the migraines got worse. "Is your skull splitting or are ya gonna talk?" Eclipse asked again.

The pain was bad for him. "He'd kill me if I told you!" he pleaded with him.

"Really then I guess I'll go for the next finger then maybe you'll be persuasive…if your still mentally able to talk." Eclipse said as he realised what he meant.

He grabbed another finger going for three now and as he felt the pain get worse but the dark hero without warning took another finger as four were now in his grasp and the pain was unbearable…

"ALRIGHT MAN I'LL TALK JUST STOP PLEASE!" he said in defeat and as promised he stopped.

"Start singing." Eclipse said.

"He call s me on my phone and sends me the address of where he wants us to meet so I can give him his cut of the cash and more guns, that's all I swear on it!" he said as now Eclipse may catch the villain in the act.

As then a phone rang and of course it was the boss's as he took it out of his pocket an saw the caller ID.

"It's him." he said.

"Answer it." Eclipse said.

He answered it and heard what he had to say and then he looked to his phone as the directions to the meeting site was given to him as the caller hung up.

"Give me your phone." Eclipse said as he threw it to him.

As he looked at the phone and looked up the direction as he began to memorise them completely.

CLICK

"Time to die hero man!" he said pointing a gun at him.

He pulled the trigger but there was an empty barrel as he realised there was no clip in the gun.

"Just in case you'd try to pull a fast one on me." Eclipse said as he removed his ammo while he had him down.

He then just walked over to him and grabbed him by the neck of his jacket and cranked his arm back ready to strike him.

"NOT THE FACE!" he pleaded.

As Eclipse just hit him hard in the stomach. "Thank you." he said collapsing from the strike.

_Alright then amigo time we meet again._

Remembering the directions he left the yard and swung off to the location hoping to find him.

**With our hero on the trail of the villainous Black Tarantula what will happen next? What does he have planned for our hero? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we are hope the wait wasn't too long! so enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Tarantula's web part 2

Swinging through the night the dark hero made his way to the meet point as he was set to face his nemesis once more.

He was perched on top of a building and was keeping watch on the supposed warehouse where the stuff was being stored as an hour passed nothing was happening.

_Was his info off? Did he know I was tracking him? Only one way to find out._

Leaping off the rooftop he grappled onto a lamppost and swung onto the roof of the warehouse, he walked along the roof of it slowly and quietly as he approached the small window and looked down on the storage building and saw what he had hoped for.

The hired goons of the crime boss were all there and were unloading all the crates of weapons ready for distribution as there were trucks and trucks full of them, looking at this all made the hero happy as he could put an end to this right now without anyone getting hurt.

But as he went in to take them all out he then saw them all turn to someone and to a familiar voice.

"Cuánto queda?" (How much is left?)

"Casi hecho pero que necesitamos más tiempo!" (Almost done but we need more time!)

"Lamentablemente, el señor no tiene el lujo del tiempo! Debemos conseguir que esas armas a cabo ahora!" (Unfortunately the master does not have the luxury of time! We must get these weapons out now!)

However then the sounds of fighting were heard as bodies were flying everywhere as both men watching were in fear as an intruder was present.

"Come out coward! Show yourself!"

As then the goon behind him was elevated up in the air by rope as he hung upside down by his feet and ranting in Spanish.

As the guy in charge knew who this was. "So it is you, I was expecting you."

As Eclipse came out from the shadows to reveal himself. "Good to see you too Chesbro, so tell me what's been going on since me and your master last met?" he said.

He then whipped out a gun from his inner coat pocket and pointed it at the dark hero. "Leave now!" Chesbro said with his finger on the trigger.

"Okay Chesbro now I'm confused, you don't carry a gun, you never have since when do you?" Eclipse asked as this was strange behaviour from the man.

"Shut up! Just leave before I kill you!" Chesbro said now getting on edge as Eclipse noticed this.

As he approached the jumpy assistant he kept the gun pointed at him and slowly just took it off him by the barrel as Chesbro went to his knees in fear.

Eclipse quickly disarmed the weapon by taking it apart as he then had to get some answers.

"Chesbro what is going on? Where is your master?" he asked as he knelt down to him.

He looked up to him. "I don't know." he answered bluntly.

"C'mon I know your smarter than that, just tell me where he is and I'll make this easier on you and him." the dark hero tried to reason with the servant.

He got up to his feet and stood face to face with him. "I was actually hoping you would come, I knew if I left a trail you'd find it here, because I need your help." he said as Eclipse was now really confused.

"Your not making any sense here, why do you need my help?" Eclipse asked.

"The Master…he's…a prisoner." Chesbro said hesitantly.

"Prisoner? He's been kidnapped and taken prisoner by someone." Eclipse said as he nodded to him.

"How did this happen?" he asked him as he brought out a video phone as it displayed a distorted but visible image.

The video played as he saw the criminal kingpin being held down by two masked men as then a dark figure appeared in front of the screen.

"**If you want to see your beloved master alive again, follow our instructions we sent and we will release him when it's done." the scrambled voice instructed.**

"They stormed the villa, killed some of our men and they took him down so easily as they filled his veins with drugs to suppress him…dishonourable dogs." Chesbro snapped at the kidnappers lack of honour.

"Chesbro, did they ask you to steal these weapons and sell them here?" Eclipse asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I used the men to steal the shipment and begin selling the weapons to every gang who would pay for these but we have only another seven days to sell these weapons and take the money to them." he explained as it all made sense.

"Do you know who would do this? I mean who would be stupid enough to take on the kingpin of crime…except me of course?" Eclipse asked him.

"I do not know who but the master has many enemies, it could be anyone." the servant said as he was worried for his master's well being.

"I'll look into it but until then keep doing as they say, they can't hurt him until you've done the job they need you to do this so I will find out who has him, try to locate him but Chesbro if this is a trick…I will come after you and your master." Eclipse said as he warned the servant of him betraying the hero's trust.

"No it is not a trick! I like my master am also a man of honour and I-" he turned and stopped as the dark hero had disappeared.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The sound of gunfire was ringing throughout the streets of Brooklyn as a turf war ignited by two rival gangs.

The gunfire hailed from one end to another, as from the top of a building the wall crawling hero was watching all this happen as her city was beginning to turn into a war zone.

_God…nothing's ever been this bad._

_How could I let this happen? Does Fabien have something to do with this? I better find E-Man quickly!_

She just jumped off the roof and shot a web line to the nearest building and began her search for the dark hero.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

More sounds of guns were blazing across the streets as another gang war was waged with bullets piercing and destroying cars, shattering shop windows, penetrating buildings and has also got the police grounded.

But they were being aided by the New Warriors as Green Goblin lead the charge with The Buzz, DarkDevil, The LadyHawk twins as they helped them out.

The gangsters just began shooting at the heroes but they dodged gunfire and covered the officers as the fight was on, Buzz just knocked two of the gunmen out, the twins just distracted most of them as they flew around and they shot wildly into the sky as every bullet didn't even scrape them but however for them, all they saw was red smoke and a fist with the assistance of DarkDevil an easy defeat.

As more came more were met with pumpkin bombs full of knockout gas as they fell one by one but still more were coming as Goblin was beginning to doubt this could be stopped.

"They just keep coming!" Buzz said as he just knocked out a gang member.

"Osborn can you get more backup!" DarkDevil said as he roundhouse kicked another gangster.

"No! this is all we have, The Avengers are away, most of our guys are on leave and I already called May." Normin said as he threw a cutter and took out some of their guns.

They saw some of them approaching but the twins took care of them as they swiped them all but more were coming as it was a losing battle for the team but some oncoming gunmen were tied up and held back by webbing as they saw the web slinger join the battle with them.

"About time Parker!" Riley said as he took a couple of them out.

"Sorry "Mr. I'm the greatest hero that ever lived" but I was busy, how many are there?" she asked as she webbed a gun off a guy and smack him in the face with it.

"A lot but I guess our chances have gone up a little now." Normin said.

"By about one point five percent." Riley said in his usual sarcastic way as May ignored that.

"Okay let's end this war now!" May said as her and the Warriors went on the attack.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Eclipse was making his way back from his meeting with Chesbro as he needed to begin his search for the kingpin of crime himself as he still thought it was unbelievable that he was the victim and his servant was doing the work he usually did.

_I wonder if he brought this on himself?_

_I bet he did!_

_But still he's being used so the kidnappers whoever they are to sell weapons and make money and they'll probably use him as a scapegoat._

_Until I find out where and who has him I guess I'll be…_

Hit trail of thought was cut off as the sounds of gunfire and explosions as he quickly investigated and saw the chaos below and just dropped down to see the same gangsters using the same weapons as he just instantly joined the fight and took on anyone who came in his path.

A gunman came at him and fired but he ducked the bullets and grabbed his gun then reached for his wrist and quickly unarmed him as he took the ammo out of the gun and threw it at his head knocking him out.

But more came as he saw them firing at him in a four man line as he had an opening and shot a grapple line between their legs as it got hold of the wall behind them as he pulled hard on the line and he tripped them all up, incapacitating them all.

More shots and fighting was heard as he shot a line and swung off to the direction of the fight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Spidey and the Warriors were gaining the upper hand but there were still more of them and as Goblin was flying on his glider using knockout gas on them his glider got hit critically causing him to crash as he leapt off from it as he landed a few feet from the ground hard and witnessed his glider explode into pieces as then he saw a group of armed thugs approach him as he tried to get up and defend himself.

"It's just not my day." Normin said as he went to grab a bomb.

However out of nowhere one thug got unarmed as his gun flied out of his hands and was met with a gigantic kick to the jaw as landed in front of the group was a dark figure and Normin knew who it was.

"Need a hand?" Eclipse asked as he punched a guy.

Then two came at him but he grabbed one into a headlock and used him to get a jump up kick at the other guy as he nailed him with wrestling DDT into a nearby car bonnet denting it and knocking him out.

The dark hero went over to the fallen Goblin. "You ok?" he asked as he extended his hand out to him as he reached and grabbed it helping him up.

"I'll live, thanks for the help." Goblin thanked.

"By the look on you, I guess you're the Green Goblin?" Eclipse asked.

"Yeah that I am and the all black look, you have to be Eclipse?" Goblin asked.

"Yep, so where's the rest of your team?" the dark hero asked.

"You know about us?" the green man asked.

"Not that hard, I mean after Spidey and me had a very nice conversation with DareDe- sorry DarkDevil, he mentioned you guys were watching me so not very subtle about the whole stalking thing he does." Eclipse said as Goblin gave a light chuckle at that.

"He did mention your little mistake on his appearance, but we asked him to because-"

BOOM!

An explosion cut him off as they raced to the source of it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The gangs were beginning to dwindle in numbers but they now were using rocket launchers as they were going for the wall crawler as she used her spider sense to avoid any incoming missiles.

But as she swung away from one another one fired nearby her and the blast knocked her off her web line and dazed her as she was falling and was trying to regain her senses as then she stopped falling and realised she was in the arms of the dark hero.

"Hey butterfly, looks like I caught you in time." Eclipse said as he swung her safely to the ground.

"You really have a knack for being at the right place and the right time…thanks again." Spider-Girl thanked him as he smiled under his mask.

As then on a new glider Goblin came and just used more knockout gas on the gangsters as they were out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With the police apprehending the rest of them the heroes were now at ease and could try to get some insight as to why this happened as they all met on top of a undisclosed rooftop.

"So this is him, good to meet you I'm The Buzz." the insectoid hero introduced himself as Eclipse and him shook hands. "The twins over there are the LadyHawks." introducing the two female twins as they shook his hand.

"And I see you've met Green Goblin." he said as both nodded to one another.

"Yep and DareDevil over there." Eclipse joked.

"IT'S DARKDEVIL YOU ASSHOLE!" DarkDevil shouted in irritation.

"Calm down, sorry for the typo there." Eclipse joked as DarkDevil was looking to break him in half and noticed his comrades were all trying either not to laugh or concealing their smiles.

"Well with all that said can someone tell me what is going on here?" he asked.

"All we know is E-man is that it's all a gang war." the wall crawler said.

"That and the fact they have military grade weapons." Goblin said.

"I sort of know who's giving them the goods." Eclipse said.

"Who?" LadyHawks said in unison.

"Well at first when I investigated it was too obvious our culprit was the kingpin of crime himself." he said as they knew who he meant. "But for once he's the victim." the dark hero informed them as they all had a look of confusion on their faces but he wasn't sure if DarkDevil looked confused or surprised at that.

"Hold on, you're saying the ones who sold the weapons is not the one really behind this?" Goblin said.

"Exactly, I just had a meeting with his faithful servant, he told me everything." Eclipse said.

"Chesbro? He's doing all of this? I know he's his servant but still why kidnap Tarantula and make his servant sell the weapons when they can do it themselves?" Spider-Girl asked.

"The kidnappers are using them as scapegoats, insurance in case heroes like us decide to get involved and we catch him instead of them." Eclipse explained.

"That's a good plan but who are they?" Buzz asked.

"None the video I got showed nothing." Eclipse said as he pulled out the video on his PDA and showed it to them.

"I can't believe I just saw the all mighy Black Tarantula taken down." Goblin said.

"We've got to save him." Spider-Girl said.

"Problem is we have no idea who took him and where they are." Goblin pointed out.

"How ironic." DarkDevil said as they turned to him. " We 're heroes who put our lives on the line for the people and yet we're now risking our lives to save a villain even though his associate is causing this." he said in sarcasm.

"Ironic? Yeah his life's is in danger and so are hundreds of people in this city, it was lucky this gang war was put on hold tonight!" Eclipse snapped as they heard the tone of his voice turn to anger.

As he went towards the red clad demonic hero. "You're a hero, sometimes you have to break your own rules in order to get the job done, but remember even if he is a villain he's still the victim, he was dragged into this as was his servant, but even though we stopped them tonight but tomorrow they'll start it up again so I'd say the clock is against me!" Eclipse said to him as he was speechless.

"E-man, you're not alone we wanna help you." the webs linger said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes we wan to help and you're right it could erupt tomorrow into another full out war." Buzz said.

The twins nodded in agreement DarkDevil just sighed.

"Eclipse…let us help, I know that you've always worked alone but we can cover more ground and uncover who's behind this." Goblin said as he thought about that for a few minutes.

"Alright you have a point, here take the footage maybe you can get something out of it." he said handing Normin the footage as they all looked to the Goblin and knew he could do it.

"I guess now we'll-" he was interrupted as Eclipse was gone.

"He does that all the time." Spider Girl said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was now the following day and all Jack could think about was everything that happened last night as he was eating lunch with his friends he was deep in thought and was trying to figure out who is behind this.

_Who the hell are these guys? They must be professionals, but still kidnapping and taking prisoner the kingpin of crime himself._

As then Wes was showing his new design for the school magazine which got a page on the Young Artists of America magazine he smiled to him for achieving that.

But then as he looked at the cover the person that they were doing a feature article on caught his eye.

"Hey Wes can I read that a sec?" Jack asked.

"Yeah sure, here you go." Wes said as he gave him the magazine.

Jack looked at the cover and saw the feature and quickly turned the pages to the article and saw who he thought it was.

**BRINGING BACK THE ARTS OF LATVIA: THE ROMAN ALASCANO STORY**

The article highlighted the Latvian's art show he was putting on this week and also his art galleries in Latvia .

But Jack and others knew him by his other profession and alias…The Cauldron Cobra, former information broker and former agent of HYDRA he was as cunning as he was deadly but after years of information dealing he retired and began an "honest" life.

The last time the two met was two years ago, when he took on the Draiko mob family and his information provided him with their location.

This time he needed his help again but it wasn't going to be easy as the security would be tight for a socially exclusive event such as this he needed to find a way in as Eclipse.

While he was reading it someone tapped his shoulder as he turned to see who it was.

"Hi it's Jack right?"

He knew it was Simone Descantos and it seemed if she wanted to talk with someone who was below her standards then it had to be important.

"Yeah you're Simone if I'm right in saying?" Jack asked.

"Yes I need to speak with you, in private." Simone asked as she shot a taunting glare at his friends as they did back.

"Yeah sure, be back in a sec guys." Jack said as he was talking with her.

As Jimmy and Wes were a little bit shocked that one of the most popular girls in the school and not to mention the meanest was talking with Jack as they then said goodbye and he came back over to them as he sat next to them.

"So?" Jimmy asked in specualtion of knowing what she wanted.

"She asked me out, not on a date like just to some party." Jack said.

Both boys eyes went wide as they saw it as a big deal but he didn't.

"A party? What kind of party?" Jimmy asked.

"This one." Jack said pulling the invitation he was given by her.

It read **You have been cordially invited to attend The Arts of Latvia Exhibition Tonight at 9pm.**

**Black tie and dress only.**

_Oh man…I hate tuxes!_

With this way in Eclipse can get what he needs and hopefully stop these mystery men from throwing the city into anarchy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile May was also trying to figure out who were the mysterious kidnappers and why they were doing this.

She asked Felicity for her help in this as she would look into this but she might not have any luck.

_Things were so crazy last night…I almost bit the dust and once again E-man saved my butt._

_I hope Fabien's okay, I mean I know he's got it in his head were destined to be together but still he did save my life but at the same time he's a criminal he probably got way in over his head with these guys._

_whoever they are they must be nuts to start these gang wars, I hope The Warriors or Eclipse can find something before it's too late._

"Hey Earth to May!" Courtney said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Wha- oh sorry." May said as her friends were talking about the latest gossip.

"You heard about Simone right?" Courtney said as they didn't seem interested in the spoilt rich kid.

"As always, what's she done now?" Heather asked in a moaning tone.

"She asked a guy out." Courtney said.

"Oh that's big news." May sarcastically.

"Do we know him?" April asked.

"Yeah we do." Courtney answered.

"Well whoever it is the guy must be stupid or crazy to go out with her." May said as she knew the rich girl's attitude towards them and others.

"It's Jack." Courtney said.

Their eyes all went wide with surprise and shock as their friend was now the date of Simone's.

"Of all the people who would, it had to be him I mean of course he's crazy and out of his mind but why?" May asked herself as well as the girls.

Seeing her reaction and the body language April had to know "May are you…jealous?" she asked her twin.

She went from confused to shocked and worked up. "What! No! I'm not jealous…I'm not! I just don't want him making a mistake with someone of her reputation." May protested her good intentions.

"Jack's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Courtney said as she reassured her friend.

As then Jack, Jimmy and Wes approached and the three were in a conversation.

"How?" Wes asked in disbelief.

"How what?" Jack asked.

"As in how do you do it? I mean these girls just fall into your lap like candy?" Jimmy said as Jack chuckled at that comment on his unbelievable luck with women but to him it was the opposite, something he didn't need at this moment.

They approached the girls and hey had their eyes directed at the young rocker and he knew they knew…word spreads fast.

"Uh okay I know what you're all thinking and I don't know why you all think she's such a bad person?" Jack questioned them as they all turned their heads to one another in confusion.

"Bad? She's like the meanest girl in school!" Courtney said. "Which was my title until she came in and took it." Heather chimed in on her past.

"Well she's never mean to me actually she's really nice." Jack said as his experience with her was different from everyone else's all together.

"Jack we're only looking out for you, this girl is trouble she's only looking for a trophy boyfriend, take it from someone who knows." May said trying to warn him of her three time mistake.

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "May…everyone I know you're all concerned but hey it's a free pass to a party and it's with a gorgeous girl hell yeah I'm going! Plus there's a buffet and it's free!" Jack said as they understood why he would go with someone like her.

"Only you Mister Redgrave, only you would do this for something free." Jimmy said.

"No free food." Jack said as he held his hand out for a high five and got some.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With it now being mid evening and Jack was inside his house getting ready for his "Date" as he fixed his hair and had already put on the tuxedo he was given by Simone's tailors which they dropped by earlier on, the thing itched like hell as he just wanted to tear the thing off but he could bear it for a few hours just until he get what he wants.

Making his way down the stairs and waiting there was…

"Mom?" Jack asked as he was surprised to see her as he thought she was working.

"Hi honey, I know you must've thought I was at work but I had the night off and I heard from MJ that you were going on a date tonight with a girl from your school and as I can see it must be one of "Those" girls as she described to me." Caitlin said to her son.

"Mom…it's not really a date she just asked me and I said yes out of confusion and possibly fear, but still it's all about the free food!" Jack said.

"Free food? Seriously your just like your father he-" she realised what was said as there was silence in the house.

It was the first time in a few years they talked about James, but now seeing her son act like his father made her miss him but Jack kept his spirit alive as she smiled.

"You dad would've done the same thing, it was his excuse to go to parties so he could chow down on free meals." she said as it made her laugh at her husbands mannerisms.

"Yeah I wish dad was here to see me in this ridiculously priced and uncomfortable suit I'm wearing!" Jack complained.

"You look dashing…for once and behave yourself." Caitlin advised to her son.

"Well at least no one can see me now." Jack said.

"Wanna bet?" as he turned to face the vice behind him and a flash of a camera went off.

He was blinded momentarily and saw May with a camera in hand. "Now this picture will be priceless." May said holding her digital camera with the embarrassing picture of himself all dressed up.

"Come on May don't do this!" Jack pleaded.

"This is sooo going on Facebook." she said grinning ear to ear.

That was the last thing he needed as he went for her. "Give me that camera now!" Jack demanded as she sidestepped him. "Nuh-uh." she said as he taunted him with the picture.

He darted after her as they began running around the house, it was a game of cat and mouse with them both but in the end as they got to the living area Jack grabbed her from behind and quickly slammed her down onto the couch as he tried to wrestle the camera away from her hands.

"Lemme go!" May demanded as he had her pinned down. "Give me the camera and I'll consider it." Jack said as he tried to reach for it from the hands of his friend.

She kept on resisting but he was almost on fingertips reach of it as then out of sheer surprise she flipped him flat on his back and now he got pinned down by the auburn haired girl.

"How the hell did you…?" Jack asked in surprise as both were still in conflict over the camera.

But something else was happening between them both as they were staring at one another.

It was something neither had seen before in one another. _Wow she's…Whoa there I can't think of her…No! she's my best friend I can't…_ Jack's mind was in conflict with his conscience.

However she was also in that state of mind. _He's…No! he's your best friend webhead! No way you can't see him like…would it work? _May's mind went on into a debate.

"Jack!" Caitlin called him as they both snapped out of their trance.

"Yeah mom?" he answered.

"There's a young lady here for you." she said as he knew it was his "Date".

"Uh May can you…" he asked as she realised she was still on top of him and got off as both felt awkward.

"I uh gotta…well…y'know." Jack said as she knew what he meant.

"Uh yeah…you…go and enjoy your date." May said feeling just as awkward as him.

"Jack!" she called and he turned. "Don't turn into a trophy." she joked as he chuckled at that and went to answer the door.

He went there but quickly went to check himself and saw he looked ok with his hair combed back and his suit looking good he proceeded to answer the door.

And there he saw her, Simone Descantos. "Hello Jack I see that my tailors got you the perfect size." she said.

He tried to say something but his eyes were too fixated on the rich girl as she looked stunning in her red evening dress with high heels, wearing a gold bracelet and diamond necklace.

Her blonde hair was done up in an neat bun and she wore pink lip gloss and was carrying a custom made diamond purse.

"Shall we?" Jack said as she smiled and took his arm as they walked over to the Bentley that was waiting for them.

Both Caitlin and May watched him go in as he waved to them and they waved back and he got in and left for the party.

"There goes my baby…" Caitlin said as the tears formed in her eyes as she wiped them away quickly trying not to draw any attention to herself.

May however noticed. "Mrs. Karter are you ok?" she asked.

She looked to her and faked a smile. "Yes May, it's just…I wish James was here to see this, sure I know he's had other dates but this time I wasn't missing this one." Caitlin said.

"Mrs. Karter, you've raised a wonderful son, but he can take care of himself but he'll always need his mom." May said as she knew the teen was right.

"Thank you May, you're just as wise as your mother." Caitlin said. "But thankfully not as childish as your father." she said as both ladies found that funny.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I wish sometimes he'd just get this season's wear and get the new Mercedes and another thing…" Simone kept on as Jack sat inside the car with her as she did not stop talking as he ignored every word she had to say about how her dad did not get her the car she wanted.

_Okay as soon as I get in, find Alascano, get whatever info he has and book it!_

"…but now I have you and I need you to just stand there next to me and when he comes to greet us don't say anything ok?" Simone made clear to Jack as he nodded.

They stepped out and the flashing of cameras greeted them. _Lifestyles of the rich and the tasteless!_

**Poor Jack once again he experiences what the rich and powerful are like. But now he's in will he get the information and stop whoever is doing this? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is, I know it's not exaclty following the comic but I wanted my own changes as I felt things were a bit depressing in the last few issues, anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Tarantula's web part 3

Already within one hour Jack was bored out of his mind, this art stuff he never understood it at all, even if Wes tried to explain it he still would not have any sort of idea what he was talking about.

But most of the evening he spent at the buffet table as he skipped dinner and needed some food and lucky for him it was free as he chowed down on the food there.

He kept an eye out for his target and well the man wasn't hard to find as he saw where he was holding his private meetings as the door was under heavy guard.

However though he was not able to move one inch as he was stuck with his "Date" for tonight as she clung onto Jack while a very long speech was being made by an assistant.

As he saw coming into view from the private room was Alscano himself AKA The Cauldron Cobra, the man in his mid fifties and was wearing a tux and had his glasses on with grey hair and goatee beard as he approached the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming, I would like to make a toast to Latvia and it's finest contributions to the art world." Alascano raised a glass that came to him.

Everyone was given one as Jack was handed one he did not want one. "Have one it's a party" Simone said giving him the glass.

"I don't drink." Jack said refusing the glass as she just drank her drink in annoyance.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile May now in costume paid a visit to Normie and Brenda.

"Not long now?" May asked concerning Brenda's pregnancy.

"Six more months and it all begins." Normin said as his wife looked to him with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes a lot of diaper changing, feeding, sleepless nights all the joyous things that we'll be doing." Brenda said as his expression went from content to sad thinking about all his fatherly duties coming soon.

"I'd love to see you doing all of those things, your face…priceless!" May said as she and Brenda teased the young Osborn.

"So anything on the whereabouts of our favourite crime boss?" May asked.

"Nothing yet but still we're getting more reports of the police finding more guns and gangsters shooting the streets up." Normin said.

"Well I guess it's all up to E-man, I hope he's having better luck than we are." May said as they all agreed with that.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The party got even more sociable as Jack was now meeting Simone's father and the man did not look too pleased with her daughter's choice for a date.

"So Jack…what is it you aspire to be in five years?" Mr. Decantos asked.

"Rockstar, it's been a lifelong dream of mine." Jack answered with Simone hanging on his arm.

The businessman did not look amused as Jack just grinned. "Really? Well your father must be proud." he said.

_Yeah I know he is._

That stung Jack a little. "Excuse me I have to talk with a client." he said as he left the two teens.

"Jack…I said not to talk to anyone!" Simone irritated he disobeyed her request.

"Uh actually he asked me and I answered him straight so I didn't do anything wrong, unless you want him to think that I'm rude and unmannered, I want to make a good impression on people." Jack explained.

"Yes but I said no talking to anyone…not even my daddy! So do as you're told and just " Simone repeated as Jack was seeing now what his friends meant by her being no good.

"Yeah ok no problem I'm just gonna head to the bathroom for a sec." he said as she didn't even say anything as he went to do so.

Making his way to the bathroom he finally had a moments peace to himself as he entered a bathroom stall to try and think of a way to get Alascano alone and get the info he needed.

_That girl is a bitch! Glad I knew before we became official._

_Wonder if there's a ventilation duct I could use to…_

BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG!

The sounds of gunfire was heard as Jack quickly made his way to the door way of the bathroom and slightly opened it to see the guest being backed into a part of the gallery as he saw some gunmen come into view.

By the advanced artillery they were well funded, their apparel was that of organised commandos, they wore red with white and wore skull masks on their face as it was a sort of facial armour.

"Alright nobody moves! Nobody get's hurt!"

Jack quickly got away from the door knowing if he stayed out of sight the other people would have a chance as he went inside the bathroom stall to change but as he locked himself in he heard the door get kicked in as one of the commandos was searching for anymore guests so Jack had to think fast.

"ANYONE HERE?" as then the sounds of groaning was heard.

"OHH! GOD!" Jack shouted.

The commando looked towards the stalls and ducked down to see a pair of feet.

"HEY ASSHOLE! GET OUT NOW!" He demanded.

"WHA- HEY MAN I'M REALLY FEELIN…OHHH!" Jack said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I…OH…TOILET PAPER…I NEED…OH GOD!" Jack said in pain.

The commando was not going in there as he decided to get him some as he found some in the other stall.

"Here." he said throwing it over into his stall but he saw it roll out to the front as he was getting frustrated.

"OH…Crap…Can you help a guy out…OH!" Jack said as the commando just went to get the roll of toilet paper.

"Okay, no more games get out before-" he got interrupted as the door flung open full force as he went flying backwards.

It knocked him down but dazed him as Jack saw his opening and quickly got on top of him and wrapped an arm around his neck as he used a choke hold.

_It's okay…just drift off and…good night._

Jack had taken him out but he didn't want this guy warning his buddies of his presence as he used his bow tie from his tux to tie his hands behind his back and tied his feet up with his belt and pulled up his mask and gagged him with toilet paper.

Looking at the weapon on the floor he saw it was the same modification on the other weapons, but he also searched the commando and found something which made things a little more clearer.

_So the regime are behind this…but why?_

As he examined the black medallion with a thorn of fire pictured on it.

He pressed both buttons on his wristwatch and within seconds he was now Eclipse.

_It's hero time._

Eclipse looked around for an alternative route to the main hall without being spotted, he quietly opened the door slightly open and peeked to see how many there were.

There were at least three he saw in his view and they were guarding the guests but he could hear some shouting coming from the opposite direction and guessed they were doing something to Alascano and he had to get to him fast.

Looking around he saw above him that the ceiling of the bathroom were loose ones as he used the toilet to get a boost and moved a tile as the way out was open with him entering the top of the ceiling and slowly and carefully crawling on the delicate tiling to get to the ventilation shaft as that will help him to get the drop on these clowns.

He took the cover off the shaft and entered in as he had only one way to go as he followed the small path made for him and also following the echoing of voices as that led him to the main hall.

All the hostages were all pushed into one corner as the three commandos kept their guns pointed at them, he knew he had to disarm them of their weapons and luckily for him he had just the thing to do that.

_Looks like it's time to test out the electromagnet._

Bringing the device out from a compartment in his armour and attached it to the side of the shaft as he quietly and slowly took the cover of the vent off and looked again as they began hitting people as they then grabbed a girl.

_Simone…crap now I gotta act fast!_

"Alright since Mister Alascano did not want to co operate with us…we're going to make an example out of this lovely little lady." one of the commandos said as he held Simone by her hair as she struggled.

"NOOO!" Mr. Decantos said as he tried to stop them but got hit in the face with the handle of the rifle.

"Back off!" he said. "Daddy!" Simone shouted as she burst into tears causing her makeup to run.

As then one of the commandos got kicked to the ground and as he tried to get up he was met with a large fist to his head knocking him out cold.

They saw it was the dark hero himself. "Get him!" he shouted as one went at him.

He was about to fire his gun but quickly Eclipse grabbed the end of his weapon pulled it towards him as he did and was met with a quick jab to the upper nose and removed his weapon from him as he nailed a body strike and a huge roundhouse kick to the side of his head as that put him out of commission.

The familiar sound of a gun's safety coming off was heard to him as he turned to see the guy holding Simone hostage as he pointed it at her head and her crying in terror.

"Zalyshay̆tesya na mistsi heroya abo vona pomre!" he said in Ukranian. (stay where you are hero or she dies!)

"Vidpusty ïï nemaye neobkhidnosti krovoprolyttya tut" Eclipse said trying to reason with him. (let her go there is no need for bloodshed here)

"You cannot interfere with our plans!" he said as Simone struggled again.

"Well I just want to give you one chance to do the right thing before I have to hurt you." Eclipse warned.

He just laughed as he went to pull the trigger. "You heroes always with the empty threats." as then his finger went for the trigger…

"WHAT THE-" the gun and all metal objects just flew up and were stuck to the ceiling as he knew it was a good idea to use the electromagnet.

As he realised he had no weapon Eclipse saw his opening and rushed towards him and quickly trusted his palm to his face as it caused his nose to bleed and grabbed Simone and quickly got her out of harms way, with her safety he could go to town on him.

The commando clutched his bleeding nose as he was on one knee but as he looked up, standing over him was the dark hero.

"Looks like this threat was genuine." Eclipse said as he just blasted him with an upper cut and a knee to the head as that was that.

He went to check on Simone as she was on the ground and absolutely petrified but relived she was ok as she saw the dark hero coming towards her.

"Are you ok?" Eclipse asked.

She looked at him. "Why didn't you stop them quicker? Of all the heroes…you are the slowest!" Simone snapped.

"You're welcome." Eclipse sarcastically said

As her father came over to her as his face had a red mark on it as he hugged his daughter relieved she was safe. "Daddy…I was so scared." she said as he approached the dark hero.

"Thank you for saving us." Mr. Decantos thanked him on behalf of his daughter and himself.

"No problem, can you get these people out of here?" Eclipse asked him.

He nodded his head as he lead them out and now Eclipse can face the leader of the squad and hopefully get some answers…if Alascano is still alive.

Now with the hostages free he made his way to the office where Alascano and the squad leader was as he just kicked the door in and found them both as Alascano was I no need of saving as he had subdued his captor and was just beating him down.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Alascano demanded as he kicked him in the stomach hard as the leader coughed up blood.

The commando was beaten within an inch of his life, his face covered in blood and seemingly he did not know who Alascano was in the past or what he was capable of.

"I…I…I can't she'll kill me if I do." the squad leader said coughing more blood up.

"If you don't…I will." Alascano threatened as he took the safety off the gun and pointed it point blank range at his head.

Eclipse had to step in. "Roman…don't do this! You've left that life behind…what about Nika?" he said trying to be the voice of reason to the former agent.

He looked to the dark hero. "That's just it…they've taken her." he said as Eclipse could not believe it.

_Oh god…Nika, why are they doing this?_

Eclipse put his hand on Alascano's gun and looked to him. "He's not worth it." he said making him see sense.

Alascano thought for a moment and knew he was right it was beneath him as he lowered the weapon.

Eclipse grabbed the leader and brought him to his feet by his cuff. "Now are you going to tell us where his daughter is or should I just let him carry on?" he asked as he saw the gun in Alascano's hand and knew he would do it.

"She'll kill me if I talk…that woman is evil." he said as they heard the fear in his tone of voice.

"Who is?" Eclipse asked him.

"That scythe…it wasn't…it was like magic." he explained in a distant and feared flashback.

Giving it thought both men looked to one another. "Dark Reaper." both said in unison.

He could not believe it was an old enemy from his past, but it began to make some sense, that woman was psychotic, bloodthirsty and power hungry bitch who enjoyed the killing.

_How did she get her power back? I destroyed that scythe of hers?_

"Roman why did they come here?" Eclipse asked him.

"They wanted to make sure I was sticking to the agreement I have with them, I get them Tarantula and launder their money…for the safety of Nika." Alascano explained.

"I understand they took her for insurance, do you know where Tarantula is?" he asked.

"Yes, they made me hide him in an old world war two fallout shelter, it's located outside Manhattan." he said revealing the location of Tarantula.

"Okay Roman when I find him he should hopefully know where Nika is if not I'll just go to the source." Eclipse said.

"Please bring her back to me, she's all I have left." Alascano said putting all his faith in the dark hero.

Looking straight into the eyes of the former agent. "I promise I'll do everything in my power to save her." Eclipse said as he left the office and with the information he could end this before it escalates.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Spider-Girl heard about this on the police scanner Normie had as she volunteered to go as she swung her way to the party where Jack was as she began to worry for his safety.

_Jack…I hope you're okay._

She mentally said hoping her best friend was unharmed as she arrived as she saw the cops taking some guys away and as then the sound of a grapple gun shot off as she looked in the direction to see it was Eclipse and figured he was the one who stopped these guys as she just followed the dark hero.

She caught up with him as he swung towards another building and landed on the rooftop, but using her acrobatic spider skills she landed directly in front of him.

"Oh butterfly…glad you caught me." Eclipse said.

"I take it back there was your handywork?" Spider-Girl asked.

"Yeah, I didn't expect an attack but I was there for information, how well do you know New York?" he asked the heroine.

"Like my own closet." she replied.

"How many fallout shelters are outside Manhattan?" he asked.

"I only know one, why?" she asked.

"I'll explain on the way, after you." he said as she fired a web line and swung to the location with Eclipse not far behind.

"So why we going there?" she asked.

"I have it on a good reliable source that our friendly neighbourhood crime boss is being held there and know who's behind all of this, it's a villainess named Dark Reaper." he said.

"Who's Dark Reaper?" she asked as she swung a corner.

He came around the same corner. "She's a criminal who will do whatever it takes to gain power, money and fulfil her bloodlust." he explained as they narrowly avoided a building.

"On a scale from one to ten how crazy is she?" she asked.

"Twenty, the woman is ga-ga for coco puffs I've seen her eat a guy's testicles once." he detailed the deranged villainess's mannerisms as Spidey cringed at the thought of that.

"That's sick! What kind of powers does she have?" she asked as they landed on top of a building.

"She gets her powers from an ancient artefact called "The Scythe of Vengeance" it was created at the time of King Arthur, it was forged for the use of the witch known as Morgan Le'Faye but after she was defeated the weapon was lost…until she found it." the dark hero explained the origin of the villainess.

"Did that artefact turn her into this?" Spidey asked.

"No she was already a psychopath, having the scythe made her more powerful and more dangerous, she was bad enough when she was just a thug for hire but now it's all about being the kingpin of crime itself." he went on as they leapt off the building and swung off to the location.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They arrived at the location, as the abandoned fallout shelter seemed to be unguarded as they cautiously approached the entrance to it.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Eclipse said.

"You said it, my spider sense isn't going off, it's safe to enter…after you." Spider-Girl said as he unlocked the hatch leading into the shelter.

They silently descended into the old shelter as they saw it had been abandoned for a while now, all that remained was a relic of the past, the rats and mildew that festered within the place.

Both teen heroes quietly and carefully walked down the rusted staircase as then..

"Spider sense…someone's coming!" she said warning him.

Two armed guards were walking up and patrolling the stairs making sure no one had gotten in, within an instant they were taken down as one was pulled up and the other was set upon as he got knocked out, the other was all webbed up on the ceiling as he was trapped and gagged.

"Problem solved, these guys…who are they?" she asked.

"Black Thorne regime, mercenaries for hire they're tough but no match for us, we just need to stick to the shadows." he said.

She nodded in agreement as they finally made it down the bottom of the shelter and could hear voiced on the other side as he slowly opened the door and took a small peek inside to see how many there were.

He saw four of them and right in the centre was a chained up Black Tarantula who looked barely conscious.

"Tarantula's in there, but we've gotta get past five of them, armed and dangerous any ideas?" he said explaining the situation.

"Uh strike like ninjas, annoy them uncontrollably and save the Tarantula." the wall crawler said as he smiled under his mask and nodded.

Fabien was helpless and with his powers completely neutralised by the chains that bound him as he still pondered on how this came to be.

_How did this happen? If I get the chance I will kill that bitch!_

As then the sound of rustling was heard and two of the guards disappeared into the shadows as the other two went after them taking the safety off their rifles.

They looked all around their environment and then looked up and saw both their missing comrades on the ceiling as one was all webbed up and the other was tied up.

Out of nowhere a webline was shot and it got a hold of one of their guns and took it out of his hand and flung it directly in his face as that dazed him and from the shadows Spider-Girl just swing kicked him.

The other guy was about to fire but his gun was grabbed by Eclipse as he used his grip on the gun to flip him to the ground and quickly disarmed the weapon.

The commando got up and tried to fight the dark hero hand to hand, he dodged a right off him and got behind him and kicked him hard in the back of his leg bringing him to his knees as he grabbed his head and trusted his hand into his throat.

That robbed him of some air as he felt the arms of Eclipse grip around his neck and felt himself going to sleep as he just drifted off into unconsciousness.

"And that is the end of that chapter." the wall crawler said as they looked to the centre of the room and saw him chained up as they went over to him.

He saw them approach and was relieved but seeing his old adversaries again brought those not so good memories of battle back.

"We meet again…héroe oscuro. (Dark hero) Tarantula said in his native language.

"It's been a whole year since we last met and now I see you like this all chained down it feels like…karma caught up with you." Eclipse said as Spider-Girl raised an eyebrow to that.

"Still bitter over the boy are we?" Tarantula reminded him of a time he didn't wish to relive again.

"You know I could just leave you here to rot." Eclipse said in an angry tone. "But…I need your help, where did they take the girl?" he asked.

"They took her to Liberty Island, she's waiting for you to arrive." he said.

"What's she after?" the dark hero asked.

"She's using my men to sell the weapons then cause anarchy on the streets, but she didn't anticipate you heroes getting in her way, so she took the girl for insurance and is planning to wipe-out all the other gangs and crime families so she can take over New York's crime businesses without any problems." Tarantula explained her plan.

"That's more her way but why abduct you and make Chesbro do all her dirty work?" Eclipse asked.

"She needed someone to take the blame for this and she framed me using my men and plans to hand me over to the FBI so they'll make someone go down for this and she gets control of this city." the villain explained.

It all made sense as the theory of plunging the city into chaos and then when the smoke was cleared she could take it over with no one in her way.

"Ok I believe you, but I still want one question answered how does she still have her powers?" Eclipse asked the villain.

"She stole my power and imbued it with the relic, I could not defeat her I had no choice but to surrender myself, he threatened to kill my wife." Tarantula said as Eclipse learned he was married.

"Since when were you married?" Eclipse asked.

"Last year, his wife was one of my old adversaries." Spider-Girl said as he did believe her.

"I guess after our last encounter you were busy, how do we get these chains off?" he asked as he went to examine them.

"Wait don't!" he said as Eclipse stopped in his tracks. "They're wired to blow the place up if I'm released." he said as he noticed all the Semtex on the key points of the room and knew it was enough to cave the place in.

It could turn ugly in seconds and he knew what needed to be done.

"Butterfly…take these guys and get out of here now." Eclipse told the heroine.

"No I'm not going without you guys!" she protested.

He turned to face her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me, if we get killed you need to stop Dark Reaper and save her captive…I'm begging you to go now tell the Warriors and stop her." he pleaded with the wall crawler. "We'll be okay…I know how to sort of defuse bombs." he said.

"Okay I'll go." she said about to leave as he went to defuse the bombs. "Oh…E-man." she called to him.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Be careful and Fabien if anything happens I'll tell Arana." she said as they both nodded to her and she took the commandos and left.

"Okay bug man let's do it." Eclipse said about to try and defuse the bombs.

**With the culprit found out and the Tarantula found how will the dark hero get out of this one? Will Spider-Girl get word to the Warriors before it's too late?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is, sorry for the delay been away for several weeks, so enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Tarantula's web part 4

May left the bad guys hanging from a lamppost as she raced to the location of where the other hostage was being held as she had already contacted Normin and told him of the situation as he and the Warriors would meet her at Liberty Island.

_If this Dark Reaper is as terrifying as he said she was then we're in for a fight, hope E-man's doing ok._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The clock was against him as Jack did whatever he could to try and disarm the explosives attached to the shackles that held the kingpin of crime prisoner.

The sensors were sensitive to movement if he even tried to move the explosives in any form it would set them off killing them both instantly.

He began to look closer at the device and realised he had seen this before and knew what he had to do as he used the knowledge stored in his enhanced brain to cautiously and carefully disarm these bombs.

"I know you wish me dead." Fabien said as Jack was busy defusing the first bomb.

"Do I? He didn't deserve to die…HE WAS JUST A KID!" Eclipse shouted as that broke his concentration.

"It was your henchman that pulled the trigger!" Eclipse said as he began to re-wire the circuitry.

"No…he wasn't one of mine, he was a corrupt police officer who was working for the Russian mafia, he was instructed to kill me and any other witnesses and the boy was collateral, an innocent bystander." Tarantula explained.

Jack listened as he was not fully convinced that he was telling the truth but he was knocking at death's door right now and at his mercy…_Why would he lie?_

As his conflicted thoughts were on that fateful night he just crossed the last wire and disarmed the first of four bombs and went on to the second one.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

May met up with The New Warriors and explained the situation to them.

"Ok we've got it, a platoon of mercenaries and a psychotic bitch with Black Tarantula's powers and a hostage as her insurance." Normin said knowing the details of the entire thing.

"And he's trying to disarm some bombs?" Buzz said.

"That's about it." Spider-Girl said.

"What's the plan?" the Hawks asked.

"These mercs are professionals, use stealth attacks to beat them don't take them on, head on." May said.

"What about the amateur?" DarkDevil said mocking Eclipse.

"He said he'll meet us there once he's freed Fabien." May answered.

"If he stops the bombs…can he?" DarkDevil asked in his usual mocking tone of voice.

"I trust him…so DarkDork shuttie." May said in response to his insult as he did.

They all heard that and made their way to Liberty Island as DarkDevil was being carried by Buzz, Spider-Girl hitched a ride with Goblin on his glider and with the LadyHawks following them.

"Are you sure your friend is going to be okay, we could go back and help him with the bombs?" Normin asked May.

"He told me to stop her and save her hostage, not a request a favour." May said as he nodded his head in agreement.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

While the other heroes went to save the day Eclipse was still disarming the bombs as he managed to get the second and third one but he only had one more to go.

"When did you decide to retire from the game? Not like you to just give up?" Eclipse asked his arch nemesis.

"I…did not want to continue this life…I wanted peace, I did not wish to follow the path of my ancestors, Arana is my life, I love her I left it all behind for her, but my question to you is…why continue this life of yours?" Tarantula asked him.

A question he asks himself everyday as he answered him. "Because someone has to." he bluntly answered.

"It does not answer my question, why are you a hero? Why meddle in the affairs of others when you could just simply walk away?" the former villain asked him.

Again he asked him in another sense. "Because I just can't "walk away" it's not who I am, when the law cannot do anything I know I am the one to stop men like you from committing acts of evil, it's my curse." Eclipse explained as the ex-con understood.

He was nearing disarming the final bomb with just a few wires and…

"WHAT THE-OH COME ON!" Eclipse said in disbelief.

"What?" Tarantula said. Eclipse looked to him. "They made a fail safe in case this happened we have to move…NOW!" Eclipse said as they only had seconds before the back-up bomb went off and ended their lives.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Spider-Girl and The New Warriors were on Liberty Island and already they were in combat with the Black Thorn commandos.

They opened fire on the heroes within moments of their arrival and the dodging of bullets began with Green Goblin sending his bats to distract and confuse them but of course they were aware of the plan and began to ignore them even though they were stinging the hell out of them.

But DarkDevil using his teleportation skills was taking their weapons from them but even without their weapons they were hand to hand specialists and could match them all move for move but with Buzz and the LadyHawk twins providing air support they could beat them at their own game and catch them off by surprise.

"We've got them keep it up!" Normin shouted to his comrades.

A huge dark purple shockwave hit them all as it just grounded everyone in the battle, dazing them as they all tried to regain themselves from that attack.

"HA-HA-HA-HA!" A loud feminine laugh was heard.

They all looked up to see the source of laughing as a woman approached them, she was six foot one, jet black hair, blood red eyes, wearing red lipstick and wearing a red and black bustier with black leather pants and knee high boots.

She was wielding a scythe which was glowing a dark purple as she swung it around like a toy as they guessed it was Dark Reaper.

"Finally…I have someone to play with…you must be The New Warriors and the infamous Spider-Girl…I've waited to meet you all…and spill your blood all over this city!" Dark Reaper maliciously said to them.

"I am the new Kingpin of this city! I am your Mistress! I AM DARK REAPER!" she shouted in a rage as her power amplified with more dark shockwaves hitting them all.

But they managed to avoid the full force as Spider-Girl and Green Goblin were still up and DarkDevil decided to go all lone wolf and take her head on as he teleported behind her for a surprise attack.

He went for her weapon but she knew he was coming as he grabbed her scythe as it seemed she was unarmed.

"Got you." DarkDevil said.

"No…got you!" Dark Reaper said as a formation of dark energy came out from her hand as it just blasted the red clad hero backwards catching him off guard and taking him out of commission.

She walked over to him and grabbed her scythe as she turned to see both Spider-Girl and Green Goblin waiting to attack her.

"So you to are all that's left? I was expecting another dark hero to make his appearance." she said as they knew who she meant.

"He's coming, just a little tied up at the moment, you got us to play with until then." Spider-Girl said as she cackled at that.

"What's so funny might I ask?" Goblin asked.

She stopped laughing and looked at a device in her hand. "That trap I set…he won't be coming to the rescue, that place will be his tomb!" Reaper said laughing her head off maniacally.

_No…he can't be…_

May mentally said to herself as the villainess continued laughing she was shut up by webbing sealing her mouth as they both went to attack her.

She ripped the webbing off her mouth and bashed her scythe on the ground creating a shockwave which brought them to the ground. "Ah-Ah-Ah not a step closer or…she gets it!" she said pointing to the top of the Statue of Liberty and hanging off the torch they saw a young girl hanging off it is bottom part as she was just too terrified to scream.

"Let her go!" Goblin said.

"Make me." Reaper said as she swung the scythe and a swipe of dark energy came at them.

They quickly dodged it barely as it just left a huge tear in the ground. "Gobbie go get the girl I'll distract her." Spidey said as he nodded to her and went to save her.

The two females battled it out as the web slinger used her acrobatics to dodge her scythe slashes but the psycho used Tarantula's energy blasts to try and ground her but they seemed to miss and without warning she dropped her weapon.

"I give up." Dark Reaper just put her hands up in defeat.

The web slinger was a bit astonished and shocked by the villainesses sudden surrender as her senses were not going off and she just jumped up in the air and landed directly behind her and started to web up her wrists.

But her spider-sense just went off and turned around to see her scythe flying towards her as she backflipped out of it's path and landed on her feet as she turned to face the palm of Reaper and a blast of dark energy hit her right in the chest sending her down to the ground in a slump.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Normin flew up to the captive young woman who was hanging on for her life as he slowly approached her.

"Don't worry I'll have you down in a second, just hold still." he tried to calm her as he brought his glider to give her a vertical base to stand on as he untied her.

He looked to her, she was a young brown haired, brown eyed girl of sixteen and was wearing a white but tattered dress and was barefoot as her shoes were on the ground below and she was looking around frantically.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Normin asked the distressed girl.

"Y-Y-Yes…who is there?" she asked as he looked directly into her eyes and realised she was blind.

"I'm a friend, I came to stop Dark Reaper…Eclipse told us you were here." Normin said as she lifted her head up.

"Eclipse?…is he here?" she asked.

"Uh…no he said he'd be here after he freed another hostage." Normin explained.

"Can we get down please…I hate heights." she asked.

"Yeah I'll take you to a safe spot." Normin said as he flew her to across to shore.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Spider-Girl was just blasted to the ground again as Dark Reaper was now just toying with her but keeping the web slinger grounded as she laughed each blast she hit her with.

"Oh did that hurt little girl?" Reaper taunted as she blasted her again.

"Did that hurt princess?" she taunted yet again as another blast hit her.

_Oh man this really hurts! Where's everyone?_

Out of nowhere Reaper was hit with a barrage of aerial attacks as her thoughts were answered by the LadyHawk twins flying to her rescue.

Launching several winged razor attacks both of them were throwing the psycho off her game as then she was hit from the air again with a fist by the Buzz as now most of the Warriors were back in the fight.

Reaper knew she her situation could not get worse as then behind her in a cloud of red smoke was the man she not long ago took out and she was surrounded.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide…surrender." Goblin said flying in from the air as Spider-Girl got up slowly and joined her allies.

She looked up to him and smiled. "I think not." she said as all of a sudden they were surrounded by more regime commandos.

"Uh I think we're the ones who're surrounded." May pointed out as the commandos armed their guns and now the tables had been turned on the heroes.

"As you just said…Surrender…or die! Either way would suit me but having some new playthings would be fun!" Reaper maliciously told the heroes what her plans were for them.

"Take them!" Dark Reaper ordered as they did so advancing towards them as they got ready to fight.

BOOM!

An explosion was heard and a cloud of smoke engulfed the entire lower part of the island.

Appearing through the smoke were…Tarantula's men and Tarantula himself!

They arrived on boats and stormed the island and they were in combat with the regime as now the heroes joined by Tarantula were ready to take on Dark Reaper.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" May asked the ex-con.

"Yes but we escaped in time…and I got my men and came here to extract revenge on this puta!" Fabien said.

"Where's E-man?" she asked.

"I don't know…he was with me a second ago." he said.

As then out of nowhere Reaper was swing kicked from the back and fell to the ground and landing where she originally stood was, Eclipse.

"After a whole year I can still get you with that move…every freakin time!" Eclipse joked as the insane villainess got back up after being humiliated by the dark hero.

The regime came at them all as they fought them off as Eclipse used all of his martial arts knowledge to counter their offensive style as he ducked a punch and flipped one to the ground as another went for his gun but he fired out his disc and took the gun right out of his hand and rushed up to him and knocked him out with a wicked uppercut to the jaw.

Spider-Girl and the Warriors were fairing good with Tarantula's men helping them as the odds were now even.

However as Eclipse jumped in to give Spidey a hand with some mercs…

He just got blasted with dark energy and thrown back a few feet as he saw it was Dark Reaper and she was pissed off as he tried to get up he got blasted again as that one winded him but the next one came for his head but he dodged it narrowly as he rolled out of the way.

"I will defeat you and this time…I'll hang you by your scrotum!" Reaper said as every male in hearing proximity shuddered at that thought.

"Talk about going below the belt I mean-" he got cut off as an energy surge came at him.

He quickly backflipped over the surge but as he landed on both feet it came back at him and just hit him in the back throwing him to the ground face first.

However as he tried to get back up he was put back into the ground with a boot from Reaper as she was enjoying seeing her enemy at her boot and she used her foot to roll him over on his back as the boot was now crushing his throat as she lowered herself down to his level.

"Now what was it you said about "Getting me with the same old moves…every freakin time?" I just pulled out something new just for you my little lamb." Reaper said as she put more pressure on his throat as he struggled to get free.

"Oh I'm…flattered but…so did I." Eclipse said in between breaths as he used his legs and wrapped them around the leg that held him down and used her own momentum against her as that took her to the ground as he got back to his feet getting some air back.

But she did not let up as he had no time to react when anther surge just blasted him right in the chest. The shot winded him but he stood defiantly as she threw the scythe at him and was looking to slash him open but he ducked the fatal blow and got hold of her weapon.

He tried to disarm her from the scythe but she shocked him with a surge of dark energy from it but he kept a hold of it until she just delivered a wicked boot to his nads!

"OOOOHHH!" Eclipse screamed as the shot penetrated his most protected area but he still held on to her weapon tightly. "You evil witch…you don't go kicking a guy in the jewels!" he said as she just cackled at that.

"So sorry precious…did mistress break her favourite toy?" Reaper mocked him.

"No but I'm gonna break yours again!" Eclipse said as he got one leg on top of the scythe and used his momentum to flip himself over her head and that took her with him as she let her weapon slip out of her hands he now had her weapon as she was on the ground and looked up to the sight of him with her scythe.

He had the weapon in his hands and knew this was over. "Looks like your plans have been broken." Eclipse said as he took the scythe and just broke it in half over his knee as the loud snap was heard echoing across the island.

As that was done the Black Thorne Regime had been defeated and Spider-Girl, Black Tarantula, his men and the Warriors were victorious as they saw Eclipse had beaten the villainess.

"I guess we won." Goblin said surveying the amount of chaos around them all.

As then both Tarantula and Eclipse were face to face. "Are your powers returning?" Eclipse asked.

"No…they have not." Tarantula said.

Eclipse was puzzled at that but that mystery was just solved with the sound of cackling coming from behind them and saw Dark Reaper was back on her feet and her eyes were glowing an eerie dark purple.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Fool…the weapon was never the source of my new power…arrogant child." Reaper said.

Her aura began to glow a dark purple as the ground began to shake violently and it felt like that the entire island was being lifted?

"WHAT THE-" Eclipse said seeing the extent of her new power they were all now going up and up in the air.

All the heroes were now at her mercy as she had suspended the island in the air and began to lash out with lightning attacks as everyone began to dodge each strike.

Eclipse tried to get closer to try and stop her but he was met with a huge bolt of dark magic sending him flying backwards as he fell next to DarkDevil.

"Before you say anything…I did not see that coming." Eclipse came in before he answered.

DarkDevil mentally smirked. "You have a plan of sorts or are you going to let the real heroes do the work?" he asked.

"Well if you all insist I'll just sit this one out then? No? okay well I do have a plan, but I'm gonna need a distraction…Butterfly!" Eclipse shouted to Spider-Girl.

She looked over to him as she dodged a bolt of magic. "Yeah?" she answered.

"Can you look for a weak spot on her?" Eclipse shouted as he and DarkDevil dodged another bolt.

"Give me a sec while I dodge these shots!" she said as she dodged another one.

She began to look using her power and something was showing out of place as she spotted it.

"There's something around her neck, it's giving off some bad vibes." she said detecting the source.

"I have….a cunning plan." Eclipse said as he quickly explained to DarkDevil what it was.

As the plan was set Eclipse and Spider-Girl began to distract the villainess for some reason as insult after insult was thrown at her.

"Man and I thought I seen ugly but now…damn girl!" Eclipse said as dark energy bolts came flying at him.

"You think that's bad you need to see her butt…it's like Mount Rushmore!" Spider-Girl said as more bolts were directed at her.

The insults kept on coming as she got madder and madder with bolts just lashing out at her targets.

But her temper would be her downfall when DarkDevil teleported behind her and quickly went for her and grabbed her from behind as he had her in a chokehold but used that to grab the item that was around her neck.

She began to break free but Spider-Girl and Eclipse came to his aid and restrained her as they removed what was around her neck and as DarkDevil ripped whatever it was from her neck as her power was fading and the wild dark magic stopped but they then realised if her power was gone…

"Oh crap…

As the entire of Liberty Island began to fall from it's orbit and hit hard into the water but the force grounded and brought them all to a halt, the thundering crash was heard throughout the city as a small tidal wave hit the shores of New York.

"We got her…is everyone ok?" Eclipse asked as he got to his feet.

"Yeah but my butt isn't…stupid dark powers making everything levitate." Spidey said in frustration of her pain.

"I have her source it's a medallion and I'm not sure how it-" DarkDevil was cut off as Tarantula took it off him as a dark glow was emanating from him and the item as it seemed he got his powers back that were stolen from him.

"Much better, I am myself once more." Tarantula said.

"Oh good." Eclipse said as he saw Dark Reaper trying to crawl away. "Hold it!" he said to her.

He approached her as she realised without her powers she was outmatched. "WAIT! You can't hit me…I'm a woman!" she pleaded to him.

He knew she was right as it frustrated him, but then again…

"Oh darn it, she's got us there…Ladies!" he called.

The Hawks and the wall crawler came forward and decided to deal with her as she knew she was screwed.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

After a bit of girl on girl action, they all left Liberty Island with the mercenaries and a subdued Reaper as the authorities were awaiting them.

They took them all away including a webbed up Dark Reaper who was screaming at the top of her lungs but was muffled by the webbing wrapped around her body.

"Well we saved the day…again." Spider-Girl said.

"Just barely but we have our dark friend to thank." Goblin said.

They then saw Nika safe as Eclipse approached her.

"Nika…are you alright?" he asked her.

She put her hands to his face and felt him.

"It's you isn't it…Jack?" she asked.

"You never needed eyes to know that, I'm so glad you're ok." he said expressing his relief for her safety as they hugged one another.

"Where is papa?" she asked.

He then saw Alascano approaching from a police car. "He's here I'll take you to him." he said leading her over to him.

"Papa!" she said as he ran towards her and both embraced one another.

"Thank you…we owe you once again." Alascano said.

"I had help this time, you should thank them." he said pointing towards he group of heroes as they went to do so.

They began to thank them and did their usual "It's what we do." speech and both Alscano and Nika left with the police as Nika knew that Jack was looking towards them and blew him a kiss as he smiled.

He watched them leave and once again he saved the day…barely but he couldn't have done it without the Warriors, Sipder-Girl and…

"Salvador oscuro!" (Dark saviour) he turned to the voice of Black Tarantula in his native tounge.

"This will be our last encounter with one another, I would like to make a request as you've saved my life." he asked.

"Ok if you want to reveal your plan on how you're going to destroy me then just get it over with so I can overcome incredible odds and end up kicking your ass…again." Eclipse said hearing him out.

"Not that…my last request before I leave here and never return is that you and I battle, one last time." he requested.

Eclipse looked to the ex-crime boss and knew he was being honest and got into a stance.

"Bring it…mi rival." (my rival.) Eclipse said in Spanish.

As he also got into a stance and was happy he obliged to the request and both men just went at it.

"Should we stop them?" Buzz asked.

"You wanna try?" Spider-Girl said as both men fought fist for fist.

No one seemed to want to as they continued to watch the battle between rivals.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

After the clean up and the battle stopped both men were exhausted and without any notice Eclipse vanished as always.

Fabien said his farewell and with his men and Chesbro they left never to return.

The Warriors also left as did May and she also needed to check if Jack was ok as she swung off to home.

_I didn't see Jack in the crowd…I hope they haven't…NO! he's not…I gotta get home…he's okay, I just know it!_

She mentally said to herself as she arrived home and swung to a nearby tree and saw Jack himself walking towards their neighbourhood, unharmed and looking tired.

_He's okay…I guess he's tougher than he looks, better get home, mom's probably wondering how it took me this long to beat the bad guys._

She swung off to home as Jack noticed in the air was the web slinger.

_Either that's a coincidence or…do I know her?_

_Okay Jack now you're jumping to conclusions, just get home, take lecture from mom and go to bed it's been a long night…even heroes need their sleep._

**So our heroes save the day once more, but now what else lies ahead for ou hero?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay, writers's block but I got through it! Anyway hope this does good so enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Date night 

It had been a few days now since the entire Tarantula/Reaper incident and New York was recovering from it but however Jack's absence from the art exhibition party got him attention in school.

The sort of attention he really did not need as Simone has been trying to track him down ever since that night which forced him to hide from her at every turn.

But even though he was avoiding her he still had his Battle of the Bands contest to practice for and it was only a week left and he'd only selected one song as he needed another to make it complete.

He was now at home trying to think of his next song to play as it became a little difficult for him to decide.

_Paramore? _

_Maybe but it's a little too teenage anguish._

_My Chemical Romance?_

_Too depressing._

_Within Temptation? Laguna Coil? Chinchilla? The Blackout?_

_Way too angry!_

_Man this is hard! _

He then looked to the time. _6.34! Oh crap I'm late!_

Seeing that Jack grabbed his school bag and made his way over across the street to the Parker residence.

He knocked on the door and it was opened by MJ who had Benjy in her arms.

"Hello Jack everyone's been waiting for you." MJ said letting him in.

"I know I almost forgot Mrs. Parker, hey there little man." Jack said as he said hello to Benjy who smiled at him.

"They're all waiting for you in the living room." MJ said as Jack nodded and entered.

"What time do you call this?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh I got distracted…again." Jack answered.

"By something shiny again?" May said.

"No…not this time, I was working." Jack answered.

"On what sleeping?" Courtney joked.

"I need some ideas for what my second song will be for the Battle of the Bands." Jack asked his friends.

"Only ideas here will be the amount of studying we need to cram in for the chemistry test on Thursday." April said.

"Well yeah that but still any sort of ideas?" Jack asked again.

As Wes was writing something. "How about Avenged Sevenfold?" he suggested.

They all looked at him with questioning looks

"What? They have poetic and lyrics of triumph and determination." he said as they just nodded agreeing with him.

"Maybe but I need to hook them in with an in your face sort of song." Jack suggested.

"MC Lars!" Jimmy came in as Jack was now mentally questioning his friend's sanity and taste in music.

"Jimmy, you've been my best friend for many years and right now I want come over there and strangle you." Jack said as he knew Jimmy was yanking his chain.

"Dude chill!" Jimmy said.

"Sorry my bad, it's stressful getting to the top of superstardom." Jack said.

"And studying for once seems to make you a little crazier than usual." May said.

"Well yeah, I mean this could be the moment it all comes full circle, I just wanna make an effort not just to everyone but to my dad." Jack said as they knew about Jack's dad.

April nudged May about that. "Why is everyone looking sad?" she asked her twin.

"Jack lost his dad three years ago, I'll tell you after, it's a sensitive subject." May told her twin.

**0-0-0-0-0**

A few hours later everyone went home, as May knew her twin wanted to know about Jack as she explained the entire incident three years ago.

"That's about it, it was so tragic I don't know how he's coped with it." May said.

"Poor Jack, losing his father right in front of him, it must've been traumatic for him, I mean something like that would really mess someone's head up." April said.

"Yeah but Jack's a strong guy, always has been." May said.

"So do you like him?" April asked her twin.

May just gave a shocked look to her twin.

"What! No I…I…I…I don't like him, I mean sure he's a great guy and all." May defended herself.

"Not to mention he's handsome, charming, same sense of humour as you and also you've known each other for a long time." April said in detail.

"That's the thing, we're best friends I can't risk losing that, after what happened with me and…" she started to get silent as April knew what she was about to say.

She put her hand on her shoulder. "May I know it didn't work out between you both but this time it may be different, but as you say, "Don't knock it till you try it" she said.

May knew that saying was true and she was right but there was only one way to find out.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The sound of a guitar feedback was being heard as Jack tuned his guitar and began playing random notes in hopes of thinking of what his second song will be.

He had in his hands two albums, one was For Those Who Have Heart by A Day to Remember and the other was 21st Century Breakdown by Green Day.

_Well the guys didn't help too much guess I'll have to pick the old fashioned way._

He pulled out a coin and flipped it as he let it land on the ground.

_Heads…A Day to Remember_

_Tails…Green Day_

He was about to look at the coin on the ground…

DING-DONG!

The doorbell rang as he went to answer it, he opened the door and it was May.

"Uh hi, did I forget something or is this a social call?" he asked.

"No I need to talk to you, it's…really important if I'm not interrupting you?" May asked.

"May I've always got time for you, come on in." he said as she entered his home and both of them took a seat in the living room.

May noticed the amount of CD's scattered around the place and saw his guitar and as she went to sit down she saw two CD's on the sofa and picked them up.

"Trying to decide?" she asked showing them to him.

"Yeah, uh what do you think?" he asked.

"Well I'd go for Green Day, they're one of my favourite bands." she said.

"Green Day it is, thanks for that." he said finally reaching a decision. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?" he asked.

"Uh yeah I was…wondering…if…um…you'd…go with me to see a movie sometime?" May blurted out.

"Ok, whatever is on I'll see it as long as it's a movie that doesn't involve Nicholas Cage" Jack said.

"No problem, I don't even rate the guy as an actor." May said.

"Him and Dolph Ludgren." Jack said as they both laughed at his statement.

May smiled at that thought them going to the party together…_Whoa okay there! No need to go into those thoughts it's just you and him going to see a movie together, nothing can happen right?_

Jack could not believe that he was going to see a movie with May.

_Okay…did I just agree to see my best friend to a movie? Was this going to be a date?_

_Oh god this is going to go wrong on a catastrophic level!_

He realised he still hadn't looked at the coin he flipped as he looked at the coin on the ground.

_How bout that?_

As he saw what side the coin had landed.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"So?" April asked.

"So what?" May said.

"Did you ask him?" April asked.

"Uh well…kinda." May said.

"In what way do you mean "kinda" ?" April asked.

"I asked him if he would go with me sometime." May said.

"So I take it he said yes?" April said.

"He did and it's not like a date or anything." May said as her twin gave her that look.

"Ape it's not a date! I just asked him to go to see a movie with me." May protested.

"Sure go to a movie with you as friends, it's a date whether you like it or not." April said.

_Oh god…I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way!_

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was now Saturday and Jack was getting himself ready to go to the movies with May, they'd decided on seeing the new Expendables movie as Jacks favourite actor Jason Statham and Jet Li were in it as for May, she just wanted to see two things, explosions and hot looking military men.

Jack went looking for his keys and could not find them as then a note was left on the nightstand where they were supposedly.

**Sorry Jack, took your bike for hot date tonight, will bring it back in one piece, owe you gas money - Uncle Dave.**

_He took my bike…my baby…Oh that is not cool!_

However Jack's thoughts shifted to something else as he looked to the nightstand and saw his Uncle's car keys there and knew what he needed to do.

_Looks like I got a set of wheels._

**0-0-0-0-0**

May was getting herself ready as she was putting some pink lip gloss on and checking herself in the mirror.

As then she saw her mom behind her.

"He's going to like it no matter what happens, as long as you don't go crawling up walls." MJ said as May gave a light chuckle at that.

"Mom…you ever had feelings for a friend that you shouldn't have…hypothetically?" she asked.

"Well hypothetically, I have and I ended up marrying him having three children and having the perfect life, so you should do what your heart says, you should tell your friend how you feel…hypothetically." MJ advised her daughter.

"Thanks mom I know I can always count on you." May said as they hugged.

"May…you're date's here." April joked.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" May shouted in protest as MJ, April and Jack chuckled at her response.

As she came down the stairs Jack saw her and was taken back a little, she wore a red t-shirt with the number fifty four on it, brown pants and red and black shoes.

"We'll be back about ten." May said as she grabbed her coat.

"Ok have fun!" MJ said.

As both teens left and she shut the door.

"You look…great." Jack said as she gave a slight laugh at that.

"Would say the same but…it's decent." May said as Jack was used to those comments on his appearance and also chuckled at that.

She then noticed that his bike was nowhere in sight.

"Where's the bike, we're not walking are we?" she asked.

"No, my bike, my baby is in the hands of my very horny Uncle." he answered sounding a bit irritated.

"He took your bike out on another date, so again how're we getting around?" she asked.

"This." he pointed towards a silver BMW Z8.

"Your Uncle's car…he's gonna to be upset when he finds out you took it." she said.

"Not if I get it back on time and anyway shall we?" Jack said as he unlocked the car with the key.

They got in and drove off there.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Arriving there they went to see them movie and Jack paid being the gentlemen he was and they watched the action packed flick for the next two hours and both were glued to it and better so enjoying each others company even when Jack was trying to get some popcorn May swatted his hand away hogging it all out of playing with him.

As then her phone went off but luckily it was on vibrate as she went to answer it and the caller ID showed it was Jack and looked to him as the popcorn was gone and now in his hands.

He just smiled as she pouted at his dirty trick but seeing her pout he put the bucket right in between them and she saw it next to her and both of them delightfully shared it as they quietly chuckled about it.

After the movie was over both teens were on their way homo as they were both talking stuff.

"So you're saying that you went out with Wes before April?" Jack asked while driving.

"Yeah we did for a short while." May said as her tone sounded a little sad.

"I don't wanna ask but you both probably had a good reason to break it off, but I guess both him and April are a match." Jack said.

"Yeah I'm happy for them and being with Gene on a rebound proved "The Parker Luck" is still alive and kicking." May sarcastically said.

"You think you had bad luck, most relationships I had were with the wrong girls, they only cared about looks, but I'm just glad I got away from them." Jack said also showing his bad luck with the opposite sex.

"Must've been a nightmare all those rich girls, bet none of them even know how to be normal." May said.

"Yeah." Jack said.

_Not all of them…_

_You were never like that...Lilly._

"You ever thought that dating someone you've known all your life is ok?" she asked him straight out.

_Clap…Clap…Clap_

_Well done, the Parker luck has just claimed another victim!_

He was surprised by that question.

_She's not thinking…No it's stupid…you're being stupid…just say something._

"Um…well…I would say…Oh look who's back!" Jack changing the subject as they arrived back to their neighbourhood as he saw his Uncle pull up with his bike and had his date on the back.

Jack parked the car and had to deal with this right there as he confronted his Uncle while May trailed behind him.

"You took my bike…again!" Jack said feeling irritated.

"And I see you took my car this time, now Jack my only nephew…" taking him to one side away from the woman.

They began to have some sort of argument as May stood next to the lady in question who hadn't removed her helmet yet as she did, she was a dirty blonde and her hair was shoulder length and had brown eyes.

"Man they're like…

"Boys with toys." she finished May's sentence.

"I'm May Parker I live across the street." May said introducing herself.

"Oh The Parkers yes David had mentioned you and I take it the boy he's arguing with is his nephew?" she asked.

"That's Jack and you are?" she asked.

"I'm Frankie…Frankie Madison, I work with David and by the way you both arrived you were on a date?" Frankie asked.

Hearing people ask that question was irritating the young Parker as then both Dave and Jack had stopped arguing and came over to the ladies.

"Uh sorry about that Uncle-Nephew dispute." Dave said as both ladies just gave a light chuckle to that.

"So hope our little spat didn't ruin tonight for you both?" Jack said.

"No it didn't, actually it was rather…cute, you two having a silly family argument over nothing." Frankie said.

Both men were relieved it did not ruin the night.

"Uh Jack Frankie, Frankie Jack." Dave introduced them both as they shook hands.

"I'm gonna take Frankie inside for a quick drink and take her back, I'll leave the door open, see ya later slick." Dave said as he and Frankie went to his house.

Jack decided to walk May home as they stopped outside her door and looked to one another.

"Sorry you had to see that but it's usually done within the confides of our home or a state penitentiary." Jack apologised to her about the incident that just happened.

"Don't worry about it I've seen worse and you guys qualify as normal." May said reassuring the night was not a loss.

As then Jack saw something which he was all too familiar with.

_Hold it…she's fiddling with her fingers._

"Jack, thank you for a lovely evening and once again hanging out, I needed it." May said as Jack smiled.

"That's what friends are for." Jack said as yet another sign was showing.

_She's biting her lip…oh if what I think is next is next…_

"Yeah…friends, I just really enjoyed tonight I mean it's been the best time I've had for a while and I just wanna say, I'm glad you came back." she said as Jack smiled as did she.

"Yeah I'm glad to be home and tonight was great, best I've had in a while myself." Jack said.

She then brought out her keys ready to unlock the door and something caught his eye yet again.

_Oh crap! Fiddling with keys…bail! BAIL NOW YOU IDOT!_

Jack yawned as May saw he was a bit tired as she was as well.

"Maybe we should call it a night, I'll see ya tomorrow and in two days time…you're beginning the road to superstardom." May said.

"I will indeed, see you tomorrow." Jack said as she looked to him and to his surprise gave a peck on his cheek.

"Night." she said and hurried inside in fear of embarrassment leaving Jack a bit stunned.

_Okay…what just happened?_

_Well at least you stopped yourself making a big mistake, I don't deserve someone like her._

**So Jack and May have a succesful night minus the argument, but why did he walk away from a possible releationship with the wall crawler? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is, I hope this wasn't too long of a wait so enough talk...enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Rock out

The day had finally arrived for Jack as he and The Outsiders were performing and he would get his chance to display his guitaring skills to everyone as he knew his friends and family would be there to support him.

He was currently on night patrol as Eclipse and he had enough time to finish his patrol, get home, change and get to the contest, he left all his equipment needed for his performance back in his locker and knew it was all taken care of as all he needed to do was get there.

Swinging to the next rooftop he kept his mind on the streets but also on tonight as this would be a make or break moment for them.

_Tonight I finally show everyone why my dream will come true, I hope you watch me tonight…Dad, see how the lessons paid off._

He mentally told himself and was mainly doing this to the memory of his father, he knew his dad was a guitarist back in the day before he became a researcher and wanted to make him proud.

_At least maybe I will actually make it without any…hello, what are we doing here then?_

He saw a couple of guys dressed in black and were coming out of a car and heading into some research facility and they were armed.

_Looks like I was wrong, guess I might be busy, better finish this quickly._

Eclipse quietly and stealthily landed on the rooftop and grappled his way down to the ground and followed the intruders into the building and saw they broke the electronic lock on the doors as they had been shoot off.

Investigating further the place was deserted and he saw an unconscious guard on the floor and checked him as he only got a blow to the head and it was minor, he left him where he laid and continued on forward as their path of used shells were leaving a trail but the sound of chatter and broken glass was heard as he raced off towards it and stayed hidden from sight while hearing their conversation.

"Look there it is."

They both approached something in a glass chamber as it was suspended in some sort of a shield, the thing in question was like a black ball.

But as they got closer to it, it began to react as they wee inches away from it.

"Ok let's get this thing and get outta here."

They then bashed the panel off and shot the circuitry as it released the black ball of what ever it was as it just turned to a pile of goo.

"What the hell is this thing?"

"I dunno but we're getting paid to steal it so let's get out of here bef-

A disc shot out in between them and looked at how it was nailed into the wall and turned behind then to see the man in black himself.

"Two guys, a research facility and your both shooting the place up for a pile of goop? Guys tonight is not your night, now I'm gonna ask nicely please surrender or else." Eclipse asked them both.

They looked to one another and just pointed their weapons at him and just fired at him as he quickly dodged gunfire and took cover behind a console as he needed to think of a quick plan to disarm them and end this before it got out of hand.

He knew he would have to strike from the air and throw them off their game as he fired a line up and was using the upper scaffolding to avoid gunfire and was moving quickly using his Parkour skills he'd learned years ago to move about undetected as he was now behind them and landed down to their level and as his feet hit the ground he realised he'd landed in something slimy.

"Uh…ew goop!" Eclipse complained as the black goop was on his boot and unable to wipe it off.

Both men turned around and saw him and both of them got ready to fire but he jumped down and with such speed he grabbed both ends of their guns and he pulled them down and they both got hit in the jaw with the gun handles, as it staggered them he threw their guns to one side and he just clocked the one guy with a fist to the face and the other with a flying kick to the side of the head, defeating the two.

After finishing tying them up he heard the cops arriving he just bailed and watched from afar as he then looked at his watch.

_8.15...OH DUDE I'M GONNA BE LATE!_

He just shot a line and swung off home to change and get to the contest in time.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Battle of the Bands was already underway as the entire auditorium was packed with students, adults and teachers even.

The Outsiders were watching the other acts go on as they were still a man short.

"Where the hell is Jack?" Ken asked.

"He'd better not screw us, we've been planning this for weeks now." Al said.

"Guys, he'll be here just give him time, he's probably stuck in traffic or something.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jack got home within minutes and as he got into his room to change.

"Uh more dry cleaning, I wonder if there's a dry cleaning place for superheroes? Can't deal with this now gotta get this off and out of the way." Jack said out loud to himself.

He saw the goop was still on his boot so he decided to get his suit off and not pack it into his wristwatch as he would have to get it clean and threw the suit into his closet away from view.

Dealing with that problem he threw on his faded black jeans, Affliction shirt which was black, red and silver, he threw on his leather wristband and wore a black and white bandanna, on his head and had a black hat with metallic red flames on it and had some normal pair of white and red sneakers on.

He also took his wristwatch in case, which was a force of habit.

He then went to his desk and opened his drawer and pulled out a necklace, it was a gold chain with a crucifix on it and had a patron saint on it as Jack wore it around his neck and looked at it.

_I need you there with me…tonight's the night._

Jack got out of thought and just left his house, opened the garage and got out his bike, he needed to get there fast, he closed the door to the garage and just sped off to the contest.

**0-0-0-0-0**

There were several bands in the competition and most were good, better than them and Ken was getting angry that Jack had still not arrived and they were due to be on very soon.

"God these guys are good!" Al said as he was practising his drumming ready.

"We really need to kick it up a notch when we go on." Brad said.

But Ken was in no mood to be watching as his mind was on one person.

_I swear to god if you don't get here soon I'm gonna ring your neck Jack!_

In the crowd of the event was May, April, Wes, Jimmy, Heather and Courtney the all were excited about this as Jack and his band were performing tonight and they got to see how good of a guitarist he has become.

"This was better than expected." Courtney said.

"Yeah even my parents are actually enjoying this." May said as now her mom and dad like all parents were embarrassing their kids by dancing like dorks.

"Should I feel embarrassed or mortified? I'm not sure what is worse." April said.

"Both, they like Bon Jovi for god sake." May said showing dislike for her parent's taste in music.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Speeding through the city streets Jack was trying to get to the contest as fast as he could.

_Almost there!_

"AHHH!"

He heard the scream and stopped his bike and saw a woman being dragged into an alleyway by some guys.

_Why? Why me? Why tonight?_

Jack mentally said as he looked up and sighed as he parked his bike somewhere and went behind a wall to transform.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Another group had just finished and as they left the announcer came on stage.

"Now then here's our next group making their debut tonight…The Outsiders!" he introduced.

The crowd cheered as came on the group but noticed there were only three members as people wondered where Jack was including his friends, mom and uncle as Brad approached the mic.

"Uh…sorry but we'll have to for-"

He got interrupted as the door on the side swung open and appeared a very tired but in the nick of time Jack as he took a few breaths and walked up to the stage as a small ovation was given to the young rocker making it in time.

He said a silent sorry to his band mates and grabbed his guitar from the side and went to the stage to join them as they all set up and were ready to play.

Brad looked to the guys and nodded…3-2-1 and they played.

They playedsome Muse, Pink Floyd, Iron Maiden, Black Sabbath, Nickelback, Bon Jovi (To May's displeasure) and Linkin Park.

Jack's songs were up next and he picked the right two.

"Ok everyone this next one is for a friend who's been there for me so…this is for you." Jack said looking to his friends.

Al began hitting the drums and Brad went for the mic.

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Do you know your enemy?_

_Well, gotta know the enemy_

_Violence is an energy_

_Against the enemy_

_Violence is an energy_

_Bringing on the fury_

_The choir infantryRevolt_

_against the honor to obey_

_Overthrow the effigy_

_The vast majority_

_Burning down the foreman of control_

_Silence is the enemy_

_Against your urgency_

_So rally up the demons of your soul_

Jack and Ken were tearing it up on the guitaring.

_Do you know the enemy?Do you know your enemy?_

_Well, gotta know the enemy_

_T__he insurgency will rise_

_When the bloods been sacrificed_

_Don't be blinded by the lies_

_I__n your eyesViolence is an energy_

_From here to eternityViolence is an energy_

_Silence is the enemy_

_So gimme gimme REVOLUTION !_

_D__o you know the enemy?Do you know your enemy?_

_Well, gotta know the enemy_

_Overthrow the effigyThe vast majority_

_Burning down the foreman of control_

_Silence is the enemy_

_Against your urgency_

_So rally up the demons of your soul_

A huge ovation was given for that pick and May knew that Jack had picked that one song after she suggested it and was feeling flattered by his choice as she cheered for him.

Jack once again approached the mic.

"This next one is for someone who couldn't be here tonight, he's got the best seat in the house so…this is for you dad." Jack said as Caitlin was beginning to shed tears for that.

Jack just ripped into the strings as he just jammed.

Brad once again on the mic.

_I'm just a step awayI'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

To everyone's surprise Jack cam in and sang.

_Falling off the edge today_

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_I'm not superhuman_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_

_J__ust another family torn_

_Falling from my faith today_

_J__ust a step from the edge_

_J__ust another day in the world we live_

Both Brad and Jack sang the chorus.

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_I've gotta fight today_

_T__o live another daySpeaking my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today_

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_I'm not superhuman_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another warJust another family torn_

_My voice will be heard todayIt's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero, just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

Both Brad and Jack sang again.

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_And we're not ready to die_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero, I've got a hero_

_Living in meI'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonightI will be ready to die_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

The entire band came into this part._I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

The ovation was deafening as Jack looked up**. **_Hope you like it dad._

**0-0-0-0-0**

"First place goes to…LokiMen!"

"Second place goes to…The Outsiders!"

The band heard they only came second and were a little disappointed but however knew what they got for second place.

"Well at least we did better than last year." Brad said as they all agreed.

"Always next year, so what did we win?" Jack asked.

"A hundred dollars, guess we spilt it." Al said.

Jack saw his friends and family approaching him as he walked off from the guys to meet them.

"That was incredible man!" Jimmy said high fiving him.

"You are as good as you said." Courtney complimented.

"Jack that was…astonishing jamming." May said as they hugged.

"Guys it was just a normal performance for me, but then again I did pull out some of my best moves for it." Jack said trying not to be modest.

His mom approached him and was close to tears. "Jack….that was wonderful, your father would've been proud of you." she said as they both hugged.

"Yeah I wanted to tell him loud and proud what he is to me." Jack said.

"Hey Jack, we're going to Al's house for a small party, you coming?" Brad asked.

"Sorry guys another time, I'll catch you guys soon." Jack said as he waved him off.

Jack decided to go back with everyone else to his house as they all stayed out in the back yard as they all chatted outside while Jack was sitting on his own around the front of the house as he looked up at the stars.

"Nice night ain't it?"

He looked next to him and seeing it was May.

"Sorry I left I needed time to myself, just wish he was here." Jack said.

"He would've been proud…and thanks for the song, it cheered me up tonight." she said as he knew it would.

"I'm glad it did, you're better when you smile and besides I didn't want the return of Mopey May." Jack joked as she lightly punched him in the arm.

"Hey! You said you'd never mention that again!" May said.

"Yeah when we were eight." Jack said reminding her of the good old days.

They laughed as a childhood promise was still in effect.

"Having you back has made things easier, when me and Gene broke up twice it was hard, then my break up with Wes just happened, I felt like I couldn't even keep a relationship together let alone my own life." May said as Jack was a bit shocked at the new bit of detail with her and Wes.

"Wait, you and Wes? But isn't April dating him now?" Jack asked feeling a little confused.

"Yeah I know it's a bit awkward but I'm ok with it, they're happy with one another." she said as Jack noticed the sadness in her voice.

"I know it's hard believe me, when you love someone enough you let them go." he said as that statement surprised May.

"Mister Redgrave I didn't know you were such a romantic." May joked.

"Well when you've been across most parts of the world you learn a thing or two about love and it's downsides, I guess at the end of the day we both got knocked down." Jack said.

Both teens were experienced in the ups and downs of relationships of the heart and both got knocked down hard.

But then they looked at one another and it was in that moment for the first time they gazed into each others eyes as his blue met her green, they were mere inches from one another.

_Jack…don't do this._

Their breathing became heavy and their hearts were racing.

_You're gonna regret this._

Their lips met and the exchange of saliva happened for the next few seconds as they both stopped.

They were in shock as their faces turned red as it was the most intense thing they have ever experienced but both faced one another again.

"Well that was…" Jack said in a loss for words.

"Yeah, I-I-I shouldn't have…" May said also in a loss of words.

"No! it was my fault I should've stopped myself." Jack cut in trying to apologise.

"Jack…I wanna say I didn't want this…but I did." May admitted her feelings to him.

"May." he said holding her hands. "You deserve better than me, I can't be with you." Jack said as she looked shocked and confused.

"I don't understand…what aren't you telling me?" she asked.

Jack looked away. "It's…complicated." he said making it more complicated.

"I understand, but if you need time then-"

"No May…I really can't please forget about this…I can't do it." he was now trying to throw her off the idea as he ran off back into his house.

May now in confusion and possibly feeling rejected did not know what to make of this as she rejoined the party.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was now late and Jack was in his bed sleeping but was having a nightmare.

_He was being chased down the streets of New York by some black tar as then he was confronted by the eclipse._

_Both fought over hold of Jack as the battle destroyed the city as they both had hold of him and were in a tug of war but the tar won and just engulfed him and the nightmare ended._

Jack awoke and saw he was standing on a rooftop and looking out on the city of New York.

_Where am I?_

He mentally asked himself as he hopped, off the ledge and looked at his hands as he clearly was wearing his costume but something felt different.

He saw his reflection off some metal panels and looked into them and saw something which blew his mind.

_What the hell is this? _

_Am I…losing my mind?_

**What has happened to Jack? What has he gotten himself into? (Songs are Green Day- Know your enemy and Skillet- Hero)**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we are I got this up quicker this time so without any delay enjoy!**

Chapter 17: The darkness within part 1

_Okay let's review._

_You were just in bed having what you believe to be a nightmare…_

_Then you wake up, on a rooftop and in a costume you've never seen before!_

As he then took a closer look at the costume in question.

It was all black, his eclipse symbol was a bit bigger on his chest and also he noticed his armour was gone as this costume was a bit more revealing.

_This has to be a dream…it's gotta be!_

He closed his eyes to try and wake up but he opened them up and realised it was all really happening.

_Okay it's really happening but how'd I get here?_

"AAAHHH!"

Hearing a scream in the distance Jack knew Eclipse was once again needed as he ran towards the edge of the roof and looked down but for some reason he jumped off the rooftop and was falling.

"CCCRRRAAAPPP!" Eclipse shouted as then he threw out his arm and something shot out of it.

He held on to what he could only describe as a black sort of rope which shot right out of his hands as he swung to the next building and did the same thing shooting the black ropes out and swinging from building to building as he could not believe this.

_Where are these things coming from?_

Swinging off to where he heard the voice he landed on a roof top nearby and saw there were a bunch of guys and they were trying to rob a young woman as he looked down to the ground and saw he was a considerable height from it and decided to swing.

_I've never gotten past a height like this…let's see what I can do._

He took a step back and jumped as far as he could go but to his amazement he went further than he expected and didn't need a line to get over as he landed right in front of the thugs blocking their path to the lady.

"Okay boys time to cut it out right now before I have to get physical." Eclipse warned them.

"Oh the freak in tights wants to play."

"Boys, let's play!"

They began to surround the dark hero as he kept his wits about him and out from the corner of his eye he sidestepped a knife lunge and grabbed him by the wrist as he took the knife out of his hand and just backhanded him, but to his surprise he went flying backwards and fell into a pile of garbage cans knocking him out.

They all looked shocked but not as Eclipse as he just could not believe what had just happened.

_Did I just do that?_

_How strong am I now?_

He looked to the blade that was still in his hands and just crushed it like it was a piece of paper.

The thugs looked intimidated but they just all came at him as he hit each one with a fist or a kick and just as easily defeated by the superior strength that Eclipse now possessed.

_Incredible…I didn't even break a sweat._

As he began to tie up all the thugs by their ankles and had hung them upside down, he went over to the young lady who had been chased by them to check if she was alright.

"You ok?" he asked.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" she said rushing over to him hysterically.

"Uh slow down, no problem it's what I-" he got cut off as she thanked him with a full on kiss through his mask.

After she finished "thanking" him he was just gob smacked.

"Uh no problem it's what I do." he finished.

As he heard the police sirens. "Gotta go." Eclipse said as he shot a line and swung off.

"Call me!" she shouted.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jack made it back home as he stood in his room in front of the mirror looking at his new costume.

_Whatever this is…it's incredible…this is a whole new dimension._

_Wait, was this the goop?_

_Wonder how do I get this off?_

As then by just thinking about it he just turned back to normal as this now raised more questions and looked at himself to see he was wearing his nightclothes.

_You know…I'm going to keep you._

With that said he just dropped off to sleep…_I better clear the air with May tomorrow._

**0-0-0-0-0**

High school would be a normal typical day for Jack…but not today.

He entered the hallways and he walked the corridors and for some reason he was getting attention not just for his performance last night but some…other sort of attention.

_Why are all the girls looking at me like that?_

He walked on and saw something even more unbelievable.

_The cheerleaders are even looking at me like that, don't tell me I'm having the same effect as I did last night on that lady?_

Continuing down the halls he received smiles, waves and hi's from any female in the vicinity including the female teachers.

Meanwhile May was at her locker and her thoughts were still on last night's incident with Jack.

_I can't believe we kissed last night…_

_You wanted it…_

_Yeah but he's my best friend…_

_But a great kisser…_

_I destroyed our friendship…_

May was completely upset over it all and her friends were arriving as both Heather and Courtney came to meet her.

"You guys ready for that quiz later?" Heather asked.

"I studied for days I'm always ready, what about you May?" Courtney asked. "Hello earth to May?" she said seeing her mind was on something else.

"Wha- oh uh yeah ready, always I am." May said as her mind was still elsewhere.

Jack was making his way to them and instantly both he and May felt awkward.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jack said.

"Nothing as always rockstar and it's…nice you here." Courtney said as she blushed.

"It definitely is." Heather said as she too blushed red and played with her hair.

Jack noticing this knew the same effect was happening to them. "Uh right, I need to talk with Miss Parker for a moment if that's okay with you ladies?" Jack requested a moment's privacy with her.

"Sure see ya later Jack." Courtney said.

"Hope we do rockstar." Heather said as they both left them alone.

He turned to May, both teens were feeling awkward and Jack started.

"Listen about last night, you caught me off guard, it's just I'm still recovering from my last relationship." Jack explained.

"Jack…you don't have to explain, it was sudden but I needed to know and our history of being just friends made it difficult but I guess me coming off my latest disaster made me want to-" Jack cut her off by putting two finger to her lips.

"May…what I was working up to was I had time to think about it and I want to see where this goes and I bet it'll be fun." Jack said coming up close to her face as he smiled with a hint of confidence as she felt her breathing getting heavy and her heart racing from his near presence.

_Whoa…where did all that come from?_

"Really? I-I-I don't what to say but yeah let's do it." May said feeling relieved that their friendship is still intact but also their taking their relationship to the next level.

_It was that easy? I gotta do this more often._

They both talked a good few minutes into what plans they should make while they walked through the hallways to their next classes.

"I am not seeing Saw six, I do not want to see a guy get cut in half!" May protested her dislike of horror movies.

"Well yeah I mean sure people getting cut up, burned alive or hanging themselves off hooks by their nipples is a bit too much…but it's in 3D!" Jack said as she just sighed at his statement.

As then he saw the one person who he'd been avoiding most parts of the last two weeks.

"Uh I'll see you after class I got something to do." Jack said to May as she let him go off and wondered what it was but just went to class.

Jack walked and met with a glare from Simone who had been looking for him since he'd run off from the party without any word.

"There you are! I want a word with you, how dare you leave me looking like some desperate girl with no date! What are you a dumb inbred degenerate? I swear guys like you are-" he covered her mouth with his hand shutting her up.

His face turned to a serious and somewhat angered look.

"Okay here's what's going to happen, I'm sorry you have daddy issues, I'm sorry that your life is so empty you resort to belittling people like me all the time!" Jack said as the insults hit her hard as he took his hand from her mouth.

"This right here." he said pointing to her entire look. "Fake, your image, personality and reputation because all you are is an insecure, scared little girl who's life is nothing but phony!" he said even more harsh than before as she looked shocked.

"So from now on I do not want you in my sights, I do not want you in the same vicinity as me, so do me and the rest of the world a favour and just GO AWAY! Because no one wants you around and the world would be a much better place if people like you just did that!" Jack said in an angrier tone as Simone was now near to breaking in to tears as she turned around on her heels and ran off crying into the distance.

_Bitch deserved it…who cares about her feelings…she could just ask daddy for a new set._

Jack felt good about getting it all out and putting a privileged person in their place as he went to class feeling damn good about today.

**0-0-0-0-0**

As the day passed Jack had a very interesting morning as he caught every female's attention in the class, even his French teacher who was checking him out all period and after several awkward glances he left still trying to figure this out.

_Do you have this effect on women?_

He looked down at his body.

_You're like the gift that keeps on giving, maybe I should try this out later tonight._

Going to his next class which was his least favourite subject Math as he hated not only the class but was blocked off by three familiar hulking apes.

"Look who it is." Gene said as he looked ready to ruin his good day.

"So you think yer a rockstar now huh?" Davis said behind Jack.

"You and your fancy guitar think so?" Simon said right next to Davis.

Jack was blocked off by the three of them and knew he had to talk his way out of it.

"So Redditch, you and my ex are together now?" Gene asked in a mocking tone of voice.

Jack didn't answer.

"Hey…you deaf or sumthin or did you finally grow a brain and decided to stop messin with us?" Davis said pushing Jack.

Jack didn't even respond to that.

"I think he has, guess your finally learning how things work around here." Simon said.

"I'm gonna warn you, stay the hell away from her…she's mine and you'll never have her." Gene mocked him once again.

Jack again didn't even budge at that comment as he shoved past him and walked away.

_Walk away…just walk away._

"What's the matter Redditch…too much of a pussy to stand up for yourself?" Gene shouted down the corridor as he walked away.

_Walk away…he's not worth it._

"Now I know why your old man is six feet under, if it was me I would've done something instead of being a pussy and letting him get filled with led!" Gene said as he and the guys laughed.

Jack hearing that felt his anger rise and rise until he could not take it anymore and just stormed back towards them and stood in the middle of them with a look they had never seen before.

"You wanna play that card? Okay here's what's going to happen, Gene I'm gonna knock you out! And then when I'm done with you, I'm gonna knock them out! And when I'm done with them I'm gonna revive you…AND I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT AGAIN!" Jack roared with anger and hate as they continued to laugh at his statement.

They all laughed thinking he was bluffing. "Redditch you're-" Gene got cut off with a huge blast connected with his face as he flew down to the ground and laid out on the floor.

Both Simon and Davis looked at him down and out as he turned around fast and at the same time just blasted them both with a fist to the face knocking them out instantly.

He grabbed an semi-unconscious Gene from the floor and shook him out of his daze and looked right into his eyes with such hate.

"If you ever talk about my father like that ever again…I WILL COME BACK AND FINISH THE JOB…GOT IT?" Jack threatened him as he knew he was serious and nodded his head slowly as Jack let him go.

He stood on jelly legs as he tried to get himself back on balance, as Jack turned around to leave thinking it was safe…he turned back around and just blasted him with another shot to the face and thus knocking out the football star as Jack looked on at his work and smiled ever so evily, satisfied with what he had done.

_Man that felt…GOOD! _

Knowing they got what was coming to them he just left them there and walked off to his class.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was Math class and as usual everyone was just listening to boring rants about carrying the two and denominators.

"So by carrying the three and adding that you will get-" Mr. Sanders was interrupted by the door opening.

"Mister Redgrave so glad you could join us, since you're now here why don't you answer this next question?" Mr. Sanders said as Jack looked to the board and saw the question.

Mr. Sanders knew he wouldn't get it. "And this is why you need to be on time Mr. Redgrave now take your seat and I will be seeing you in det-"

"54." Jack said.

Mr. Sanders heard his answer and looked to the question and turned to face him.

"You're right…since when did you start listening?" he asked.

"I'm Mathematically gifted, it's both a joy and a curse." Jack joked as the class also began to snicker at that joke as he took his seat and the lesson continued.

May and April were talking telepathically as they shared their twin bond.

"_Is it me or does Jack seem…different?" April asked._

"_Well no different than he usually is, I mean he did ask me out." May said._

"_He asked you out? That's great, you two will make a great couple." April said showing her twin support._

"_Yeah I want see where this goes, I hope I don't screw it up or he does something." May said worried about her bad luck with guys._

"_Don't think that, he's a great guy and besides he…_

April's trail of thought was interrupted as she felt a familiar presence, a presence that made her feel warm and was making the symbiote within her curdle.

"_Ape? You okay?" May asked._

"_Uh yeah just spaced off a little there…so when's the date?" _

April tried to cover up the feeling she just got, but she could not deny it to herself that maybe there is another symbiote and it's nearby.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was now near the end of the school day as Jack passed through the outer building of the school looking to go for a quick swing.

"Hey Jack!"

He turned to see the voice came from the goth clique f the school as he mae his way towards them.

"Hello, I'm not sure but have we met before?" Jack asked the clique leader known as Jessica "Jezz" Morris.

"No but I've heard of you, your guitaring is quite bitchin, wanna hang here and do some booze?" Jezz asked him holding a bottle of vodka up.

Jack's face froze as his mind began to crumble at the sight of that bottle.

_NO…NO…NO…YOU CAN'T!_

_One drink can't hurt…can it?_

"So you wanna drink or are ya one of those guys who's boring?" she asked.

_Go on…it's just a drink, you're not afraid of liquid in a bottle?_

_You promised you'd never again! You promised Lilly…You promised Mom._

Jack then grabbed the bottle from her hand and looked at it for a few seconds…

_Yeah you did…but being afraid is what's stopping you from getting what you want._

He unscrewed the lid of the bottle.

_Don't!…remember last time, you almost lost everything!_

The smell was intoxicating and beginning to feel irresistible.

_Fear…it's held you back now it's time to stop._

With his fear gone he just took a huge gulp of the fiery liquid as it descended down his throat as he had taken his so-called leap of faith.

"Ok…I gotta go and by the way it's been watered down, you got ripped off." Jack said leaving as Jezz looked stumped and pissed about that.

As then Jack came back. "Uh since you clearly don't want it, I'll take it off your hands." Jack said taking the bottle from her and leaving.

**0-0-0-0-0**

April was still trying to figure out who this other symbiote was and stop them before they caused any damage.

_Who could it be? _

_It's defiantly someone in my class but…who?_

_Maybe I should try and…I don' know should I? Could be risky?_

_I should ask either dad or Normin for help._

**0-0-0-0-0**

Now feeling more confident than he's ever been in his entire life and since becoming Eclipse, Jack wanted to see what else he could do with his newfound powers.

_I was wrong, alcohol can't hurt me…nothing can hurt me now._

_I wonder what else you can do?_

He made his way to his next class which was science and they would be watching a documentary as he saw an empty seat next to Jimmy and took it.

"Hey man, you ready for the test?" Jimmy asked.

"Test? Oh that was today! Oh dude!" Jack said as his mind slipped about his science test.

_You could just use your…ability to pass._

_No…abusing my ability is cheating._

_Yes, so where has that gotten you?_

_My father died because I didn't use my gift responsibly!_

As the test sheet was put in front of him he looked at some of the questions and he knew the answers already.

_Just this once, all you need is a passing score._

He began answering them and had finished.

_See you only did it cause you forgot to study…even though you didn't need to._

_No you're right and once again fear has held me back…no more!_

_I'm through with not getting what I want!_

Jack looked up to the heavens.

_I'll do what I want, act how I want, say what I want and…nothing will stop me._

**What is going on with our hero? What will he do next with his newfound power? How will he go about it? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is, to answer some questions yes you guessed it it is the symbiote and not sure if it will be different but we'll see...so enjoy!**

Chapter 18: The darkness within part 2

May had just finished class and was walking with her friends through the hallways as they discussed some event that happened today.

"The three of them got knocked out?" May said in disbelief.

"Yeah apparently they got under someone's skin an he let em have it." Courtney said.

"Wonder who they upset." Heather asked.

"Here's the inside scoop, you won't believe it who has been named as the apparent attacker." Courtney said hearing her daily gossip.

"Who was the guy that did it?" May asked.

"It was Jack." Courtney said.

All heads were turned including May who was in shock but at the same time was confused that Jack would be the one responsible for Gene and his friends getting their asses handed to them…but by Jack of all people.

"That's crazy, he's not a violent guy, well he did have that one fight with them when we were younger but…I gotta talk to him." May said as she went to find her friend.

**0-0-0-0-0**

May went to find Jack and see if this rumour of him beating Gene and his friends up was truth or fiction.

But as she was walking she heard some sobs coming from the girls bathroom and decided to investigate.

She entered the bathroom and it was coming from the middle cubicle and she slowly opened the door and saw who it was.

"Simone?…what are you-"

"GO AWAY!" Simone shouted as she covered her face.

"Simone…are you ok?" May asked her out of concern.

"Leave me alone…I'm…so-so-so FAKE!" Simone shouted as her wailing got a little louder.

"C'mon you're not fake, why would you think you are? I mean you're the most popular girl in the school and you have the world at your feet." May said as she looked at her with her makeup running from her face.

"What do you care? Don't you hate me? I was mean and snobby to you and your friends why take pity on me? Don't you think I deserve this?" Simone asked a bit confused in her state

"Well yeah but you I don't wish stuff like this on people especially you, now come on whatever it is it can't be that bad." May asked her again as Simone could hear the tone in her voice and it was something she's never heard before…not since she was little.

"I've been mean to so many people, I hurt their feelings, I humiliated them I even broke you and Gene up that time, you can't tell me a part of you is enjoying seeing me like this?" Simone asked her and she couldn't deny it but it was a wrong thought.

"I was mad for what you did but I learn to let things slide and move on, Gene and me are history, now I want to help you but you need to trust me, I can keep it secret." May said as Simone felt she could trust her but needed to tell someone.

"H-H-He said I was nothing but a scared, insecure little girl who's life is phony…And he's right I deserve to feel this way!" Simone said as she started crying again.

"Who said that?" May asked as she held the bellowing girl.

"Jack…I've never seen him so angry, he's like a different person." Simone said as she cried a little more.

_Jack what the hell has gotten into you? First fighting with Gene now you're intentionally scarring people's minds…you're soooo gonna get it when I find you!_

"Simone c'mon let's get you cleaned up and soon I will have a word or two with Mister Redgrave about his language with the ladies." May said as she was angry at Jack for doing these things.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jack was on his way out from school as the day had ended but since he left his ride at home he had to swing his way home as he went to the rooftop of the school and changed into his new costume.

He shot a line and swung off as he had a good…no a great day, he finally shut the mouth of his rival and even put the spoilt brat in her place.

_Man I feel great no more fear, time for the new Jack to come out…._

As then he heard gunfire and went to investigate as he found the cause of the shots and saw several armed men using their cars as a barricade and were having a gun battle with the police as the bank was being robbed.

_Time I dish out some more justice._

Eclipse swung towards the fight as he then freefell down and landed on top of the roof of the bank.

He then jumped down and right behind one of the robbers and hit a huge forearm blow to the back of his head as that took him down.

"What the hell?" one of the robbers said as he was met in the face with a fist by Eclipse.

A shot was fired but it narrowly missed the dark hero as he turned around and saw the assailant holding an actual smoking gun which was a double barrelled shotgun as that had pissed him off and he just rushed at him with such speed he grabbed the end of the gun and bent it up.

The robber looked at his now miss-shapen weapon and dropped it to the ground as he went to throw a desperate attempt punch and Eclipse caught it with his hand and just gripped it as the robber fell to his knees as the bones in his hand were on the verge of breaking but then something hard struck the dark hero in the back as he released his grip on the guy who was clutching his hand in pain.

He turned around and saw it was another of his buddies and holding a crowbar and the shot did not even faze him as the guy went for another shot but Eclipse grabbed the crowbar and threw it to one side and took the guy by his head and just forced it through one of the car windows shattering on impact and knocking him out.

The broken handed guy went for his handgun which was concealed on him and went to use it but some black tentacle grabbed the gun and threw it to one side as Eclipse just saw what happened.

_What the…did you just do that?_

His new suit was a smart suit as he went back to the guy and just struck him hard in the face knocking him out and had stopped the madness.

"I hoped you'd show up."

He saw standing at the entrance was some guy in a red and black and was masked and holding some firearms and a couplet of rucksacks which he suspected as full of money.

"You were…expecting me?" Eclipse asked.

"I wanted to see what the big deal was about you and now I see, you clearly do not have powers but there's something much more, usually I deal with the bug girl but this will be more entertaining."

Eclipse didn't respond as he was looking off elsewhere and clearly not paying attention.

"Oh-I wasn't listening, I lost you after ten seconds I mean really? Cos I got no powers? Well all that's changed." as then the bad guy pulled the trigger and Eclipse began to dodge bullets like in the Matrix as the shots stopped he could not believe he just did that.

_This just keeps on getting better and better!_

"Ok one chance right here…give up and I won't make you squeal like a five year old little girl…uh whoever you are?" Eclipse warned as he tried to get the bad guy's name.

"It's Nefarious and I will be the last thing you ever see!" Nefarious said as he went to fire his weapons again.

But Eclipse reacted and fired his lines out from the top of his wrists and shot them out at the villain and they went directly into the end of the gun barrels as the black liquid filled the weapons causing Nefarious to drop them as they then exploded and some of the bullets began to ricochet all over the place as everyone took cover.

Nefarious was hiding behind a car as he lifted his head up for a look he was met with the face of Eclipse…and a wicked fist to the face.

He brought him up by the collar and looked at him.

"I really don't know why I bother sometimes, I give you a chance to end this and how exactly do you respond?" Eclipse berated the dazed villain as he hit him in the face again.

"You shoot me!" he said as he hit him again in the face.

"I mean come on! It's not rocket science, you knew as did everyone that I was going to beat you and look what happened." he said as another fist collided with his face.

"I made your guns explode and bullets went everywhere!" he said in a rant again and hit him again.

"Uh I think he's beat." the voice came from behind him as it was a police officer.

As Eclipse looked seeing he was out cold and just handed him to the officer as he walked off.

"Man…didn't you go a little bit rough on these guys? I mean usually you just knock em out and then tie em up?" the officer asked.

"Guess they didn't get the message the first time, I say it's time for a change, show scum like this, they don't get away from me." Eclipse said as he shot a line and swung off.

**0-0-0-0-0**

April made it home with Wes as they went inside her house as she went to confide in him.

"You sounded serious earlier, what did you need to talk to me about?" Wes asked as they sat down on the couch to talk.

"Remember when I told you about my…"other" side?" April said as he looked directly into her eyes. "Well I have another ability, I can detect other ones besides my own." she said as he held her hands.

"You found another one I take it?" he asked.

Her face looked worried. "It was nearby or better yet whoever it is, they were in class today and I have to find them before the worst happens." April said knowing full well what the symbiote was capable of.

"Well we need a list of everyone who was in class do you remember everyone in today?" Wes asked.

"No not really maybe we should get a copy of the rota and narrow it down to who." April said.

As then the door opened and in came May and she looked a little mad.

"Oh hi guys, I can't talk right now but I've got a Redgrave to kill." May said as she threw her bag by the stairs and left again all fired up towards Jack's house.

After spending some time with Simone, the teen saw a side of hers that no one has seen, she talked with her about when she got kidnapped by Nick Fury even though it was a mistake, she was apologising to May about her behaviour and even talked about her mom.

It was an emotional day but May managed to settle her down and even managed to make friends with her and hopefully this Simone would stay.

But now she wanted to give Jack more than a good talking too and it involved her hand and his face.

She was now in front of the house and just rang the doorbell and of course Jack answered the door and was drinking a bottle of beer.

"Alright mister! You think you can go around beating people up and hurting people's feelings then…" she topped in mid sentence noticing he wasn't really listening and it just made her even more mad. "Are you even listening to me? I swear most guys are-" she was cut off again as two fingers were pressed to her lips.

"May-May-May, Mayday…Maylicious, you know you're hot when your mad." Jack said in a huskily tone making May feel a bit warm but her mind quickly darted that thought out and back to her original state of mind.

"Jack! What the hell has gotten into you? You're beating people up? You hurt Simone's feelings and…you're drinking alcohol?" May said as she watched him take more gulps of the bottle.

"What about it? I beat three guys up who deserved it on more counts, I told that little bitch what she needed to hear and hopefully she registers it in that bubble of hers and this, this bottle says I can do what I want!" Jack answered with spite in his voice he took more sips of beer.

May could not believe what she was hearing and even so looking at right now.

"I know about your past with alcohol." May said as he stopped drinking and was a bit surprised she knew about that.

"Who told you? My mom?" Jack demanded an answer.

She didn't answer as the look was written on her face and he knew that look all too well.

"You've been digging into my past haven't you?" Jack asked feeling offended.

"Jack…last year you went missing, your mom got frantic and distraught, when she called me I had to try and help find you but by that time you were booked into a rehab centre by a friend of yours." May explained on how she came into that knowledge.

"You have no right to snoop into my life like that!" Jack said as the anger in him was rising.

"But Jack…I was trying to help, when I heard about this my first instinct was to jump on a plane out to London and find you and help you." May said as the sincerity in her eyes and voice was heard.

"I didn't tell anyone else, only I know about it, I didn't even tell my parents." May said as he believed her.

Jack knew it was the truth as he always knew when she was serious and this was one of those times.

"No one knows?" Jack asked.

"I'm telling you no one does, I mean I had to ask for help from Felicity and her mom and-"

"THEY KNOW!" Jack shouted as he was furious more people knew of his past with drink. "HOW COULD YOU! I really thought you understood me but I guess you're just like those preppy rich kids…You don't even know me!" Jack said as he just slammed the door in her face leaving her speechless and distraught as she just ran back home.

She made it back and ran and opened the door.

"May? Are you ok? How'd it go?" April asked as all she saw was the blurred figure of her sister running upstairs and hearing her cry.

"May? May? May?" April called out to her sister as there was no answer. "I have to go and talk to her." she said leaving Wes downstairs to consol her sister.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_How dare she does that!_

_Stick her nose into my life…_

_Make herself know about my past problems…_

_It's like they all want to poke their noses into my business and make me look weak…_

_I'M NOT WEAK!_

Jack looked at the bottle in his hands and threw the bottle on the floor as it shattered and looked up.

_I'll show them…I'LL SHOW THEM ALL!_

As then he changed into his costume at will.

_Criminals and villains…somebody's gonna get their ass kicked!_

**0-0-0-0-0**

April went directly to her sister's room to try and talk with her as she approached the door she knocked it.

"May? It's me…are you okay?" April asked as she then opened the door.

There was no sign of her, her closet was open as was her window and guessed where she'd gone to.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_What has gotten into him? It's like he's a totally different person?_

Spider-Girl was out and on patrol as May was trying to figure out what was going on with her friend.

_I've never seen him so angry…it scared me._

She swung through the city and flipped through the air and landed on a nearby rooftop which overlooked the city streets.

_A little crime fighting will take my mind off of this…nothing beats delivering a bit of justice to the criminals._

As then a pair of hands covered her vision.

"Guess who?" the voice asked.

"I'm thinking Brad Pitt or R-Patz but then again it's my wildest fantasy." Spider-Girl said as she turned around to see who it was.

"E-man…you're…looking…different." she said as she scanned his new look.

"Yeah decided to go for a change." Eclipse said.

"I can see that, it is new." Spider-Girl said as she saw his suit revealed a bit more and left little to the imagination as she felt a little hot under her suit seeing this.

"So butterfly…anything to report?" Eclipse asked as he stood next to her looking out on the streets.

"Nothing…it's like the bad guys are taking the day off." she said.

"Well this is going to be a boring night coming, what should we do?" he asked.

"Wanna hang out?" she asked.

"Eh why not, I got the perfect spot to go try and keep up!" Eclipse said as he swung off.

"Oh no you don't!" Spider-Girl said as she swung off following him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They made it to the spot, it was a huge building overlooking the entire city and Eclipse removed a ventilation cover and brought out a couple of bottles of a sort of soda as he took it over to the wall crawler and handed her the bottle.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's called Dandelion and Burdock, it's European from the United Kingdom got hooked on it a while back, it's a good source of caffeine and vitamins." he said as pulled up the bottom part of her mask exposing her mouth.

He then went to pull his up but then it did that for him and he was a little bit surprised but luckily she didn't see it as his back was turned to her as he turned around to go and sit next to her and they drank their sodas.

"Nice stuff." she said sipping more of it.

"Yeah it's always good to have, so anything new happen?" he asked her.

She wanted to talk with him about her day with her friend.

"Not bad but my friend has turned into a jerk and not mention he's all…

He wasn't even listening as that voice kicked in again.

_Look at her…you could have that if you wanted._

He looked at her figure and studied it.

_Hold on there! I can't do that's not right!_

Watching her again she was still talking.

"_But look at her, her mouth is already exposed…what does the rest of her look __like under there?"_

_Only one way to find out…_

He looked at those pink lips of hers and knew he wanted to.

_Do it…_

"I just don't get why guys are so-" she was interrupted by her mouth being covered with the mouth of Eclipse as the two kissed.

May was shocked as the black clad hero was kissing her and she felt herself just wanting the kiss as she kept on with him.

_Ohmygodimkissinghim!_

She said in one sentence in her mind, as he was just as amazed.

_God she's incredible wish I'd done this sooner and…_

As then something in his mind clicked as the kiss felt familiar.

_No…it can't be…that's crazy!_

Even she began to feel the familiarity of the kiss.

_Wait a minute it's not…no it's not possible._

They then both stopped and stared at one anotheras the same conclusion rushed through their minds.

_YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?_

As then an explosion sounded and they snapped out of their trance and quickly went back into hero mode and jumped off the building towards the disturbance.

**Okay so the darkness is creeping out of our hero and now the wall crawler and the dark hero may know one another's identities, what will happen next? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here it is, sorry for the delay but has other fics to attend to so enjoy!**

Chapter 19: The darkness within part 3

"Sometimes it's so easy to just take things than buy them!"

"Yeah well we'd better hurry outta here before you know who show's up."

It was another robbery and they were all masked robbers and had backed a truck up and started loading up the back of it with stolen goods.

As then a web line fired and grabbed one of the guys and pulled him back as his cohorts looked to see it was the wall crawler herself.

"Nice night for a robbery eh?" Spider-Girl asked as she threw their accomplice to one side.

As then from behind them another of their accomplices was grabbed and subdued and saw it was the dark hero himself.

"Looks like a fine night for it, now who wants to be first to get their asses handed to them?" Eclipse asked as he jumped down to their ground level.

The fight kicked off as quick as they could both heroes took on the armed robbers as they came at them.

May ducked a fist and nailed one with a kick to the head, as Jack was fighting a couple of guys as they both got a hold of his arms they tried to hold him down but he had a massive burst of strength and threw them off with such force they all went flying in the air.

Even though she was in the middle of a fight May still could not get the thoughts out of her head.

_He can't be…it's just crazy!_

_Jack Redgrave…_

_The boy from across the street…_

_My best friend since childhood…_

_A boy I like…is Eclipse? _

As then her trail of thoughts were interrupted by some of the men running away as then she saw Eclipse holding a guy up with one arm wrapped around his neck as he was choking him.

"What're…you-" the guy was trying to talk while being choked.

Eclipse looked up and right at the guy with intensity in his eyes. "I'm sick of this, people like you disgust me, always causing destruction, innocent people caught in the crossfire…children losing a parent over a petty theft." he said in an angered tone as his grip got tighter.

May saw the anger building in him and had to do something.

"E-man! What're you doing?" Spider-Girl said as she rushed over to them.

"Doing what needs to be DONE!" Eclipse roared as he threw the guy back first into the truck with the force of the hit broke the entire windows on the truck spreading broken glass everywhere.

"I AM SICK OF GUYS LIKE THIS DESTROYING LIVES! ALWAYS SLIPPING THROUGH THE CRACKS OF THE SYSTEM! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago." Eclipse again angered by the choices of criminals he began to tighten his grip once more.

She saw that he was choking the life out of him and grabbed his arm.

"You don't want to do this…YOU'LL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Spider-Girl tried to reason with the dark hero.

He then just swatted her away and the force of his hit threw her back as she fell to the ground and it dazed her as he saw what he did.

_No…I didn't mean to…I…I…I…_

He then saw the shards of glass and gazed at them like a mirror and saw himself choking the guy and…it scared him as he looked to the spider and then just let him go and he ran for his life.

Looking to her again he looked down at his hands and quickly he just shot a line and ran off from the scene.

"Eclipse wait!" she shouted after him.

_What's happened to you…Jack?_

**0-0-0-0-0**

Retreating to a darkened part of the city Jack was sitting on a window ledge and was in deep thought.

_I could've done something that I would've regretted for the rest of my life and…I have no idea why?_

It made him shudder as he felt the chills but looking at his own reflection in the window he saw something that really scared him.

"_WWWAAARRGGGHHH!" _

He saw the face of what he could only describe as a black monster.

_What was that?_

_What's happening to me?_

He swung off somewhere to try and clear his head.

**0-0-0-0-0**

May web slinged home hoping she would get to confront Jack and try and resolve this somehow as she landed on the roof of her house and slipped in through the window of her room and changed back into her normal clothes.

She saw that her mom was downstairs and was with Jack's mom and she looked worried about something.

"May, Can you come here please." MJ asked her daughter as she did and stood in front of them. "Have you seen Jack at all today?" she asked her.

"I saw him a couple of hours ago, has something happened to him?" May asked.

Caitlin looked up to her and the face said it all. "May has Jack been acting strange as of late?" she asked about her son's behaviour.

"Well no stranger than usual why?" she lied.

"I think he's been drinking again, I found a broken bottle of beer on the floor when I got back." Caitlin explained as now they all knew of Jack's past drinking problem as she was worried her son has fallen off the wagon.

"Any idea why?" May asked.

"No…none he only started drinking before because he began to remember things from when his dad died." Caitlin said.

"You mean he repressed that night and they broke through and he used the booze to try and forget." MJ said.

"Yeah and went missing for a few months but the worst part was that I wasn't there for him, I left him while I buried myself in work." Caitlin said as she began to tear up and MJ comforted her.

"Mrs. Carter…I'll go and find him." May said as her mom nodded to her and May left to find her friend.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The sound of screams were heard as men were being beaten to another life time by Eclipse as he threw one guy through a window, another was all tied up by metal and the other was being repeatedly hit in the face by the fists of Eclipse as he then threw him to the ground.

Looking at the chaos he caused, it was good he took down another gang but still it wasn't enough as he still felt angry, frustrated and confused to what was going on to himself.

_Why do I like this?_

_Why is this happening to me? _

He then left the scene and something inside was speaking to him yet again.

_You DO like this…_

_It's what you've wanted, but THEY are blocking your path, you must be rid of them…forever._

Hearing that "other" side of himself he swung off home.

**0-0-0-0-0**

May was standing outside her house as she pulled out her cell and called the one person who could track down almost anyone.

"Felicity? It's May I need a favour, can you give me a location on Jack's cell?" she asked.

"Yeah sure just give me a few minutes." Felicity said as she went to her computer and turned it on.

May frantically was worried and hoping she could find Jack before he did something stupid like earlier on.

"I got a lock on him, he's heading your way, May is this about the whole drinking thing he went through?" Felicity asked.

"Sort of but…uh I'll tell you another time, talk to you soon." May said hanging up.

As then she saw someone walking towards the house and guessed it was Jack as she knew she needed to be delicate about this situation.

But then coming out from her house Caitlin saw from the window Jack had returned and just rushed past may and back home to confront her son as May followed.

As May got there as she opened the door there was the sound of voices getting louder.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Caitlin shouted at her son as he was just standing there holding a beer bottle and drinking it while she scolded him.

"How could I not do this? It's just a bottle filled with liquid." Jack said as he drank more and his tone was mocking.

Caitlin was beginning to show tears seeing her son like this. "What would your father think if he saw you doing this?" she asked as his eyes went wide and his expression shifted to anger.

"DAD IS DEAD! HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" Jack shouted angrily at his mother as both mother and son were beginning to cry as their emotions were running high.

"I'm out of here." Jack said as he just walked off leaving his mother to fall to her knees an cry in sorrow.

May was standing outside as Jack just burst out the door and saw her standing there as she stood in his path.

"Jack please listen I-"

"Not another word…Spidey, you've been lying to me all this time and if you follow me I'll out you and your family got that?" Jack threatened as he warned her that he would expose her and her family.

"Jack…This isn't you, I don't know this guy and whoever you are I WANT MY FRIEND BACK!" May said as he just chuckled at that.

"He's gone and he's never coming back, however the guy in front of you is someone who has had enough and he's going to do what I should've done a long time ago to the scum of this city." Jack said as the hatred was heard in his voice.

"If you out me then I'll out you, it's hero code and don't think I wouldn't do it!" May also threatened as he had brought this side out of her.

"Go ahead, I don't even care anymore not with this power I have, it's the most incredible thing that's ever happened to me, that black goop was the answer to my problems." Jack said to himself out loud.

May hearing that had a very bad thought on what he meant as she looked to the ground._ Black goop? Jack's attitude change, drinking and yelling at everyone and being an asshole…it can't be, I destroyed it!_

"Jack we ne-" she was interrupted as he just vanished and all that was left was the bottle on the ground and beer pouring out of it.

As then she saw Wes and April coming back in his car and they both stopped and got out to meet her.

"May…thank god I found you listen I thin we have a problem the-"

"The Symbiote is back and has found a host?" May interrupted her twin.

"Yeah how'd you guess?" April asked.

"I think I know who's got it." May said as the look on her face was showing more than concern for who the host in question was.

"Who?" April asked.

May's feelings were getting emotional and telling them would be consequential to her and her family but she had to tell them for his sake.

"It's….it's…IT'S JACK, JACK IS THE HOST!" May admitted as they were shocked.

"We have to find him before he does something stupid." April said as May did not look as determined as her twin.

"Uh we may have a slight problem…Jack knows I'm Spider-Girl." she said as the situation may have gotten a bit more complicated.

"How the hell did he find out?" Wes asked finding it a bit unbelievable.

As May was about to answer that another car came and it stopped in front of them as emerging from it was Normin as himself and Peter who'd just rushed from work.

"Oh good you're here, where's the host?" Normin asked.

"You just missed him." April said.

"He was here why didn't you stop him?" Peter asked them.

"The host is…Jack." May said as they realised the situation was a bit complicated.

"Alright we need to find him now before it really get out of hand." Peter said.

"Um before we all go off to save Jack there's also a couple of problems." May said to her father.

"What else?" Peter asked his daughter.

"He knows who I am and also it's not going to be easy to take him down." May said as they were all ears.

"How could he be more than we usually handle?" Normin said.

"Jack is…he's…Eclipse." May said revealing here friend's alter ego to them all.

They all looked at her like she was insane or something as she realised what they were all thinking.

"No seriously Jack Redgrave is Eclipse!" May said again and this time they knew she was serious.

It was such a shock to them all that crazy Jack Redgrave was a superhero and was able to keep it from his closest friends and family.

"I am officially stumped, you're right it's going to take more than loud noises to stop him, does anyone have any ideas?" Normin asked.

"I'll take him on." April said bluntly.

They all looked to her and were concerned about her doing this.

"Ape you know you still can't control your powers?" Wes said to her trying to talk her out of it.

"I know but I might be the only one who can stop him and if need be I'll make sure you get it off him." April said as they all knew she wasn't going to be convinced and had to let her.

"Where do we start looking?" Peter asked.

As then May pulled out her cell and dialled for Felicity.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Downtown was being torn apart as the current gang who owned that territory known as the Skulls were at war, not with a gang but a single person as they were fighting to keep their territory from being lost to him.

"How the hell is he doin this?"

"He never could do any of that stuff before."

"The boss said to stay and fight or he'll kill ya himself!"

The hail of gunfire and explosions continued as Eclipse in his Symbiote costume was annihilating anyone or thing in his path as one by one they fell to him, bodies of beaten and broken men lay before him as he surveyed the destruction he felt like something was missing.

BANG!

The dark hero saw the bullet missed him by inches and turned to see the last ma standing was the leader himself as then Eclipse knew he had officially signed his death warrant firing the weapon at him.

He matched towards him as the gang leader just pointed and fired wildly at him as each shot missed him and each one just boiled the anger of the hero as he was only a few yards away from him and went for the last round as then his gun was grabbed by a black tentacle of sorts and was broken in front of him and left on the floor in front of him like a crushed paper clip.

Seeing this his mind told him to run but he couldn't move his legs as Eclipse was now right in front of him.

"Look man I don't want trouble…just take this all man, I'll surrender to the cops and I'll hand em my boys too…just don't hurt me!" he begged for his life and an unemotional response came from the hero.

"What do you want man? You already took out my crew! I already said I'd let the cops have me…WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" he shouted.

As then he grabbed him by the throat and with one arm he lifted him up in the air." Simple…I want to make crime disappear but guys like you would just go to prison, get out and do it all over again, so I guess what I want is for men like you to just…disappear." Eclipse said as his tone of voice was angry and frustrated.

As then his hand changed into a black blade.

"AND NOW I MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR!" he roared at him.

He brought the bladed hand back and was ready to end his life…

His blade hand was caught by something and saw it was webbed up and guessed by who but not who he was expecting.

"DON'T DO IT!" as he saw it was Spider X.

"Why shouldn't I? this piece of garbage is why people live in fear, the reason why a kid loses his parent by some scum sucker with a gun!" he said with venom in his voice.

April hearing this knew it was his past again and adding that to the aggressive and evil nature of the Symbiote made things worse as then she yanked him back and his grip of the guy was taken and he ran off as far as he could but Eclipse was thrown to the floor as he set his sights on the Spider.

"Jack listen to me that suit is not what it seems, it's alive and it'll make you do what it wants…that thing is pure evil!" April said trying to tell him what really was giving him power.

He looked at himself at his hands and looked at the devastation and all the battered men he'd beaten and then remembered what he saw not long ago in the reflection of that window.

_Is she telling the truth? You're not really…alive are you?_

_NO! don't listen to the reject's lies! She just wants the power for herself…she too is one like us._

"Is that true April? You're one of them?" Jack asked as she nodded her head as she felt disgusted acknowledging that.

"Half Symbiote Half human, I hate that fact it's a part of me but it's who I am…Jack that thing doesn't have a heart or a soul it lives off of your fear, anger and hate…it makes you into something you're not." April tried to reason with him.

_LIES! ALL LIES!_

_No…you are, I don't want to harm people, I want to save them, protect them…not become the thing I hate._

"April…help me." Jack pleaded as she approached him.

She walked up to him as she reached out for his extended hand and she grabbed him…

_NOW YOU ARE MINE!_

As then Jack's suit began to react to the presence of April and tentacles from it grabbed her and then it seemed like it was absorbing her as her Symbiote was being absorbed and then it threw the human form of April Parker to one side and had acquired her Symbitoic powers.

"APRIL! NO I-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Jack shouted at the suit.

_YYYYEEEESSS! More power! _

Jack then felt his mind, body and soul even being consumed by darkness as he tried to fight it but it was too great for him.

_Dad…Mom…April…May…I'm sorry._

**0-0-0-0-0**

Spider-Girl swung her way to the location hoping her twin had managed to stop jack but she had really bad feeling something terrible has happened as she swung faster and had arrived.

"WWWAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

A loud roar was heard and it didn't sound human.

_Oh god what was that? Ape you better be okay!_

May checked her cell for Jack's location and saw he was only a block away as she shot a web line and swung off there and landing on the destroyed street below she saw what had happened but lying on the floor among the men…

"APRIL!" she shouted seeing her twin on the floor in her human form.

She turned her over and saw she was pale and barely breathing. "Oh Ape why didn't you wait? Where's Jack?" she asked.

"WWWAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

The roar was nearby as then she looked up and saw something which made her blood run cold.

It was an eight foot monster, black and blue, it had red eyes, sharp teeth, a large tongue, razor sharp claws and seemingly had on it's chest a black hole symbol which looked twisted.

As it looked at her it snarled and her thoughts instantly made the conclusion.

"Jack?"

**What has become of the dark hero? A slave to the Symbiotes? But now in this new form how will May stop him? Can he be stopped? Will he find a way?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here we are, sorry for the delay had to work late but finally got this done so enjoy!**

Chapter 20: The darkness within part 4

"JACK? No…it can't be." May said in utter shock seeing what was in front of her.

"WWWAAARRRGGGHHHH!" it screamed again.

_What in the hell is that? What did he do to April? And where's Jack?_

"Alright ugly you tell me what you've done to April and Jack…RIGHT NOW!" May shouted at the monster.

As then it began to laugh maniacally.

"Oh does the little insect want her friend back? Do want to know what has happened to your beloved sister and…"friend"?" it said in a mocking tone of voice.

"You dear twin there is now a mere mortal, her power is ours but I'm afraid your so called friend now belongs to us, he was soooo easy to manipulate and yet he was a hero? HAH!" it mocked.

"Where's Jack want to talk with Jack?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry but he no longer is on this plane of existence." it mocked again.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"HE'S NEVER COMING BACK LITTLE SPIDER!" it said as those words struck a cord with her and she just dove right at him and managed to knock him down with a huge right fist to the face.

She landed on her feet and watched as it tried to get back up but she was more afraid of harming her friend than anything else.

"Jack! If you can hear me? You have to fight this thing!" May shouted out to him from within the Symbiote.

As then it just laughed very loud at her attempt to reach her friend.

"Pathetic little bug! He cannot hear you…we told you he belongs to us now but you however I wonder if your brains taste good?" it asked as the long tongue was licking it's massive lips.

"Bring it on ugly!" Spider-Girl challenged the Symbiote Eclipse as she flew at him.

She came with a huge flying kick and it made him step back a few steps but unaffected as it laughed at her feeble attempt to strike him down.

But she responded and used her webbing to shut it's mouth as that got it's attention as it ripped it off.

"Fair enough little bug, let's play." it said as it leapt up into the air and she followed.

It then lashed out at her with it's large tentacles as she dodged one but got caught by the other as her spider sense was out of commission.

She was in a sort of vice as then it just threw her hard to the ground below and she could not stop the impact fully as she crashed right into a car below completely destroying it.

"Uhhh…ow…." May said as she got back on her feet.

But landing a few yards away from her was Symbiote Eclipse and it looked like it was enjoying itself as she ran at it and threw a punch it grabbed her arm and trapped her as it laughed again.

"Weak little Spider, I will enjoy devouring you power then maybe I'll come for the rest of your family!" it taunted.

Hearing that threat her anger boiled and had managed to escape using a burst of strength and then delivering a huge uppercut to it's jaw sending it flying through a wall.

The wall crawler went after it as then she got covered in the ooze of the Symbiote coming from there as that had pinned her to the ground and it emerged from the rubble and now it was mad.

As she was then raised to a standing position it then approached her and grabbed her head as it then ripped off her mask and threw it to one side.

"Now little Spider, prepare to embrace darkness." Symbiote Eclipse said as emerging from it's massive palm was a set of tentacles and they were coming for her as she struggled to get free.

Only having moments left to even think about everything before she was sucked into darkness she could only say one last thing.

"Jack…I love you." May said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Her voice echoed in the darkness and sealed within a glass chamber was Jack himself and he stood there unconscious as then he heard something…

"_Jack…I love you."_

Awakening to that he heard her voice say those words and he realised where he was.

"May?….where…" looking around he could see what was going on in the outside world and saw May was in danger.

"MAY! NO! LET HER GO!" Jack shouted as his voice was silenced by the glass.

He pounded on the glass and knew it would take more than poundings as he started to punch, kick, head butt and even shoulder barging the glass open as then after a huge kick a crack was formed.

He saw the crack and started pounding on it as then he broke through it as then it did something.

**0-0-0-0-0**

May closed her eyes not wanting to see this and waited for the inevitable as then it jut stopped and she opened them to look and saw it was frozen for some reason.

"What? How are you…you can't…NO!" Symbiote Eclipse was now fighting with itself.

"AAAHHHH!" it shouted as the ooze around May dissolved she was free.

"MAY…RUN!" as then she could hear the voice of Jack telling her to do so.

"Jack!" she said as then he was getting to his feet.

"I…I…Can't keep him down for long…run while you still can!" Jack said as he could not contain the monster.

May knew it was her opening and she grabbed her mask threw it on and scooped up April and swung off as fast as she could.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"I won't let you harm anyone!" Jack shouted as he fought against the darkness.

"Mortal your attempts in destroying us is futile!" it said as he continued to fight them.

As then he was grabbed from the ground by many of them and then once again he was sealed in a chamber and it was back in control.

"I SWEAR IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THEM I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME!" Jack threatened as his muffled threats were not even heard and he was once again sealed away in darkness.

**0-0-0-0-0**

May now carrying April who was still unconscious needed to get her medical help and she knew where both her dad and Normin were as she made it to Normin's lab and entered through the patio and into the penthouse.

"DAD! NORMIN!" May shouted.

The two men came rushing in and saw May and in her arms was April and Peter feared the worst.

"Oh god what happened!" Peter said as he took April from May and was cradling his daughter.

As he looked up in anger. "HE did this didn't he?" Peter asked knowing who it was.

"No it wasn't Jack it was the Symbiote it's taken control of his body but also it absorbed Ape's powers, I nearly got made into Spider chow but Jack stopped it…he's still in there." May said explaining the details of what has happened.

"May I know he's your friend but we may have to-"

"NO! I'm not killing him, we can save him we just need to use the supersonic gun while he's down." May said.

"How powerful is he?" Normin asked.

"Much stronger than the previous Symbiotes we've encountered and with April's powers…he's more ruthless and evil." May said as she knew it was going to be a tough battle.

Peter then placed April on a bed gently and made his way over to them. "What powers does Jack have?" Peter asked.

"None, he's a normal person…well I thought he was." May said.

"But how did he do all the ass kicking we saw him do not long ago?" Normin asked recalling their team up.

"No idea but I never knew him to be a genius, he's a C student at best and I just don't get it." May said as the double life of her friend was hard to comprehend.

"I thought I knew the kid better but…god his dad's death really messed him up." Peter said as he knew why he was Eclipse.

"Dad please…we can't kill Jack, he doesn't deserve to die…I won't lose him!" May said as she was beginning to cry.

He hugged her to try and calm her as he then looked to his unconscious daughter and even all he's been through with the Symbiotes he loved April no matter what and now another one was on the loose and has claimed another victim.

But this time it was personal and it almost claimed the life of April…it wasn't going to happen again…

**0-0-0-0-0**

"WWWAAARRRGGGHHH!"

The inhuman screams echoed throughout the streets of Brooklyn and a path of destruction was left.

Looking from within the darkness Jack could only do but watch as the Symbiote laid waste to anything that got in it's way.

_It's…unstoppable…I failed…after all the villains I've faced, the sacrifices I made…people who've died for me…all for nothing!_

He then looked at what was going on from the outside and The New Warriors had shown up to try and stop the raging Symbiote.

_You're in for a fight with them._

_**You think some pathetic little mortals can defeat us? We will feast on their flesh!**_

Jack stood by imprisoned within the Symbiote's form and mind helpless to save them from the monster.

Meanwhile on the outside world the battle had intensified as the heroes are being beaten from one end to another by the super powered Symbiote Eclipse who was now a complete savage.

DarkDevil was on his knees and winded as he and Buzz tried to stop him.

"How powerful is he?" Buzz asked.

"Osborn said he'd get here with Parker, but…I can't believe he's become this, actually was starting to like him." DarkDevil said.

"You do know he's being controlled by that thing right?" Buzz said.

"Either way he's still that pompous idiot and I want to be the one that takes him down." Darkdevil said showing he knows but just wants a bit of payback for his jokes.

They both went back on the attack again as the Hawk Twins just got swatted to one side.

DarkDevil started teleporting while Buzz was distracting him as he flew around and blasted the Symbiote empowered hero as that was only irritating him as he lashed out with it's tentacles as it grabbed Buzz by his ankle and threw him around and around and right into a building as he crashed right through the structure.

"HA-HA-HA…pathetic human." it said as then he got kicked in the head hard and a whole flurry of kicks and punches were hitting him in the head as then he just went flying backwards and right into a car as it saw the attacker to be DarkDevil.

"Now I will ask again…SURRENDER OR I WILL BE FORCED TO HURT YOU!" he warned the corrupted hero.

"HA-HA-HA-HA" it laughed at his warning.

"What's so funny?" the red clad hero asked.

"You're all the same all talk and no show I bet you couldn't even finish the job." it taunted him.

As then DarkDevil feeling that insult just aggressively attacked him but he was ready as he caught his fist with one giant hand and was crushing it as he brought the red clad hero to his knees as he could feel his bones snapping.

"AH! How are you…this…ugh…strong?" DarkDevil asked as his bones continued to get crushed by the overwhelming strength of the Symbiote Eclipse.

"Little hero…We are your destruction! We are the new dominant race of this pitiful ball of dirt and now…prepare to die!" it said as it's massive jaws opened up ready to eat his head.

As then it got a massive dropkick into the back of it's head as that forced it to let go of DarkDevil and momentarily stunned it.

"Who dares…" it asked as it saw it was Spider-Girl.

"Alright no more games…LET MY FRIEND GO RIGHT NOW!" May shouted at it as it just laughed.

"Weak little spider, did I not make it clear the first time? He belongs to us now." It said as May knew she was going to have to fight it.

"The I'm just going to have to force you to give him back!" May said as she just flew at him.

She nailed him with a hard shoulder block as that toppled it but it got back up and lashed out with it's tentacle but using her agility to avoid the lash of it.

She shot a line to a nearby building and stuck to the side of it as then it got it's bearings back and jumped up to the building to meet her as then she swung off and it seemed like she was running from it and it followed her as it shrieked at her each time it got closer.

**0-0-0-0-0**

May knew she would be caught eventually but had to keep moving as the Symbiote Eclipse was moving faster than she was as she could see he was leaping each tall building within a single bound and was seemingly turning this all into a hunt.

"You can run little spider! But you cannot hide from ussss!" it said.

Hearing it's evil voice made her shiver but it would not stop her from taking this thing down and saving Jack.

Landing down on the ground they were now in Central Park and the place was deserted as she wanted.

"Now then little spider, we give you one last chance to join usss?" it made her the offer.

May shuddered at that. "GO TO HELL! And I'm going to give you one last chance, let him go right now!" she demanded.

"Why do you care so much for this…human?" it asked.

"I care because he's my friend and…I love him." she said once again about her feelings for the trapped human inside the Symbiote Eclipse.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jack who was viewing it all and could see May was about to duke it out with the Symbiote he was again trying to break himself out from his prison as he bashed every part of it continuously hoping it would break again.

"I won't let you hurt her! You hear me!" Jack shouted as he kept on pounding on the prison furiously with his fists and kicking it.

"**Little mortal, your persistence is futile, we have already won…I will devour her…slowly." **it said as the echoing laughter made Jack more angrier as he continued to pound on the prison that held him and was forced to continue to watch the battle.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The fight had started between them both as the lashing tentacles came at the web slinger but she used her spider-sense once again to narrowly avoid the oncoming tentacles as she leapt over the tentacles but then it jumped towards her and grabbed her ankle as she was flung around and around and thrown to a distance as she then shot a web line to a nearby tree and flung herself to a high branch as she crouched on top of it.

"Is that all you got ugly!" Spider-Girl taunted it as it ran right for her.

It grabbed the tree she was on and pulled it out by it's roots as she quickly jumped off and back down to the ground, as it then threw the tree at her and dodging the lumber and just fell onto it's head feet first as that took it down and she did a perfect landing to the ground.

Looking to see then that it had disappeared very quickly for something that size as she knew she could not rely on her spider-sense to detect it's attack as the Symbiote always manages to block that ability.

And this would leave her vulnerable as she looked all around her awaiting it's attack on her.

"You're too late to save him you know? He's trapped within our mind, he screams and shouts at us to not hurt you, he threatens us but we ignore his threats, but we know of his…feelings for you, he loves you, he wants you but he pushes you away because of fear…fear you would be hurt by his "other" side and cannot forgive himself" it said as the sickening laughter was heard again.

May kept her guard up and hearing that Jack only pushed her away so that she would be safe from Eclipse and any villain who would come after him, she got it now and understood why.

"But now little spider it's time you became…one with usss!" as then from the floor her feet were trapped in a tar substance and again she got caught as it was then working it's way up her body as it tried to consume her…

"AAAAHHHH!" it shrieked in pain as it got hit with a supersonic blast into it's back.

The black tar was leaving her as she could see it was Normin with the weapon in his Goblin armour.

"May…get out of there!" he shouted as she went to one side to try and get her bearings back.

As then the Symbiote Eclipse was down as it lashed a tentacle out and hit Normin hard as then sent him flying and his sonic gun out of his hand stopping the attack.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jack watched it all go down and felt something as he went to strike his prison one last time as he took a huge swing at it and…IT SHATTERED!

He finally was free of his prison and was now ready to fight this monster.

"Okay you freak, get out here and fight me!" Jack demanded as then a huge monstrosity emerged and saw it was the Symbiote version of himself.

"Mortal…stop fighting ussss, become one with usss!" it said.

"NEVER! I'm not like you! I won't let you harm anyone else!" Jack answered.

"Then let usss do battle!" it said as the dark world changed into a dead planet of sorts with no life on it all just dead.

Jack then turned himself into Eclipse and they fought as Eclipse threw a mean right hook hitting it hard in the stomach as that winded him.

In the real world both May and Normin watched as the Symbiote was in pain and screaming to itself to stop.

"What's happening to it?" Normin asked.

"It's Jack…he's fighting back!" May said as she knew it was him.

"Hope he can do it, I'll grab the gun and help him out." Normin said as he went to do so.

But back inside the mind of Eclipse/The Symbiote both were fighting as their lives did depend on it but as then Eclipse got caught with a massive left claw and was knocked down as it then brought down a huge foot on his head pinning him down.

"Get ready to meet you end…hero!" it said as it turned it's hand into a giant spike and was about to plunge it right through him…

It was stopped and it wailed on the ground in pain as then Jack got up and guessed he had help from the outside as he saw his chest emblem glowing and took it from his chest as he then knelt down to the weakened monster.

"You are nothing…you are the demon that lurks inside my darkness and I WILL OVERCOME YOU!" Eclipse stated as he pressed the emblem into him as it burned the light right into it as it screamed in agony as a massive flash of light engulfed the world.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Jack? Jack? Jack? Can you hear me?" the voice was May and he was waking up and he saw her face as then he drifted in and out of consciousness.

But he blacked out as then he woke up again and as he slowly opened his eyes he sat up slowly and saw he was in someplace and whoever owned this place was loaded it was a high price apartment and Jack noticed he had a few things attached to him monitoring his heart rate, blood pressure and also for some reason an IV needle was in his arm as he took that out as he felt the sting of it and the other stuff off as he noticed he was still wearing his pants but minus his shirt and shoes as he stood on his feet but felt a little woozy and slowly walked around.

He looked around hoping to find out where he was as then he heard voices talking and went to where they were as he hid around a corner and saw it was a guy, May and her dad with April on a bed still out as Jack remembered how that happened.

"What do we do with him?" Normin asked.

"Once he wakes up we'll ask him see if he remembers anything, if not we make something up save him from remembering the Symbiote, but he did inexcusable things." Peter said as he held his unconscious daughter's hand.

"Dad I know you're angry at him but it's not his fault he was controlled and manipulated by it, at least we destroyed it." May said trying to defend Jack.

Peter knew she was right it wasn't the kid's fault, even he's been under it's control and did some stupid things, but what happened to April was a new trait of it and Jack was an unfortunate victim.

But for Jack to hear even his friend's dad say things about him and he could not blame him as now he felt like crap.

He hurt April, he hurt his mom, he beat people up and may have mentally scarred a girl for life…

_I'm just as bad as them._

Jack knew what he had to do.

**0-0-0-0-0**

After their meeting they went to see if Jack was awake but saw the bed was empty and the window open and guessed where he'd gone to.

"Dammit." Peter said.

May looking out the window and looked around to fins no trace of Jack.

_Jack…_

Meanwhile Jack was already home but had to sneak into his room to grab a few things as he took his wallet, and a small bag of clothes but then he found his wristwatch which contained his armour and looked at it and just threw it to one side…_I can't do it anymore…I'm no hero._

Jack then used his window to leave his home as he saw that his mom was with her brother and crying over what happened between them both made him feel more like crap as then he turned to May's house and looked at it _Your secret is safe with me…I don't deserve someone like you…goodbye May…I love you._

Jack had his bag pack on his shoulder and walked off into the night and walked away from it all.

**Eclipse is no more? say it isn't so! What will happen now without the dark hero around?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here it is sorry for the delay, just been working a lot, enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 21: Shrink part 1

The lights and people of Miami were flowing come nightfall and among the residents and tourists was a New Yorker who wanted to escape his past and never go back.

Jack had ran away and was hoping he could just disappear into the wind but clearly that wasn't going to be easy.

He passed a nearby shop window and the news was on.

"Police are still searching for the whereabouts of sixteen year old Jack Walter Redgrave, a New York resident who went missing days ago, he was last seen at a bus terminal outside of the city, his mother had this message for him." the reporter said.

"Jack…if you're listening, please come home! We can sort our problems out just come home please!" Caitlin said pleading and hoping her son is watching this.

He watched that broadcast and could not believe they contacted news network's to find him but he made sure they couldn't find him, it wasn't his first disappearing act as he walked on and was looking for someplace to spend the night.

Most places were either too noisy or too crowded and saw a motel, this place was filthy, rotten and full of criminals…_perfect._

Paying the attendant for the room he got his key and made his way to his new home for the next few days and the place was as he expected, a dump, there was dirt marks on the floor, wallpaper was rotting due to mildew and all there was a mattress on the floor with a sheet and pillow.

He entered the place and locked the door behind him but little did he know he was being watched from a rooftop by some masked person in question.

"Found you."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Back in New York the search for Jack was turning up next to nothing as his mom was getting frantic each day that passed and people began to fear the worst but not everyone knew the full story of his disappearance.

"Any news on Jack?" May asked.

"Nothing yet May, I just don't get why he's acting like this, it's not who he is." Caitlin said.

_You have no idea how right you are._

"I know he's ok…he's a strong person." May said trying to give her strength with her words of encouragement.

"I wish that was true but ever since his alcoholism he became vulnerable, I know he kicked it but sometimes I'm afraid he'll fall off the wagon again and seeing him do that and acting out the way he has been just brought it all back…if James was here he'd…" Caitlin again referring if her husband was still with them he'd convince Jack

"Mrs. Carter…I know it's been hard for you both losing him but I do know him and he's ok and I bet right now he needs time to think and-"

The house phone rang and Caitlin went to get it as she then answered it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"…"

"Hello?" she asked again.

"…"

"Who is this? Is this some pra-Jack? Jack…is that you? Please talk to me!" Caitlin said as she pleaded for the caller to reveal themselves.

"….." as then the line went dead.

"Jack? Jack? JACK?" she yelled as then she slowly put the handset down and began to weep for her missing son as May went to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay Mrs. Carter." May said.

"Thank you May and please call me Caitlin." Caitlin said.

"No problem Caitlin." May said accepting her request.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was morning and the sunlight shone within the rotting cesspool of the apartment and it shone on Jack's face waking him up.

_What time is it?_

He looked to the cracked clock on the wall and noticed the time.

_8.27...maybe I should go and look for work or odd jobs to do, get some money in._

He threw the dirty sheet off himself and got dressed and washed as he left the place and locked up as he began his search for employment as he firstly saw a sign in a window shop as it was a job advertisement for a temporary waiter in a Chinese restaurant as he entered there to apply.

However later on he was still looking as he was trying to find someplace that wouldn't ask for a reference or think he's some junkie looking to score.

_Man this is hard! Guess this is why you should stay in school, I can't give them my real name or they would find me._

Jack with the money he still had left over bought himself a tuna sandwich and was leaning against a wall and ate it as he watched the world go by as then some thing caught his eye on the rooftops…

_So I wasn't seeing things, someone's following me…better try to lose em._

He finished his lunch and darted into the alleyway as he quickly ran through the dank alleyway as fast as he could and looked behind him and saw there was someone following him from above also leaping the rooftops as he began turning each corner and sliding into any narrow path he could see in front of him.

Looking back quickly he thought he'd lost his stalker but again he could see the ark figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop and kept on running as he knew this was futile to outrun some stalker so he confronted them.

"ALRIGHT! WHOEVER YOU ARE STOP HIDING UP THERE AND SHOW YOURSELF!" Jack shouted to the stalker.

He awaited the stalker's response but nothing came of his challenge and assumed he'd scared them off as he continued to walk…

BAM! He got clocked from behind and just went black.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Uhhh…"

"Hey! Hey! Hey man wake up!"

Jack 's eyes began to open as then he regained consciousness and saw where he was.

"Yo get up you idiot!" some guy was yelling at him as Jack sat up and noticed something on his hands.

_Tape? Where the hell am I?_

He looked around and saw bright lights, a massive crowd of people shouting and screaming and even saw a huge cage at the centre of the room and had a very good idea where he woke up.

_Oh god…not again!_

"Hey c'mon man you're up!" he said getting Jack up to his feet and leading him towards the cage.

He got thrown in and having no clue what was about to happen he was surrounded by steel, a charismatic crowd and…

"Lilly?" Jack said in disbelief to who was in front of him.

The girl standing in front of him had blonde hair which was tied back into a ponytail, her piercing baby blue eyes were directly locked onto him as she adjusted her attire which was an all white catsuit and now his stalker was revealed to be the girl standing in front of him.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack asked really confused to what was happening.

"ROUND ONE…FIGHT!" a loud voce over a speaker phone shouted as it was a no hold barred fight and they were forced to fight one another.

Jack knew these types of fights and the girl who was standing in front of him and ready to fight threw a huge right as he barely dodged it.

"Lilly what're you doing?" he asked as she tried to clock him with another fist but he sidestepped it.

"Isn't it obvious Jackson?" Lilly said in her British accent as she threw a backhand which caught him and staggered him as it cut his lip.

After that blow rocked him he was just confused to why Lilly would even stalk him, knock him out and sign him up for a cage fight and is now trying to beat the hell out of him.

"Lilly…stop this! I don't want to hurt you!" Jack said trying to get her to stop.

She smirked and continued to throw fists as Jack dodged each blow and as she threw a left he grabbed it and quickly restrained her by brining the arm behind her.

"Okay I'm tolerating not hitting you right now but I just have to know…why are you here?" he asked her.

She struggled to get free but decided to answer. "I'll tell you but you'll have to beat me first." Lilly said as she broke free and reversed the move on him as she threw him off.

They both got into a stance and were readying for an attack at one another as both charged at each other and both went fist for fist as the strikes came at them both hard as one delivered a blow to the other and was beginning to get the crowd going.

He threw a left but she ducked it and backhanded him across the right side of his cheek, but he quickly grabbed her exposed limb and used his palm to strike her in the forehead as that did rock her as he used a quick kick to the lower of her back as she turned around and saw he was fighting like he should be but knew she needed to push him.

"Is that all you've got Jackson?" Lilly said as she flashed the taunting smile at him.

He just took that challenge and came at her with hand thrusts trying to disable her but again her speed was the only thing keeping her a step ahead of him as she dodged each blow thrown at her.

"Come on Jackson…I know you're not trying to hit me!" Lilly mocked him.

Again he lunged at her feeling just frustrated she had done this to him as he was just trying to land a blow of some kind on her but again her speed was keeping him from doing so, but noticing her patterns of movement he had to time his strikes just right.

She came for him and went for a kick to the head but he ducked it and grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground and still holding her leg he had her pinned to the ground and quickly brought his knee across and near her throat and was readying to finish her with a fist.

But she then tapped he hand on the floor to surrender showing she knew she was defeated.

The crowd was cheering but at the same time some were upset by the outcome as Jack got off her and hand his hand to her.

"You gonna tell me now?" Jack asked.

She smiled and grabbed his hand as it helped her up to her feet as they left the cage together and the place as they were now outside a warehouse district as he turned to her and she knew what he was going to ask.

"I beat you…again so tell me what brings you here?" Jack asked.

"Simple Jackson I came here for you." Lilly bluntly said.

"Lilly…I don't want to do this right now, so do yourself a favour and go home, this is my problem to deal with." Jack said as he just wasn't in the mood for this as he began to walk off.

Seeing this from him she just grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face her.

"Jack…I came all this way out here because I heard what happened to you and I called your mother and she was hysterical, she wants you home, but no one could find you so I tracked you down and here we are." Lilly explained.

"So why did you knock me out and put us both in a cage fight?" Jack asked.

She smiled. "I wanted a rematch from last time." Lilly said as he guessed she wasn't satisfied from their last encounter.

"Ah makes sense, but I'm here to say right now…I'm not going home…I don't deserve it." Jack said as she wanted to know why.

"It can't be that bad I mean the last time you did this you almost drank yourself into an early grave." Lilly said reminding him of his alcoholism.

Something that Jack would never forget that time of his life, it did nearly kill him.

"Lilly, I messed up real bad, I did things I thought I would never do, I hurt people, I wrecked my friendships and…I yelled at my mom." Jack said as he hung his head down in shame over his actions.

Her face turned to sadness hearing about what had happened to him as she brought his head up to look at her.

"I hate seeing you like this, I know you, this isn't you…let me help you Jack." Lilly said offering her help to the broken hero.

He looked deep into her eyes and knew why she came and like before she was his guardian angel, sent to save himself from himself.

"Lilly…help me." Jack said as she took him by the hand and led him out of the area.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Back in New York Spider-Girl was on patrol as she web slinged through the city in search of any crimes in progress but her mind was only on one thing.

_God Caitlin is really broken up about Jack, I mean the first time was bad but now it's a second time and I'm not sure if she's this strong to get through it again?_

She swung past a building and stuck to the wall and landed down on top of a statued gargoyle overlooking the city.

_I only hope that either Normie or Aunt Felicia can track Jack down and bring him home._

Jumping off the statue she shot a web line and swung down to another rooftop with a picture perfect landing.

_Well at least April's ok but she still shocked about what happened to her and happy, she finally what she's wanted to be…normal._

"BANG!" hearing the gunshot she sprang into action.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was now night and Jack awoke to not his ran down motel room but a very high maintenanced apartment with leather furniture, paintings all over the walls, a piano in the corner and also the incredible view he had of the entire city.

Jack could not believe that she came all this way out here to find him and help him like she did before.

He threw the sheets off and decided to have a snack as he hadn't eaten since this afternoon, he threw on his pants and a plain white shirt as he made his way to the kitchen.

The custom and possibly Swedish made kitchen was a white marble unit with fine wooden cupboards and a steel refrigerator with an ice dispenser as he went to open the fridge and saw a few foods that he had no idea what they could be but the spotted something familiar.

_Pizza!_

Grabbing the plate of three slices he took it and placed it into the microwave and nuked it as he would grab himself a glass of juice as the bell went off he removed the now hot pizza and chowed down.

He then heard a door open and of course in came the lady of the house, as she had just been out for a ride on her bike.

"Ah you're awake, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up." Lilly said as she took off her red leather bike jacket.

"I see you've been painting the town red as always." Jack said noticing she'd just been out for a ride.

"Can't a girl have a bit of fun?" Lilly said as they had a chuckle.

As she then went to change into more comfortable attire and he finished his food she came back out wearing some track pansy and a plain vest as she motioned for him to come and sit with her as he did that.

"Jack we need to talk about your problems." Lilly said as he knew it was coming.

"Alright you're the shrink here ask the first question." Jack said as he gave her permission to ask away.

"Ok what has happened since our last talk?" she asked.

Jack went on to explain the details of after he left London and his new life in New York but found himself fighting the forced of evil there and meeting other heroes including Spider-Girl.

He then told her about how he and Black Tarantula met again and the memory of how he blamed himself for a boy's death which of course caused him to turn to the bottle.

But when he got to the part about the Symbiote she couldn't believe something like that existed and that began to make Jack a little emotional just describing his actions and seeing what he'd become.

"Good god…an alien costume?" Lilly asked not even believing it.

"Yeah it was alive and it…made me a monster." Jack said as he held his head with his hands.

She put her hand on his back in support.

"If you don't want to talk anymore we'll stop, just say the word." Lilly said not trying to damage him.

"No…it's just I…did things…things that nearly turned me into the thing I hated, I beat my bullies up, I scarred a girl mentally, I shouted at my mom, I hurt May's sister April and the worst part was…I almost murdered someone." Jack said detailing what he'd done in his symbiotic state.

Lilly was shocked that he'd done all this but knew the costume was to blame and she also knew he couldn't stop blaming himself.

"Jack…all this was due to the costume manipulating and controlling you, but you did stop it in the end." Lilly said.

Jack remembering how he fought it inside his own mind and won but the damage had been done.

"I don't deserve to be a hero, let alone call myself one I've caused nothing but pain and suffering to those around me." Jack said as he blamed himself for everything.

Lilly could not believe what he was saying after what he said to her the first time they met.

"You…You…You HYPOCRITE!" Lilly shouted in frustration.

Jack looking surprised at her statement as he looked directly at the angered face of the Brit.

"After everything you've said about being a hero and never giving up…you of all people are? I can't believe you I mean you were a true hero but now after all this you just ran away like a coward." Lilly said as he felt insulted but knew she was right also.

"If that's what doing the right thing is then I guess I am one." Jack said as he went to lower his head in shame she grabbed a hold of him and looked directly at him.

"If you walk away from this, everything you've fought for including your father, would all be for nothing." Lilly said as the mention of his dad was why he did all this. "When you created Eclipse, you created a symbol of hope for the people, when we met for the first time I thought you were a joke but when you took on a whole gang and saved those people I saw how you would risk your own life for some complete strangers, I became a hero because of my mother's death we both had a common bond, a friendship and the reason…I fell for you." she said as he could see she was near to tears.

Jack looked up and saw she wasn't lying as he then just brought her in for an embrace and both teens were having a moment to cry as they stopped and wiped their tears away.

"I didn't know I meant that much to you." Jack said as she smiled.

"You always will, you're my little Jackson Terrier." Lilly said as she reminded him of her pet name for him.

"Always have been to you Lilly Flower." Jack said as he reminded her of the pet name he gave her.

"So Jack what now?" Lilly asked.

He looked out to a distance and sighed.

"Don't know but…I need time and I have to make a whole freakin good apology to everyone, including May." Jack said.

"Jack who is May?" Lilly asked.

"May's my friend back in New York, we've been friends since we were five." Jack explained.

"I take it you're really good friends?" Lilly asked.

Jack had "that" look on him which said everything.

"Do you love her?" Lilly asked.

Again he gave her "that" look.

"That's why you feel so guilty over this, you felt like you not only disappointed your parents but also you think you pushed the girl you loved away." Lilly explained why he left.

"Like always I screw up…royally." Jack said.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for every bad thing that happens, I don't think she hates you." Lilly said.

"Tell that to her when I nearly killed her sister…she probably never wants to see me again, I'm tired can we talk about this tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Of course, go get some sleep we'll see what else we can resolve, goodnight Jackson." Lilly said as he got up to leave.

"Goodnight Lillianna , thank you for being there for me." Jack said as he left for bed.

Lilly waiting until he was gone she grabbed the telephone.

"Operator can you connect me to New York city, Parker, May."

**Our hero has his own hero, why is she calling the wall crawler? What will happen when she finds out who the call is from?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here it is sorry for the wait but started a new job and had to focus on it. Anyway without delay...enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Shrink part 2

"Hello?" MJ answered.

"Hello, is May Parker available?"

"Yes she is hold on." MJ said as she called May to the phone.

May arrived and took the handset. "Hello this is May." May replied.

"Hello Ms. Parker, I'm sure you're wondering who I am but I need you to make sure this conversation is private."

May looked around and checked no one was listening in and it was all clear.

"No one is around who are you?" May asked.

"My name is Lillian Von Rothsberg, I'm a friend of Jack's." Lilly said as May was now interested.

"You know where Jack is? Tell me where he is!" May said as she desperately needed to find him and bring him back home.

"Please calm down, I need you to follow what I tell you." Lilly said.

"Ok, I'm calm what do you need from me?" May asked as she calmed herself.

"I've sent the airport and details of your flight to your phone, a jet will be waiting there, it'll bring you here, I'll be awaiting your arrival when you land." Lilly said.

"A jet? Ok but answer me this…is he ok?" May asked for Jack's wellbeing.

"You'll see when we meet." Lilly said as she hung up.

May's phone went off and the message was from an unknown number and she guessed who it was as she knew the place and time to catch the jet.

_Guess I'm going to Miami._

**0-0-0-0-0**

Lilly was reading a book, _Pride and prejudice _it was her favourite and every time she read it, it made her think of the time she and Jack first met.

_It was night time on the streets of London, Westminster and on the rooftops of the city the slums of the government's capital was ever flowing with crime and sin but watching it all from above was a dark figure._

_She was the protector of the innocence, the watcher of the night and she was the heroine they needed._

_As the sound of sirens and screaming was heard it was her calling and she raced off towards it._

_There was a gang fight going on and it was escalating towards the people who were being caught between it and knew she had to stop it now as she jumped down and began taking each and every one down._

_But however she began to become overwhelmed by the number of them and was getting herself pummelled but continued to fight them._

"_Say your prayers luv!" one of them mocked holding a gun to her head._

_She closed her eyes awaiting the bullets impact…_

"_Ah!" he shouted as the gun was cut in half by a disc of sorts and was floored with a huge kick._

_Opening her eyes she saw the thug was down and her saviour was in black as he then rushed off and took on the rest of them with some impressive fighting styles as she joined in to back him up._

_They both took down the thugs and were able to defeat them easily, after tying them all up and left when the sirens were heard they both watched from above as they turned to face one another._

"_What do you want?" he asked._

"_I was going to ask for the mane of my knight in black armour, I'm the Silhouette and you are?" she asked._

"_Eclipse." he answered._

_She chuckled lightly at the name._

"_Eclipse huh? A man of the night I take it or did you find the name on the back of a bottle?" she joked as that made him a little angry._

"_Shut it! You don't know nothing!" he shouted as he jumped off the rooftop._

_She looked shocked and confused at that outburst and decided to follow him as she crept behind him on his trail as then he landed somewhere._

"_Bollocks…lost him!" she said to herself._

_As then she heard noise from nearby and looked down on the alleyway below and saw a young man don there and opening a bottle of whiskey and downing it while walking._

_She didn't think much of it and decided to call it a night and change nearby as she was back as a civilian._

_But she saw that drunk coming towards her and did her best to not make eye contact with him._

_He then stopped and just threw his bottle at the wall and it broke into pieces with glass and whiskey all over the place he then started punching the wall hard as the sounds of frustration and then sobbing as he just fell to his knees with bleeding hands._

_Seeing this display in front of her she had to check to see if he was ok._

"_Are you alright?" she asked._

_He looked up as the tears were streaming down his eyes as he stood up to face her._

"_Alright? I'll never be ok! It'll never be ok!_

_She could guess there was something very wrong with him and was compelling to leave but at the same time her intrigue got the better of her._

"_It can't be that bad?" she asked._

_With the alcohol fuelling his emotions he just stood up and had a look of anger on his face._

"_Oh it's bad! You wanna know? A kid died because he wanted to help me stop the people responsible for killing his father, I told him to stay with his family but he refused and got caught in the crossfire!" he went on as his face then turned from anger to sorrow._

"_I-I-I failed him, he died on my watch and I killed him." he sobbed as he fell to his knees._

_She went to him as she then began to recognise the voice but from where? She however he was a broken guy._

"_Why are you drinking it doesn't solve your problems." she said._

"_It helps…I don't have to feel pain." he said as he looked to her again. "You don't know nothing!" he said with venom._

_His tone was now known to her._

"_Eclipse…this is what you are after you've fought crime? What kind of hero punishes himself after a good job stopping evil?" she asked._

"_Who are you lady? I've never met you before in my life?" he asked as she knew his identity._

"_You must've gotten the name off the back of a bottle." she snarked at him and he knew that tone of voice._

"_You…Silhouette, you followed me didn't you? Well I guess you've seen what I am under the mask, now if you'll let me go…I'm gonna get more booze as it's wearing off." he said staggering past her._

_She knew letting him go would be a bad idea and had to do something before he hurt himself or worse…_

_She quickly rushed behind him and nailed him across the back of the head with a huge fist and that seemed to knock him out._

"_Now to carry you."_

That night changed her life forever, as she flipped through the pages of the novel she then thought back to the night she "saved" him.

_It had been weeks now as Lilly had put a roof over Jack's head and with her help she booked him into a rehab centre and even brought him back to his mother but that wasn't the only thing that had happened…_

"_Why did we kiss?" she asked herself._

_I know he and I are friends and partners but…I couldn't…I shouldn't think of him I that way, I saved him from the bottle, he saves me from my mother's killer…then before we faced the mob he kissed me and I kissed him back._

_Lilly's thoughts were on that night and she'd arranged for Jack to meet her at her bedsit as then she heard the window open and in came Jack in normal clothing._

"_Hey you wanted to talk?" Jack asked._

"_Yes…it's about last night." Lilly said as he guessed this was coming._

"_Look about that I was only trying to-"_

_He was cut off as she covered his mouth with hers and he just followed and after a few seconds they stopped._

"_Guess I don't need to explain, I want to be with you Lilly." Jack said proclaiming his love for her._

"_I wasn't sure at first but I had to know, yes Jack I want to be with you as well." Lilly said returning the feeling as both heroes kissed starting their relationship._

She continued to turn the pages and then the thought of how they "consummated" their relationship.

_It was a rainy night, both had just finished another night of fighting crime as they were both soaked and were back in Lilly's bedsit as always._

"_That was good minus the rain." Jack said._

_Lilly took off her mask and her wet long blonde hair flow down._

"_Indeed Jackson, but I think we need to change out of these wet costumes before we flood my floor." she said as he nodded taking his mask off as he used the bathroom to change._

_Lilly used her room to change as both teens got off their wet costumes and dried themselves off with towels as Lilly came out in a bathroom dressing gown as she sat down on the couch and wrapped a towel around her wet hair and turned on the heating._

_As Jack came out of the bathroom in an identical bathroom gown as he joined her on the couch as she cuddled up to him._

_Both looked deeply into each other's eyes and the passion between them just exploded and were kissing and they started to lose clothing._

"_Wait! Do you have any…y'know?" Jack asked her as she looked confused and realised what she meant._

"_Oh…yes, I think I have one in my bag." Lilly said as Jack got up and went to get the said item and found it and brought it back._

"_What're you doing with it?" Jack said showing it to her._

"_It was given to me by Genevieve, you know how much she likes the male species." Lilly said talking of her friend's love for boys._

"_Makes sense but have you ever…" Jack asked her "the" question._

"_No, you?" Lilly asked him back._

"_Nope, this is my first…I'm glad it's you." Jack said as she smiled._

"_Jackson Terrier…I love you." Lilly said._

"_I love you too Lilly Flower." Jack returned his feelings for her as they began to take their relationship to the next level._

Every time she thought of these memories they made her happy, even the times they were intimate she truly thought they were in love, even though they were only fifteen they cherished each moment they had together.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jack was currently out by request of Lilly, she said he couldn't stay in all day so she sent him to do some errands for her as the list was long but nothing he couldn't do as he had to pick up her dry cleaning first.

He was in the place and asked for the order and got back the bit of dry cleaning and noticed what it was and could not believe what it was.

_This is…wow…it's been a while since I saw this._

The item in question was a silk red dress, it was one of Lilly's favourite garments and he remembered it all too well.

_It was a ball held at the school Jack attended and after his "disappearance" he was the talk of the school full of rich kids, but this night he would be talked for something else…_

_The main entrance of the massive ballroom opened and in came two people, one a finely suited Jack Redgrave and accompanying him on his arm was…Lilly Von Rothsberg!_

_The entire hall was at a standstill seeing the two come together and people were either whispering or in shock as then they took to the centre of the hall and the music played and they began to slow dance with one another._

_That night they were in public a couple and also it was the first time in his life that he was happy._

Thinking of that night he had a good memory of their relationship but also there was another thing that made him think of…their break up.

_He was on his way to Lilly's bedsit as she sent him a message saying she needed to see him right away and as Eclipse he could get there faster as he swung from rooftop to rooftop and finally arriving and entered her place via the window as she was there to greet him._

"_You wanted to see me?" Jack asked taking off his mask to kiss her but she put her hands in front of him keeping him at a distance._

"_Jack…it's over." Lilly bluntly said._

"_What do you mean it's over?" Jack asked as he had an idea to what she meant but hoped it wasn't._

"_I'm saying there's no "us" anymore, I'm sorry Jack please understand it's not you it's me." Lilly said as she was holding back her tears._

"_Lilly…don't do this…I love y-"_

"_NO! Don't say anything just…go." Lilly asked as Jack was also holding his emotions back but he threw his mask on and looked back at her with her head down as he just jumped out the window._

That night she broke his heart, he could never love again after that even when they were in school he didn't even look at her let alone say anything.

_I hated her so much for just throwing me to the kerb like that, I just wanted to stop hurting and eventually it did…when I found out why she did what she did._

**0-0-0-0-0**

May had finally arrived at Miami and was now in the arrivals area as she looked around and saw the sign and girl which said "PARKER" and guessed it was her as she walked up to her and they both met face to face for the first time.

"Ms. Parker?" she asked.

"Ms. Von Rothsberg I take it?" May asked.

"In the flesh I trust your flight was pleasant?" Lilly asked.

"It was good for my first time flying in a private jet." May said.

"Yes the flight is quick and the food is acceptable." Lilly said as they had a small chuckle about it.

"So where's your place?" May asked.

"Not far we'll travel there by bike." Lilly said.

"Ooooohhhh not bike, let me guess you and him rode together?" May asked.

"Yes, he's the reason why I ride so why don't we go to my place and chat." Lilly said handing her a helmet as they went outside and put on their helmets and the engine was started and they rode off to her place.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They arrived there and May was impressed by what she saw and set her bag down by the side and Lilly took her jacket off and sat down on the couch as May was still looking around.

"I take it you like my bedsit?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah it's…nice." May said admiring the place. "Where's Jack?" she asked.

"He's out I sent him on some errands as I wish to know you better." Lilly said.

"Sorry it was nice and all but I came for him, his mom and all of us want him home." May said.

"Now May or should I say Spider-Girl?" Lilly said as May looked wide eyed at that as she knew her identity.

"How'd you…well I guess you've got connections like me…Silhouette." May said as Lilly smiled in surprise at that response.

"So we're both heroes, I guess Jack knows how to pick them, please I only want to talk, he'll be back so till then come sit here." Lilly asked as May knew she had no choice but to do so as she went to sit right next to her on the couch.

"So what do want to talk about?" May asked.

"What is Jack to you?" Lilly bluntly asked.

"He's…a friend, that's all." May said.

"No…you wouldn't have come all this way out here just because your "just friends" I can see it in your eyes." Lilly said as she took notice of how May reacted to the question.

"I-I-I-I I'm not sure, but I want to but he doesn't." May said as Lilly knew this ploy of Jack's all too well.

"He does, trust me it's what he uses as a self defence mechanism so he doesn't get hurt and as well as hurt you." Lilly explained how his mind works when it comes to women.

"So he was protecting me from himself?" May asked.

"He does it because of him being Eclipse and his fear of breaking your heart is what stops him from being with anyone." Lilly said as again she knew how he thinks. "He's his own worst enemy." she said.

"I just don't know how he's able to be a hero overnight? He has no powers…no intelligence unless he became a genius overnight I mean he must've had help making his stuff right?" May asked.

"Actually it's more complicated than that, I'll let him tell you himself, now let's talk about something else..." Lilly said as they engaged in idle conversation.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was evening and Jack was grabbing the last item on the list and again another item of familiarity he remembered from his time with Lilly.

_Chianti…1843...she always had good taste._

He remembered when she had this brand of wine it was when she was having guests or…_She hasn't…please she hasn't!_

Jack knew there was only one way to find out as he made his way back to the bedsit to see what she had planned.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"You knocked him out and made him fight in a illegal underground fight?" May asked.

"Yes I had to, it was the only way he would get his fighting spirit back and plus I put a bet on him to win." Lilly said as she drank a sip from her glass of mineral water.

Lilly and May had now gotten into a conversation about the relationship between Jack and Lilly as may was beginning to learn more about Jack and his exploits.

"So did he?" May asked sipping her glass of mineral water.

"Spectacularly but when I revealed it was me who put him there in the first place but after I helped him regain the fighter within he forgave me and also half of my winnings which he spent on twinkies and ho-ho's." Lilly said as they both had a chuckle at that.

"But out of asking why did you break up? I mean you said it was true love between you both?" May asked as Lilly's face turned to sadness every time she thought of it.

"I had to…it was the right thing to do." Lilly said as May knew it was hard for her to talk about it.

"Why was it the right thing to do?" May asked.

"Because her weasel of a step brother was trying to steal her family's legacy from her." they both turned to see Jack had returned and heard the conversation between them.

"Jack! I didn't hear you come in." Lilly said surprised he was there.

But his attention was on May as was hers on him.

"May…" Jack said.

"Jack…" May said.

"I'll leave you two alone to discus things." Lilly said as she looked to Jack while passing him and he nodded to her as he went to sit with May.

It had been a few days since the Symbiote incident and of course Jack was still feeling the effects of the alien costume controlling him and manipulating his actions, making him a jerk, hurting his mom and Simone verbally and worst of all he hurt April her sister, he felt like a scumbag and had no idea why May would bother coming to see him after all that's happened.

"Why did you come May? Don't you hate me?" Jack asked as his head was down.

"No…I don't hate you, but I am angry at you for running like that." May said.

"I ran because it was the right thing to do, I don't deserve a second chance after what I did." Jack said.

"Jack…it wasn't your fault the Symbiote manipulated you, it made you into someone you're not." May said trying to make him understand he was not responsible for it entirely.

"It was, I let that thing pray on my weakness and even made me into a monster." Jack said not excusing himself for his actions.

"It did but you stopped it and won, you beat the darkness within yourself to prove you are not a monster." May said as she was right and proved he was not like it.

"But I yelled at my mom, I've never done that, not since…I-I-I-I hurt April!" Jack said as she then grabbed him by the shoulder and made him look her in the eyes.

"Jack! April's fine, as a matter of fact she's not one of them anymore." May said as Jack was a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"She's normal, when the Symbiote absorbed hers it took away that part of her and made her a normal person, she's finally getting the life she's wanted." May said as it seemed something good came out of this.

"May…I hurt people, I drank, I abused my gift…I'm no hero." Jack said still not wanting to believe he was still the hero people knew him as.

"You are! I heard of all the things you did as Eclipse, you've saved and changed lives, you've been a beacon of hope for people, you've done incredible things and the one thing I don't get…how?" May asked him as he knew this was coming sooner or later.

"You really wanna know how I did all this? How I've managed to maintain a low profile, obtained skills at a genius level, mastered number of styles of self defence without anyone knowing?" Jack said.

"Tell me…I won't think any different of you than I already do." May said as Jack went into the story.

"It all started when my dad found something on his archaeological dig out in Siberia…" Jack went into detail on how this all started.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"And after my time in Scotland, I came back to New York." Jack said as everything he explained all made sense.

"So some artefact did this to you?" May asked.

"Yeah, it expanded my intelligence and gave me this ability to absorb knowledge within seconds and store it in my memories, I know it's crazy right? But it gave me the edge to fight crime and keep me on the C student level." Jack said.

"But all this time and your mom doesn't know?" May asked.

"Nope, she doesn't have a clue, she was hardly home, always working." Jack said.

"Your mom did it because she tried to forget losing your dad, it hit her hard." May said as Jack had no idea this is why she was this way.

_I've been a selfish bastard…mom was hurting and I didn't even care, but I go and disappear on her for the second time…what kind of son am I?_

"May…should I go home?" Jack asked.

"Your mom want you home, she's worried to death about you and she think this time you won't come back." May said making Jack scared that she would think that.

"I'll come home…on one condition." Jack said.

"What?" May asked.

"I need to know…do you love me?" Jack asked.

The question she knew that was coming had arrived and wanted to answer as she was about to deliver it.

"I've always had this part of me that was a friend but the other loved you and now…I do, I love you Jack Redgrave." May confessed to him.

"I was trying to protect you from my "other" self but I guess we all have that, knowing you're like me makes it easier and I have thought about us and my feelings for you have gotten deeper so what I want to say to you is, Mayday Parker…I love you." Jack also confessed.

Both looked deep into one another's eyes and finally began their relationship with a kiss.

Looking on from behind a corner was Lilly and she was happy he'd finally found someone and was able to move on as was she, once again she'd saved him from himself and brought the two friends now lovers together.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They were about to leave back for New York bu May gave Jack and Lilly some time alone.

"You're going home, I knew it would work." Lilly said as she smiled as did he.

"How'd you guess that?" Jack asked.

"You're predictable but it took someone who knew you just as well as I did to go back and face everyone." Lilly said.

"I need to and I'm doing it for her, but where do we go from here?" Jack asked her.

"Jackson…I know a part of you still loves me as does a part of me always will but I'll never stop caring about you." Lilly said.

"Lillian…that's all I wanted to know, we'll see each other again someday." Jack said.

"Count on it." Lilly said as both former lovers hugged as he waved her goodbye as Jack and May left the place and back to New York.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The doorbell rang and the door opened.

"Mom…I'm sorry." Jack said.

Caitlin seeing her son right in front of her just rushed up to him and hugged him tight as did he.

_Everything's going to be alright…_

**Jack is home and all can return to normal right? What will happen to Jack? What about Eclipse has our her taken his final bow?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here it is hope I wasn't too long so enjoy!**

Chapter 23: Hero or Zero?

It had been a few weeks now since Jack's return and everyone was glad to see him…well not everyone as Gene and his crew gave him a welcome back of a physical nature.

But even after that he didn't let it get him down, for the first time in three years he was truly happy, he was finally spending time with his mom, spending time with his friends, having a girlfriend and not being a hero, just being…normal.

However when Jack got into a relationship with May he and she had baggage to account for.

_TWO WEEKS AGO_

_Jack was in the main living area of the Parker household and all were present to speak with him about recent events._

"_Jack we need to discuss a few things with you." Peter said._

_Jack looked to May who sat next to him. "I knew something wasn't right when you said you needed help moving things." Jack said as both Peter and MJ gave the couple questioning looks._

"_Anyway I wanted to let you know that we all know your "secret" and that you know ours so I just wanted to let you know…we're here for you." Peter said as Jack felt good about that._

"_Thanks Mister Parker, I'm glad my little "crazy" phase didn't make you all hate me." Jack said._

"_Jack…you think you were the first to be manipulated by that thing?" Peter said as Jack detected the hint of hatred in his voice._

_MJ put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "What Peter's trying to say is that it wanted nothing more than to control you, it is pure evil and all it will make you into is a monster." she explained as they clearly had history with the Symbiotes._

"_But I know it's hard to live with what you did under it's influence but what you did for me…I'm finally normal, I don't have to cover my ears in fear of loud noises, I can have a normal relationship with Wes." April said as he knew that she'd forgiven him and giving her a shot at being normal._

"_I never wanted to hurt anyone, just do the right thing." Jack said._

_They all knew that as then there was something else._

"_Which now brings me to our next point…you two." Peter said addressing the relationship between Jack and May._

"_Now when I heard I was jumping for joy, I mean May here has had a bad string of luck when it comes to love like her dad did." MJ said as she referenced to the "Parker Luck" that continued to haunt May._

"_Indeed it did." Peter said out loud not forgetting his times it messed with his life. "What we're trying to say is that we support you both fully and Jack…you hurt her you will experience a never ending nightmare." he said making the threat._

_Hearing that Jack knew he was serious and just nodded his head out of fear and grinning like a madman._

"_I hear you loud and clear Mister Parker, I promise nothing will happen…and besides May already beat you to the punch." Jack said as he referred to her threat earlier on._

"_Then welcome Jack to our little tribe." Peter said._

"_And Jack…call us by our first names, it makes us feel old." MJ said._

"_Sure thing Peter and Mary Jane." Jack said._

"_Okay with that over with Jack we would like to hear the origin of Eclipse." May said as he rolled his eyes getting ready to tell them._

That night he felt accepted and also having their support really helped him as he was now returning from work as he literally begged to get his job back and they did.

However now he wasn't Eclipse he needed to think about continuing or retiring the mask and at the moment he was considering retirement just so his mom would never have to worry about him running off again.

_Should Eclipse stay or go?_

_May said the world needs a hero like him…_

_Do I want to be normal again? _

_Dad died because you abused the gift you were given…_

_This gift has done nothing but eat away at my life…_

_You saved lives even given them hope…_

_I lost a girl I once loved…_

_You have May now, she understands you better now…_

_Eclipse…should you stay or should you go?_

Jack contemplated these thoughts as he was still unsure of what to do but a decision will be reached very soon.

He was on his way over to see May and help her to babysit her brother, he was thrilled she asked him and even with Benjy there he liked the little guy but it was mainly because he could spend time with her.

Walking down the street as he was not far…

"_Hero or zero?"_

Jack heard a voice but thought he was hearing things.

"Great now I'm going literally insane." Jack said to himself as he walked on.

As then a poster on the right hand side of his view shifted into the head of a woman.

"_If you were then I would not be able to do this."_

As then Jack was transported in a cloud of red smoke to someplace dark as he was in the centre of a spotlight.

"Where am I?" Jack shouted as the echo was heard.

The red smoke filled the dark place and materialised in front of him was a woman in dark red and she sat in what appeared to be a spider's web throne.

"Jack Redgrave…we finally meet or should I say…" as the smoke engulfed Jack and reappeared instantly into vision.

"Eclipse." she said as Jack was now in his costume.

"How the hell did you-who are you?" Jack demanded to know.

"The question is…why are you here?" she said reversing it back on him.

"You brought me here." Jack responded in a confused manner.

"No…you refuse to be the man your supposed to be." she said disarming him.

"I'm not Eclipse." Jack said pulling his mask off his face. "I'm Jack Redgrave and your wasting your time, I'm not a hero anymore." he said turning his back to her.

"Oh so did your father die in vain?" she said as that struck a nerve with Jack as he turned back around and walked to the centre of the spotlight.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!" Jack shouted. "He was a good man…he didn't deserve to die…it should've been me." he said as the memory of that night came back to him.

"It was to be, your father was an unfortunate casualty of you becoming the man you are, the hero who must rise." she said as it sounded like his destiny was to be Eclipse.

"What if I want to quit? What of I say no to my destiny?" Jack said.

"You will lay the mask to rest one day but that is not now, for you must fall in order to rise ever so high and the Symbiote that took it's hold of you has shown you the darkness inside yourself but your light will forever outshine the darkness." she said as it was like a riddle or something.

"It proved I am no hero, I'm just some kid who got messed up by a death of a parent and tried to redeem himself by putting his life on the line to face evil and make sure it never happened to anyone else." Jack said.

As it struck Jack to why he became Eclipse and the woman could see he realised this.

"Now do you see why you must continue your ways as Eclipse?" she asked.

"Yes but why do you need me of all the heroes? Why not ask The New Warriors or The Avengers? What's so special about me?" Jack asked.

As then a huge window of different worlds were shown and then it showed what he could only describe as himself as Eclipse but some looked different.

"What am I looking at?" Jack asked.

"These images are of yourself…in alternate realities and to show you that your influence as Eclipse has spread." she said as the images continued.

"There are "other" versions of me?" Jack asked as the images went on.

There was one where he wore a sort of metallic version of his armour, another looked like he was going to war with guns and ammo all over him, another he saw a more older version of himself but standing next to him was an older version of Silhouette and it seemed in that reality it had worked out between him and her.

"Why are you showing me this?" Jack asked.

"Because you have a destiny." she said.

"What destiny, to be a failure." Jack said shooting himself down.

"Very soon you will be tested, you must remain Eclipse as the fate of all will rest on your shoulders." she said.

Jack hearing now that he must continue as Eclipse as his "destiny" is nearing.

"Why me? Why does it have to be me?" Jack asked as he wanted answers.

"In time you will know the truth but I give you this, Eclipse must be carried on." she said.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"I am Madam Webb and you Jack Redgrave or should I say Eclipse we will meet again." as then he could only see smoke and reappeared back but was on a rooftop and in his costume as he still had his mask in his hands.

_What the hell was that about? _

He looked at his mask and held it out in front of him and took a hard look at it and his mind was made up.

_The world needs Eclipse._

He threw on the mask and Eclipse was back as he shot a line and made his way back to May's house as he tried to get round his head what had just happened.

**0-0-0-0-0**

A knock at the door was heard and it opened to reveal Jack.

"Hey." Jack said as he saw May answered with Benjy in her arms.

"Hey yourself, you're a little late." May said.

"Sorry got sidetracked, hey little man." Jack saying hello to her little brother.

"Sooo, what's the plan for tonight?" Jack asked.

"Uh not much, watch some TV, make some dinner, put this monster to bed and whatever we want." May said as Jack's eyes responded to that comment of "whatever we want."

"Not that sort of things, there's a child present." May said quick to respond.

"Little man, if I give you five bucks right now would you vacate your home." Jack proposed.

As then Jack got in response a face full of what he could only describe as webbing.

May stood there laughing as Benjy smiled at the fact her boyfriend had a face full of web as he removed it from his face and just chuckled at the response from the toddler.

"I guess not, you'll have to do better than that Jack." May said as came towards her and had a quick kiss.

She let him in and closed the door behind him. "I better get dinner ready, you watch him for a while." May said handing Benjy over to Jack as he had the infant in his arms.

"So then little man let's go and entertain ourselves while your big sis is doing our grub." Jack said as Benjy smiled and they walked into the living area and turned on the TV as Jack threw on some cartoons for him as he watched on in delight.

As then the show got interrupted by a news report.

"_We interrupt this broadcast for as special report…criminals have broken into a high tech facility and have stolen advanced weaponry and are on the rampage throughout the city, police are unable to apprehend them at this time…"_

May came into the living area and heard it all as Jack looked to her and guessed what was coming.

"Go…I'll take care of him, New York still needs the Spider." Jack said as she smiled at him.

"Ok but can you switch the stove off for me please and feed him the dinner." May asked.

"Yeah no problem." Jack said as she went up to him and gave him a kiss and then gave a kiss on her brother's forehead and left to fight crime.

Now both alone Jack looked down to the infant Parker and sighed.

"Guess it's just you and me little man." Jack said as they went into the kitchen.

He placed Benjy in the high chair next to the table and turned the stove off and had a look in the pot and saw what was for dinner.

"Is she sure about feeding you this?" Jack asked. "I mean is chilli okay for a toddler?" he asked again as he saw the infant Parker smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jack said as he went to grab a bowl for him and used the spoon that was on the side to scoop some of the food out and place it in the bowl as he then placed the bowl of chilli in front of Benjy as Jack grabbed a spoon and sat in front of him.

He had gotten a small spoonfull of the meal and was about to feed him. "Okay little man here comes the hero flying in to save the day." Jack said as Benjy opened his mouth to accept the food and ate it.

As then the infant began trying to reach for the spoon and Jack saw he was. "What, you want to feed yourself? Well okay but there better not be a mess." Jack said handing him his plastic spoon as he chuckled in delight and began to eat.

Jack then decided to get himself some food and brought out a bowl and spoon and scooped himself some chilli and sat on the table next to Benjy as he ate.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jack asked him as he had a mouthfull of food looking to him.

"What if you were a hero and you just found out that by walking away you could put existence at risk, but what if you wanted to be normal again?" Jack asked him as he giggled and was playing with his food.

"As I thought, I guess I can't be normal anymore after all I've seen and done, heck you're even super powered and yet you know one day you're gonna be Spider-Man someday." Jack knew it was futile to escape his destiny as it would be for Benjy.

"But the world needs Eclipse and I guess I need him, he and I are the same, we both want justice done to villains and I still want to catch the guys who killed my dad but chances are I'll never find them." Jack went on as then he heard something drop on the floor and saw what it was.

"Ben!" Jack said as he saw the toddler covered in chilli and the bowl on the floor making a mess.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Jack said as the infant smiled and giggled at that remark.

Jack cleaned up the mess on the floor and then picked the boy up out of his high chair and looked at the food that was all over him.

"Looks like we'll have to get you cleaned up little man." Jack said as the infant laughed and they made their way upstairs.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jack decided to run a small bath for Benjy as he had hi min his arms and put him down on the floor gently and checked the water's temperature was right as it was and began to get his food covered clothes off and placed him slowly in the water and he was playing in it.

"Alright let's get this done and hopefully big sis won't kill me." Jack said as he began washing him clean.

Coming through her bedroom window May had stopped the armed robbers and made it back in time as she changed out of her costume and into normal clothes as she left her room she noticed the bathroom light on and peeked in to see Jack giving her brother a bath as she saw her infant brother's food covered clothes and took a guess why he was giving him a bath.

"I remember my dad giving me a bath when I was your age, we'd be playing deep sea diver." Jack said as the toddler played happily in the water while Jack washed him.

May watched on as she was impressed with her boyfriend's ability with children.

"Can I spill something on ya little man?" Jack asked as Benjy looked happily at him.

"I think I should stay Eclipse, the world needs him what you think?" Jack asked the infant as he smiled and laughed.

"Glad you think so, especially what that woman said to me "the fate of all will rest on your shoulders" what did that mean?" Jack said to himself. "Huh guess I'll know some time but for now I just do what I do best…kicking butt." he said.

They were still playing in the bath with his toys.

"You're really lucky to have siblings who'll watch out for you, especially May I mean she's the best thing that's happened to me, I've had bad luck with girls and what I like about her is not just we have a lot in common but she gets me, she knows the real me and…I love her." Jack said out loud.

The door opened and May's face as in surprise as Jack and Benjy saw it was her.

"You heard all that?" Jack asked.

"Do you really mean that?" May asked.

"Uh…yeah I meant it all." Jack said.

As then she walked up to him and they started kissing as nothing could interrupt this moment…

They got a facefull of webbing as it interrupted their tender moment.

"Okay little man…you're getting out and it's time for bed." Jack said removing the webbing the second time from his face tonight.

As May got her brother out of the bath and dried him off and took him off to bed Jack cleaned up in the bathroom.

**0-0-0-0-0**

May finished putting Benjy to bed as she joined Jack downstairs and sat next to him on the couch.

"Thanks for watching, feeding and cleaning him up, it's good you're here." May said as she budged up to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah he's really something…reminds me of myself at his age." Jack said.

"You were like that?" May asked.

"Well yeah, minus the spider powers." Jack said as she chuckled.

"So…what do we do now?" May asked him as she looked directly into his blue eyes.

"Uh watch whatever's on?" Jack said as he looked into her green eyes and guessed what she meant.

As they started to kiss and the make out session began with both going for one another.

May then pinned Jack down as she held his arms down and he was flat on his back and he just laid there letting her take charge as he enjoyed every moment of it…

"Ahem."

They stopped and looked to see it was her parents and have caught them in this compromising position they were in.

"It's exactly what it looks like." Jack said as May looked at him in disbelief.

"Really? You could've just lied about it?" May berated him.

"No point if their right in front of us and know, might as well just confess it." Jack said.

Both adults just shook their heads at that and just walked off chuckling.

"You and your honest mouth, you never know when to lie like a normal person." May said as he grinned.

"We've already established that I am mentally hilarious and my capacity to lie limits to "maybe" and "the bat signal" so when you ask me to lie to people who have figured out what's going on there's no point." Jack explained on how he rolls.

"And yet you're still planning on being Eclipse, villains beware he has returned." May exclaimed.

The TV was still on and noticed the report on the robbers taking the weapons but were stopped by The Avengers, as it showed all members and May herself as Spider-Girl and now Jack guessed why she was back so quickly.

"I take it you had help then." Jack said.

"Yeah they were in the neighbourhood decided to help, the company that made those weapons were being investigated by them and I guess this is adding more to it." May explained The Avengers involvement. "Oh yeah they said they sent you an invitation to join them a year ago but you never replied." she asked.

"I knew I didn't need anyone to help me so I just ignored them and worked solo, but now having help may not seem so bad and I'd get to work with the best." Jack said thinking of joining.

"Well when you're eighteen you'll be a full member but until then like me your on the reserve list." May said explaining the age to be a full time member.

"And being one is no joke." a voice chimed in seeing it was Peter as he came into the living room and sit down to talk with them.

"If you're going to join them you have to remember you're entering the big time, I fought all kinds of evil, the Skrull invasion, The Dark Reign, Secret War, Atlantians invasion you get my drift here." Peter said as Jack nodded his head.

"I'll be taking all sorts on but I still don't get why they need me?" Jack asked questioning the Avengers motives for trying to recruit him.

"Maybe after all this time you got noticed and they want you in." May said.

"All I have to offer is a sponge of a brain and a four digit IQ what possibly interest them in having me on the team?" he still questioned it.

"Maybe you should accept that invitation they gave you, there's no expiry on those ya know." May said as Jack knew she was right.

"May can I have your help in here honey?" MJ called from the kitchen as May went to help her mother.

"Peter, I need to tell you something that happened to me earlier on." Jack said.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"I was taken to some place by a strange woman, she showed me stuff, different versions of Eclipse and myself." Jack explained.

"Did you get her name?" Peter asked as it began to sound familiar.

"Yeah she said her name was Madame Webb." Jack said.

Peter's eyes went wide as the old sorceress from another dimension had now reappeared and was now in contact with Jack for some reason.

"Did she mention anything to you?" Peter asked.

"She said the "fate of all will rest on your shoulders" and I still don't know what that meant." Jack said baffled by the mystic woman's rambling.

"It's a message Jack, she's trying to tell you something and whatever she meant by that I would prepare yourself for the worst." Peter said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Those Avengers showed up as you said."

"I know they're in jail so your not going bail them out?"

"I understand but what were we looking for?"

"What do you mean it's here in New York?"

"But who would be the one carrying the information?"

"Yes…I'll investigate further, soon all will be ours."

**Eclipse stays! But now what does this mean for him? When will he know of his destiny? Who is searching for what?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the wait but internet was down but is back up, so enjoy!**

Chapter 24: Joining

It was a typical Saturday afternoon and after a night's patrol Jack was crashed out in his bed and was nursing his butt injury after he landed hard onto a moving truck which he nearly decimated.

And as he looked around he then saw the time 11.36 a.m. and decided to get up as he opened the curtains seeing it was a good day outside and threw on a shirt and some cargo shorts as he went into the bathroom he was washing himself and then something hit him.

_Didn't I have something important going on today? _

_Let's think…guitar practice, bike tune up, spend time with May…no nothing else or is there?_

**0-0-0-0-0**

The doorbell sounded and May answered it as she opened it to reveal a young blonde who looked to be in her early twenties.

"Shannon? What're you doing here?" May asked as she hugged her friend.

She was Shannon Carter A.K.A The American Dream and leader of The Avengers.

"Sorry for not announcing myself but it was sort of last minute, I needed to talk with you about your buddy Eclipse." Shannon asked..

"What about him?" May asked.

"He replied to our invitation to join after a whole year and today was supposedly his induction but he never showed so when you do see him drag him down The Mansion and we'll finally have him in our team." Shannon asked as she sounded irritated by that.

"He was supposed to show up today? I'll tell him and I'll bring him by later." May said also sounding irritated by the forgetfulness of her boyfriend.

"May how is April? We heard of the incident from Kaine." Shannon asked.

"She's fine…powerless now but ok nonetheless." May said.

"That's good to hear, I guess I'll see you later with him." Shannon said about to leave.

"Ok I'll make sure he's with me." May said as she waved her off and waited until she was gone to get Jack ready.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The doorbell rang and Jack opened it to reveal an irritated looking girlfriend as she just walked in and he shut the door behind her.

"Did you by any chance forget something?" May asked him.

"Huh? Forget…Oh that well let me tell you something I already booked our tickets online so…AH!" Jack said as she was confused.

"No not that, even though I'm glad you remembered that but there was someplace important today?" she said trying to see if he remembered what it was.

Taking some minutes as then it hit him.

"AW CRAP!" Jack shouted out loud. "That was today?" he said as he now knew why she was irritated with him.

"Yeah you've been given another shot so I'm to take you down there and you can have your induction into The Avengers." May said.

"Oh sweet better get ready." Jack said as he was hobbling up to his room with May trailing behind him.

She noticed his very mincing walk and had to ask.

"You ok?" May asked.

"Yeah just a slight injury of my most sensitive areas." Jack said as he pointed to his rump.

"Aw…you fall hard?" May asked in a mocked concerned voice.

"Well when you land butt first on a truck nearly destroying it then yes I'd consider that painful, good thing my armour took most of the damage." Jack complained as he went into his closet to bring out a first aid kit. "I feel a bit awkward in asking but…"

"Ok drop em." May said as he was surprised to hear that response from her.

"Uh I wasn't expecting you to-"

"Jack I've seen it all before and besides it's not the first time I've seen your ass." May said interrupting him.

"I know and we were only nine and since then that baby butt is now a chiselled piece of perfection, once you see it, you'll want it." Jack joked.

She crossed her arms and nodded her head trying not to respond to that as he turned around and slowly took down his pants and then going for his underwear and pulled down a quarter and revealed his left cheek and saw the injury he suffered.

"Ouch…that is a big one, ok I'm going to get the disinfectant and some bandages." May said as she opened the first aid box taking the two contents out she needed.

She then grabbed some cotton wool and dampened it with the disinfectant. "Ok get ready it's about to get painful." May said as she applied it.

Jack held in the pain as he let her apply it on the hurt area and then she finished and covered it up with some bandages as she finished.

"Didn't that hurt?" May asked as Jack pulled his pants back up.

"Yeah but not as bad as my other injuries." Jack said.

"I know you've been shot and fell from heights but nothing could be worse than that." May said as Jack sat down gently on his bed.

"Actually I was paralysed before." Jack said as May sat down next to him on the bed in shock.

"You mean you were crippled before?" May asked just surprised she never heard about this.

"Yeah I fought this villain who used his experimental steroids to super size himself and began robbing banks and socialites around the UK, me and Lilly tracked him down and during the fight he broke my back." Jack said remembering that time.

"But your ok now." May asked seeing he was fine now.

"It was only a minor injury I was feeling shock from my spine being fractured, took nearly weeks until I was back in action and even got that guy for what he did." Jack said.

"Jack…what else haven't you told me about Eclipse?" May asked.

He then got off his bed and took off his shirt and the sight that beholded her was the visible scars across the body of her boyfriend.

"I've had way worse than a broken back and these prove it, each one show's it." Jack said as May got up and looked at them closely.

She surveyed them all closely and began touching them as she felt the ones across his chest.

"Where did you get this one?" she asked feeling the one across his right pectoral.

"A knife slash from a drug lord in Russia, nearly got me." Jack said.

"This one?" she then saw a round scar on his right arm.

"Gunshot wound, got from a gunrunner in Scotland, guy had a temper on him and ended up blowing his own stash up." Jack said as May chuckled to that but when she looked at his back her eyes widened.

"Okay now this I have to know about." May said seeing the scar which was halfway across his back in one line.

"That one I got from a Yakuza clan leader, he got me with his samurai sword but I beat him and saved his life which won me his respect and a future favour." Jack said as she giggled at that thought of him using the Japanese crime syndicate for a favour for his crazy ideas.

But then she faced him. "May…I want you to know there will be no secrets between us, I want to let you in as you let me in." Jack said as she kissed him.

Then her hands on his bare chest and him feeling her hands got their hormones going into overdrive as their kiss deepened and they fell back onto his bed continuing to do so as his hands reached the inside of her shirt…

"STOP! I-I-I can't…I'm…" May said stopping the whole thing as Jack eased off.

"What? Did I hurt you?" Jack asked worried for her.

"NO-NO-NO! It's just that…I'm…I've never…" May tried to get the words out and Jack knew what she was talking about.

"It's okay, I understand no need to explain, if you don't want to we won't." Jack said reassuring her.

"It's not that it's just, I want it to be perfect not spontaneous or a spur of the moment thing, I want to remember my first time and I want it to be you." May said as he felt honoured by that.

"We'll do it when you're ready, I only want to make our time together perfect." Jack said as she kissed him.

"Ok…get yourself ready cause today is the day you join The Avengers." May said as he nodded his head and grabbed his wristwatch.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Access granted…welcome back Miss Parker." Jarvis said as he unlocked the Mansion gates.

"Impressive, I take it it's Mister Stark's right?" Eclipse asked.

"How'd you know that?" Spider-Girl asked a bit confused.

"My mom works for the guy and I met Jarvis a number of times…isn't that right Jarvis?" Eclipse asked as they approached the front door.

"Yes…Mister Redgrave, we have met a number of times, as you are an employee of Stark Industries." Jarvis confirmed.

"Well let me take you to the meeting hall of our group." Spider-Girl said leading him on in.

As then he was in the massive hall of The Avengers and there awaiting his arrival sitting down were the members themselves.

"You brought him…finally! Guess it's later than never." the voice came from Kevin Masterson A.K.A Thunderstrike.

"Why didn't you arrive this morning? I had to get up early! I even went and got my costume washed and pressed!" the complaining voice came from Cassandra Lang A.K.A Stinger.

"Uh sorry for not showing up for my morning appointment but…I forgot!" Eclipse said in his defence.

"Forgot? You just forgot? You do know that an invite to A-Next is considered an honour…but NO! you get an invite and you decide after a year to respond!" the frustrated and insulted voice came from Blue Kelso A.K.A. Bluestreak.

"Calm down there Blue, it happens to us all but still it was kind of rude you didn't reply but at least now you're here." the voice came from the one approaching him in the all familiar red, white and blue getup of The American Dream herself.

"Pleased to meet you I guess you know who I am and you can call me Shannon." Shannon said as she took down her mask to reveal her face.

"Nice to finally meet you all, I'm Eclipse but please call me Jack." Jack said pulling his mask off to reveal his face.

"Jack…as in Jack Redgrave?" the voice came from behind by a small guy in silver armour.

"Uh yeah do I know you?" Jack asked.

"You know my cousin Jimmy, he talks about you." it was Zane Yama A.K.A J2.

"Now that has to make you his cousin Zane if I'm right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah that's me I can't believe he knows Eclipse, does he know who you are?" Zane asked.

"Nope, I want him to keep knowing me as me." Jack said as he nodded.

"Well Jack Redgrave or Eclipse…Welcome to The Avengers or as everyone calls it A-Next." Shannon said as he was an official member or for now a reserve member.

**0-0-0-0-0**

After a few days Jack was given his ID pass, a room and was also able to move some of his stuff there for safekeeping as he was currently in the labs below with Cassie as he worked on a new armour.

"What is that you've laced it with?" Cassie asked.

"It's a layer of nano silk steel, it's like a sort of bulletproof vest but only it's lighter and more durable than my current armour." Jack said as he finished welding and spray painting it black.

"Not bad, even if you weren't smart before you still think like a scientist." Cassie said.

Jack took his goggles off and chuckled at that thought as it made him think of his dad seeing he could be at his level of intellect.

"Yeah but I guess it comes in handy when needed, but I was never smart a C student at best but I did wish I was like my dad and now I guess I am…minus the whole superhero thing." Jack said.

"So why make a new armour? And also why does it look like you're preparing for war?" Cassie asked noticing the amounts of scrap metal, devices taken apart and welding equipment used.

"Could say that or maybe I just want to be ready for anything." Jack said.

"Never a bad thing…so you and May huh? How's it working between you both?" Cassie asked.

"It's great, we've gone from childhood friends to best friends to lovers and for the first time in my life…I'm happy." Jack said.

"Yeah that must be great to feel, May is a lovely girl she deserves the right guy and I think you are it." Cassie said.

"I hope I can do well, I do love her and she loves me and having a relationship as a normal couple and as heroes makes things easier for us both." Jack said.

"It can be also a distraction given you're both in a relationship, just be careful it happened to my mentor and his wife." Cassie said referencing to the founding members of The Avengers.

"Yeah they were great Avengers and heroes they'll be missed, wished I could've met them especially Wasp…she was hot." Jack said as Cassie nudged him in the shoulder.

"Mister Redgrave! May I remind you that those thoughts are now prohibited as if your other half finds out of this she may be inclined to leave you or you possibly will be missing your most prized possessions." Cassie said as he knew she wasn't joking about that part.

"You won't tell right? Unless I…

"A decaf latte, with soy milk and make it a large." Cassie said as he reluctantly marched out of the lab and took the elevator up to make her coffee in exchange for her silence.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile elsewhere in New York a phone call in a dank motel room was underway.

"It's me, I'm calling in that my contact was a failure."

"I am positive it's here in New York

"I know that a man named James Redgrave was the last one to have it, but he's been dead for three years."

"Yes…he was taken care of but since then it was like someone else may have gotten to it before we did."

"I am aware of that, what are my orders?"

"Yes…I will interrogate them but what about the boy?"

"Him first then, I will make him tell me and if neither of them do shall I use extreme prejudice to eliminate them?"

"Yes…I understand."

As the said person hung up the phone and brought out a large duffel bag and opened it.

_Time to get to work._

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jack was making his way home as his cell started to ring as he pulled his bike over and answered it.

"Hello?" Jack answered.

"WHAT! IS HE OK?" Jack shouted over the line.

"Hold on I'll be right there!" Jack shouted as he hung up and quickly sped off.

As he then arrived in a matter of minutes and was at the hospital as he parked his bike outside and ran into reception to talk with the administrator.

"I'm looking for David Carter." Jack said frantically.

"He's in room 137, first corridor down your right." she said.

"Thanks." Jack said as he walked quickly to see what had happened and he arrived at the room and saw his Uncle lying in a hospital bed.

"How did this happen?" Jack asked as present was his mom and his girlfriend Frankie.

"Me and Dave were just finishing seeing a play and he went to get the car round to the entrance, I waited a fair few minutes and went to see what was taking him so long and found him bloodied and beaten in the parking lot." Frankie said as she held his hand while holding her tears back.

Jack looked down at the bandaged and bruised face of his Uncle and he was pissed and was holding his anger back as he remained calm about this so he could learn who would do this.

"Mom…are you ok?" Jack asked his mother.

"I'm good, just worried and shocked that some thug would harm my brother like this." Caitlin said as she was just worried for the well being of her brother who laid there unconscious.

"Does anyone know who did this?" Jack asked.

"The police took his clothes for forensics and my statement but so far nothing, there was no security cameras around and no witnesses they can't do much." Frankie said.

Hearing that once again New York's finest were completely useless in this matter.

"I'm gonna get some tea, anyone want anything?" As they all nodded not wanting anything as Jack left.

He went outside and pulled out his cell phone and called May.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" she asked.

"Hi butterfly, listen my Uncle's in the hospital." Jack said.

"Oh my god! Is he ok?" May asked for his Uncle's welfare.

"He's ok, banged up bad but ok nonetheless, I was actually wondering if your dad knew anything from the office about the incident?" Jack asked.

"He's not here, he's still at work, I'll call him and tell him your coming down." May said.

"Okay thanks, I'll be by later to update you…I love you." Jack said.

"I love you too, be careful and don't lose your cool over this, you'll find the guys who did this." May said.

"I will, I'll see you later." Jack said as he hung up.

Jack went back inside and saw the cops were questioning them again.

"Mom I gotta go to work, they need me back in for some…inventory, I'll be back later." Jack said.

"Alright, be careful and don't take any unnecessary risks out there." Caitlin warned her son as he nodded and left.

_I don't who would attack my Uncle but they picked the wrong guy to hurt…Eclipse will make sure justice is served._

**Eclipse is now an Avenger but who is this mysterious person? Who attacked his Uncle and why? Will Eclipse find the attacker and the reason behind it all?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the wait but experiencing technical difficulties. Anyway I just want to say this will be short as the next chapter will be a long one so enjoy!**

Chapter 25: Seeking justice

Jack raced to the NYPD as he wanted to see what Peter had on the lab results and he arrived within a matter of minutes and entered reception.

"Uh hi I'm here to see Peter Parker." Jack asked.

"Ok what's your name?" the desk Sergeant asked.

"Jack Redgrave." Jack answered as he sent the call down.

"Alright go right ahead, the lab's downstairs first door on the left." he said as Jack nodded and went through.

He made it down the stairs and made his way to the forensics lab as he saw Peter and another guy working there.

"Jack…I heard you were coming, I'm sorry to hear what had happened." Peter said as he went over to him.

"Yeah but I want to find these guys and bring them to justice, no one messes with my family." Jack said.

"So this is him huh? Must say you look a lot shorter than the pictures in the Bugle." the guy said.

"Oh Jack this is-

"Phil Urich, he was the last Green Goblin before Normie, I did my homework." Jack said as both of them shook hands.

"I got those results back and didn't find too much except…" Phil said.

"What did you find?" Peter asked.

"A small resonance of gunpowder and sodium." Phil said handing the results over to Peter then he handed them over to Jack who scrolled over it quickly.

"He was using a truth drug on my Uncle?" Jack asked seeing the combinations of chemicals found.

"I can see that but why? I mean did your Uncle piss anybody off? Mafia, loan sharks or a disgruntled customer?" Phil asked.

"No My Uncle is a decent guy he'd never get mixed up in anything and he's a statistics officer nothing more." Jack asked as it was puzzling to why someone would attack Dave.

"Jack are you sure there's nothing you know or he does as it does not make sense the detectives can't find anything on the guy who did this and your Uncle has a clean record." Peter asked.

"I still don't get it, why him? He's innocent…if there were only security cameras or…" As Jack had a flash of genius. "guys thanks for the help but I gotta go." he said rushing off.

"Jack where're you going?" Peter asked.

"A possible lead, I'll keep you updated." he called back as he left.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"ID recognised…welcome back Eclipse." Jarvis said as Jack entered the mansion and went straight to the elevator and went down to the Avengers meeting room.

"Jarvis, I need a link up to the Stark satellite network." Jack asked.

As the AI did so. "Okay now can you give me a bird's eye view of a parking lot outside the theatre in Brooklyn, New York around a few hours ago." Jack asked as he pulled up the footage.

"Okay zoom in on that section." Jack asked as he got a closer look. "Play forward to two hours later." he asked as it did.

And the video came up of the parking lot and then his Uncle came into view as he was going to his car as then some guy approached him, he saw some conversation going on between then and then it got aggressive then violent as Jack was forced to watch the brutality that was inflicted on his Uncle, as he was punched several times in the face, abdomen, as the strikes got more and more brutal as it was a seemingly unprovoked attack as he pulled out a syringe and injected him with it's content.

_There's when he injected the truth drug in him but why?_

As then he saw him interrogating Dave and he got nothing as his Uncle fell unconscious to the ground as the attacker left.

"Freeze frame!" Jack said as it did and a still picture was done. "Okay zoom in." he asked as Jarvis did so and got a better look with imaging enhancement.

"Search all records and cross-reference with all criminal databases." he said as it then took the photo and matched it with any records as then a match was found.

_Name: William K. Ames _

_Age: Unknown_

_Location: Unknown_

_Last known whereabouts: Helix Industries, Head of Security._

"Where is he now?" he asked.

Searching for the location of his suspect an address came up.

_West Avenue, New York, Long Island._

_Apartment 15C, Hotel Cape._

With the information now on him Jack went for his wristwatch and changed into his costume and left the mansion.

_Alright you bastard…I'm gonna give you a taste of Justice with my fists!_

Eclipse swung off and made his way to the address as he was determined to find the assailant.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Hopping from rooftop to rooftop Eclipse was now almost to his destination as all he could think about was giving this guy a beating and a reason to why a good man like his Uncle was even targeted in the first place.

Now seeing the place in sight he began using his enhanced intelligence to determine which window the apartment was as using the front door could be a bad idea if this guy was capable of such violence.

As he saw it was in total darkness went to open the window he could see there in the windowsill on the inside there was a killswitch of sorts and guessed it was rigged to blow as he needed a way to disable the trigger without opening it as he pulled out his weapon magnet and attached it to the sill outside and turned it on as the electro magnetic pulse was able to spark the fuse and render it useless.

He then slowly went to open the window and as he slightly and gingerly opened it and clearly it was safe as he quietly and cautiously entered the place as he looked around and saw the place was empty…too empty.

All that was there was a chair and desk with what he suspected as a laptop as he went to open it and it was still on as he saw on the screen a file that was being looked at called "Paradox" as the dark hero clicked on it to look.

_The Anti-Paradox cipher was a creation designed to reshape the universe in the user's own image._

_The formula was deemed too dangerous by The Watcher's council and was therefore banished from ever being found as it was then rumoured to have been placed on Earth._

_We've managed to find a scientist who was able to locate the ruins that it was said to have been located at…_

Jack looked down at the profile picture and his eyes just widened.

_Dr. James Harold Redgrave_

_A Professor of Archaeology and Philosophy, he was picked as his knowledge was able to locate the ruins and possibly decipher the ancient language._

_However when his part is done he must be terminated as he cannot know of the formula's existence._

Reading that made Jack's blood boil, as the people who gave his father the funding for the dig three years ago was responsible for his murder as he continued to read on.

_Raiding his office, executing him and taking the orb was a success but the orb seems to be nothing but a mere orb._

_The cipher has been transferred to another form of storing, possibly cyber or humanly host has absorbed it by touching it._

Seeing this information has explained what Jack had absorbed as he read on.

_If the cipher has indeed been absorbed by a human host then the host would've gained not only the cipher but the ability to enhance it's own intelligence and store vast amounts of knowledge._

This also explained how he received his power and what was also inside of his mind as he continued to read.

_We may have a lead on the whereabouts of the cipher as the interrogation of one David Garfield Carter was unsuccessful as he had no knowledge of the cipher will continue to interrogate family members._

_Possible suspect of holding cipher…_

As then a picture of himself was on there.

_Jack Walter Redgrave_

_He was reported to have been traumatised by the death of his father, resorted to drinking but had rehabilitation. He may also have used the cipher's enhancement to exact revenge on criminal elements._

_But have dismissed claim as he is an average student and would not know how to use the cipher's power._

_He will not be interrogated unless necessary as interrogation and current prime suspect will be next for interrogation…_

A picture of his Mom came up.

_Caitlin Carter-Redgrave_

_A bio engineer working at Stark Industries currently helping to create more Arc reactors. _

_She may have the cipher as the amount of travelling she has done in three years matches the wavelengths we detected over the times searching for it._

Seeing this Jack knew they would now hurt his Mom next as he just had to get to her first before…

"CLICK." the sound of a gun's safety coming off as he turned around to see someone covered in darkness.

"Let me guess…Mister Ames I presume?" Eclipse said as he turned to face him.

"And you must be that hero…Eclipse right?" Ames asked as he stepped into the light.

He had shaved brown hair, a scar down his left eye and had red iris's as he wore a business suit.

"Or should I say…Mister Redgrave?" Ames asked as somehow he found out his identity. "Yes we do know about you and my guess is you read the notes so just to say I did suspect your mother of being you but then I had a change of suspicion after I managed to dig up the past and connect the dots and even remembering our last encounter…you little roach." he said.

That last remark reminded him of the night his father died.

"You…that night it was you…YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" Eclipse shouted in anger.

As then Ames had a device in his hands and he activated it.

"Now you can join him!" Ames said as he ran out of there as Jack heard the sound of a digital timer and quickly grabbed the laptop and just dove out the window as he shot a line but was followed by a huge explosion as he was sent flying all the way to the other side of the building opposite and landed hard on the roof top.

The ringing in his ears was deafening as he faded in an out of consciousness but then he was carried off somewhere by someone as he went black.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jack slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a room, a bedroom and recognised it instantly as he saw sitting next to him was his girlfriend May.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey to you too." Jack said as he tried to sit up but groaned in pain as his ribs hurt.

"Can you answer me this…WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" May demanded to know as her boyfriend looked a bit dazed and confused still.

"Investigating my Uncle's attack and I stumbled onto something bigger than anything I've ever encountered." Jack said.

"We saw the laptop Jack and we know about the cipher, the assault and also…about your dad." May said as Jack's eyes said what he wanted to do now.

"How'd you get me out of my suit?" Jack asked.

"That wasn't too hard." the voice came from the other female who just entered as it was Cassie. "You really do attract trouble from literally nowhere don't you?" she joked.

"Thanks Cass and I know what your both thinking, yes I am planning on going back out there and I want you guys to stay out of this." Jack said as he slowly got out of the bed seeing he only wore some pants and his upper torso was covered in bandages.

"Jack you're injured…I won't let you go back out there, anyway SHIELD are on this so you don't have to do anything, just let it all go and let the authorities deal with it." May said as she tired to convince him not to do anything.

"And anyway Jack you and your Mom can finally get closure on this and move on." Cassie said as then his eyes went wide.

"Where's my Mom?" Jack asked in a panicked state.

"She's at home I think?" May said as Jack grabbed a shirt and threw it on as he raced out of the room down the stairs and out the front door.

He raced to his house and just threw the door open as he looked around and saw noi one was home.

"MOM? MOM? MOM!" Jack shouted as he frantically looked all around as then he saw in the kitchen that the back door had been broken into and there was glass on the floor all signs of a struggle, as he knew the worst had come true.

The phone was then ringing as he quickly went to it and answered it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"You want to see your mother alive again…come to our Headquarters in Los Angeles and give us what we want or she dies…come alone." as the line went dead.

Jack's mind was set as he ran upstairs and in seconds was changed into suitable clothing.

Rushing out of the house May, Cassie and Peter went to search for Jack as they then saw his garage door open and him rolling his bike out as they ran towards him.

"Jack…where are you going?" May asked.

"…"

"Whatever it is Jack don't even think of going." Cassie said trying to convince him to not go anywhere.

"…"

"Listen to me Jack, if you're going after them then remember this…there's a line between avenge and revenge." Peter said giving him a strong word to remember.

Jack looked to Peter and he knew that look in his eyes.

"It's more than just my Dad…they've got my Mom…I can't let this go Peter…it was like Madame Webb said, the fate of all will rest on my shoulders and now I know what I have to do…Peter thank you I will remember that." Jack said as then May was just terrified for her boyfriend's state of mind.

"Jack…." May said as he brought her close to his face and kissed her.

"May…I have to do this, it's what I was destined to do, but I want you to know that I love you and I always will." Jack said as he then turned to Cassie.

"Cass do me a favour…if I don't call in twenty four hours, this will open up a file for you and you and The Avengers can act on it." Jack said.

He then put on his helmet and started up his engine. "This is my chance to get the guys who killed my father and changed my life forever." he said as he rode off into the night.

_Better make one more stop, call in a favour and get to L.A._

Jack then shifted gears and accelerated the gas as he went faster.

_This is it…time to prove I can be the hero I am destined to be._

**Ooooooooh it has become personal, will our hero rescue his mother and save all of existence? Will he get revenge or avenge his father's death?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here it is, finally got it done as i've been working night shifts. Any way enough talk...enjoy!**

Chapter 26: Avenge or Revenge? Part 1

A plane landed in Los Angeles International airport and emerging from it was a raven haired boy who was determined.

His phone rang and he answered it.

"Jack… did you arrive alright?"

"Yeah thanks Lilly." Jack said.

"Jackson…what're you doing there exactly?" Lilly asked.

"It's personal, I need you not to ask anymore questions but I want to say this…Lillian Von Rothsberg thank you for being my friend and saviour and…live." Jack said as he hung up.

Lilly was worried but at the same time she guessed what his state of mind was as she knew him well enough to know it was very personal as she dialled a number.

"New York City please." Lilly asked the operator.

**0-0-0-0-0**

May was in worry as her boyfriend had just left for god knows where and the fact his Uncle was beaten within an inch of his life, his Mom had been kidnapped and now he found out he was holding some alien cipher in his head and knew he had to hand it over to save his Mom but who knows what he would do in his state of mind.

_Jack…where did you go? Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?_

As then her cellphone rang and the caller ID she knew well as she answered.

"Lilly? What's up?" May answered.

"It's Jack…he called me and asked him for a jet to Los Angeles, he said thank you and live…May I'm worried he's about to do something stupid." Lilly said concerned for Jack.

"So am I we went into his house earlier and saw that the place had been broken into and he told us someone has kidnapped his Mom, they want something from him and they're the same ones who killed his Dad, Lilly I'm terrified he's going to do something he'll regret." May said just scared for her boyfriend's safety.

"We both are, look can I come to New York and we try to make a plan?" Lilly asked.

"Yes of course, come to the Avengers Mansion and wait outside the gates, we'll meet you there." May said.

"Ok I'll see you in a few hours." Lilly said as she hung up.

**0-0-0-0-0**

In a dark abandoned warehouse of sorts Jack was currently working on a few things before his confrontation with the ones responsible for all of his pain for the past three years.

_Okay armour is finished, hopefully the new climbing system I installed on my suit works._

As he was then creating a device of sorts as he was connecting the wiring and was making the final touches to it.

_If worst comes to pass…no I don't want to think about it!_

_But I'll have to do this if they don't hold their end of the deal._

_May's gonna be pissed at me if I do this but at least I know she'll be safe as would my Mom, Uncle and friends._

Jack had then finished his device and then looked to his suit and had the mask in his hands and stared at it intensely.

_I guess it's one last run for us, we had some good and times right?_

_Yes we did and now after all the battles we fought it's time to put it all to the test…get the ones who took your father from you._

As he then put his suit, got his equipment ready on him as for the last time, he was now ready to face this unknown enemy.

_Maybe this is the one…the one I won't come back from._

He threw on his mask and off he went to face the ones who started all of this

**0-0-0-0-0**

Inside the building of Helix Industries they awaited the arrival of Jack Redgrave/Eclipse as now they decided to interrogate his mother.

"What're you going to do with me?" Caitlin said as she was scared to death on what would happen.

"Mrs. Carter…we have your son's attention and he will be here and once he gives us what we want then you are free to go." Ames said.

"What? My son? Why would he have what you want?" she asked confused.

"You see, your late husband was researching under this company's funding and his research led us to find the ultimate power but of course there was an unexpected factor being your son." Ames said as the door opened and in came another man.

"Ah Mrs. Carter, I hope things have not been too…rough for you?" he asked.

"YOU BASTARD! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" she demanded to know.

"As you asked nicely, I am the C.E.O. of Helix Industries, Maxwell Mercer, I was the one who showed interest in your husband's research and gave him the necessary funding to find the artefact but since he knew too much I had to kill him." Mercer said.

Hearing that bit of information the tears streamed down her eyes and the rage built up for three years as she faced her husband's killer.

"Why…why James…why did he have to die?" Caitlin said trying to know why as she sobbed.

"As I said he knew too much about the artefact and he could not be allowed to live, I arranged for it to be an accident but your son got involved and I guess it got a little messy." Mercer said.

"Your son is an annoying little roach, I'll enjoy torturing him once we get what we want." Ames said.

"Wait…you said you'd let us go, once you got what you want?" Caitlin asked confused.

"I lied…I need him alive so I can take what belongs to me and also I can get rid of a certain dark hero at the same time." Mercer said.

Caitlin hearing that was fearing for her son's life and the fact they talked of some hero.

"What do you mean dark hero?" she asked.

"Oh you don't know Mrs. Carter, your son has a secret and believe me even you won't believe it yourself but your son is-"

"I know…and god can't save you when he arrives." Caitlin said as it seemed she knew her son better than that.

"Then I guess we will await his arrival and take back what's ours." Ames said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Scouting the building from afar Eclipse saw that the place was heavily guarded and he needed an army to get past them all so he used what all good heroes need.

_Satellite uplink, now for my eyes in the sky to do their thing._

He managed to access the military satellites using an encrypted laptop so he could determine his route in and out but also to learn of how many he was up against with thermal imaging.

It all showed him the building and saw it had around fifty floors, the guard detail was heavy and they were armed and it looked like they would shoot on sight, but the worst of it was shown as he was searching for his Mom and using a DNA tracer technology he managed to find her and saw where she was being held and saw two individuals with her and did the scans on them both seeing that their DNA did not match any databases as that got some alarm bells ringing as he wasted no time in making a route in.

But as he started rooftop hopping and about to make his way there he saw two familiar looking ships.

_Oh hell no! I told them to stay out of this!_

Now that A-Next had gone after them he knew they could also be in danger as he just shot a line hoping to get there in time.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The heroes went right into the building guns blazing hoping they hadn't gotten there too late as they were led by The American Dream and her team of Spider-Girl, Stinger, J2, Blustreak and Silhouette.

"Okay what's the plan?" J2 asked.

"Simple, go in, find Jack, save Caitlin, stop these guys from destroying all existence and save the day." Spider-Girl said.

"What she said." American ream said agreeing with the plan.

"How do we get in? it's private property and also they have armed guards." Bluestreak asked.

"We walk in through the front door and we ask to see the boss." Stinger said.

"Already taken care of, we just walk in tell them we're here." Silhouette said as it seemed the Brit had been a step ahead of them.

As they entered the building via the front door and were greeted by armed security as then they got a call from upstairs.

"Go right up the boss is waiting for you all." he said as they cautiously went to the elevator and went right to the top floor.

As the ride took only a few seconds they arrived there and entered the large city sized view of the city at the back with a chair facing it's back to them and all around them were monitors as they flickered on with views of historical events that have happened around the world.

"Avengers…we finally meet, I must say I was hoping for the full team but you'll all have to do."

"Okay no games where is Mrs. Carter?" Spider-Girl asked.

He rose from his chair and faced them as he wore armour which looked like a rip-off of Iron Man's but his face was exposed, it was a black and silver colour.

"Now, now we don't want any problems here…Ms. Parker." he said as May's eyes widened at that.

"Oh I know about you, Ms. Carter, Mr. Kelso, Ms. Lang, Mr. Yama and Ms. Von Rothsberg." he said as he seemed to know all about them.

"How'd you even know all of that?" Shannon asked.

"I have the same power as your friend Eclipse or should I say Jack Redgrave, but I mastered my ability and used my powerful intellect to deduct your identities and also I used this power to learn of the Anti-Paradox and the power it contains but I only had it's knowledge not the formula itself." he said.

"Who are you?" May asked.

"My name is Trent Mercer and soon I'll rule this universe once your friend Jack decides to co-operate and hand me the formula I'll let you all go." Mercer said.

They all got confused by that as then the floor below them unleashed a massive electrical charge shocking them all and after a minute it ceased and the charge had knocked them all out.

_Now the games begin…_

**0-0-0-0-0**

The building was on full alert now as armed guards filled the place and were all equipped with military grade rifles, equipment and were also aware that a dark hero was on his way.

"_Any activity in sector 2?"_

"_None, all is clear."_

"_Alright then keep on patro-AH!"_

The chatter was cut off as the sounds of struggling and fighting was heard as gunshots were then being heard.

"_Delta what's going on? Respond!"_

"_Delta…do you copy?"_

"…"

"_We've lost contact with Delta…alert level 3 is now active."_

Hearing that over the comms radio Eclipse managed to hack it and listen in on their frequency as he was hoping to hear for the location of where his Mom and friends were being held.

Leaving the unconscious guards where they were he went off to the next floor and knew the easier route would be the elevator, using his electro magnet he placed it on the top of the doors and activated it as the power of the magnet just forced the doors open.

Then he stepped back a little and jumped to the wall of the elevator shaft and just stuck to it like there was fly paper on the wall as he crawled up the wall and was headed for the top floor but then the elevator from the bottom was coming up as he detached himself and landed on the roof of it and the top hatch opened up and a guard looked up it as he saw nothing but then he got a huge knee to the face and fell down back into the elevator.

As then Eclipse followed down and a few more of them were in there with him as they could not react fast enough as he elbowed one in the face, the other got a kick to the gut followed with a fist to the face as the other two tried to shoot but he avoided the one gun shot and grabbed the arm and struck him in the face and knocked him out with the top of the gun but he then went for the final guy…

"BANG!"

"AH!" Eclipse said as he was shot in the upper part of his right arm as the guy came at him but he just hit a swift kick to the side of his head and knocked him out.

As the elevator went up he took a moment to survey the damage done to his arm and saw it was only a flesh wound but now knew the ammunition used was lethal and could penetrate his armour as it seemed they were prepared for his arrival.

He could see the elevator was approaching the top floor but then stopped two floors down from there as the doors opened and waiting for him were armed guard and they just opened fire but after the smoke cleared they saw they hit their own guys and there was no dark hero among the bodies.

But from the top the guard in front got hit with a swinging kick as Eclipse appeared and the other guards engaged him as he deflected a body blow and countered with a backhand to the face and a leg trip as the next went at him but again he grabbed his gun and bashed him in the face and a throw to the ground followed with a fist to the head.

From behind however he got caught off guard with a guard wielding a large knife as he went to slash him, his armour provided protection from it but his face was not as the second slash caught him from the lower part of his jaw which cut his mask from the mouth down and had slightly nicked him on the left lower side of his mouth as the blood seeped.

Both were now on the defence as they were face to face and just rushed at one another as he slashed at him with fury Eclipse dodged each one but then the knife lunged for his chest he grabbed his wrist with both hands and brought the knife near home and then twisted it out of his hands as it fell to the ground as he went for the free hand he grabbed that fast and with him restrained he just head butted him knocking him out and all the obstacles there had been dealt with.

"_We've lost contact with the upper floors, the subjects are all being held upstairs."_

"_Good let him come."_

"_Yes sir."_

With that transmission heard Jack know knows where the location of everyone is being held and made his way on up.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Mercer was sitting in the dark only filled with the monitors of world events as he heard the sounds of his men being beaten up as he saw then Eclipse in the doorway and he just took down any oncoming guards with one blow and just kept his eyes locked on to Mercer.

"Ah Eclipse…The Dark Hero…or should I be calling you…Jack Redgrave? I get confused with both." Mercer said making it obvious he knew who he was.

"Where's my Mom?" Jack asked sternly.

"First I want what's inside that cranium of yours." Mercer said.

"NO! I know you not only have my mother but also my friends, let them go and I'll give you what you want." Jack said making a deal.

As then the lights came on and saw on both sides of the room The Avengers and his Mom were in separate prisons as they awoke to see Eclipse was standing face to face with Mercer.

"JACK!" May shouted as he saw she was awake.

"It'll be all right" he said to his girlfriend as she looked on scared for him. "Mercer one last time, I'm asking-no begging you…please let them go and take me in exchange." Jack tried to persuade him to do the right thing.

"Oh Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack…I can't allow that now either you give me what I want and then I'll release them." Mercer made the new deal.

"I guess you give me no choice." Jack said as he took his mask off revealing his face but then he saw something wired to the side of his head and linked to a device as he turned it on making him flinch.

Mercer looked on in utter confusion. "What is that?" he asked pointing to what was on the teen's head.

"This is a Neural Scrambler, when it's attached to the brain's nervous system it will automatically be the life line of the brain itself, in other words…all I have to here is pull the plug on the device along with my brain and you get nothing, so either way you let them go now or I pull the plug and you lose." Jack said making the ultimatum as Mercer, all The Avengers and his Mom even could not believe he would sacrifice himself for them and the Universe.

"You're bluffing! No one is that insane!" Mercer said as Jack chuckled at that remark.

"You clearly didn't figure me out completely, I am that insane! I am that crazy and yes…I'M NOT AFRAID TO DIE!" Jack stated loudly as it echoed throughout the room.

"I'd like to test that…you little roach." a voice all too familiar as he turned to see a large claw like hand just swat him and sending him flying across the right side of the room and into the wall back first.

Trying to regain himself he was then grabbed by the large hand and was lifted into the air by his throat and saw not a man but a large seven foot beast, his eyes were yellow and hungry, his mouth resembled that of an animal's and his body was a mutated version of a human merged with a deformed wolfman.

"Let's see how far we can push your "insanity" shall we?" Ames said as Jack was at the mercy of this mutant man.

**Oh! It's now gotten more deadlier! Will we see the demise of The Dark Hero? Will he save his friends and family?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the huge delay was having trouble with trying to finish this but now I have so thank you for being patient and enjoy!**

Chapter 27: Avenge or revenge? Part 2

Ames gripped even tighter on the teen's throat looking to snap his neck as he had that look in his wild yellow eyes.

"I've been waiting to snap that neck of yours since the day we met you little roach." Ames taunted as he kept the vice grip on his throat as he struggled to get free.

Jack knew he was trapped as he felt his only gasp of air leaving him.

"Ames…I…might be…little but I…don't give…up!" Jack said as he reached down to his waist and flipped a switch.

A massive surge went through the both of them as it shocked Ames as he let go during the shock and Jack fell to the ground as he began to get air into his lungs and try to focus.

He could see that Ames was getting back up as Jack knew he had to hit now and hard…

Darting right for the beast he just dropkicked him in the face sending him backwards on his back as Jack pinned him down with all his bodyweight and was reigning down blows as fist after fist came crashing down on his face as he tried to cover up but for some reason the teen's strength seemed to be more than he could handle as he has underestimated him.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR MURDERING MY FATHER!" Jack shouted as he kept the beat down going on the monstrous Ames.

But from behind he got lashed across his back by the large black tail of Ames as it was sharp enough to pierce Eclipse's armour.

"AH!" Jack yelped as the lash was visible on his back cutting his armour open on the back as it was seeping blood out from it.

But he stayed on as the lashing continued as he went on several times with Jack screaming in pain but he kept up his attack not letting up as Ames just threw him off sending him back first into the glass prison where his mother was.

Seeing her son take such a beating and risking his lie to save them all she rushed to the one side where he landed and beat against the glass trying to will her son back up to his feet.

"Jack Walter Redgrave…GET UP RIGHT NOW AND FIGHT!" Caitlin demanded to her son as he slowly got back up.

"Thanks for the pep talk mom but I know it's not a good time to say this must be a bit of a shock to you an-

"Jack! I've known a long time that you were Eclipse, I'm proud of you as is your father." Caitlin said as he could not believe she knew all this time.

As then the large black claw just swiped at the dark hero but he narrowly avoided the swipe as it scratched his armour.

Getting back up to his feet Eclipse fired a few rounds of discs at the monstrous Ames as each one hit on target but broke on impact as they did faze him which gave Jack an opening to rush at him as he jumped up and nailed a huge knee to the face which rocked him, he hit him again with another knee to the face which was dazing him as he went for a third and got it as that brought him to his knees.

Seeing him that he finally had him right where he wanted Eclipse ran full force at him and kicked off his chest as he flipped himself through the air turning three sixty and crashing right down with both fists slamming into the skull of Ames seemingly knocking him out.

Jack looking down on the defeated freak, he had taken down his father's killer but knew he wasn't the only one responsible as his eyes went towards Mercer as he marched forward.

"It comes down to this…three years…three years of suffering, three years of anger, three years of searching and now I got you, you killed my father…YOU MADE ME!" Jack shouted at the armour clad man.

"I guess this battle was inevitable, you might call it destiny, two men locked in a battle for all of existence but why think of it as inevitable when we could be allies." Mercer said as Eclipse stopped just feet away from him.

"Join me, together we can recreate this universe, make things better, no more war, no more suffering and no more evil, a place where we will be gods! Maybe you could see me as your new father." Mercer said as Jack gave him a piercing look.

"I already have a father, his name is James Redgrave…and he's twice the man you'll ever be!" Jack said as he just rushed at him without thought.

"A shame." Mercer said as he powered his armour up.

Eclipse ran at him and went for a flying kick which connected with his chest but it only made him step back a couple of metres as Jack threw a punch for his face but he grabbed his fist and held it tightly.

"Pathetic, try something new boy." Mercer mocked as he threw him back.

Jack came at him again but this time he jumped over him and landed behind him and grabbed his neck and attempted a flip over but as he used the momentum to do so he landed on his feet in front of him as again he caught him but Jack threw a roundhouse kick but he blocked it by grabbing his leg as Jack used his trapped leg to flip himself and kick him off with his free leg as it released him and quickly caught him with a legsweep which surprised the villain bringing him to the ground as Jack mounted him and just wailed on him with no mercy not stopping his fury as each fist came crashing down onto Mercer's face.

Jack looked down on the bruised and slightly bloody face of Mercer he knew he was done as he raised his fist for one final blow.

"COME ON BOY! DO IT!" Mercer goaded him to end it.

Jack was beginning to think on it as he had him right where he wanted him.

"You want this…you've dreamt of this day…NOW MAKE IT A REALITY!" Mercer goaded him again.

Again he thought it through as his mind was conflicted on what to do…until he saw watching on…his fellow Avengers…his love…and mother and finally thinking of his father he knew what to do…

"BAM!" his fist came crashing down as everyone looked on in shock.

Seeing that his fist was inches away from Mercer's face Jack did not give in to the villain's goading as he had proven he was a hero.

"No." Jack rose up to his feet. "It's not what I want, it's all about what my father would've wanted and that is you and your buddy rotting in prison for all the people you've killed, the lives you destroyed but I should thank you for making me the man I am today." he proclaimed.

"Such a shame you chose to spare me." Mercer said as the sound of something charging up was heard and BOOM! Eclipse was sent flying across the room and landed hard on the floor as he saw he was only toying with him as his suit powered up.

Looking up at the now powered up Mercer, the battle had only just begun as Jack just darted for him and he just threw blasts of energy at him but somehow he was dodging each shot and fired his discs at him to try and confuse him as a disc collided with a blast it caused a flash which temporarily blinded Mercer until he saw that Eclipse was no where in sight…

"AH! GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE-"

The dark hero was on the back of the maniacal villain and was using the saw in his gauntlet to cut into the armour in hopes of disarming him and ending this quick…he was grabbed from behind by the massive claws of Ames who's soul intent was crushing the life out of the dark hero as he growled with ever scream Jack made.

"Hold him!" Mercer said as Ames did that and Mercer came up close to the teen and grabbed his head as he pulled the Neural Scrambler out from his head and the stinging pain caused even more painful screams come from Jack as it was yanked out.

"That little device was no threat, I told you I am far more superior in knowledge than you are, you never tapped into your power's full potential so let me show you the power that you failed to achieve." Mercer said as he placed his hand over Jack's head.

Jack's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he shook violently and Mercer was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yes…Yes give me all that precious knowledge, give me the final part of the cipher." Mercer said as then he let go and Jack just collapsed as he was still alive.

"Now time to end you little boy." Mercer said as his hands started to glow.

"JACK! WAKE UP!" May shouted.

As Jack opened his eyes he saw Mercer coming for him and was trying to break free as he was only moments away from ending his life…

"THWAP!" Mercer was hit in the face with what looked like webbing.

Jack took advantage of the distraction and wiggled free as Mercer was still blinded by webbing and hit Ames with his hands as a massive jolt of electricity fried the deformed Ames finally putting him down.

Mercer got the webbing off his face and saw Ames down and was glaring at the one who interrupted him and was like everyone else in shock to who it was.

"Sorry for late entrance but traffic was murder."

"So a legend returns…Spider-Man." Mercer said.

"Yeah thought I'd come out of retirement for one night only now I would like you to surrender but I know already your thinking of killing me so let's skip the dramatics and fight." Spider-Man said as Mercer powered up his suit.

He rushed at the spider but using his spider-sense he dodged him by leaping over him as he fired his webbing at him and grabbed him by his ankles and swung him around as he went flying into May's cell breaking it open as she was free.

She ran over to Jack to help him up as they had a small embrace. "You freaking idiot what were you thinking going at this alone!" she said hitting him in the shoulder.

"I was making sure you and everyone was safe, this is my problem, my fight I had to end this, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you…I love you." Jack said as they hugged but were cut short as Mercer was beating down Spider-Man.

"Go help your dad I'll get everyone out!" Jack said as she nodded and went into the fray.

Jack began looking for a way to open the cells to free the others as he saw an electronic switch but he needed a passcode to open the cells.

_Come on think! You've been in tighter situations before and…He said I didn't tap into my true power maybe I can try now._

Jack focused his mind on the keypad and used his enhanced intellect to deduct the passcode to free his friends and mother as his mind began going through many possible numbers but within seconds he was given a code and punched in the numbers as he hoped for the best.

"Click" the sound of doors opening as he had done it and now they were all free and ready to fight.

As then more of Mercer's private army burst in and the heroes were out and it was a free for all as they all clashed.

Jack was checking on his mom as she seemed unharmed but just terrified.

"Oh Jack thank god you're ok!" Caitlin said hugging her son tightly.

"Mom are you hurt?" Jack asked.

"No I'm ok." Caitlin assured him.

"Mom I have to get you out of here, it's not safe." Jack said now focused on the safety of his only parent.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Caitlin said not leaving her son.

"Mom, please you're more important to me than anything, I can't lose you as well, so please let me get you out of here." Jack pleaded with her.

"Alright but you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid." Caitlin said making him promise.

"I promise mom, now let's get you out of here." Jack said as they walked towards the window as he brought out his saw within his gauntlet and cut through the thick glass and made a nice hole as she held on to him, he fire a line and slowly lowered themselves to the ground.

As then he was greeted by the arrival of The New Warriors.

"Oh Normie! Thank god it's you listen this is my mom take care of her for me." Jack said as he left her with the group and fired a line back up to the top of the building.

"Alright M'am let's get you out of here." Normie said as she nodded her head.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Avengers, Spider-Man and Spider-Girl were fairing as best as they could but then Mercer pulled out an ace as he just powered himself up to another level glowing bright yellow.

"FEEL MY WRATH!" Mercer shouted as he unleashed a large blast knocked them both flying back as he was only getting warmed up.

But then he got hit from behind by a disc which he turned to see it was Jack and with his mother safely out of harm's way he was able to focus on stopping this crazed lunatic as he leapt forward with a flying dropkick to his face as he nailed him which caused him to stumble back but the offence kept on coming as Jack hit combination of strikes hitting every exposed limb as each blow was wearing him down as then he just swatted him with a huge roundhouse kick to the side of his head.

Getting him off his feet and mounting him again Jack got out his gauntlet blade and began to cut into the armour but then he got a huge blast out from his chest as that sent him flying off him and hitting the ground hard.

May attacked Mercer head on using her agility and speed to avoid his attacks while Peter went to check on Jack.

"Jack you can't take anymore of this, just leave it to us." Peter said helping him up.

"NO! I won't let him get away…even if it kills me." Jack said as he wanted to get back into the fight.

As then a massive eruption was heard and blew the entire room open as emerging from the bottom was a craft as it opened fire on all the heroes and Mercer's private army.

Explosions and rubble began to crash down around them as May had Mercer down a large slab of concrete just flattened and knocked her out and seeing the opportunity Mercer quickly grabbed the unconscious Spider-Girl and took her into the craft.

"MAY!" Jack shouted as he saw Mercer getting away.

"Let her go!" Peter shouted for the safety of his daughter.

Mercer looked down at them victorious as he held May as his hostage in his arms. "If you want to see her again…come to where this all started and then we'll see if you can beat me!" Mercer stated as the door to the craft closed and quickly took off.

"No…May…I'll save you." Jack said to himself as he looked to the downed Ames and knew his way of finding him. "I promise." he said as he wrapped his hand over the head of the deformed Ames.

"Jack…what're you doing?" Peter asked seeing him attempt something.

Using his untapped power Jack did what Mercer said he could not do and began to travel into the mind of Ames as the things he saw were heinous, despicable, monstrous and evil but he went deeper into his mind searching and searching as then he found something…

Jack opened his eyes and looked to Peter with the rest of The Avengers behind him as the dark hero rose to his feet and walked over to him.

"I know where he's going and what he meant by "where it all started." " Jack said.

"Let me come with you, you can't do this alone this guy has a lot of tricks up his sleeves." Peter said.

"Peter thank you, I know your mainly doing this to save May but once we find her get yourselves out and leave me to deal with Mercer." Jack said as he nodded.

The Avengers were done with fighting Mercer's goons as Jack informed them of what just happened.

"You're going after them?" Shannon asked as Jack nodded.

"Then you're going to need this." Lilly said handing Jack his mask back as he threw it back on.

"SHIELD will be here in a few minutes we need to move." Peter said as Jack pulled out his cell phone. "What're you doing?" he asked him.

"Calling in a favour to get us there." Jack said. "Get me Boss Kairyu and tell him the man in black is calling in his honour bound favour." he said.

"Where we headed Jack?" Peter asked him.

"We're going to Siberia…where it all started." Jack said.

They both dove off the building and headed towards their destination, to not only save May but to also save all existence.

**Now it's gotten more personal, will Eclipse and Spider-Man save May and stop the plans of Mercer?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here it is this is it we are nearing the end so without delay enjoy!**

Chapter 28: Avenge or revenge? Part 3

"So let me get this straight…you have a Yakuza boss on speed dial?" Peter asked.

"Yeah when they're honour bound they have no choice, I spared his life after I beat him in a duel to the death." Jack explained.

They travelled to their destination on a private jet which would stop any sort of authority from questioning them invading hostile airspace.

"I should do that sometime and get a favour, I could do with a new car." Peter joked as Jack chuckled at that.

The plane was experiencing some turbulence as it tried to stay stable during the snowstorm while trying to touchdown as the announcement said in Japanese was told.

"What did he say?" Peter asked.

"He said brace for a rough landing." Jack said translating.

Both heroes held on for dear life as the landing got bumpy almost throwing them around as eventually it stopped and finally they had arrived as the door opened to the black and white abyss they would be entering.

"WHAT'S THE PLAN?" Peter shouted over the loud lashing winds.

"YOU STILL HAVE THOSE SPIDER TRACERS ON YOU?" Jack asked as he pulled out the receiver.

"I GET IT!" Peter said as he turned it on and it began showing a reading of the only signal available nearby.

"FOLLOW THE SIGNAL WE FIND MAY AND MERCER!" Jack said as they followed the signal.

As they walked for almost half an hour Peter began to fall to the ground from severe hypothermia as Jack then got something out of his suit and attached it to his arm as it stuck a small needle into his arm feeling the sting he felt his entire body beginning to warm up as Jack helped him up to his feet.

"WOW WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" Peter asked as he could move again.

"I MADE IT WHEN I WAS LAST OUT HERE! IT'S A BODY TEMPRETURE DEVICE, IT HELPS THE BODY STAY WORM IN HARSH CONDITIONS LIKE THIS!" Jack explained. "MY SUIT HAS IT BUILT IN NOW BUT I KEEP THESE IN CASE I GOT COMPANY!" he said.

"THANKS…WE NEED TO GET GOING WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Peter said as they pressed on.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Inside the ruins a huge chamber was being opened as Mercer was dragging the reluctant May with him as they were inside what could only be described as a large computer room.

"Finally…I've found it." Mercer said as he marvelled at the entire place around him.

"Where are we?" May asked.

"This Ms. Parker is where I will re-shape our Universe in my image and my order, but I suspect your boyfriend will be here to save you and make a feeble attempt in stopping me." Mercer said as he approached her and just ripped her mask off.

May got into defensive position as he kept on walking towards her as she got cornered and him just inches away from her face as she showed defiance.

"Jack will come for me and he'll stop you!" May stated as Mercer cupped her jaw aggressively and looked straight to her face.

"I'm counting on it." Mercer said as he just let go and walked away from her as she saw her chance to take him down now.

She shot her webbing at him as then by just pure instinct he dodged it and with such speed he rushed at her and hit a huge fist to her abdomen as it just winded her badly she coughed up a little blood as he grabbed her by the neck and looked at her.

"Ms. Parker that was a very silly thing to do, I was going to offer you stand by my side as one of my many brides in my new order but I guess you'd rather be a dead whore so why don't you just stay outside like the little whore hound you are and tell him I'm waiting for him." Mercer said as he just threw her out of the chamber and she landed hard on the ground still in pain from the blow.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Finally reaching their destination Peter looked at the tracer's signal and they were getting warmer as they entered the cave which was lit up.

"We're close, if he's harmed her I swear I'll…" Peter's fatherly instincts began to kick in as Jack put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry she's taken worse and been worse, after all she takes after her dad." Jack said reassuring him as he nodded they entered the cave as both looked around and saw the drawings.

"It looks like a battle of sorts was fought years ago for this Cipher…no wonder they hid it, Jack did your dad ever talk about this to you?" Peter asked.

"No I wasn't interested but I kept his notes and what I do know from them is that if I fail we're screwed so I need you to do me a favour…if I die tell my mom and uncle I love them and tell May…" he stopped in mid sentence as he could see and hear a figure on the ground and saw who it was.

"MAY!" Jack said as both men rushed to her side as he cradles her in his arms.

"Oh sweetie please be okay for daddy." Peter worried his mind off.

"Ugh…Jack? Daddy? You came…" May said as he knew she had been hurt.

"You know I wouldn't let you down, how bad is it?" Jack asked.

"Not…bad he hit me hard in the stomach, I'll heal in a minute, he's waiting for you in there." May said looking to the chamber that was opened.

"Alright both of you get out of here now and call for backup, I'm going to end this once and for all." Jack said as he looked into May's eyes.

"Jack…" she said.

"May…I want you to know that I love you more than anything else in my life and that if I die today saving existence then it would be worth it." Jack said as he just gave her a deep kiss wanting it to last forever but he stopped and handed her over to her father.

"Peter…thank you for being there for me, if I do die today I need you to help look after my family for me." Jack asked as he nodded and they began to make their way out.

Jack looking towards the chamber entrance. "Man's gotta do, what a man's gotta do." he said quoting his father's words.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Yes, Yes, Yes! Finally I will make my dream a reality…my reality." Mercer said to himself as he was using the massive computer there inputting the codes for his plan to unfold as he then stopped for a second. "I know you're there Jack, so let's get down to it shall we?" he said as he turned to face him.

"What is this thing?" Jack asked.

"This…this is known as the Primus System, it is the key to activating the Anti- Paradox formula." Mercer explained.

"Why my dad, why did you choose him?" Jack asked wanting to know why.

He laughed a little hearing that. "I didn't pick him he contacted me." Mercer said as that shocked Jack not knowing this.

"You see your father was researching the existence of the formula as he managed to decipher a number of ancient signs and even uncovered a pattern of trails leading to this very room, he and I collaborated on the very matter for a couple of years until I offered him to find this place and to be paid well and have you and your mother housed, his only goal was to make the scientific discovery of the century but of course you know how that ended." Mercer said revealing this revelation that his father contacted Mercer and that he only wanted to make his mark on the world.

"All he wanted was to make a great discovery and for that you killed him just so you could become a god…well now we're here now and it's time I exorcised my demon." Jack said looking directly at his demon.

"It was a battle that could not be avoided, I guess this is irony, the son of the man who gave me the key to rewrite existence would be the only thing stopping me." Mercer said as he went back to the console and a cryptic countdown began on the screen as both just got ready.

"One hour to go until I achieve my destiny, but for now let's end this." Mercer said arming his weapons.

"Yeah let's do that…I will avenge my father and stop you!" Jack stated arming his gauntlets.

They came at one another as Jack fired several discs at him but he used his blasters to fry each one oncoming at him, as it prompted him to just surprise him with a double hammer fist to the face of the crazed Mercer which toppled him to the ground but he quickly recovered and kicked up and fired a quick blast which sent Jack flying into solid rock left side first as his face hit it hard.

"Ah!" Jack yelped as his face was sore and he could feel blood seeping out from his mouth and drip through his mask.

"Is that all you've got little boy? Your father put up less of a fight!" Mercer mocked him as that just struck his nerves and he got up and threw wild swipes at him but each one missed and taking advantage of his angered and sloppy mistakes he hit a twelve hit combo of fist strikes all over his body.

The force was so great that parts of Eclipse's armour had been torn, seeing this on him Jack knew that he fell for Mercer's ploy and knew he had to try and do the same.

"Hey…Mercer, if you ever ruled it would be one lame ass existence!" Jack goaded him as he fired some blasts at him and began to dodge them.

"I mean come on stopping war, famine, and evil…dude you are all three of those things including being a total douche!" Jack mocked him again and this time he just flew at him as he jumped over him and landed right behind him as he fired a few discs as he turned himself around they hit him right in the chest as some were stuck in there.

"MY SUIT!" Mercer shouted as it began to malfunction and he then saw it beginning to spark and short circuit and knew he had no choice as he just removed it and quickly got out of it's range and it exploded as all that was left was a man.

"You know what…let's both do this mano e mano." Jack said as he retracted his entire suit back into his wristwatch as he was also stripped of his armour and all was left was himself.

Both came at one another with fists flying as one connected with the other's face and more blood was spilled with their faces becoming crimson masses and their bodies being more bruised and battered by each blow they did not stop.

The place began to shake. "You hear that boy? That is destiny calling me, my world will be born in three minutes!" Mercer said.

Jack knew he was almost out of time as he raced to the console and saw that Mercer was just standing there letting him try and stop him.

"What do you think you will accomplish? That formula is set…it's irreversible." Mercer said as Jack was still trying to stop it.

"You're right I can't stop it…but I can change it." Jack said as Mercer realised there was a small flaw he forgot about and just leaped over at him and tried to hold him down long enough for the formula to be completed.

But Jack countered it as he grabbed his arm and brought his head down and locked his leg in-between his legs and used his arms to press his neck downward into his right shin and began to choke him as it cut off his windpipe.

The hold was beginning to drain his life as the air was taken from his lungs and blood was filling his throat and mouth.

Jack could see that and let him go as he wanted to subdue him long enough for him to input the final part of the code as he quickly got typing onto the console as he was nearing the final part…

"ARGH!" Jack shouted in pain as he was hit in the back of his head by Mercer with a rock.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY WHAT I HAVE ACCOMPLISHED!" Mercer said now sounding crazed as he then stomped on Jack furiously. "YEARS AND YEARS OF BLOOD AND SACRIFICE! I WILL NOT LET A LITTLE BOY PLAYING HERO DEFEAT ME!" he said as he stopped and went back to the console and tried to fix it.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THIS ISN'T COMPLETED?" he shouted as if he was now fearing something else.

Still feeling concussed from that shot to his head and the ground and pound Jack was up on his feet. "What do you mean if it isn't completed? What will happen if it isn't?" Jack asked as then the place began to really shake as if it was collapsing.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as the room began to become engulfed in light.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Both May and Peter had made it out alright but also they were joined by The Avengers and SHIELD agents including Director Nick Fury.

"So Eclipse is fighting that nutcase Mercer in there right now?" Fury asked.

"Yes but he said not to get involved unless he fails to stop him, so Fury don't let your men in there he's armed and extremely dangerous." Peter said trying to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"Can't do that Parker, Mercer was on our radar long before this started and I say when to go in." Fury said reaching for his comms. "Send in a unit DOA order in effect on Trent Mercer but do not harm Eclipse bring him in alive." he ordered as Peter knew he wouldn't listen.

As units armed themselves a huge ray of light came from the ruins and the area was engulfed in a dome of light which stopped them all in their tracks.

"No one enters the cave! I repeat no one!" Fury ordered as it was heard loud and clear.

He turned to the heroes. "Only one thing to do now." Fury said.

"What would that be?" May asked.

"Pray." Fury said as they all did just that…pray.

0-0-0-0-0

Opening his eyes Jack could see he was floating and all around him was…"SPACE? AM I IN SPACE?" he asked out loud not believing what he was seeing.

"Yes we are." turning around to see Mercer. "Isn't it magnificent?" he asked in awe.

"It is, I've always wanted to see it for myself, where are we?" Jack asked.

"A paradox, since we were both engulfed both of us have the power to recreate this universe and do whatever we want, but this was supposed to be mine however I do make one final offer to you." Mercer said as something emerged from nowhere and materialised.

"I-I-It can't…be." Jack said seeing what came. "Dad?" he said in disbelief.

"Hey son." James said as he approached him.

"Is it really you?" Jack asked as he just flung himself around his father hugging him tightly.

"I'm here son, I've missed you so much." James said as he was just as overwhelmed.

"But how?" Jack asked.

"I brought him back using the power of Anti-Paradox, I and yourself have the power to make anything reality, I offer an example to you so I ask one last time join me and we can make this a better world and give back lives that were lost." Mercer offered Jack again.

Jack began to contemplate it as he looked to his father. "Dad, do you know about my-"

"Yeah I know and I'm so proud of you, I always knew you were special and all the things you've done in my name and in the name of justice is extraordinary and you've always known when to make the right choice" James said as it hit Jack.

"You're right dad as bad as I want you back…I can't you died and bringing you back won't change anything for me, you are the reason I became Eclipse and now I know what I have to do." Jack said as James hugged his son one last time.

"Remember son I'll always love you and tell you mom I miss her and for her to move on she deserves happiness more than anything." James said as he began to disappear.

Jack began to cry as he watched his father leave him again as he faded off into space and then looked back to Mercer.

"My answer…is no and you have crimes to answer for." Jack said as Mercer smiled.

"Even bringing back the one person you hold so dear could not change you then I'll guess I have to settle with killing you!" Mercer said as the entire of space was beginning to collapse into a black hole.

"Your insane, I will stop you!" Jack said as he made a solid ground for them both to stand on as Mercer just went at him.

Both fought as now they only had mere minutes until all space collapsed as Jack was beating the hell out of Mercer using all the skills he's learned the past three years and knew he had to take him down before they were both killed by the singularity.

"Mercer listen to me!" Jack said as he threw fists at him. "We have to get out of here this is pointless, regardless of your plan it's over let's leave now and no one else has to die!" he tried to reason with him.

"Why are you trying to avoid this? Why won't you kill me?" Mercer asked as he continued to attack him.

"Even after all the things you've done to me…I'd still save you." Jack stated to him as Mercer stopped in his tracks.

"I can't go back now and you had the power to change things but you refused why?" Mercer asked.

"I was taught by a wise man that With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility and that has stuck with me since then, so I ask you one last time Trent Mercer, let me save us." Jack asked holding his hand out to him.

Mercer contemplated that as he stood there and walked to him and extended his hand out and shook it as they saw the place was collapsing and needed to leave.

"Come on we have to go!" Jack said as he used his mind to make an exit.

But as Jack turned around he saw Mercer holding a knife and just drove it into him and that triggered Jack to just roundhouse kick him hard and the force was so powerful that Mercer was thrown off the platform and Jack quickly grabbed his hand as he was being held onto by him.

"STOP TRYING TO SAVE ME!" Mercer shouted as Jack continued to hold on to him.

"Come on we have to go!" Jack said as Mercer again had a blade and swiped at him and that forced him to let go and Mercer fell into the abyss of the black hole.

Jack was disappointed that Mercer refused to be saved by him and had to leave now.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"What's happening down there?" Fury demanded.

The dome began to glow brighter as then it just imploded making an earth shattering force throwing everything back a few feet as everyone took cover from the blast as the dust settled there was only a huge crater.

"JACK!" May shouted as the worst may have happened.

**Oh No! Has our hero's luck run out? What will happen next?**

**What you think Reviews please!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here we are the finale! So without any delay whatsoever...enjoy!**

Chapter 29: Three words

"Colonel we've found him!"

"Is he alright?" Fury asked.

"No sir, he's been badly beaten, he has several fractures, a few cuts, bruises, a gunshot wound on his right arm and a stab wound to the left chest area." the information didn't sound good.

"What of mercer?" Fury asked hoping he was there.

"No sir he didn't make it." and that made Fury sigh.

"What of Eclipse? How bad is his condition?" Fury asked hoping he was ok.

"He needs serious medical attention, his vitals are dropping, we need an evac chopper now!" as Fury called for one and within seconds one went to the location of the dark hero.

May looked to him as he lit a cigar up. "Is he ok? Is Ja-Eclipse ok?" May said almost letting her boyfriend's identity slip.

"He's in critical condition he's being taken to the nearest medical facility, Jack will be safe." Fury said as he already knew his identity.

"What about Mercer?" Peter asked.

"Nowhere, I think he died along with the ruins." Fury said.

May was beginning to tear up as then from nowhere Silhouette came and comforted her.

"Mayday he's going to be fine, I know him he's stronger than any person and has been in more dire situations than this." Lilly said as May was just terrified she would lose him as Peter put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Let's go, he needs us all." he said as they all followed suit to the side of their friend.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Everyone was just there sitting or standing in the hospital quarters waiting for news on Jack's condition.

"So Colonel, how'd you know about Jack?" May asked him as he smirked.

"Knew? I always knew I just let him do what he wanted and after the fiasco in Siberia he did us a favour destroying that weapon, it was a mistake to make in the first place and he hacked our systems and deleted it from our files, that kid could be an asset to SHIELD someday." Fury said as Peter detected some respect in his voice.

"Why not recruit him then? Why keep him off SHEILD's radar?" Peter asked.

"Like you Parker I wanted to see what else he's was capable of and seeing this makes it clear he's SHEILD material or better yet he's Ultimates material." Fury said making his intentions known.

Shannon who did not look happy about his plans for Jack had to say something. "Nick, I thought you were done with recruiting heroes for SHIELD? The registration act failed because of stuff like that." she said giving a history lesson.

"I do remember Carter but I only said that he would make good material but it's his choice and my guess is he won't take it, he's focused on his part to protect people as an individual." Fury said making his full point.

As then alarms started to blare as a crash cart came flying through and staff as everyone was now in panic.

"WE'RE LOSING HIM!"

"FOR GOD SAKES THIS KID'S A TRAIN WRECK!"

"VITALS FAILING! GET A SHOT OF EPINEPHRINE NOW!"

May was now in shambles hearing all those voices shouting as they began to try and stabilize Jack.

"ALRIGHT CHARGING…CLEAR!"

"AGAIN…CLEAR!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

_3 months later…_

A church was filled with friends and family as most were either silent or crying and the reverend came into centre.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Francesca and David." he announced.

"Now before we begin does anyone have any cause why these people should not be married today?" he asked as there was silence.

"Then I shall continue now David have you written vows?" he asked as he nodded.

"Frankie, the first time we met on the water cooler where I spilled the entire thing all over us both made me realise it was fate, this was meant to be and I will be the man you dream of." Dave said as she was just happy.

"Dave, my first impression of you was that you were a little boy who did not take anything seriously, your stupid little quirks, your addiction to crosswords and the accident proning I've grown to love, as I will for the rest of our lives." Frankie said as he also smiled at that.

"Now does the best man have the ring?" he asked as he produced it.

May and her family were there looking on. "It's beautiful isn't it?" May asked as an arm was put around her.

"It sure is, I can't believe I'm living to see this day." Jack said as he was enjoying this as much as anyone.

The ceremony went off without a hitch and before you know it the "I do's" were done and it was official Frankie was Jack's aunt and his uncle was finally hitched as they all left the church for the party which was at the Carter's residence.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The entire Carter and Madison families were partying and dancing as the DJ spun his records everyone was having a good time.

Jack however was sitting with his Avenger team-mates and was watching some of other guests dance.

"Man your parents are serious dorks when it comes to dancing." Jack said to May as she face palmed herself.

"I know, they really are the King and Queen of dorky dancing it's like I'm cursed to endure the humiliation." May complained as they continued to do so embarrassing her.

"Oh come on May they like this and besides it's the day you can be a dork and you can't talk." April said as May knew what her twin meant.

"Oh Ape don't go there!" May warned.

"She's right ya know, you are a terrible dancer and saying your awesome move is the robot does not cut it." Jack said as May playfully nudges him for making fun of her. "Ah! Still in some pain here!" he said holding his shoulder.

"Oh Jackson be quiet, you're not that hurt." Lilly said as he huffed at that.

"Yeah besides romeo it's not like you got your ass kicked halfway across the globe…oh wait you did." Kelso said.

"Ok then hands up who here has saved all existence?" Jack asked out loud and put his hand up as he looked around. "No? anyone?" he asked as then he looked up at his own hand. "Oh guess that means I'm the only one who has!" Jack bragged to shut Kelso up.

"You're gonna keep reminding us of this aren't you?" May asked her boyfriend as he just looked smug at that.

"Just remember we did help you out?" Shannon said.

"I know you all did and I thank you for helping me and Norm I owe you a solid for getting my mom out of there." Jack said thanking him as they bumped fists.

"Always good to help out a hero in need…oh gotta go, daddy is needed." Normie said looking at his cell phone as his now fatherly duties were needed as he left.

Jack then looked at May, she was wearing her hair up as she had on a blue dress with straps on and wore some black high heels as she noticed him eyeing her up.

"Is there something wrong?" May asked as he smirked.

"Nope just seeing how incredibly stunning you look today." Jack said complimenting her on her look as she lightly blushed on his comments.

"Aw thank you and you look adorable and ravishing in your tux." May complimented him back as he chuckled at that.

"Any idea where my mom is?" Jack asked as she had been absent for an hour now.

"None but I need to talk to you…in private." May asked as she took his hand and led him away from everyone as they went into the house and by the staircase.

"Jack…I'm ready." May said as he was looking a bit confused to what she meant.

"Ready?…" Jack needed a hint of sorts.

She then kissed him deeply as he then began to get the message and lifted her off her feet and cradled her in his arms while they still made out and carried her up the stairs as he went and kicked the door of the nearest room…

"AAAHHH!" a scream was heard as Jack snapped from kissing he saw something that may scar him for a long time.

"Mommy?" Jack said out loud as he dropped May and she landed hard.

Caitlin was trying to cover herself up as did the gentleman next to her seeing her own son and his girlfriend walk in on them.

"Oh god no! Jack what are you doing in he-oh I see now." Caitlin said seeing why they came upstairs.

"Mom who is this?" Jack asked about the mystery man next to her who was half naked.

"Jack do you remember when you did your disappearing act not long ago?" Caitlin asked as he remembered him.

"Detective Williams? You guys been dating?" Jack asked as he was surprised he didn't know about this.

"We didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable about this so she convinced me not to say anything." Williams said.

"Mom…I'm old enough to realise you want to move on and be happy, so if you'll excuse us." Jack brought May up to her feet. "We have a moment to create." he said leaving them to it as he shut the door.

"May! Make sure he uses protection!" Caitlin shouted from inside the bedroom.

Both looked to one another and chuckled. "Let's go to my Uncle's room." he suggested as she took his hand and they went there.

He shut the door behind them as Jack and May sat down at the end of the bed.

"Jack, I've waited until I found the right person to come along and I want it to be you." May confessed as he however was still a bit shocked at what he just saw a few seconds ago.

"I'm sorry but seeing my Mom doing the nasty with another guy has completely killed the mood for me." Jack said as she felt frustrated by that as she stood up.

"I mean sure my Mom needs to move on and I want her to be happy as does my Dad but it's-

"Jack." May said as he looked behind him and saw something that just rendered him speechless.

It was May in her red bra and underwear as his thought were wiped clean of the incident and now replaced with what beheld him.

"Oh sweet heavenly jebus! What was I talking about again?" Jack asked as she walked up to him and undid her hair as it flowed freely.

He then stood up and kissed her as he began to take his clothes off as his upper torso was exposed, May then sat down on the bed and took her shoes off as she then climbed into the bed and underneath the sheets she took off her bra first and followed it up with her underwear.

Seeing that he began to remove his clothes as he was now stripped down to his boxers as May giggled seeing him like that he then quickly joined her under the sheets and removed his final bit of clothing as both teens were now naked as Jack went to the drawer next to the bed and pulled out the protection needed as he quickly went to wear it.

He then went to her and they kissed passionately as they wrapped together. "I'll be as gentle as possible." Jack said as she lightly kissed him.

"Take me." May softly said and they both consummated their relationship.

**0-0-0-0-0**

After a couple of hours both teenagers were lying down, looking up at the ceiling and were just embracing one another after their time of lovemaking.

"You ok?" Jack asked his girlfriend.

She was feeling a bit rough. "Yeah I'm ok just a few aches and pains." she said trying to get comfortable.

"Once you get used to it the pain won't happen again." Jack explained as he kissed her on the head.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" May said as he looked to her. "The time we played doctor and I made you take your clothes off even though you felt uncomfortable so I took mine off to make you feel comfortable." she said having a small laugh as he had a laugh as well.

"You do realise you turned a childhood memory into something filthy right?" Jack said as she was laughing and both went to kissing one another as they embraced once more.

"What does the future hold for us?" May asked.

"I don't know but all I know is that what matters is now not then and that I say these three words to you…I Love You Mayday Parker." Jack said.

"I Love You too Jack Walter Redgrave." May said ending with them kissing.

**After some time this story is complete. Eclipse/Jack lives! He gets the girl and finally gets the justice he's searched for. I would like to thank the readers and fans of this story for your support and just to say I am thinking of making a sequel so keep an eye out for it.**

**What you think? Reviews please! (I own Eclipse/Jack)**


End file.
